My OTP Challenge (Truhan)
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: ¡Espero que les guste este challenge! "Dragon Ball" no me pertenece si no a Toriyama-san, las películas y adaptaciones anime son propiedad de Toei Animation y este conjunto de one-shots es de MI propiedad. [Contenido yaoi/shota] *Truhan*
1. One-shot I: Abrazo

Nota: Oke, esto no es nada en especial. Solo me ofrecí a hacer este challenge de forma voluntaria gracias a que encontré las consignas en un grupo de Facebook llamado "Studoc-Gorillaz", quien quiera visitarlo… bienvenido sea pero si no eres fan del Studoc te sugiero que te vayas de allí lo más pronto posible (agh ¿a quién engaño? Nadie le hace caso a estas advertencias)

Espero que les guste este challenge, la pareja que use para escribir el conjunto de One-shots fue nada más y nada menos que… *se oye un redoble de tambores* ¡Gohan y Trunks! O conocida en cierto tiempo como ¡Truhan! de la popular saga anime _"Dragon Ball"_ *se oye el _cri cri_ de los grillos* cuando lean los one-shot ya van a entender de que estoy hablando.

En fin, no hay una edad establecida para los protagonistas del one-shot, puede ser shota o no dependiendo de lo que vaya a escribir en el one-shot y también puede que algunas veces cambie a Trunks y Gohan por Mirai Trunks y Mirai Gohan. _"Dragon Ball"_ no me pertenece si no a Toriyama-san, las películas y adaptaciones anime son propiedad de Toei Animation y este conjunto de one-shots es de MI propiedad.

Bien, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir… ¡A trabajar!

* * *

One-shot I: Abrazo

Era una noche oscura y lluviosa en Satan City, el viento helado soplaba con fuerza e intensidad, sacudiendo a los árboles que en cualquier momento parecía que estaban a punto de caerse. Dentro de la Corporación Capsula, dos semi-saiyajin estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar uno junto al otro envueltos en una manta que era tenuemente iluminada por la luz del televisor, el cual estaba encendido y transmitía una película de terror. Trunks se encontraba sentado a pocos centímetros de Gohan, abrazando las rodillas, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, estaba nervioso y el miedo lo carcomía por dentro pero intentaba demostrar que era valiente y que la película no lo asustaba. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas hubiera preferido que Goten estuviera viendo películas con él esa noche pero por muy decepcionante que parezca, su mejor amigo estaba castigado, no había hecho las tareas de la escuela que le habían sido asignadas esa semana y al parecer, Chi-chi se había dado cuenta de ello, por lo tanto castigó a su hijo menor obligándolo a quedarse en casa terminando su tarea en lugar de ir a pasar la noche en la Corporación Capsula. A pesar de las protestas y suplicas de Goten, Chi-chi no permitió que fuera a pasar la noche en la Corporación Capsula por lo que Gohan decidió ir a quedarse con Trunks para que no se aburriera ni estuviera solo.

De pronto, el niño semi-saiyajin se sobresaltó al escuchar un rayo aparecer en el cielo nocturno y lluvioso, Gohan se dio cuenta de que su pequeño amigo estaba asustado y desvió la mirada de la pantalla del televisor hacia Trunks.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿acaso te da miedo la película?-preguntó Gohan mirando a Trunks con preocupación, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no lo miró, solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza-¿estás seguro? porque si quieres puedo cambiar la película y vemos otra cosa-

-¡No!-gritó Trunks sobresaltando un poco a su amigo-no es por eso que estoy asustado, no me da miedo la película, es... es otra cosa…-

-¿Puedo saber a qué le tienes tanto miedo?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros con curiosidad.

Trunks no sabía cómo explicarle a Gohan que se había asustado con el rayo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos, no quería que nadie vea que le tenía miedo a algo tan insignificante como un rayo y eso era algo que su padre, Vegeta, le había enseñado a hacer para aprender a volverse más fuerte. Se sobresaltó al escuchar otro rayo caer desde el cielo pero esta vez fue más lejos, iluminándolo todo, se oyó una potente explosión y todas las luces que se encontraban en la calle se apagaron de golpe, al igual que el televisor, sumiéndolo todo en la más absoluta oscuridad. El pequeño de cabellos lilas tomó su manta (la cual se había caído de su espalda hace unos momentos por el salto que acababa de dar) y rápidamente se cubrió con ella, cerró los ojos estando dentro de la manta llevándose las manos a los oídos para no escuchar los rayos caer con fuerza, sintió algo apoyarse sobre su cabeza, abrió los ojos y se asomó quedando con la cabeza fuera de la manta, al estar todo el edificio en completa oscuridad no podía ver quien lo había tocado; sin embargo, Trunks logró reconocer el ki de Gohan pero por alguna razón no podía encontrarlo hasta que un rayo cayó iluminándolo todo y vio que Gohan estaba arrodillado frente a él.

-¡Aaah!-gritó Trunks quien retrocedió hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá y se cubrió más con la manta.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Gohan con preocupación, Trunks solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros pudo comprender porque estaba tan asustado-¿le tienes miedo a los rayos?-Trunks asintió lentamente-ven aquí…-

Trunks permaneció en su lugar, mirándolo un poco dudoso, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, a la oscura noche y luego volvió a mirar a Gohan quien estaba sentado en el suelo esperando a que se acercara. Finalmente se acercó gateando sin soltar la manta, quedando frente a Gohan con las rodillas apoyadas en el borde de las almohadas del sofá, llevó sus manos a los hombros del semi-saiyajin mayor y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Gohan colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura del menor y aún con la manta colocada sobre él, lo atrajo hacia si para sentarlo en su regazo y poder abrazarlo con mayor comodidad. Trunks correspondió al abrazo y permaneció allí inmóvil mientras Gohan solo se limitaba a abrazarlo, apegándolo más a él para transmitirle su calor y hacerle entender que todo estaba bien.


	2. One-shot II: Beso

One-shot II: Beso

Trunks volvía a casa después del trabajo muy agotado y sin ánimos de hacer nada, a pesar de ello, caminaba derecho y perfecto, pues nunca iba a perder su estilo mientras le sobrara energía en el cuerpo. Al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta, dejó su saco en el sofá y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras se refregaba los ojos con cansancio, al estar a cargo de la Corporación Capsula tenía el doble de trabajo para hacer, lo que a menudo implicaba quedarse allí hasta muy entrada la noche, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en ello, el único pensamiento que el joven de cabellos lilas tenía era ir a tomar un baño, entrar en su habitación (la cual compartía con Gohan) y recostarse en la cama a dormir; sin embargo, sus planes fueron cambiados inesperadamente, nada más puso un pie en la habitación, se encontró con Gohan durmiendo profundamente en la cama, acurrucado contra una almohada, ni siquiera se había cambiado la ropa. En la mesita de noche había tres latas de cerveza vacías cerca de la lámpara, Trunks comenzó a sentirse mal por Gohan.

- _Pobre Gohan… probablemente estuvo un largo rato esperando a que yo regresara_ -pensó el joven de cabellos lilas mientras tomaba asiento en la cama cerca de su novio, con cuidado acercó su mano a la espalda baja del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, rozando la punta de sus dedos con la tela de su camisa blanca, vio a Gohan removerse en la cama y se acomodó quedando de costado sin dejar de abrazar la almohada, Trunks notó que el rostro de su novio estaba ligeramente rojo- _quizás se deba a todo el alcohol que bebió mientras me esperaba_ -

Se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que decidió que debía despertarlo para que supiera que había llegado a casa, volvió a acercar su mano hacia Gohan y la colocó sobre su cinturón, cerrándola alrededor de este, sus dedos rozaron levemente la tela de la camisa y esto hizo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros apretara los párpados ligeramente, señal de que se estaba despertando.

-Gohan-lo llamó Trunks suavemente pero con un tono de voz apenas audible para que su novio lo escuchara, el semi-saiyajin mayor comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente al escuchar una voz llamándolo-Gohan, despierta, ya estoy en casa-

-Mmmh… ¿q-qué?-murmuró Gohan con los ojos entrecerrados, su rostro aún seguía sonrojado por todo el alcohol que había consumido, giró su cabeza encontrándose con Trunks sentado junto a él y sonrió, algo que asustó un poco al joven de cabellos lilas, pues sabía que cuando su novio se embriagaba nada bueno salía de eso-¡Trunks! ¡por fin llegas!-

-Sí, ya estoy aquí, Gohan. Lamento mucho si te hice esperar pero otra vez tuve que trabajar hasta tarde…-Trunks no pudo terminar su frase, pues sintió como el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se levantaba torpemente de la cama y abalanzaba hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza, Trunks se sorprendió un poco pero colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de su novio queriendo corresponder su abrazo-¿G-Gohan?-

-¡Bienvenido a casa, bebé!-exclamó Gohan mientras lo abrazaba, se separó hasta que su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del joven de cabellos lilas y tomó su rostro con ambas manos-te extrañe mucho, estaba muy preocupado por ti-

-Lo sé, siento mucho que tuvieras que preocuparte por mí y por esperarme un largo rato, pero tuve que quedarme trabajando hasta muy tarde-respondió Trunks, notó que Gohan no lo escuchaba, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún área específica de su rostro, más bien, estaban perdidos en sus labios. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se dio cuenta de esto y miró a su novio un poco molesto-¡Gohan! ¿acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?-

-¿Eh? S-Sí… e-escuche lo que me dijiste, bebé-respondió Gohan acercándose un poco más a su novio hasta acortar la distancia que los separaba.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿y podrías repetir que fue lo que te dije?-preguntó Trunks, Gohan rodó los ojos, no estaba de humor para responder esa pregunta tan tonta, volvió a sujetar el rostro de su novio con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, el joven de cabellos lilas permaneció con los ojos abiertos, pues no sabía si corresponder aquel dulce beso o apartarse de Gohan. Al final optó por la segunda opción y empujó al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, apartándolo de él.

-Gohan, detente…

-Trunks, te amo-dijo Gohan colocando una mano en la mejilla del joven de cabellos lilas para acariciarla con ternura pero este apartó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla con brusquedad.

-Gohan, hablo en serio-le dijo Trunks seriamente-tienes que detenerte, estás ebrio y no eres consciente de lo que haces-

-Créeme que estoy muy consciente de lo que hago y de lo que digo…-respondió Gohan sin dejar de mirar a su novio, el sonrojo en su rostro no desaparecía-y lo que digo es verdad… te amo, de verdad te amo, Trunks-

Trunks estaba a punto de decir algo pero Gohan lo interrumpió volviendo a unir sus labios con los suyos en un nuevo beso, esta vez más intenso que el anterior, el joven de cabellos lilas intentó resistirse y apartarse de su novio como pudo pero era imposible, Gohan lo sujetaba fuertemente de las muñecas impidiendo que escapara. Finalmente, se rindió y correspondió al beso, a veces se separaban un poco para respirar y volvían a besarse, Gohan sintió que con besos tiernos no era suficiente, así que sacó su lengua rozando levemente los labios de su novio, Trunks abrió un poco la boca invitando al semi-saiyajin mayor a introducir su lengua, jugando con la suya propia, explorando cada rincón de su boca mientras Trunks hacía lo mismo en la de Gohan, aunque se sentía extraño, pues su boca tenía sabor a cerveza, supuso que nisiquiera se había lavado los dientes antes de quedarse dormido. Se separaron para respirar luego de estar besándose por casi diez minutos.

-Te amo…-susurró Gohan besando el oído derecho de su novio-te amo-beso su mejilla-te amo-descendió hasta su cuello, Trunks se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento en aquella zona sensible-te amo mucho, bebé-

-G-Gohan…-gimió Trunks sintiendo a Gohan besando tiernamente su cuello, provocando que se estremeciera, temblara y jadeara, el joven de cabellos lilas llevó sus manos al cabello de su novio en un intento por retenerlo-n-no te detengas… por favor, sigue…-no escuchó respuesta de parte de Gohan, es más, tampoco sintió más besos sobre su cuello cosa que desconcertó a Trunks-¿Gohan?-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas desvió su mirada hacia abajo solo para encontrarse con su novio, quien dormía profundamente con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro, pudo ver como su espalda subia y bajaba con cada exhalación que daba, Trunks miró un poco serio y molesto a Gohan, pues lo había dejado con ganas de más pero entendía lo que pasaba, había bebido mucho esa noche esperándolo y el alcohol lo había dejado muy cansado y sin energías para seguir adelante. Sonrió levemente, como pudo se apartó de Gohan, lo volvió a acomodar en la cama y lo cubrió con las sábanas sin desvestirlo siquiera, se inclinó para darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

- _Buenas noches, Gohan. Estoy seguro de que arrepentirás de esto en la mañana_ -pensó Trunks, se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir miró por última vez a su novio descansando cómodamente en la cama, apagó la luz de la habitación y decidió que lo dejaría descansar, él podía ir a dormir al sofá esa noche.


	3. One-shot III: Durmiendo

One-shot III: Durmiendo

 _Sangre… Muerte… Asesinato… los Androides… Gohan… ¡Gohan!_

Trunks se despertó súbitamente en medio de la noche, ese día tuvo la peor pesadilla que tuvo y con solo pensar en esa pesadilla comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. No podía creer que haya soñado con Gohan, que iba a morir, y lo peor de todo sería que sería asesinado por esos malditos androides que solo pasaban día tras día matando gente solo por pura diversión, decidido, se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su koi, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas solo pensaba ir para verificar que estuviera bien.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabello oscuro dormía cómodamente en su cama cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y unos pasos débiles se acercaban, se despertó instantáneamente, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y pudo ver que Trunks estaba de pie a unos centímetros de la cama, pero no muy lejos de la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Trunks!-exclamó Gohan con preocupación al ver a su joven koi allí parado sin dar señales de acercarse más a él, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia Trunks, arrodillándose frente a él-Trunks, ¿qué pasa? es medianoche ¿tuviste un mal sueño? ¿Estás bien?-

-¡Gohan!-gritó Trunks mientras saltaba sobre sus brazos koi para poder abrazarlo y consolarlo, Gohan no sabía qué le pasaba así que retiró su abrazo y acarició suavemente su cabello lavanda-Gohan... Gohan...-

-Trunks…-susurró Gohan, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del menor y lo separó cuidadosamente de él-Trunks dime ¿qué ocurrió? ¿puedes contarme que fue lo que soñaste?-

-Gohan, yo…-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas mirando a su koi con sus ojos azules brillando por las lágrimas-yo… soñé, soñé que ibas a morir por culpa de los androides-

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Trunks. Fue solo una pesadilla, yo estoy aquí…

-¡Pero fue tan real! No sé qué haría si llegara a pasarte algo, Gohan. ¡no soportaría perderte!-exclamó Trunks quien volvió a romper en llanto, Gohan miro a su joven koi y sintió su corazón encogerse, no le gustaba verlo llorar y eso le dolía mucho. Permaneció en silencio, contemplando a Trunks llorar, las lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos, humedeciendo sus mejillas, pensó en que podía hacer para ayudarlo pero nada se le ocurría hasta que una opción surgió en su mente, no era la mejor de todas pero creyó que quizás podría ayudar a su joven koi con esa opción.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción-pensó Gohan en voz alta, secó las lágrimas de Trunks y le dio un beso en la frente para calmarlo-vas a dormir aquí esta noche ¿qué piensas sobre eso, koi?-

Trunks no respondió, solo respiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza lentamente, Gohan sonrió tomando esa acción como un sí, se levantó del piso, tomó su mano joven de koi y lo llevó a su cama, una vez que llegaron allí, Gohan yacía primero e hizo un espacio para que Trunks pudiera dormir allí con él. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedó allí, mirando a su koi acostado en su cama esperándolo.

-¿Que estas esperando? Ven aquí, hay mucho espacio para los dos-dijo Gohan mirando a su joven koi. Trunks caminó lentamente, se subió a la cama y se acercó a Gohan, sacó las sábanas, se acostó junto a su koi y se cubrió con ellas-¿te sientes más seguro aquí?-

-S-Sí... se siente... ¿cálido?-respondió Trunks posicionándose de forma que pudiera ver a Gohan de frente-gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí esta noche, Gohan-

-No te acostumbres a esto, es solo por esta noche-le dijo Gohan, Trunks no dijo nada, solo se acercó al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Gohan lo notó y abrazó a su joven koi cerca de él para mantenerlo caliente, cómodo pero más que nada, seguro.

Trunks, por otro lado, no se separó de Gohan por el resto de la noche, solo lo abrazó fuertemente, rogando que ese fuera el verdadero Gohan y no un producto de sus sueños o su imaginación.

- _Este es el verdadero Gohan, estoy seguro de eso_ -pensó Trunks sin dejar de abrazar a su koi- _estoy seguro de que no se irá, pero... y si... y si me despierto, y él no está allí... si llega la mañana y él desaparece cuando me despierto, me sentiré muy triste_ -

Cuando el despertador sonó a la mañana siguiente, Trunks abrió los ojos lentamente solo para ver que Gohan no estaba allí, durmiendo a su lado. Comenzó a preocuparse y a entrar en pánico ante el solo hecho de pensar que Gohan lo dejó solo en aquella habitación.

-¿Gohan?-dijo Trunks pero no hubo respuesta-Gohan...-comenzó a tocar la cama para encontrar a su koi pero no estaba allí-Gohan-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscarlo-Gohan ¡Gohan! ¿a dónde fuiste?-

Miró alrededor de la habitación tratando de encontrar a Gohan pero no podía verlo en ninguna parte, Trunks comenzó a sentirse realmente mal, creyendo que Gohan había desaparecido, bajó la mirada al suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, no sabía qué hacer hasta que escuchó una voz llamándolo.

-Buenos días, Trunks. ¿dormiste bien?

Trunks miró a su izquierda y pudo ver a Gohan sentado en una silla, sonriéndole con una taza de café en sus manos. El semi-saiyajin menor sintió sus ojos azules humedecerse por las lágrimas pero esas lágrimas eran de pura felicidad, se sintió feliz y aliviado al mismo tiempo porque, después de todo, Gohan siempre estaría allí con él cuando llegara la mañana.


	4. One-shot IV: Chupón

One-shot IV: Chupón

Gohan y Mirai Trunks estaban jugando a las escondidas con Chibi Trunks y Goten esa tarde, en aquel entonces, ambos niños semi-saiyajin contaban con solo tres años de edad, bueno, Goten tres y Chibi Trunks cuatro mientras que Gohan contaba con catorce años, ya era un adolescente pero a pesar de ello, seguía siendo un niño a los ojos de Mirai Trunks. Los cuatro semi-saiyajin decidieron jugar "piedra, papel o tijeras" para ver qué equipo se escondería primero y uno de ellos contaría hasta diez, al final, Chibi Trunks les gano a todos usando "piedra" mientras que los demás usaron "papel", rápidamente, Goten, Gohan y Mirai Trunks se separaron y buscaron sitios donde esconderse antes de que Chibi Trunks los encontrara. Mientras Gohan y Mirai Trunks corrían buscando un lugar donde esconderse, Gohan se preguntaba cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación, se suponía que ese día iría a ver una película con Mirai Trunks pero al parecer el destino decidió hacer un cambio inesperado en sus planes.

-¡Trunks!-dijo Gohan llamando la atención de su mejor amigo mientras corrían-lo siento mucho, te prometí que iría a ver una película contigo pero todo terminó así-

-No te preocupes por eso, Gohan-respondió Mirai Trunks viendo al adolescente-lo hecho, hecho está y no puede ser resuelto. de todos modos, hacer algo como esto de vez en cuando también es agradable-

Gohan sonrió al saber que su mejor amigo no estaba molesto con él, reaccionó al escuchar los pasos de Chibi Trunks subir las escaleras y se concentró en correr lo más rápido que podía, Mirai Trunks se detuvo un momento para descansar, nunca antes había tenido que correr tan rápido, estaba acostumbrado a correr pero cuando era niño jamás había jugado a las escondidas con su sensei Gohan en la Corporación Capsula, miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que no tenía muchos lugares para poder esconderse pero si no se decidía pronto, su contraparte de esa línea de tiempo lo encontraría. Enseguida se dirigió a una habitación desocupada, cerró la puerta detrás de él y comenzó a revisar la habitación buscando algún lugar para esconderse, no muy lejos de él pudo ver un armario, se acercó abriendo la puerta corrediza creyendo que podría esconderse allí pero no esperaba que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con Gohan dentro del armario.

-¡Gohan! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Mirai Trunks al ver al adolescente dentro de aquel armario.

-Ah, lamento desilusionarte pero este es mi escondite. ve a esconderte en otro lado-respondió Gohan.

-No puedo, por favor déjame esconderme aquí.

-¡Encontré a Goten!-gritó Chibi Trunks mientras Gohan y Mirai Trunks escuchaban sus pasos acercarse a la habitación donde se escondían, Mirai Trunks comenzó a entrar en pánico, miró hacia ambos lados y luego miró a Gohan.

-Lo siento, Gohan. pero ya viene hacia aquí y necesito un lugar para esconderme así que déjame entrar.

-¿Uh?

Gohan no entendía que le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo hasta que lo vio entrar en ese armario y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos dejándolos en completa oscuridad en ese reducido espacio para dos personas. Ambos semi-saiyajin quedaron en una situación algo comprometedora dentro de aquel armario, pues Mirai Trunks se encontraba tendido en el suelo y Gohan estaba encima de él, sus corazones latían rítmica y sincronizadamente por temor a ser descubiertos, escucharon la puerta abrirse y sintieron los ki de Chibi Trunks y Goten entrar en la habitación, la puerta del armario comenzó a abrirse lentamente, Mirai Trunks aferró a Gohan con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras se movía un poco para esconderse entre toda la ropa y abrigos que estaban guardados en ese armario, pudo ver las sombras de Chibi Trunks y Goten asomarse en el armario.

-¿Qué? Esto si que es extraño, estaba seguro de que había alguien aquí-comentó Chibi Trunks al ver el armario (supuestamente) vacío, con una montaña de ropa tendida en el suelo, rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta del armario para ver a Goten-hey, Goten. mejor vamos a buscarlos en otra parte-

-¡Está bien!

Mirai Trunks y Gohan permanecieron ocultos bajo aquella montaña de ropa hasta que Goten y Chibi Trunks se fueron de la habitación, cuando sintieron sus ki alejarse, Mirai Trunks suspiró aliviado, rápidamente removió la montaña de ropa que los cubría volviendo a quedar en la posición en la que se encontraban anteriormente.

-Dioses, eso estuvo cerca-exclamó el joven de cabellos lilas.

-Sí, ya lo creo… por un momento pensé que nos encontrarían-respondió Gohan riéndose nerviosamente al igual que su mejor amigo.

Pero ese momento duro poco, ambos semi-saiyajin se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, Gohan sintió un extraño calor invadir su cuerpo junto con un ligero sonrojo incrementarse en sus mejillas al igual que Mirai Trunks. El joven de cabellos lilas se acercó lentamente a Gohan, éste sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, tanto que sintió que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho, poco a poco se acercó a Mirai Trunks cerrando lentamente sus ojos y ambos cortaron la distancia que los separaba con un beso apasionado, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros correspondió como pudo el beso ya que aún era un poco inexperto en el tema de besar a alguien y nunca antes había imaginado que iba a terminar besando a un hombre y que ese hombre resultara ser su mejor amigo. Se separaron cinco minutos después con un pequeño hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas, Mirai Trunks acercó sus labios al oído derecho del adolescente, besó su lóbulo suavemente, siguió con su mejilla y descendió su camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello donde depositó pequeños besos en él, dandonle cosquillas a Gohan, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse en sus brazos.

-T-Trunks…-gimió Gohan ligeramente sonrojado, Mirai Trunks sonrió ante las sensaciones que provocaba en el adolescente de cabellos oscuros y sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de Gohan haciéndolo gemir, jadear y estremecerse al tiempo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas crecía más y más, el joven de cabellos lilas sonrió ligeramente mientras besaba el cuello de Gohan pero sintió que con solo besarlo no era suficiente así que comenzó a lamer y succionar aquella blanca y suave piel-¡T-Trunks! ¡ah!-

- _Sabe tan delicioso…_ -pensó Mirai Trunks mientras succionaba el cuello de Gohan al grado de dejarle una marca rojiza, Gohan dio un último gemido y al abrir los ojos vio que Mirai Trunks se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, el adolescente no pudo evitar que un nuevo sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

-T-Trunks yo… n-no sé que pasó, no quise gemir, l-lo siento mucho-se disculpó Gohan, desviando su mirada avergonzado.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse, supongo que ambos nos dejamos llevar esta vez-dijo Mirai Trunks haciendo reír al adolescente de cabellos oscuros, el joven se levantó del suelo del armario donde estaba recostado y ayudo a Gohan a levantarse del suelo-será mejor que salgamos de aquí, Goten y mi pequeño yo deben estar buscándonos desde hace rato-

-S-Sí, tienes razón… hay que ir con ellos-respondió Gohan, Mirai Trunks sonrió, abrió la puerta del armario y salió de allí con Gohan siguiéndolo detrás, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros no se acordó de cubrirse la marca que le dejó su mejor amigo al salir y puede que cuando Goten y Chibi Trunks la vieran, le preguntarían que había pasado, ya se ocuparía de inventar algo creíble para ambos niños, pero primero debían encontrarlos.


	5. One-shot V: Masturbación al pasivo

One-shot V: Masturbación al pasivo

Gohan y Trunks se encontraban esperando el siguiente tren para poder volver a casa, la plataforma donde debían esperar estaba llena de gente. Algunos leían libros o el periódico, otros miraban las pantallas encendidas que estaban instaladas en el techo. Pasaron veinte minutos y ni bien llego el tren, las personas se abalanzaron rápidamente para entrar y conseguir un asiento, por desgracia no había muchos asientos disponibles así que muchas personas tuvieron que ir de pie la mayor parte del trayecto, al igual que nuestros protagonistas, quienes se encontraban en un sector del vagón, siendo arrinconados contra la pared por un hombre que leía un trozo de papel y un joven que escuchaba música con su reproductor.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, pasaron una, dos, tres… cuatro estaciones. El tren se llenaba cada vez más y más a medida que los pasajeros bajaban, Gohan y Trunks quedaban cada vez más arrinconados y ellos se bajaban casi llegando a la última estación, una vez que termino de subir la gente que esperaba en la quinta estación, ambos semi-saiyajin quedaron acorralados contra la pared del vagón, Gohan se preguntaba mentalmente porque no habían ido a casa volando en lugar de tomar el tren pero luego considero que era necesario, pues si iban volando podrían llamar la atención de muchas personas y no quería que descubrieran sus poderes saiyajin. Trunks tenía las manos aferradas en la ropa de Gohan mientras que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros mantenía la mirada fija en un punto distante de aquel vagón, al tiempo que su mano descendía disimuladamente por la cintura del menor, rozando la tela de su pantalón, descendiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a rozar ligeramente su miembro por encima de la ropa. Aquel extraño contacto hizo estremecer a Trunks, quien no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido que escapó involuntariamente de sus labios, era una sensación desconocida pero a la vez se sentía tan bien, Gohan nunca antes lo había tocado así. De pronto, el vagón se sacudió bruscamente de un lado a otro y el movimiento hizo que Trunks chocara su cuerpo contra el de Gohan, quien retrocedió unos pasos ante la repentina acción.

-¡Ah!-gimió Trunks al sentir que los dedos de Gohan rozaban un poco más abajo, casi llegando a su entrada-G-Gohan… Gohan…-

-¿Sí? ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Gohan sin quitar su mano de aquella zona, al contrario, volvió a deslizar sus dedos hasta quedar rozando el miembro del pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas quien comenzó a gemir y respirar aceleradamente, Gohan solo lo dejó gemir ya que las personas creerían que estaba haciendo un berrinche.

-T-Tu mano…-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas con dificultad, pues le era difícil hablar debido a los gemidos-tu mano… ¿po-podrías quitarla d-de… de "allí" por favor?-

-¿Qué?-Gohan miró hacia abajo y notó que sus dedos aún se encontraban posicionados en la entrepierna del menor-oh dioses, ¡dioses! ¡l-lo siento mucho! no quise hacer eso. Solo… solo trata de soportar esto, bebé. Solamente será por unos minutos-

Luego de eso, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no volvió a hablar, en su lugar se concentró en darle a Trunks el mayor placer posible, sus dedos dejaron de rozar su miembro y comenzaron a jugar con él, acariciándolo por sobre la tela de su pantalón haciendo que el menor temblara y se cubriera la boca en un intento por reprimir los sonoros gemidos que amenazaban con escapar en cualquier momento. Un fuerte sonrojo comenzó a hacerse presente en su rostro mientras Gohan se ocupaba de estimular su miembro, pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros sintió que con eso no era suficiente, así que disimuladamente llevó sus dedos al botón del pantalón de niño que estaba aferrado a él, desabrochándolo e introdujo su mano dentro de su ropa interior para poder tomar su pequeño miembro con más comodidad y comenzar a frotarlo libremente.

-¡Ah! G-Gohan-gimió Trunks echando su cabeza hacia atrás, por suerte tenía un poco de espacio para que pudiera moverse, el semi-saiyajin solo se concentró en masturbar el pequeño pene del niño mientras Trunks gemía y temblaba debajo de él-nngh… G-Gohan, esto se siente muy extraño…-

-Lo sé pero ya casi termino, no te preocupes-respondió Gohan, su mano comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente, estimulando más y más el miembro de Trunks, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas hacía un esfuerzo enorme para contener sus gemidos pero estos resonaban sobre su mano haciendo que fueran inaudibles para las demás personas pero audibles para Gohan-¡sí ¡eso es! gime así, bebé. me encanta cuando gimes de esa forma-

-Gohan… ¡aaah! Gohan-dijo Trunks ligeramente sonrojado, con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo como los espasmos comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo, por lo visto no faltaba mucho para que alcanzara el orgasmo, su primer orgasmo-¡Gohan! d-detente… me voy a…-

Trunks no pudo seguir hablando ya que dio un último gemido, logrando alcanzar el esperado orgasmo y esto hizo que se corriera en la mano de Gohan. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros retiró su mano que se encontraba dentro de la ropa interior del menor y vio su mano manchada con su esencia, pero ese momento no duro mucho, pues el tren se detuvo bruscamente anunciando que ya había llegado a la parada en la que se bajarían ambos semi-saiyajin, Gohan miró a su alrededor y vio como las puertas del vagón se abrían y varias personas comenzaban a bajar, desvió su mirada hacia Trunks, quien aún tenía los pantalones desabrochados y enseguida se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura.

-Trunks, acomoda tu ropa y rápido-le ordenó Gohan en voz baja-ya llegamos a nuestra parada-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas solo se limitó a asentir, rápidamente se acomodó su ropa lo mejor que pudo, Gohan se incorporó, tomó la mano del niño y salieron juntos del tren para volver caminando a la Corporación Capsula.


	6. One-shot VI: Masturbación al activo

One-shot VI: Masturbación al activo [+18]

Era una tarde tranquila en la montaña Paoz, bueno, casi tranquila, Gohan se encontraba en su habitación intentando estudiar para un examen que rendiría en unos días y necesitaba concentrarse pero ¿cómo podía concentrarse con todo el ruido que había abajo? Goten había tenido la grandiosa idea de invitar a Trunks a jugar a su casa esa misma tarde y como era de esperarse, el niño semi-saiyajin no pudo negarse a ir con él a jugar. Estuvieron todo lo que quedaba de la tarde jugando "verdad o reto" y con el paso del tiempo ya se les estaban acabando las ideas, ahora ambos niños estaban sentados frente a frente en el sofá de la sala pensando en que tipo de reto podían hacerse el uno al otro pero no se les ocurría nada, el silencio era demasiado incómodo hasta que Goten decidió romper esa burbuja de tensión que se creaba alrededor de ellos.

-Trunks ¿verdad o reto?-preguntó Goten sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

-Uh ¿qué?-dijo Trunks, pues no había escuchado siquiera lo que Goten le había preguntando.

-¿Qué acaso eres sordo? Pregunte ¿verdad o reto?-repitió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-Elijo… reto.

-¿Otra vez? está bien, si tu lo dices. Te reto a…-dijo Goten quien se quedo pensativo por unos minutos hasta que una idea fugaz llegó a su mente-¡ya sé que debes hacer!-se acercó y le susurró algo en el oído a su amigo-muy bien, eso es lo que tienes que hacer-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿acaso estás loco, Goten? ¡no puedo, ni quiero hacer eso!-respondió Trunks sin poder creer lo que su amigo le estaba retando a hacer.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así. tú fuiste el que eligió hacer un reto en primer lugar-dijo Goten cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su amigo con una ligera expresión sarcástica.

-Pero… ¿Y si a Gohan no le gusta lo que voy a hacer?

-Gohan está loco por ti desde hace mucho tiempo, créeme que le gustará lo que vas a hacer-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados-ahora, sube a su habitación y haz lo que te dije antes de que sea tarde-

-Está bien ¡lo haré!

Trunks se levantó de un salto del sofá sintiéndose motivado, salió de la sala, se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas pero apenas llegó a la mitad se detuvo, miró hacia abajo encontrándose con Goten parado en la planta baja, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se quedó mirando a su amigo por unos segundos hasta que Goten le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que siguiera adelante, Trunks respiró profundo, abrió los ojos y continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso de la casa, caminó lento y algo inseguro a la puerta de la habitación de Gohan. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y las manos sudorosas por los nervios, despacio acercó su mano a la perilla y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

* * *

Por otro lado, Gohan estaba ocupado estudiando o al menos eso era lo que intentaba hacer, ya que cierto niño de cabellos lilas perturbaba sus pensamientos y no lo dejaba concentrarse, no se dio cuenta de que Trunks estaba escondido debajo de su escritorio esperando el momento indicado para cumplir con el reto que le dio Goten ¿cómo había hecho para esconderse en la habitación de Gohan sin que el mismo Gohan se enterara? Bueno, eso siempre sería un misterio. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros soltó el lápiz con el que estaba trabajando, empujo su silla unos centímetros atrás y se llevó una mano a su cabello mordiendo su labio inferior con molestia, no podía dejar de pensar en Trunks, en su hermoso rostro, sus brillantes ojos azules y su suave cabello color lila, era algo que lo hacía… perfecto, no, más que eso, ¡lo hacía único!

Escondido debajo del escritorio, Trunks notó un bulto que apareció en los pantalones de Gohan, tragó saliva un poco nervioso al sentir un ligero sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas abrió los ojos, lentamente se acercó a Gohan y levantó uno de sus pies solo para tocar el bulto que estaba en los pantalones semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros. Lo tocó ligeramente y pudo escuchar un jadeo que escapó de los labios de Gohan, así que se arrastró de nuevo hacia su escondite y se quedó allí, observando lo que Gohan pensaba hacer. La respiración de Gohan se volvió irregular, otro jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando tocó el bulto debajo de sus pantalones. nervioso y desesperado, el semidiós de cabello oscuro comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Trunks. Él pone su mano dentro de su ropa interior solo para sacar su palpitante erección, la agarra y comienza a mover su mano arriba y abajo tan rápido como podría acariciar su polla necesaria.

-Trunks...-gimió Gohan mientras acariciaba a su miembro y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás-¡ah! maldición... nnngh... Trunks-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas notó que lo que Goten le dijo no era mentira, Gohan estaba loco por él desde hacía mucho tiempo y lo que estaba viendo era una clara evidencia de ello. Decidido, Trunks se acercó a Gohan por segunda vez y le tomó la mano para detener su acción-¿uh? ¿que pasó?-

Gohan miró hacia abajo y cuando lo hizo, pudo encontrar a Trunks debajo de él con su pequeña mano sobre la suya que estaba ocupada sujetando su palpitante erección.

-H-Hola, Gohan-dijo Trunks sonriendo.

-¿T-Trunks?-dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros saliendo de sus pensamientos-¡Trunks!-Gohan se levantó rápidamente de la silla y volvió a poner su erección dentro de su ropa interior, pero eso no ayudaba mucho porque el bulto era más notorio-¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!-

-Yo... yo...- Trunks respondió, pero luego recordó que no podía decirle a Gohan que había venido allí porque Goten lo desafió, solo vine aquí porque te veo jadeando y gimiendo y... pensé que estabas herido o estabas enfermo-

-N-No, no es lo que piensas-respondió Gohan un poco nervioso.

Trunks lo miró haciendo de cuenta que lo entendía cuando en realidad no entendía absolutamente nada, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas gateó hacia Gohan pero éste retrocede hasta que siente su espalda chocar contra la pared, miró detrás de él y luego miró a Trunks gateando hacia él entendiendo que no tenía otra forma de escapar. Trunks detiene su gateo hasta que su rostro estaba a solo unos centímetros de la cara de Gohan, puso su mano sobre el notorio bulto de Gohan y comenzó a frotarlo, un nuevo gemido escapó de sus labios mientras el niño frotaba su erección por sobre la ropa. Trunks puso su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Gohan solo para sacar su necesitada erección, lo contempló boquiabierto durante unos segundos, era realmente grande y se sentía caliente y bien cuando colocó su pequeña mano alrededor de ella.

-Trunks, ¡no!-exclamó Gohan tratando de detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas tomó su pene, mirándolo hipnotizado, Gohan soltó un grito ahogado cuando siente su mano correr por la longitud, deteniéndose en los testículos y volviendo a la punta. Trunks se da cuenta de que Gohan está inmerso en un placer muy agradable, así que volvió a su tarea de masturbar el pene del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros. Los gemidos de Gohan se hacen cada vez más fuertes a medida que pasaban los segundos y comenzó a simular embestidas inconscientemente en la mano de Trunks, pero eso no le importó y continuó con su trabajo al darse cuenta de que Gohan estaba sumido en su propio placer.

-¿Te gusta esto, Gohan? -Trunks preguntó sin dejar de acariciar el miembro del semi-saiyajin mayor.

-S-Sí... me gusta... nngh realmente me gusta, Trunks-respondió Gohan con su mente nublada por el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Trunks acarició su erección cada vez más rápido con solo una mano haciendo que Gohan llegara a su límite y se corriera en la mano del menor-oh, ¡dioses! Lo siento, lo siento mucho por eso-

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa-dijo Trunks mirando el líquido blanco que cubría su mano, se acercó su mano cubierta de semen a su cara-me pregunto cómo sabría esto...-sacó su lengua y comenzó para lamer el semen en su mano bajo la mirada avergonzada de Gohan-no está mal, tiene un sabor raro pero un poco salado al mismo tiempo-

-T-Trunks...-lo llamó Gohan ligeramente avergonzado.

-¿Sí?

-Um, yo... gracias por... gracias por ayudarme con esto...-respondió Gohan al tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo cubría su rostro, Trunks no dijo nada pero sonrió.

-No hay problema, me gusta ayudar a mis amigos, especialmente a ti-dijo Trunks, se levantó del suelo, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió-nos vemos después-

Sin siquiera mirar atrás, Trunks salió de la habitación de Gohan y cerró la puerta detrás de él, comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad pero apenas dio unos pasos y se topó con Goten parado frente a él que lo miraba con una expresión pícara en el rostro.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados sin dejar de mirar de forma pícara a su amigo.

-Me fue…-respondió Trunks girando la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación de Gohan y luego miró a Goten-me fue bien, debo admitir que tenías razón, a Gohan le gustó lo que le hice-

-¡Sí! ¡lo sabía! ¡sabía que Gohan iba a ceder!-exclamó Goten entusiasmado-bien, vámonos de aquí antes de que Gohan venga a ver qué está pasando-

Goten caminó hacia las escaleras y Trunks lo siguió pero apenas dio dos pasos se detuvo y su mirada se desvió otra vez a la puerta de la habitación de Gohan, lo que había hecho había sido increíble y sobre todo interesante pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no estaba conforme con eso, quería más y esa noche, una vez que Goten se quedara dormido, pondría su plan en acción.

* * *

 ** _Continúa en el One-shot VIII "Felación" ewe_**

N3k00-Ch4N


	7. One-shot VII: Jugueteo con los dedos

One-shot VII: Jugueteo con los dedos [+18]

Era un día muy importante para todos, más que nada, para la familia Son. Pues Gohan y Videl estaban festejando su compromiso y habían organizado una fiesta con sus amigos y familiares más cercanos, entre ellos estaban y Majin Buu, quien ya no lucía tan amenazador y atemorizante como antes, Chi-chi estaba feliz por su hijo, pues había hecho bien en elegir a Videl Satan como esposa, no solo por el hecho de saber que la chica heredaría todo el dinero de su padre cuando fuera mayor, si no porque la mujer de cabellos oscuros consideraba que Videl sería una buena influencia para la familia, sabría cómo cuidar de Gohan y esperaba que le diera nietos algún día.

Todos estaban entretenidos festejando aquel momento tan importante, con excepción de Vegeta, quien permanecía alejado de todo el alboroto apoyado de brazos cruzados en la pared de la casa donde se estaba realizando la fiesta pero también se podía contar como excepción a Trunks ¿qué estaba pasando con el pequeño semi-saiyajin? ¿por qué no estaba disfrutando de la fiesta como todos los demás? la razón por la que no estaba festejando el compromiso de Gohan y Videl con los demás, pero sobretodo, con su amigo Goten, se debía a que estaba triste, no, decir que el niño de cabellos lilas estaba triste era poco, estaba deprimido y la razón de su depresión se encontraba a solo unos pocos metros de distancia, podía ver como Gohan y Videl bailaban y se reían cuando tropezaban accidentalmente llegando a chocar uno con el otro. Goten notó que su amigo estaba sentado solo frente a una de las tantas mesas que había allí y se acercó para ver que estaba pasando, no le gustaba ver a Trunks triste y menos en la celebración del compromiso de su "Onii-chan" así que, como buen amigo iría a averiguar que le sucedía.

-Hey, Trunks ¿qué pasa? te veo algo triste ¿puedes decirme porque estás así?-preguntó Goten sentándose en una silla junto a su amigo, Trunks lo miró, desvió su mirada hacia Gohan quien estaba bailando con Videl y otra vez apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, los cuales estaban cruzados en la mesa.

-Lo perdí, Goten…-respondió Trunks sin mirar a su amigo.

-¿Qué? no sé de qué estás hablando, Trunks-dijo Goten sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Pues… ¡de eso! ¿qué acaso no lo ves?-exclamó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas señalando a Gohan y a Videl, Goten se quedo mirándolos al igual que su amigo aún sin entender que estaba pasando-lo perdí, ¡perdí a Gohan! esta era mi última oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía y no supe aprovecharla-

-Oh, no te desanimes, Trunks-dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados queriendo consolar a su amigo-¿has intentado hablar con Gohan antes o al menos decirle lo que sentías por él?-

-Sí, ya lo he intentado pero cada vez que lo hacía, algo importante se presentaba o siempre nos interrumpían-respondió Trunks, volvió a mirar a Gohan quien parecía estar hablando con Videl y se reían juntos-solo mira lo feliz que está con ella, no tiene caso que intente decirle lo que siento por él ahora-

Goten se quedó callado escuchando las palabras de su amigo, tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Gohan se veía muy feliz junto a Videl y jamás se fijaría en Trunks, lo mejor que su amigo podía hacer era intentar superar sus sentimientos por su "Onii-chan" y dejar que la vida siguiera su curso normal, miró la mesa buscando algo que pudiera animar a su amigo pero no encontró nada, hasta que vio un vaso de cristal con un líquido anaranjado ¡perfecto! Quizás no era la mejor solución a su problema pero supuso que el jugo de naranja lo haría sentir mejor.

-Ten, Trunks. Bebe esta cosa que parece jugo de naranja, creo que con eso te sentirás mejor-dijo Goten acercándole el vaso a Trunks, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas levantó la cabeza para ver a su amigo y después miró el vaso con el supuesto jugo de naranja.

-No te creo ¿estás seguro de que eso es jugo de naranja?-preguntó Trunks mirando el vaso con desconfianza.

-Claro que sí, dije que parece jugo de naranja, no que lo fuera ¿cuándo te he mentido? ¿eh? dímelo.

Trunks no respondió, Goten decía la verdad, nunca antes le había mentido y menos lo iba a hacer ahora, decidido, tomó el vaso con aquel líquido anaranjado y sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces siquiera, se bebió todo el líquido de un solo trago, no estaba mal, podía sentir un ligero sabor a naranja pero a su vez, podía sentir un sabor amargo y un poco fuerte, algo que lo incomodó al principio pero al pequeño de cabellos lilas pareció no importarle, así que siguió bebiendo de aquel extraño jugo de naranja con despreocupación sin considerar los efectos que podía llegar a provocar en él.

* * *

La fiesta continuó por un par de horas más, cuando terminó, Bulma se despidió de Gohan y Videl felicitándolos por su compromiso y por el festejo que habían organizado, Vegeta, por otro lado fue a buscar a Trunks, a quien no había visto en un largo rato y luego de unos minutos buscándolo lo encontró durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de la casa, lo cargó como si de una bolsa de papas se tratara y salió de aquel lugar con Bulma para volver a la Corporación Capsula.

Apenas llegaron a la edificio amarillo con forma de domo, Bulma se dirigió a su cuarto para darse un baño y prepararse para dormir mientras que Vegeta se encargó de llevar a Trunks a su habitación y luego iría a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad. El príncipe saiyajin no se percató de que el rostro de su hijo estaba ligeramente sonrojado por todo el jugo de naranja que había bebido en la fiesta, lo que Trunks no sabía, era que sí, había bebido jugo de naranja pero dicho jugo había sido mezclado con alcohol y era una bebida que solo estaba reservada para los adultos de la fiesta, probablemente, Goten se lo había ofrecido pensando que era un jugo común y corriente y ni siquiera había sospechado que podía llegar a tener alcohol.

* * *

 _-Trunks… Trunks…_

 _El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se removió en su cama intentando ignorar aquella voz que lo llamaba, pero esta voz se oía cada vez más y más cerca. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un par de ojos negros y un rostro muy familiar para él._

 _-¿Gohan? ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Trunks apenas despertó, se incorporó quedando sentando en su cama sin entender que estaba pasando pero enseguida reaccionó-un momento ¿no estabas en tu fiesta de compromiso con Videl?-_

 _-Shh… baja la voz, Bulma o Vegeta pueden escucharte-le dijo Gohan cubriéndole la boca con la mano. Trunks asintió, Gohan suspiró aliviado y retiro lentamente su mano de su boca-Goten me dijo que tenías algo importante que decirme ¿no es así? ¿puedo saber qué es?-_

 _Trunks se quedó estático sin saber que decirle a Gohan ¿qué haría ahora? ¿debía decirle lo que sentía por él o solamente ocultarlo e intentar superarlo? ¡por supuesto que no! ya había perdido demasiadas oportunidades para confesarle sus sentimientos a Gohan y no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad ¿quién sabe? puede que lo aceptara o que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lo rechazara y no volviera a hablarle o a verlo nunca más. Decidido, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo para calmarse, abrió los ojos encontrándose con Gohan frente a él, aguardando una respuesta, abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían, así que la volvió a cerrar, desvió la mirada y volvió a ver a Gohan._

 _-De hecho… yo…-dijo Trunks un poco dudoso, Gohan lo miraba sin interrumpir-sí, si tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero… no sé cómo te lo tomarás porque… porque…-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros cambió su expresión atenta por una de preocupación-porque sé que estás con Videl ahora y sé lo feliz que eres con ella ¡no quiero que arruines tu felicidad por mi! no sería justo-_

 _-Trunks, escucha-dijo Gohan colocando su mano en la mejilla derecha del menor-sé qué piensas que Videl y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos pero no es así, la persona que en verdad amo es otra-_

 _-¿Q-Qué? ¿t-tú amas a otra persona? ¡no puede ser! ¿puedo saber quién es?-preguntó Trunks con curiosidad._

 _-Esa persona que amo de verdad, eres tú-respondió Gohan, Trunks lo miró sorprendido y enseguida negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba las manos a sus cabellos lilas, aferrándolos con fuerza._

 _-No, no, eso no es cierto ¡no es cierto, Gohan! si de verdad me amas, tendrías que habérmelo dicho ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que te casaras con Videl? Hubiéramos sido tan felices juntos, yo te cuidaría siempre._

 _-Lo sé, Trunks. No tengo dudas respecto a eso pero aunque quisiera, no podemos estar juntos._

 _-¿Por qué no? ¡yo te amo, Gohan! y tú también me amas ¿no es así? entonces no deberíamos tener problema con ello._

 _-Trunks… sé cuanto significa para ti por estar conmigo. Es solo que… un hombre no puede… no puede estar con otro hombre… no-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro-odio desilusionarte pero ambos sabemos que está mal, además, tu eres mucho menor que yo-_

 _-¿Y eso que importa?-dijo Trunks acercándose a él, tomo sus manos entrelazando sus pequeños dedos con los suyos, sus miradas se cruzaron y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas pudo ver el interior del corazón de Gohan a través de ellos, se acercó más hasta que sus narices rozaron una con la otra-no me importa que seas mayor que yo o que sea más joven que tú-rozó sus labios suavemente con los de Gohan-quiero estar contigo y eso es lo que importa-_

 _Con esas últimas palabras, Trunks selló el poco contacto que quedaba entre ellos con un beso que al principio fue suave pero con los segundos, el beso pasó de ser suave a ser uno feroz, Gohan cerró los ojos poco a poco y correspondió el beso colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor para acercarlo más a él si es que eso era posible. Pero luego recordaron que respirar era algo físicamente necesario por lo que se separaron luego de cinco minutos besándose, Gohan atrajo a Trunks hacia él en un abrazo y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se sorprendió al encontrar sus brazos alrededor de él, apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón._

 _-Trunks, yo… yo te a…-intentó decirle Gohan pero fue interrumpido por el menor, quien presionó un dedo contra sus labios para silenciarlo._

 _-Shh, no. no lo digas, solo… no lo digas, Gohan-dijo Trunks-a veces… a veces las palabras sobran-_

 _-Pero si no puedo decírtelo ¿cómo puedo hacer para expresar lo que siento por ti?_

 _-No tienes que decírmelo, solo demuéstramelo-respondió Trunks, Gohan lo miró un poco dudoso pero se armó de valor, se acercó otra vez al menor uniendo sus labios en un beso, un beso que Trunks no dudo en corresponder._

 _-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres-dijo Gohan apenas se separó de Trunks, llevó sus manos a las pequeñas muñecas del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas y lo empujó suavemente hasta dejarlo recostado otra vez en su cama, Gohan se acercó y se posicionó quedando encima de él con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo-entonces lo haré-_

 _Trunks contempló a Gohan por unos segundos, lentamente elevó una mano sujetando su rostro, se incorporó un poco para poder presionar sus labios contra los de Gohan y espero a que introdujera su lengua en su boca más pequeña antes de acariciarla con su propia lengua, una vez que Gohan pudo sentir que Trunks se estaba acostumbrando al beso mientras su mano serpenteaba su cabello sintiendo cada oscura hebra, gimió de deseo en la boca del semi-saiyajin mayor y cuando se separaron, ambos jadeaban pesadamente y temblaban. De pronto, Gohan se levantó de la cama y se alejó de ella dejando a Trunks con una gran desilusión pensando que no iba a tener lo que había estado soñando por un largo tiempo, pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros solo se había levantado para asegurar la puerta de la habitación y así evitar que alguien interrumpiera. Una vez que aseguró la puerta, Gohan camino de regreso a la cama, se subió en ella, colocándose encima de Trunks y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara levemente, sintiéndose intimidado._

 _-Creo que esto debería irse-dijo Gohan antes de retirar el pantalón del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas junto con su ropa interior, Trunks emitió sonidos de protesta pero fueron interrumpidos por sonidos de placer cuando sintió como Gohan deslizaba un dedo por su entrada, emitiendo un grito de excitación._

 _-Aaah… G-Gohan…-gimió Trunks echando su cabeza hacia atrás por esa nueva y extraña sensación._

 _-Se siente bien ¿verdad, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan mientras introducía un segundo dígito, Trunks solo se limitó a asentir, esto hizo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros sonriera maliciosamente sin dejar de mover ambos digitos en el interior del menor como si fueran un par de tijeras, logrando que se excitara más y más. A Gohan se le hacía extraña la práctica pero a pesar de ello, continuó simulando penetraciones en el interior del niño, logrando rozar su punto "P", haciendo que emitiera un fuerte gemido al sentir que Gohan había logrado encontrar el punto que lo hacía delirar por el placer._

 _-Hn, te gusta cuando llego a tocar ese lugar ¿no es así?-preguntó Gohan._

 _-Oh, sí, Gohan. no me gusta ¡me encanta!_

* * *

Vegeta caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación que compartía con Bulma, el príncipe saiyajin había terminado su sesión de entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad y ahora iría a descansar con la mujer que, a pesar de pasar parte del día discutiendo con ella, no podía negar que la quería después de todo. Muy pocas veces iba a descansar con Bulma en la habitación que compartían pero a veces prefería descansar en su propia habitación, si tuviera que pasar cada noche junto a ella, probablemente enloquecería. En su camino a la habitación de la científica de cabellos celestes, pasó por la habitación de Trunks y notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, algo que era extraño para él, pues según él, la había dejado cerrada luego de llevar a Trunks a descansar, pensaba dejar pasar por alto ese pequeño error e irse a dormir; sin embargo, alcanzó a escuchar unos gemidos provenir del interior de la habitación. El príncipe saiyajin asomó su mirada por la puerta entreabierta para ver que estaba pasando y porque Trunks había gemido de esa forma… ¡ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho! Apenas asomó su mirada por la puerta entreabierta, se encontró con su hijo tendido boca abajo en su cama, con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, sus pantalones y ropa interior habían sido removidos hasta la altura de sus rodillas, dejando su trasero expuesto mientras introducía sus dedos dentro y fuera con un poco más de fuerza, rapidez y precisión. Se posicionó de forma que pudiera golpear su próstata con cada embestida mientras llamaba a Gohan entre gemidos, estaba en absoluto éxtasis y completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El rostro de Vegeta se tiño de rojo por la vergüenza al ver a su hijo en una situación como esa, cerró las manos con fuerza formando unos puños y se alejó de allí completamente avergonzado, ya se ocuparía de hablar con Trunks a la mañana siguiente, debía intentar hacer que superara lo que sentía por Gohan, pues ahora él estaba casado y muy pronto formaría su propia familia y no permitiría que Trunks le arrebatara esa felicidad para que pudiera tenerlo solo para él.


	8. One-shot VIII: Felación

One-shot VIII: Felación [+18]

Después de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Gohan, Goten y Trunks no volvieron a hablar del tema o incluso mencionarlo por lo que quedaba de la tarde, ahora ambos niños semi-saiyajin estaban en la sala de estar jugando videojuegos para entretenerse. Chi-chi fue a llevarles un vaso de jugo a ambos niños suponiendo que debían tener sed, Trunks le agradeció por el jugo y cuando la mujer pelinegra se fue, aprovecho el descuido de su amigo, Goten, para abrir una cápsula que había tomado del laboratorio de su madre y que escondía dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, al abrir la cápsula, apareció un pack de píldoras color azul, sacó una y la colocó en el vaso de jugo viendo como la píldora se disolvía rápidamente, mezclándose con aquel líquido frutal. Rápidamente volvió a su acción de jugar videojuegos como si nada hubiera pasado, su mirada se desvió disimuladamente hacia Goten quien sin sospechar que su amigo había colocado una droga en su jugo, se lo bebió de un solo trago, sonrió al saber que la primera fase de su plan había sido ejecutada.

-¿Uh?-Goten notó que su amigo estaba sonriendo de forma muy extraña desde su punto de vista y dejó el vaso del cual había bebido el jugo con la droga que Trunks había colocado previamente-¿porqué sonries de esa manera Trunks? me estás asustando un poco-

-¿Qué?-Trunks reaccionó al darse cuenta de que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados lo miraba con preocupación-no te preocupes, Goten. solo pensaba que quizás el jugo sabía bien ¿no es así?-

-Sí, tienes razón, Trunks. este jugo esta bueno ¿sabes qué? creo que deberías probarlo tú también-respondió Goten sonriendo.

-Creo que lo haré después, mejor sigamos jugando, quiero ganar esta partida-dijo Trunks, Goten asintió y ambos volvieron a retomar la partida, ahora solo había que esperar a que la droga hiciera efecto en el cuerpo del semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

* * *

Más tarde, Gohan había terminado de estudiar y salió de su cuarto justo cuando su padre, Gokū, Trunks y Goten estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor esperándolo para empezar a cenar, Chi-chi colocó la última bandeja de alitas de pollo en la mesa y se sentó a cenar con su familia y el amigo de su hijo, mientras la cena transcurría, Goten sintió que algo no estaba bien con él, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, su cuerpo se relajaba y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, por suerte, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía a excepción de Chi-chi quien se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a Goten, aunque no entendía bien que era lo que en realidad le estaba pasando.

-Goten ¿qué sucede? ¿te sientes bien, cariño?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos oscuros viendo a su hijo menor con preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien, mamá. No te preocupes, creo…-respondió Goten bostezando levemente, Trunks sonrió disimuladamente, la droga que hace una hora le colocó en el vaso de jugo estaba haciendo efecto, no faltaría mucho para que se duerma-creo que no tengo hambre-

-¿No tienes hambre? hm, eso si que es extraño, que yo sepa los saiyajin nunca rechazan su comi…-Chi-chi no pudo seguir hablando pues escuchó un ruido estruendoso y tanto ella como Gokū vieron que Goten se había quedado dormido sobre su plato de comida, Trunks notó esto y desvió la mirada para ver a su amigo profundamente dormido en la mesa-¿Goten? ¡Goten! ¡despierta!-exclamó preocupada, tomó a su pequeño hijo por los hombros y lo sacudió levemente con la intención de despertarlo pero nada sucedió-¿qué pasa contigo?-

-Oigan ¿saben que le pasó a Goten? lo veía muy enérgico esta tarde cuando llegue a casa-preguntó Gokū sin entender nada.

-Probablemente se agotó jugando conmigo-respondió Trunks fingiendo que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando y el hecho de que Goten se haya dormido en la mesa fuera considerado una mera casualidad.

-Bueno, si Goten está cansado, deberíamos llevarlo a su habitación para que duerma-respondió Chi-chi cargando a Goten en sus brazos como cuando era un bebé y caminó hacia las escaleras que conducían a la habitación del menor, subió las escaleras y una vez que la mujer de cabellos oscuros se fue, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia Gohan quien primero no lo miró debido a la preocupación que sentía por su hermanito, luego desvió su mirada hacia el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, recordando algo muy importante.

-Trunks, acabo de recordar algo. Ya que la habitación de Goten está desordenada, no podrás dormir ahí hoy-le dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-así que en su lugar, tu dormirás conmigo esta noche-

-De acuerdo, no tengo problema, me parece perfecto-exclamó Trunks sonriendo, aprovechó que Gokū estaba distraído para acercarse a Gohan y susurrarle algo al oído-no olvides que aún hay un trabajo que debo terminar esta noche-

-¿Uh?-Gohan reaccionó al entender lo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas le estaba diciendo y un notorio sonrojo apareció en su rostro-s-sí, ¡c-claro! no lo olvidare, Trunks. no te preocupes jejeje-

Al terminar la cena, Gohan y Trunks fueron al baño por turnos para lavarse los dientes, cuando terminaron, fueron a la habitación del semi-saiyajin mayor y ambos se prepararon para dormir, Gohan se metió primero en la cama apenas se puso su pijama y le hizo un espacio a Trunks para que durmiera junto a él. El menor se acercó corriendo y de un salto se subió a la cama, colándose debajo de las sábanas y las mantas, se acomodó para ver a Gohan de frente, Gohan lo vio y le sonrió, Trunks correspondió su sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Gohan-dijo Trunks acurrucándose con las sábanas y mantas.

-Descansa, Trunks.

* * *

Una hora después, Gohan logró conciliar el sueño y Trunks lo siguió unos segundos más tarde pero un par de horas más tarde despertó, se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama, miró a Gohan, quien descansaba profundamente en su lugar en la cama. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas llevó su mano hacia las mantas y sábanas con las que Gohan estaba arropado, retiró dichas sábanas junto con los pantalones y la ropa interior, revelando su miembro, al principio estaba flácido pero con el pasar de los segundos comenzó a erguirse hasta quedar duro como una roca, Trunks contempló aquel enorme trozo de carne completamente atónito mientras se relamía los labios con lujuria.

-Hey, buenas noches ¡¿cómo estás?! ¡te extrañe mucho! no te he visto desde hace un largo rato-dijo Trunks sin dejar de ver el miembro de Gohan, tomó aquella dura parte de su anatomía con su mano y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a lamerlo con ternura, cuidado y dedicación, empezando por la base hasta llegar a la punta, la cual introdujo en su boca comenzando a succionar, sintió que con eso no era suficiente e introdujo un centímetro más de aquel duro falo en su boca mientras movía su cabeza arriba abajo. Gohan comenzó a gemir levemente y sus manos se aferraron involuntariamente a las sábanas de la cama, Trunks ignoró aquello y se limitó a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Lamentablemente, no pudo seguir por mucho tiempo. Sin quitar su erección de su boca, Trunks desvió la mirada viendo que Gohan estaba comenzando a despertar, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo todo borroso al principio, así que parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión y apenas lo hizo, se encontró con Trunks lamiendo y succionando su miembro el cual estaba erecto, un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta de que estaba en una situación muy comprometedora.

-¿T-Trunks? ¡Trunks!-exclamó Gohan, quien rápidamente se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama sin dejar de ver al menor-¡¿qué… qué crees que estás haciendo?!-

-Lo que te dije hace rato, estoy terminando lo que me quedó por hacer-respondió Trunks mientras repartía besos por el pene de Gohan haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se estremeciera y echara su cabeza hacia atrás.

Aquella sensación era demasiado placentera para Gohan pero por desgracia, debía detenerlo, pues no estaban solos en casa, Goten estaba durmiendo en su habitación, la cual no estaba lejos de la suya y sus padres dormían en la planta baja de la casa, tarde o temprano alguien podría venir y averiguar qué pasaba. Posó su mano en el pequeño hombro de Trunks y lo apartó de él, impidiendo que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Espera, Trunks. no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, Goten podría… aah… despertar-dijo Gohan, sintiendo que Trunks volvía a recorrer su erección con su lengua mientras que con sus manos jugaba con la punta y también con los testículos, acariciándolos levemente-¡T-Trunks! h-hablo en serio… nnngh… tienes que detenerte o Goten despertará-

-No te preocupes por eso…-le respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, quien recorrió aquella erección con sus caricias y su lengua-le di una pastilla para dormir…-

-¿Q-Qué? ¿le diste una pastilla para dormir? ¿c-cómo?-preguntó Gohan entre gemidos sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Se la coloqué en el jugo sin que se diera cuenta-respondió Trunks, quien dejó de estimular el miembro de Gohan por unos segundos, se levantó colocándose encima del semi-saiyajin mayor, tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, un beso que Gohan no pudo rechazar. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando a través de la puerta de la habitación apenas abierta y ese alguien era Gokū.


	9. One-shot IX: El misionero

One-shot IX: El misionero [+18]

Trunks escapó de la Corporación Capsula y se dirigió volando a la Montaña Paoz esa misma tarde con el firme propósito de ir a visitar a Goten para jugar con él, pero lo que no se esperaba al llegar a la casa de su amigo, era encontrarse con que ni Goten, ni su madre estaban allí para recibirlo, la casa estaba vacía y muy silenciosa, bueno, no tan silenciosa, Gohan estaba allí, descansando en su cuarto luego de pasar un largo rato estudiando y haciendo los deberes de la escuela. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas caminó lentamente por la casa, observando aquella atmósfera silenciosa, cuando, de pronto, alcanzó a ver una nota pegada en la nevera, rápidamente se acercó a la nevera, tomó la nota y leyó su contenido:

 _"Trunks, si viniste hasta aquí para jugar con Goten, tengo que avisarte que no estará disponible durante toda la tarde._

 _Me lo llevé conmigo a la ciudad, tengo que hacer unas compras y no puedo dejarlo solo._

 _Gohan está arriba en su cuarto estudiando, no lo molestes, si quieres ponte a jugar videojuegos o a ver la televisión hasta que regresemos._

 _Cuidate, Chi-chi."_

- _Bien, Goten y su mamá fueron a comprar comestibles..._ -pensó Trunks, una vez que terminó de leer la nota- _¡pero Gohan está aquí! Gohan y yo estamos solos aquí por el resto de la tarde, así que eso significa que es hora de follar_ -

Trunks dejó la nota en la mesa de la cocina, salió de esa habitación y subió las escaleras a la habitación de Gohan. Una vez entró en ella, pudo ver a Gohan descansando cómodamente, era una tarde calurosa, así que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no usaba nada, a excepción de unos bóxers blancos que solo solía usar para dormir durante el verano. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se molestó porque Gohan estaba durmiendo pero de pronto, tuvo una idea, quizás podía provocarlo y follar con él mientras dormía. Decidido, se acercó a Gohan y pudo notar un gran bulto a través de sus boxers blancos.

- _Oh, mira eso, tiene un gran bulto incluso cuando duerme_ -pensó Trunks observando la erección de Gohan, la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla por sobre la tela del boxer, dirigió sus manos al elástico y los jaló hacia abajo, revelando la erección de Gohan, era grande y cálida, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas sonrió ante ese pensamiento, preguntándose como sabría aquella erección dentro de su boca.

Sin perder más tiempo, Trunks tomó la erección de Gohan, introduciéndola dentro de su pequeña boca y comenzó a moverse arriba abajo a través de la erección, gimió aún con el miembro de Gohan dentro de su boca, era muy grueso y su sabor era tan bueno, podía estar succionando aquella erección toda la tarde pero, tarde o temprano, Gohan despertaría, así que decidió acelerar sus movimientos mientras se quitaba sus shorts junto con su ropa interior, liberando su pequeño pene.

-Oh... aaah...-gimió Gohan mientras dormía, Trunks se apartó y comenzó a quitarse la camisa para evitar mancharse con el semen del semi-saiyajin de cabello oscuro.

- _Bueno, estoy completamente desnudo, así que... sigamos con el juego_ -pensó Trunks e introdujo otra vez el miembro de Gohan en su boca, chupando la punta con suavidad y luego introdujo un par de centímetros en su boca, sintiendo el miembro de Gohan golpear su garganta. Continuó con sus movimientos anteriores, chupando tiernamente, comenzando a moverse de arriba abajo. Gohan gimió más y más mientras Trunks continuaba acariciando y chupando su pene cada vez más rápido.

-¡Oh!... ah... Videl...-gimió Gohan, Trunks se molestó cuando escuchó eso ¿acaso Gohan estaba soñando con aquella chica? El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se puso celoso con solo ese simple pensamiento, pero de pronto, escuchó algo más-Videl, no... no toques mi pene, es solo para... solo para Trunks-

-Así que es solo para mí, ¿eh? será mejor que me folles el culo-dijo Trunks mientras se colocaba debajo de la erección de Gohan y la introducía lentamente a través de su estrecho ano-ahhh... maldición, es tan grande y caliente-

Sin perder más tiempo, Trunks comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo sobre el miembro de Gohan mientras gemía y se estremecía, Gohan comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con Trunks "montando" su erguida erección.

-¡TRUNKS! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? Todos están en casa...-exclamó Gohan con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, solo estamos tú y yo aquí... Goten y tu madre salieron-contestó Trunks sin sacar el pene de Gohan de su entrada.

-Entonces ¿estamos solos aquí? jejeje, está bien, continúa, bebé- respondió Gohan, Trunks se movió arriba abajo, sintiendo cómo el pene de Gohan comenzaba a penetrar su interior y lo hacía sentir bien, realmente bien.

-Oh Gohan... mmmh... ¡sí! follame más duro por favor ¡más fuerte!-gimió Trunks, Gohan obedeció y tomó a Trunks por la cintura con una mano mientras sacudía su cintura penetrando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, al tiempo que tomó su pequeño pene con su mano libre y comenzó a acariciarlo al ritmo de las embestidas-¡ah, Gohan! ¡Oh! me estás abriendo el trasero-

-Sigue así, bebé. siéntelo todo-exclamó Gohan entre gemidos, su pene comenzó a entrar y salir de la estrecha entrada del niño, a veces tocando ese punto que hacía que Trunks gimiera ruidosamente por el placer. Pero, de repente, el teléfono, que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, comenzó a sonar advirtiéndole que estaba recibiendo una llamada de Videl. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se molestó un poco porque el teléfono interrumpió su momento íntimo, decidido, tomó el teléfono y respondió la llamada de Videl.

-H-Hola, Videl-chan ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Gohan a través del teléfono.

-Oh, hola Gohan-kun... ¿qué estás haciendo? Hoy no me llamaste-respondió Videl.

-Oh... bueno... solo estoy ocupado haciendo mi tarea, bebé-le dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros mientras continuaba penetrando a Trunks.

-Oh, ok. Estoy sola aquí en casa jugando con un consolador, pero quiero que vengas aquí...-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras introducía el juguete sexual dentro de su vagina.

-Uhm... ohhh no puedo Videl-chan, creo que hoy no puedo... hmmm-gimió Gohan en el otro lado de la línea cuando besaba a Trunks apasionadamente.

-¿Qué fue eso? Gohan-kun, ¿realmente estás solo?-preguntó Videl con cierto deje de sospecha.

-Mmm... s-sí, no es nada, Videl-chan. es solo la señal-respondió Gohan entre beso y beso.

-Te llamaré más tarde y tal vez llame a Erasa y le pregunte si quiere venir aquí y divertirse conmigo-dijo Videl.

-Bueno, diviertete, Videl-chan. Nos vemos-dijo Gohan, y con esa última frase, cortó la llamada y observó a Trunks con un poco de seducción y lujuria en sus ojos negros-qué niño tan travieso eres, Trunks jejeje-

-He je, sí, sabes que soy un chico realmente travieso-dijo Trunks-quizás deberías castigarme-

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces tendré que castigarte-dijo Gohan, Trunks quitó el miembro erecto del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros con cuidado, Gohan lo tomó por los hombros y lo recuesta boca abajo, Gohan se mueve hasta que su pecho toca el pecho de Trunks, se posiciona entre las piernas del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas e introduce su pene dentro de su ano. Una vez que vio que Trunks se acostumbró a esa nueva posición, comenzó a empujarlo hacia adentro y afuera más rápido-aaah... ¡Maldición, Trunks! se siente tan estrecho-

-Ahh, ¡quiero tu semen dentro de mí! ¡por favor, Gohan!-rogó Trunks mientras Gohan continuaba penetrándolo cada vez más rápido mientras tomaba su pequeño pene y comenzaba a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Trunks comenzó a gemir y retorcerse debajo de él, llevó sus manos a la espalda de Gohan y clavó las uñas en su espalda, dejando marcas en la ligeramente pálida piel.

-Oh, voy a correrme pronto, Trunks-exclamó Gohan sintiendo que su orgasmo llegaría pronto.

-Ahh... ¡hazlo! ¡solo hazlo! ¡quiero llenarme con tu semen!-exclamó Trunks y tras un par de embestidas, Gohan se corrió dentro de Trunks llenando su ano con su cálida esencia-ah, ah, se siente tan bien...-

Con mucho cuidado, Trunks removió el ahora flácido miembro de su entrada, se acercó a Gohan lentamente y comenzó a besarlo con ternura. Gohan recuperó el beso mientras introducía su lengua dentro de su boca, jugando con la suya, acariciándola. Una vez que se separaron de ese lujurioso pero tierno beso, Gohan volvió a hablar.

-Pequeño, hoy estuviste sensacional... tu trasero aún tiene mi semen, jeje. Me encanta follar contigo.

-Y me encanta tu miembro dentro de mi trasero, llenándome con tu semen-dijo Trunks mientras algo del semen de Gohan salía de su pequeño ano.

-Hehe, eres realmente pervertido y travieso-dijo Gohan juguetonamente mientras besaba su nariz, una vez ue hizo esto, se acostó junto a Trunks y abrazó su cintura con fuerza-quédate aquí esta noche para que pueda follarte todo lo que quiera-

-Hehehe, no te preocupes. No iré a ninguna parte, Gohan- respondió Trunks, con esas últimas palabras, ambos semi-saiyajin se duermen desnudos en la cama.


	10. One-shot X: En cuatro

One-shot X: En cuatro [+18]

Gohan voló hacia la Corporación Capsula con el propósito de visitar a Bulma, necesitaba que lo ayudara con un "pequeño" problema con su disfraz de superhéroe que ella le había incorporado en su reloj para ocultar sus poderes de saiyajin si es que quería ayudar a pelear contra el mal sin llamar la atención de las personas. Al entrar a la Corporación Capsula, no vio a Bulma pero si se encontró con Vegeta, quien acababa de salir de la cámara de gravedad luego de una larga sesión de entrenamiento, el príncipe saiyajin a penas había salido del pasillo que conducía a la cámara de gravedad llevando una botella de agua y secándose el sudor con una toalla, cuando se encontró con Gohan parado en la sala de estar, al verlo, la típica expresión de seriedad que llevaba en su rostro cambio a una de completa molestia.

-Uh… hola, Vegeta. ¿se encuentra Bulma?-preguntó Gohan sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada de Vegeta.

-No-respondió el príncipe saiyajin con indiferencia, caminó pasando a un lado del adolescente de cabellos oscuros.

-Lo que sucede es que tengo un problema con el traje…-le explicó Gohan pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que fue interrumpido por Vegeta.

-Lo que sea que esté pasando con tu traje ¡no me interesa! ¡y ponte a entrenar! que la tierra este en paz no significa que debas estar descansando tanto tiempo.

Con eso último, Vegeta se retiró sin decir nada más, Gohan solo lo vio alejarse rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio, no entendía porque la mejor amiga de su padre se había casado con un hombre tan indiferente, orgulloso y grosero como lo era Vegeta, pero… en fin, eso siempre sería un misterio para él.

- _Que mala suerte, bueno… supongo que tendré que venir en otra ocasión_ -pensó Gohan mientras caminaba hacia la salida del enorme edificio con forma de domo.

-Está bien-dijo una voz muy familiar sacando a Gohan de sus pensamientos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros detuvo sus pasos unos pocos centímetros de una habitación de donde creyó escuchar aquella voz que sin dudas le pertenecía a Trunks. Gohan asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta solo para encontrarse con Trunks dándole la espalda, sentado frente a una computadora observando quien sabe que página web prohibida. Entró en la habitación y se acercó hacia la silla donde estaba sentado el niño.

-¡Hola Trunks!-lo saludó Gohan casi gritando, el niño se volteó de su silla nada más oírlo llegar y porque había sentido su ki entrar en la habitación.

-¡Hola Gohan! ¿cómo estás? ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas con curiosidad.

-Bueno, buscaba a tu mamá. Es que tengo un pequeño problema con el traje.

-¿Y cuál es el problema que tiene tu ridículo traje?

-Te contaré que fue lo que pasó, sucedió mientras estaba peleando contra un criminal. Cuando logré derrotarlo, iba de regreso a casa y…-le contó Gohan, pero se detuvo, pues le daba un poco de vergüenza contarle al niño lo que había pasado mientras volaba de regreso a su casa en la montaña Paoz.

-¿Por qué te detuviste? ¡continua! ¡quiero escuchar todo!-exclamó Trunks entusiasmado.

-Bien, como sabrás, hoy no tuve clases así que solo he salido de mi casa para luchar contra el crimen y… bueno, solo llevaba mi ropa interior debajo del traje de "Gran Saiyaman"-le explicó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-Aún no entiendo a que quieres llegar con eso-dijo Trunks un poco confundido por el relato de su amigo.

-Cuando me transformo, siempre llevo la ropa con la que suelo salir de mi casa y así puedo ir al baño cómodamente ¿me entiendes ahora?

Trunks se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, analizando lo que Gohan le había dicho y finalmente pudo encontrar el problema que tenía el, según él, tonto disfraz de "Gran Saiyaman" que su madre le había hecho a su amigo para que peleara contra los criminales sin que nadie descubriera sus poderes de saiyajin.

-¡Oh, ya entendí! ¡tu traje no tiene un cierre en la parte baja para poder abrirlo y orinar con más comodidad!-exclamó Trunks comprendiendo del todo la situación en la que se encontraba Gohan.

-Jajaja, es verdad, Trunks. y tendría que estar en ropa interior si me quito el traje, eso sí que sería incómodo-comentó Gohan riendo entre nervioso y avergonzado.

-Y entonces ¿qué hiciste?

-Me tuve que quitar el traje en un baño público, como dije antes ¡es algo muy incómodo!-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-Jajajaja, sí que eres un tonto, Gohan. porque simplemente puedes volar muy rápido y orinar en un monte o donde nadie te pueda ver-le sugirió el menor al escuchar lo que su amigo le había dicho.

-Nunca podría hacer algo así ¡podría contaminar el planeta!-exclamó Gohan, Trunks no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, es más, dudaba si su amigo era inteligente o un idiota como su padre, Gokū.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas saliendo de su trance.

-Supongo que volveré cuando se encuentre tu madre-respondió Gohan levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia la puerta de aquella habitación.

-¡Acuerdate de llamar la próxima vez!

-Sí ¡no lo olvidaré! ¡adiós!-dijo Gohan saliendo de la habitación, Trunks se quedo sentado en su lugar, pensando en cómo podía ayudar a su amigo con su "pequeño" problema, cuando de pronto tuvo una idea fugaz, rápidamente se levantó de la silla y se asomó a la puerta de la habitación viendo que Gohan caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida.

-¡Gohan, espera!-gritó Trunks haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros detenga sus pasos y se volteara para verlo, el niño salió de la habitación y se acercó corriendo hacia él-yo sé cómo puedo ayudarte-

-¿Cómo lo harías?

-Sencillo, quítate el traje y pásame el spandex negro-le ordenó el menor.

Gohan obedeció un poco confundido, pues no sabía qué era lo que tramaba Trunks, ni cómo había pensado ayudarlo pero confiaba en él, después de todo, también era amigo de Goten. Con un poco de incomodidad, se quitó las prendas que componían el disfraz de "Gran Saiyaman" quedando solo con el spandex negro, se quitó dicha prenda y se la entregó a Trunks quedando solo en ropa interior. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas tomó la tijera para comenzar a cortar el spandex negro pero detuvo su acción al notar un bulto debajo de la ropa interior de Gohan, reaccionó y decidió enfocarse en su trabajo, en solo tres simples pasos, Trunks logró resolver el problema que Gohan tenía con su traje: había abierto un agujero en el spandex negro, a la altura de la entrepierna con la tijera, con cuidado de no lastimarse, logró coser los bordes del spandex al tiempo que colocaba un cierre y lo pegaba al velcro para que no se rompiera.

-¡Ya está listo! fue fácil y muy rápido de hacer ¿cómo no se te ocurrió eso antes?-preguntó Trunks mostrándole el spandex negro con su trabajo terminado a Gohan, sin perder más tiempo, le entregó el spandex al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-bien, ahora ve a ponértelo en el baño-

-Está bien-dijo Gohan tomando el spandex negro y caminó hacia el baño con él. Un minuto más tarde, Gohan regresó a la habitación vistiendo el spandex negro que el menor le había reparado-¡ya estoy listo, Trunks!-

-¡Perfecto! Ahora hay que ir a comprobar si funciona-dijo Trunks, sin esperar una respuesta, tomó la mano de Gohan y caminaron juntos de regreso al baño, una vez allí, posicionó al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros frente al inodoro con la tapa levantada, éste observó el inodoro sin entender que era lo que quería que hiciera allí, Trunks notó que su amigo no hacía nada y decidió hablar para romper esa burbuja de tensión-¿qué sucede? ¿acaso tienes vergüenza?-

-¿Q-qué?-Gohan salió de su trance sintiendo que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas-n-no ¡por supuesto que no!-

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Gohan bajo el cierre que Trunks había incorporado a su traje de "Gran Saiyaman", metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior para quitar su miembro, se posicionó frente al inodoro, tomó su miembro con una mano y comenzó a orinar. Trunks lo miraba entre curioso y asombrado ¿por qué su miembro no era del mismo tamaño que el de Gohan? supuso que eso se debía a la edad y se desarrollaría más cuando creciera. Salió de su trance al escuchar a Gohan subir el cierre de su traje.

-¡Funcionó!-dijo Gohan entusiasmado, cargó a Trunks en sus brazos y lo abrazó-gracias ¡muchas gracias, Trunks!-

-Pero, Gohan… tendrás problemas en la intimidad-le dijo el menor sin dejar de abrazarlo, Gohan dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró atónito.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Me refiero a cuando llegues a tener sexo con tu novia, Videl-comentó Trunks en un tono travieso. Gohan se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar lo que había dicho el menor ¿de dónde había sacado ese tipo de conocimientos?

-¡E-Eres muy joven para hablar de esos temas! Además, Videl y yo no somos novios-le recriminó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-Sí, pero aunque no sean novios, de todas formas tienen sexo ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó el menor con curiosidad.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! pero nunca con el traje puesto-exclamó Gohan, quien rápidamente se cubrió la boca ante semejante comentario.

-¿Lo ves? Algún día se te dará la ocasión de querer hacerlo usando el traje.

-¿Cómo interferiría algo así con el arreglo del traje?

-¡Fácil! El grosor de tu miembro-respondió Trunks despreocupadamente-cuando tengas sexo tu miembro se engrosara, se ajustará a los bordes y te molestará mucho-

-¡Es cierto! ¿y qué podemos hacer en caso de que llegue a pasar algo así?-preguntó Gohan.

-¡Hay que comprobarlo!

-¿Cómo haremos eso?

-Tú solo mira y aprende-respondió Trunks, dirigió sus manos al cierre que había puesto previamente en el traje de Gohan, lo bajo y abrió un poco revelando los bóxers que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros llevaba debajo del traje, Gohan solo lo observaba sin entender que pretendía hacer, hasta que vio como Trunks corría el elástico de sus bóxers y los bajaba un poco para poder liberar su miembro.

Antes de que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros pudiera siquiera detenerlo, Trunks ya había introducido su miembro en su cálida boca comenzando a lamer y succionar con dedicación, Gohan entró en shock al ver lo que el menor estaba haciendo ¿en dónde había aprendido a hacer algo así? y lo más importante ¿había estado practicando con otras personas antes que él? ¡imposible! Trunks no conocía a nadie más a excepción de Goten, pero dudaba mucho que a él le hubiera hecho algo como eso.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, Trunks?!-preguntó Gohan sin abandonar su estado de shock, Trunks dejó de succionar su miembro para verlo a la cara, un delgado hilo de saliva conectaba su boca con la punta de su miembro.

-¿Qué crees que hago? te estoy ayudando con el cierre ¿no quieres que haga eso?-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas "inocentemente", sacó su pequeña lengua y lamio la punta del miembro de Gohan, haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros gimiera echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Trunks continuó lamiendo la punta, hasta que se cansó e introdujo un par de centímetros de aquel enorme falo dentro de su boca y luego introdujo un poco más, comenzando a simular embestidas con su pequeña boca, excitándolo.

-Trunks… aaah… Trunks… creo que ya llegamos al límite-pronunció Gohan entre gemidos.

-Entonces habrá que expandir un poco más, vamos a ver hasta dónde llega-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, sin perder más tiempo, volvió a introducir el ahora erecto miembro de Gohan en su boca haciéndolo gemir y estremecerse bajo su toque.

-H-hablo en serio, Trunks. nngh… no crecerá más, ya llegó a su límite ¡aaah!-gimió Gohan.

-¿Tú crees eso?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas una vez que quitó el miembro de Gohan de su boca y un delgado hilo de saliva conectó nuevamente su boca con aquella endurecida protuberancia.

-S-Sí… ¡Oh! ¡no crecerá más!

-Claro que sí, sé que crecerá más-dijo Trunks, tomando su miembro con una mano para comenzar a masturbarlo-yo te ayudare con eso, solo hay que probar con la penetración-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Gohan, al escuchar eso rápidamente se separó del niño sin volver a acomodar su miembro dentro de su ropa interior o subir el cierre del traje siquiera-¡¿de qué estás hablando, Trunks?! yo no puedo hacerte eso…-

-Oh, por favor, no te hagas el inocente-dijo Trunks con un tono divertido a la vez que se sacaba sus shorts junto con su ropa interior y se colocaba en cuatro, con las rodillas y codos apoyados en el piso, exhibiendo su pequeño trasero hacia Gohan-adelante ¿qué estás esperando, Gohan? yo sé que quieres hacer esto, créeme que te gustará mucho-

-¿Estás seguro de que crecerá más? las veces que hago esto con Videl siempre me llega hasta este límite-dijo Gohan quien se acercó a Trunks, separó un poco las piernas del menor, forzando su pequeña entrada a expandirse más de lo que podía y se posicionó rozando apenas su erección con su trasero.

-¡Claro que crecerá más! sé que tienes una mayor capacidad de erección ¡adelante! ¿qué esperas?-le dijo Trunks incitándolo a continuar.

Sin dudarlo siquiera, Gohan posicionó la punta de su erección contra la pequeña entrada del menor sin preparación alguna, la introdujo lentamente, esperando a que Trunks se acostumbrara a la intromisión, una vez que vio que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas movía sus caderas para que continuara, Gohan introdujo el resto de su erección en la entrada del menor haciendo que gritara por el dolor, era más que obvio que iba a dolerle ya que nunca antes había hecho algo así.

-¡Lo siento, Trunks! no fue mi intención lastimarte ¡me detendré si eso es lo que quieres!-dijo Gohan pensando que había lastimado al menor, Trunks giró su cabeza para ver a Gohan con los ojos entrecerrados y ligeramente húmedos por las lágrimas de dolor que amenazaban con salir de ellos.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡sigue así! se siente bien ¡hazlo! verás que crecerá más-dijo Trunks queriendo soportar el dolor, Gohan lo miró con preocupación, pues no quería que la primera vez del menor fuera dolorosa y que terminara herido internamente por su culpa, llevó su mano al rostro de Trunks y con el dorso de ésta secó sus lágrimas.

-Está bien, seguiré pero si te duele, me avisas y me detendré-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros. Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a moverse en el interior de Trunks con penetraciones lentas a su vez rítmicas sacándole leves suspiros y jadeos al menor-oh ¡dioses! esto se siente muy bien… nngh ¡estás muy estrecho, Trunks!-

Gohan se posicionó encima del menor mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez sin control, Trunks comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte y más alto, y Gohan lo acompañaba gimiendo en su oído, excitándolo más de lo que ya estaba. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros decidió llevar eso a un nuevo nivel, acercó su mano al pequeño miembro del menor, el cual estaba escondido bajo la playera que aún llevaba puesta y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Los minutos pasaban y en la habitación comenzaba a percibirse el aroma a sexo junto con una fragancia muy dulce por parte de ambos semi-saiyajin, Gohan siguió penetrando a Trunks sin dejar de gemir mientras el menor sentía sus rodillas temblar al igual que sus codos apoyados firmemente en el suelo pero aún así, no dejaba de gemir el nombre del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Oh! ¡Trunks! aaah ¡voy a correrme pronto!-dijo Gohan sin dejar de penetrar al menor, por lo visto no faltaba mucho para que ambos semi-saiyajin alcanzaran el clímax.

-Aaah ¡a-adelante! ¿qué esperas? ¡hazlo de una vez! nngh-exclamó Trunks, tras un par de embestidas más, Gohan se corrió dentro de Trunks y éste esparció su esencia en el suelo, pero Gohan aún no había terminado, apenas removió su miembro de su entrada, se corrió accidentalmente en el rostro del menor, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad y abrió la boca para atrapar todo lo que pudiera de su esencia con la lengua.

-Wow, eso fue… ¡increíble! Muchas gracias por todo, Trunks-le agradeció Gohan mientras se acomodaba el spandex negro y volvía a ponerse el traje de "Gran Saiyaman" arriba de este.

-De nada, Gohan. sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras-respondió Trunks sonriendo mientras se limpiaba el semen que había quedado en su rostro con un pañuelo. Gohan asintió colocándose los lentes de sol y un pañuelo blanco que cubría su cabello negro en puntas para mantener a salvo su identidad y sus poderes de saiyajin.

-Bien, creo que ya debería irme a casa-dijo Gohan una vez que terminó de acomodarse los lentes de sol, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación no sin antes despedirse de Trunks con la mano-¡nos vemos luego!-


	11. Chapter XI: Contra la pared

One-shot XI: Contra la pared [+18]

Los golpes en la puerta de la semi-destruida Corporación Capsula no dejaban de sonar incesantemente, Bulma abandonó sus investigaciones en su laboratorio y fue corriendo por el pasillo lo más rápido que podía para abrir la puerta y ver quien estaba golpeando tan insistentemente. Cuando llegó, se acomodó su cabello lo mejor que pudo, abrió la puerta topándose nada más y nada menos que con Gohan.

-¡Gohan! h-hola, no esperaba verte aquí hoy-dijo Bulma un poco agitada por haber ido corriendo desde su laboratorio hasta la puerta de la enorme edificación.

-Sí, y me tengo que ir a casa pronto-respondió Gohan-así que vayamos a lo concreto, vine a buscar algo que tú debías darme-

-¡Oh! ¡sí, ya recordé porque viniste hasta aquí!-exclamó la científica de cabellos celestes, camino alrededor de la habitación buscando algo que había dejado olvidado allí. Ni Bulma, ni Gohan se dieron cuenta de que Trunks estaba escondido detrás de una de las esquinas de la pared escuchando la conversación, Bulma siguió registrando la habitación hasta que vio un sobre de color marrón claro sobre la mesa de café en la sala de estar, lo tomó y se lo entregó a Gohan-aquí está lo que me pediste, por un segundo creí que lo había perdido-

-Muchas gracias, Bulma. sabía que podía contar contigo para esto-dijo Gohan sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir un ki conocido no muy lejos de su posición-uh… yo…-

-Gohan ¿te sientes bien? ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Bulma preocupada por el hijo de su difunto mejor amigo, Gohan sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro saliendo de su trance y retrocedió unos pasos.

-S-Sí, estoy bien-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, abrió su chaqueta y rápidamente escondió el sobre marrón claro de la vista de la científica-bien, me iré entonces ¡nos vemos más tarde!-

Desde su escondite, Trunks escuchó la puerta principal de su casa abrirse y cerrarse, ya no pudo sentir el ki de Gohan, pues estaba muy fuera de su alcance. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza ¿por qué Gohan no se acercó a saludarlo? y lo más importante ¿qué rayos contenía ese sobre marrón claro que ocultó dentro de su chaqueta lejos de la vista de su madre? no lo sabría hasta no averiguarlo, así que salió de su escondite y caminó hacia el lugar donde estaba parada su madre.

-Mamá-dijo Trunks, sobresaltando ligeramente a Bulma, quien se volteó para ver que había pasado pero se calmó al saber que solo se trataba de su hijo-¿por qué vino Gohan hasta aquí?-

-Ahhh… vino aquí porque quería buscar unas fotos.

-¿Fotos?

-Gohan me contó que por alguna razón, no tenía siquiera una foto de esa persona, así que le di las únicas que tenemos aquí para él. me pregunto porque no tenía una foto de esa persona tan importante…-respondió Bulma pensativa.

-¿Una persona importante? ¿y de parte de Gohan? ¿quién es esa persona importante? ¡quiero saberlo!-exigió el menor con los puños cerrados, mirando a su madre con un poco de enojo.

-No me lo dijo, pero lo único que sé es que esa persona importante era alguien muy querido para él.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Trunks, quien apretó sus dientes y cerró sus puños con más fuerza, necesitaba averiguar quién era esa persona tan querida para Gohan y porque le había pedido específicamente a su madre entregarle sus fotografías, quizás… quizás era alguien con quien había tenido una relación en el pasado, mucho antes de que él naciera ¿por qué no se lo había contado? se suponía que eran novios y que ahora debían contarse todo, no debían guardar secretos entre ellos ¿o sí? decidido, Trunks respiró profundo, abrió los ojos y salió corriendo de allí, sabía que no podía sacar la respuesta de quien era esa persona tan importante para Gohan de su madre porque ni ella lo sabía, así que iría directamente a ver a Gohan e intentar sacarle información por si mismo y si no lo lograba de esa forma, entonces tendría que hacerlo a la fuerza.

-¡Trunks! ¿a dónde crees que vas?-dijo Bulma al ver a su hijo salir corriendo de allí, pero el adolescente de cabellos lilas ya no la escuchaba, ya se había ido y dejo a la científica de cabellos celestes sola en la sala de estar de aquella edificación con forma de domo.

* * *

Trunks corrió alejándose cada vez más de su casa, tenía que encontrar a Gohan y saber de quién eran las fotos que se había llevado. Iba a mitad de camino cuando se topó con Gohan, quien iba caminando tranquilamente, tarareando una canción que no conocía, se detuvo por unos momentos observando a su sensei caminar, no se volteó siquiera a mirarlo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas volvió a cerrar sus puños con fuerza al igual que sus ojos, los abrió y miró a Gohan.

-¡Gohan!-gritó Trunks llamando la atención del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, quien se volteó encontrándose con Trunks parado a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

-Trunks ¿pero qué…?-dijo Gohan al verlo, pero no pudo seguir hablando pues Trunks había visto el sobre marrón claro que escondía dentro de su chaqueta. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros intentó volver a cerrar su chaqueta para esconder aquel sobre de la vista del adolescente, pero Trunks no volvería a caer en ese truco y rápidamente le arrebató el sobre, lo abrió y metió la mano para sacar su contenido y verlo por si mismo, al meter la mano dentro del sobre, logró extraer unas fotografías, pero no eran fotografías cualquieras, las fotografías mostraban a un hombre usando un gi similar al de su sensei pero éste tenía cabellos alborotados y nunca antes lo había visto.

-¿Quién es este hombre?-preguntó Trunks mostrándole una de las fotos a Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decirle-¡respóndeme, Gohan! ¡¿quién es este hombre?! ¿por qué es tan importante para ti?-

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!-exclamó Gohan quitándole rápidamente la foto y el sobre, guardó la foto y estaba a punto de irse de allí pero Trunks se acercó a él, lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta haciendo que quedara otra vez frente a él pero esta vez no le gritó, si no que acortó la distancia que los separaba con un beso, dejando a Gohan completamente atónito, sorpresivamente, Trunks introdujo su lengua en su boca y la saliva comenzó a escurrir de los labios del semi-saiyajin mayor, a pesar de ello, Gohan logró resistirse al beso y se separó del menor-lo siento, no puedo decírtelo, esto no es algo que deba importarte-

Trunks lo miró con gran desilusión, sintiendo que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos pero supo contenerse. Miró a Gohan fijamente con odio y se alejó corriendo de allí dejando al semi-saiyajin solo en aquel lugar, mientras volvía a su casa, tomó una decisión, ya que Gohan no le dijo quien era aquel hombre de la foto en el modo amable, entonces tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, tendría que sacarle la información a la fuerza para saber quién era, solo de esa forma lograría controlar sus celos.

* * *

Desde aquel incidente, Trunks no fue a visitar a Gohan, al menos por un par de días, necesitaba trabajar en su plan si quería ejecutarlo a la perfección. Un día, aprovechando que su madre lo mando a llevar unos víveres a la casa de Gohan, Trunks puso su plan en acción, al llegar a la casa de su sensei, tocó la puerta y esperó, los minutos pasaron y Gohan no le abría, entonces intentó otra vez con un poco más de insistencia y al instante la puerta se abrió, revelando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Trunks? tu… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Gohan sin entender porque el menor había venido de forma tan repentina a visitarlo luego de pasar varios días sin verlo, creyó que estaba enfadado con él o algo así pero estaba equivocado.

-Hey, Gohan. te he traído algo de comida.

-Uh no tenías que hacer eso.

Ahora era el turno de Trunks para permanecer en completo silencio, ¡maldición! ¿ahora qué haría? Gohan probablemente había descubierto su plan y ahora no podía sacar información sobre ese hombre de la foto que vio hace unos días.

-Eh... pero mamá dijo que un hombre que vive solo es inútil-dijo Trunks, no era una mentira, pero tampoco resultaba ser una verdad.

-Ya veo...-dijo Gohan tomando la bolsa con la comida que Trunks había traído-gracias-por unos segundos hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos hasta que Gohan volvió a hablar, así que... ¿quieres pasar?-

-¡S-sí!-dijo Trunks saliendo de sus pensamientos, ambos semi-saiyajin entraron en la casa, Gohan cerró la puerta detrás de él y puso la bolsa de comida en la barra de la cocina-¿está todo bien?-

-Sí, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Gohan-¿por qué no viniste a visitarme estos últimos días? pensé que estabas enojado conmigo-

-¿Qué? N-no, no estoy enojado contigo-respondió Trunks.

-De todos modos, el otro día...-Gohan no pudo hablar porque Trunks lo besó repentinamente como aquel día, el semi-saiyajin de cabello oscuro quedó en estado de shock hasta que sintió la lengua de Trunks dentro de su boca dándole un líquido dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo.

-Porque tú eres el que está equivocado-dijo Trunks sonriendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Gohan un poco sorprendido, tocándose sus labios húmedos.

-Está actuando rápido, por lo que entrará en vigencia pronto. Eso creo-respondió Trunks, de pronto Gohan sintió un dolor horrible en su pecho, se llevó una mano a su camisa para aliviar el dolor, pero su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse débil y cayó al suelo sin ninguna posibilidad de levantarse otra vez-es solo una droga que adormecerá tus extremidades-

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan tendido en el suelo.

-¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a tu propio corazón?

Sin dudarlo siquiera, Trunks comenzó a desvestir a Gohan, dejándolo completamente desnudo, Gohan se siente vulnerable ante las acciones de Trunks y sintió un sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas sacó algunas cuerdas y las ató alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos de Gohan.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Trunks?!-preguntó Gohan algo asustado por lo que planeaba hacer.

-¡Este es tu castigo por haberme descuidado todo este tiempo!-exclamó Trunks-y por no decirme quién era el hombre en la foto que vi ese día-

-¡Pero! eso fue porque...

-Sí, lo sé, dijiste que estabas ocupado-respondió Trunks sosteniendo el rostro de Gohan con sus manos mientras se colocaba encima de él-pero también me he sentido solo... ¡TÚ NO TIENES IDEA DE LO SOLO QUE ME HE SENTIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!-

-¡Detente! Por favor-dijo Gohan tratando de liberarse de las cuerdas, pero lo único que podía hacer era lastimarse las muñecas y los tobillos.

Trunks no lo escuchó, en lugar de eso, introdujo el miembro Gohan en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo y lamerlo, haciendo que Gohan gimiera y se estremeciera debajo de él.

-Hey, la droga alcanzará su efecto máximo muy pronto. ¿verdad?-le dijo Trunks una vez que sacó su miembro de su boca.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿hay algo más?-preguntó Gohan con la respiración entrecortada.

-Oh sí, hay más, hay mucho más, el querido Gohan-respondió Trunks con una sonrisa juguetona y malvada mientras se sacaba su ropa y se desnudaba frente a su amante, buscó la bolsa que trajo consigo y se sacó un pequeño recipiente-también hay un afrodisíaco-

-Trunks eres...-dijo Gohan pero no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió que los dedos de Trunks ingresaban en su entrada con una sustancia fría y cremosa-¡ahh!... ah... T-Trunks ¿qué es eso?-

-Ne, quieres esto ¿verdad? me quieres-dijo Trunks sin dejar de meter los dedos en la estrecha entrada de Gohan. Gohan no respondió, solo se limitó a gemir sintiendo como los dedos de Trunks entraban y salían de su entrada-Gohan, dime, me quieres ¿no?-con su mano libre, tomó el rostro de Gohan y le acarició la mejilla-¡promete que no aceptarás a nadie más que a mí de ahora en adelante!-

-Nnngh... yo...-dijo Gohan tratando de recuperar el aliento-no puedo prometerte tal cosa... lo siento-

-Hmm-dijo Trunks, tomó su propio miembro de tamaño mediano y lo posicionó en la entrada de Gohan-incluso si hago esto?-introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Gohan haciéndolo gritar y llorar por el dolor que sentía. Sin esperar a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, Trunks comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de Gohan con fuerza y rapidez. Gohan comenzó a gritar más fuerte debido al dolor que sentía, dolía, dolía mucho y no entendía por qué Trunks le estaba haciendo esto-¿te duele? ¿lo prometes? terminaré tan pronto como puedas imaginar-

-T-Trunks...-dijo Gohan entre gemidos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas bajó su cabeza hacia el pecho de Gohan y comenzó a jugar sus pezones, besándolos y lamiéndolos juguetonamente-¡ah! ¡por favor, Trunks! d-detente-

-Entonces, ¿lo prometes?-dijo Trunks una vez que dejó de jugar con los pezones de Gohan.

-S-sí ¡sí! lo prometo, solo apúrate y termina con esto-rogó Gohan. Trunks sonrió y comenzó a moverse otra vez dentro de Gohan, pero esta vez lo hizo con más moderación, quería hacer que Gohan disfrutara de la experiencia

-Si solo lo hubieras hecho desde el principio... se siente increíble, Gohan.

Con un par de embestidas, Trunks se corrió dentro de Gohan y éste se corrió en su estómago. Trunks permaneció en la posición anterior durante unos minutos hasta que retiró su miembro de la entrada de Gohan, con cuidado, desató las cuerdas de sus muñecas y tobillos y finalmente, Gohan pudo mover sus extremidades. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se llevó una mano a las muñecas viendo las marcas rojas de las cuerdas, sus ojos negros se elevaron para ver a Trunks que todavía estaba desnudo frente a él.

-Trunks...-dijo Gohan enojado entre dientes.

-Ahora ¿vas a decirme quién es el hombre de la foto?-preguntó Trunks. Gohan no respondió, apretó los puños realmente molesto, el adolescente se dio cuenta de ello y retrocedió un poco-¿G-Gohan?-

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!-gritó Gohan-¡estoy realmente enojado!-

-Gohan, lamento mucho lo que hice pero en serio quería saber quién era el hombre de la foto-dijo Trunks disculpándose intentando reparar su error, pero eso no funcionó. Gohan no pensaría dejar que Trunks se saliera con la suya, claro que no, él también iba a recibir un castigo por lo que le había hecho.

Gohan se incorporó, Trunks se asustó un poco ya que no tenía idea de lo que su sensei tenía pensado hacer. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros cargó a Trunks en sus brazos y corrió hacia la pared más cercana arrinconándolo contra ella, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas soltó un quejido de dolor por el golpe que dio contra la pared. Gohan llevó sus manos a las piernas de Trunks y las colocó alrededor de su cintura al tiempo que su miembro rozaba con la entrada del menor.

-Aaah ¡¿qué estás haciendo, Gohan?!-exclamó Trunks molesto por la repentina acción de su sensei. Gohan no respondió, posicionó su miembro en la entrada de Trunks-No… por favor, no lo hagas ¡es muy doloroso!-

-¿Y tú crees que a mi no me dolió?-dijo Gohan con sarcasmo, sin preparación previa, introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Trunks de una sola embestida, haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas gimiera y gritara por el dolor-ya no voy a permitir que seas egoísta nunca más-

-No… ¡D-Déjame ir!-gritó Trunks pero Gohan lo calló dándole una bofetada en el rostro que le dejo una marca roja en la mejilla derecha-G-Gohan…-se llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla herida mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro, Gohan apartó su mano, tomo sus muñecas colocándolas por encima de su cabeza y una vez hecho esto, comenzó a penetrar el interior de Trunks con dureza y rapidez, mientras el menor no hacía otra cosa que llorar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo-¡no! ¡no! por favor ¡detente, Gohan!-

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces me detendré para que no te duela tanto-le susurró Gohan en el oído, Trunks se alivió un poco al escuchar esas palabras, sintió como Gohan lo besaba con pasión y sin dudarlo siquiera, correspondió al beso.

-Gohan, tengo miedo…-le dijo Trunks acomodando su espalda apoyada contra la pared.

-Realmente no lo has sentido antes ¿verdad?-preguntó Gohan-bien, te haré sentirlo-

-No, Gohan… ¡aaah!-gimió Trunks al sentir como Gohan volvía a penetrarlo con certeza y rapidez-¡ah! nom no ¡Gohan!-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros dirigió su mano al miembro del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas-nngh ¡aaah!-

-¿Cómo está eso? se siente bien ¿verdad?-respondió Gohan, removió su miembro del interior de Trunks y lo posicionó de forma que quedara apoyado de frente contra la pared-no te preocupes, te haré sentir aún mejor-

-No, ya basta ¡ya basta, Gohan!-gritó Trunks pero era inútil que siguiera gritando, pues por mucho que quisiera, Gohan no lo iba a dejar ir, al menos no hasta terminar de cumplir con su castigo.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Trunks despertó y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino más bien en la habitación de Gohan, se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama, cuando lo hizo pudo ver a Gohan, quien estaba de pie, apoyado contra una de las paredes de la habitación a pocos centímetros de la cama, Trunks iba a decir algo pero Gohan lo miraba con tal seriedad que le era imposible decir siquiera una oración.

-Gohan…-dijo Trunks pero fue interrumpido por su sensei.

-Ponte la ropa que deje para ti en la cama, no te demores-respondió Gohan con indiferencia, salió de la habitación para que Trunks pudiera vestirse con más comodidad. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas obedeció la orden de su sensei, tomó el conjunto de ropa que le dejo y comenzó a vestirse, cuando terminó, salió de la habitación y se reunió con Gohan, quien estaba fuera de la casa, con los brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda.

-Gohan ¿estás enfadado conmigo?-preguntó Trunks preocupado y temiendo que su amor ya no volviera a hablarle nunca más-escucha, lamento mucho lo que hice, de verdad, yo…-

-No estoy enfadado-respondió Gohan, giró su cabeza para ver a Trunks quien aún estaba parado detrás de él-pero deberías aprender a controlar mejor tus celos y dejar de ser tan egoista-

-Admito que lo que hice estuvo mal pero… como no me dijiste quien era el hombre de la foto, no tuve otra opción más que intentar sacártelo a la fuerza-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas apenados. Gohan suspiró frustrado, sabía que el menor no pensaba desistir con el tema así que decidió revelarle quien era aquel hombre en la foto para que se quedara tranquilo.

-Trunks ¿quieres saber quién era aquel hombre en la fotografía?-preguntó Gohan, Trunks solo se limitó a asentir-¿sabes porque ese hombre llevaba un gi similar al mío?-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas negó con la cabeza-ese hombre en la fotografía, que lleva un gi muy parecido al mío… es mi papá-

-Gohan…-Trunks sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, ya no le importaba saber quién era el hombre en la foto, ahora estaba feliz sabiendo que Gohan no había estado con nadie más excepto él, corrió hacia el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros y se abalanzó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho, Gohan se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió el abrazo-¡Gohan! definitivamente te amo mucho-

-¡Yo también! gracias por entender, Trunks-le dijo Gohan sin dejar de abrazarlo, se separaron unos segundos después, se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron, no sin antes volver a unir sus labios en un tierno beso.


	12. One-shot XII: Cambio de papeles

One-shot XII: Cambio de papeles [+18]

Un festival Hanami para celebrar la llegada de la primavera se estaba organizando en la Capital del Norte, la gente armaba sus puestos de artesanías, comida y objetos tradicionales con la temática del festival en la calle, la mayoría de los hombres y las mujeres se encontraban en sus casas, vistiéndose con sus mejores kimonos o yukatas para la celebración, algo que resultaba un poco difícil pues debido a los constantes ataques de los androides no era posible encontrar la ropa adecuada para festivales como el festival Hanami, el cual era un evento muy importante para toda la comunidad asiática, pero más que nada, para cierto niño de doce años llamado Trunks, quien se encontraba en su casa, la semi-destruida Corporación Capsula, saltando de la emoción, esperando a que Gohan viniera a buscarlo para llevarlo al festival. Su madre, Bulma, intentaba calmarlo diciéndole que Gohan no tardaría en llegar pero era imposible hacer que el pequeño niño se calmara, los nervios lo controlaban y no podía dejar de ir y venir de un lado a otro por toda la casa, pero la espera valió la pena porque luego de unos minutos, Gohan finalmente llegó a la Corporación Capsula.

-¡Gohan! bienvenido-dijo Bulma recibiéndolo con un abrazo apenas lo vio llegar.

-Hola, Bulma. busco a Trunks ¿dónde está?-preguntó Gohan correspondiendo al abrazo de la mejor amiga de su difunto padre.

-Él esta esperándote en su habitación, está muy emocionado por que lo lleves al festival-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes.

Gohan le agradeció por la indicación y caminó a la habitación de Trunks, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se encontraba dentro de ésta, observando el atardecer por la ventana mientras esperaba a Gohan cuando, de repente, escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, volteó su mirada encontrándose con su sensei del otro lado de la puerta. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se alejó de la ventana y fue corriendo a recibirlo con un abrazo, abrazo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no pudo rechazar.

-Hey, hola Trunks-lo saludo Gohan deshaciendo el abrazo, colocó sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos-¿estás listo para ir al festival?-

-¡Sí! ¡wiii!-exclamó Trunks entusiasmado-¡estoy tan feliz!-

-Bien, entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡hay que irnos!-respondió Gohan, Trunks solo se limitó a sonreír, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tomó su mano, salieron de la habitación y caminaron a la salida de la Corporación Capsula, no sin antes despedirse de Bulma. La científica de cabellos celestes se despidió de ellos, recordándole a Gohan que debía traer a Trunks temprano a casa, mientras iban al festival, Trunks no dejaba de saltar sin soltar la mano de Gohan ni por un segundo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros pensó que a pesar de querer aparentar madurez, en efecto, Trunks seguía siendo un niño por estar tan emocionado con el festival.

* * *

Al llegar al festival, Gohan y Trunks se pusieron a pasear por los puestos y mirar lo que las personas estaban vendiendo, hasta que luego de unos minutos, Gohan notó que Trunks ya no estaba junto a él, recorrió los puestos con la mirada buscando al menor y por suerte lo encontró en un puesto que vendía posters, muñecos y juguetes de temática anime exclusivamente para los niños. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se quedó parado en su lugar viendo que era lo que planeaba hacer, quizás había visto algún juguete que le gustaba y probablemente le pediría que se lo comprara, el hombre que estaba atendiendo el puesto vio a Trunks, dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él.

-Oh, buenas tardes, pequeño ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-preguntó el hombre con un tono amable en su voz. Gohan caminó unos centímetros más para escuchar la conversación entre Trunks y aquel hombre que desde su punto de vista, se veía amable, aunque no confiaba mucho en él.

-Buenas tardes, señor-lo saludo Trunks inocentemente-tengo algo que preguntarle-

-Por supuesto, pregúntame lo que quieras, después de todo, estoy aquí para ayudarte con lo que necesites-respondió aquel hombre.

-Está bien. en su puesto vende juguetes ¿verdad señor?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas sin abandonar su mirada "inocente" desde el punto de vista del hombre-quería preguntarle algo ¿usted vende juguetes para adultos?-

Gohan no pudo evitar sonrojarse con las palabras de Trunks, rápidamente, se acercó al soporte, tomó Trunks por la muñeca y lo empujó a un lado.

-L-lo siento mucho, señor-se disculpó Gohan un poco avergonzado-solo ignórelo, aún es un niño y no sabe lo que está diciendo-

-¡Hey!-dijo Trunks molesto porque su querido sensei aún consideraba que era un niño. Gohan comenzó a caminar más rápido con Trunks tratando de seguir sus pasos, pero fue un poco difícil debido a las sandalias que llevaba, una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura de la base, Gohan dirigió su mirada a Trunks bastante molesto y avergonzado, ¿qué pasa? contigo, Gohan?-

-¿Qué me pasa me dijiste? ¡no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas en un lugar público!-lo regañó Gohan.

-¿Y? No me importa eso, tenía curiosidad y quería saber si ese hombre vendía juguetes para adultos, respondió Trunks-¿qué hay de malo en eso? ya no soy un niño, sigo sin entender por qué me ves como uno-

Gohan se quedó en silencio, reconociendo que el semi-saiyajin más joven tenía razón, ya no era un niño, iba a entrar en su adolescencia muy pronto, así que tendría que dejar de ver a Trunks como un niño pero no podía evitarlo, no quería que creciera tan rápido, solo quería tenerlo como su pequeño niño dependiente para siempre. Después del incidente en el puesto, Gohan y Trunks continúan caminando hasta que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas decidió comprar un algodón de azúcar para comer y compartir con su sensei, mientras él come el algodón de azúcar, sentados uno al lado del otro debajo de un árbol. Gohan no pudo evitar notar que la boca de Trunks era brillante y un poco pegajosa por el algodón de azúcar. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se quedó atónito por unos segundos hasta que Trunks habló, rompiendo ese pequeño trance en el que se encontraba.

-Eww, está pegajoso alrededor de mi boca-exclamó Trunks un poco incómodo, comenzó a lamer sus labios para limpiar el algodón de azúcar en ellos pero eso no ayudaba mucho, eso solo hizo que Gohan se excitara más y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar su trance y lentamente se acercó a Trunks y posó su mano sobre su mejilla, el menor desvió la mirada hacia Gohan al sentir su tacto sobre su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, yo lo limpiaré por ti-dijo Gohan, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer sus labios para limpiar el algodón de azúcar a su alrededor, un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Trunks mientras Gohan quitaba el algodón de azúcar de sus labios, cuando terminó, decidió ir más lejos y con la punta de la lengua, lamió el labio inferior de Trunks y aprovechó esta oportunidad para besarlo con ternura. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se sorprendió por un segundo, pero al final, correspondió el beso dejando que la lengua de Gohan entrara en su boca y que su propia lengua jugara con la de Gohan.

Después de besarse por cinco segundos, Gohan se separó y comenzó a besar el cuello de Trunks y lamerlo suavemente, haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzara a gemir suavemente debajo de él.

-¡Ah!-gimió Trunks al sentir cómo Gohan bajaba sus besos a su pecho, donde comenzó a estimular sus pezones lamiéndolos y succionándolos juguetonamente-¡no! ¡Gohan! no hagas eso ¡por favor!-

-Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario-respondió Gohan burlonamente mientras continuaba jugando con los pezones de Trunks, cuando se cansó, bajó aún más mientras sus manos se deshacían de su yukata hasta que se topó con el miembro de Trunks, antes de comenzar a jugar con él, Gohan comenzó a desvestirse quedando desnudo delante del niño. Trunks tragó con dificultad sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tomó su erección con su mano y la introdujo en su boca disfrutando del sabor dulce y ligeramente salado que poseía, haciendo que el semi-saiyajin más joven gimiera ruidosamente mientras tomaba su cabeza para marcar su propio ritmo, a veces dejaba que Gohan lo consintiera a su modo.

Después de un par de minutos, Gohan quitó su miembro de su boca y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas lo miró un poco confundido porque no entendía por qué se detuvo tan repentinamente, su pregunta fue contestada cuando sintió cómo Gohan lo sujetaba de su hombro y lo recostó en el suelo, más específicamente, sobre su propia yukata, que fue retirada de su cuerpo hace unos minutos atrás. Sin preparación previa, Gohan introdujo su propia erección dentro de Trunks y el niño comenzó a llorar y a gritar por el dolor, pero luego de unos segundos permaneciendo en aquella posición, logró acostumbrarse a la intromisión y colocó sus piernas alrededor de la desnuda cintura de Gohan dándole una señal para que continuara. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros captó la señal y comenzó a moverse con suaves embestidas para no lastimar a Trunks, cuando éste empezó a acostumbrarse a las embestidas, Gohan comenzó a moverse más rápido haciendo que su joven amante gimiera y se estremeciera debajo de él.

-¡Ah! ¡ah!-gimió Trunks cuando sintió cómo Gohan entraba y salía de su interior-nngh... ¡aah!-

De repente, en medio de su acto sexual, el cielo nocturno se iluminó con miles y miles de luciérnagas, esto hizo que Gohan levantara la vista solo para observarlas completamente asombrado.

-¡Mira eso, Trunks! hay luciérnagas-dijo Gohan sin dejar de penetrar a su joven amante debajo de él-son bonitas ¿no?-Trunks no podía responder porque su mente estaba totalmente cegada por el placer y todo lo que podía hacer era gemir-incluso si lo digo, no puedes escucharme o responderme ¿eh?-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tomó a su joven amante por la cintura y se sentó en el suelo mientras acomodaba a Trunks en sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarlo más rápido y más fuerte al tiempo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas colocaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Gohan en un intento desesperado para no caerse. Gohan continuó follando a Trunks en esa posición durante unos minutos hasta que se corrió dentro de él, Trunks gimió en voz alta cuando sintió cómo la cálida esencia de Gohan llenaba su interior.

Más tarde, Gohan y Trunks estaban sentados juntos al lado del árbol donde hicieron el amor hace unos minutos atrás. Gohan estaba abrazando a Trunks por el hombro mientras su joven amante tenía la cabeza recostada en su pecho sintiendo la mano de Gohan acariciar su cabello.

-Vamos a volver otra vez el próximo año-sugirió Trunks sin dejar de sonreír, Gohan no pudo responder, pero él también sonrió, por supuesto que volvería a llevar a Trunks a ese lugar el próximo año.

* * *

 _Un año después…_

La espera valió la pena, pero finalmente otro festival Hanami llegó a la Capital del Norte, esta vez, Gohan y Trunks decidieron encontrarse en el festival. Una vez que llegaron, comenzaron a caminar por la calle llena de puestos y mostradores de comida, Gohan compró un globo decorado lleno de agua que se podía mover como una especie de yo-yo, pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros movió el globo decorado demasiado rápido mientras caminaba y eso hizo que el globo explotara y lo empapara por completo, desde su cara hasta la parte superior de su yukata. Trunks lo miró y no pudo evitar reírse ante la graciosa situación por la que su koi estaba pasando, dejó de reírse cuando miró detenidamente cómo caían las gotas de agua del cuello de Gohan y lentamente comenzaron a humedecer su pecho, que comenzó a brillar bajo las luces de la calle, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar ese pensamiento y rápidamente tomó la mano de Gohan y comenzó a correr de allí.

-¡Trunks! ¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó Gohan sin entender por qué su koi lo sacó del festival. Trunks no responde, continúa corriendo lo mejor que pudo hasta que llegaron al lugar debajo del árbol donde hicieron el amor hace un año, una vez que llegaron, ambos semi-saiyajin se sentaron uno frente al otro, el semi-saiyajin más joven comenzó a quitarle a Gohan la mojada yukata-¡Trunks! no ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-¡Solo quítatelo!-dijo Trunks mientras intentaba quitarle a su koi su yukata, pero Gohan se negó y lo apartó.

-¡Espera, Trunks! ¿por qué quieres quitarme mi Yukata?-preguntó Gohan un poco confundido.

-Porque está todo mojado y no quiero que te enfermes -contestó Trunks, se acercó a su koi y comenzó a quitarse su Yukata- así que déjame quitártelo.

Cuando Trunks terminó de remover la Yukata de Gohan, la rutina comenzó otra vez, la única diferencia es que esta vez, Trunks recostó a Gohan sobre su Yukata y él se posicionó encima de él, penetrándolo de adentro hacia fuera con dureza y rapidez. Gohan no pudo evitar gemir y estremecerse debajo de su koi mientras sentía cómo se movía dentro de él profundamente; de repente, el cielo nocturno estaba plagado con cientos de fuegos artificiales que le dieron algo de color a ese cielo tan oscuro.

-¡Wow! Gohan, ¡hay fuegos artificiales! se ven tan bonitos-exclamó Trunks sin dejar de penetrar a Gohan, el semi-saiyajin no pudo responder, porque su mente estaba nublada por el placer que sentía en ese momento-incluso si lo digo, no lo sabrás y no puedes responderme-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas tomó a su koi por la cintura y comenzó a penetrarlo más rápido y más fuerte al tiempo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros colocaba sus piernas sobre los hombros del menor lo mejor que podía. Trunks continuó follando a Gohan en esa posición durante unos minutos más hasta que se corrió dentro de él, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros gimió en voz alta cuando sintió cómo la cálida esencia de su koi impregnaba su interior.


	13. One-shot XIII: Con ropa

One-shot XIII: Con ropa

 _"Cuando un Saiyajin decide aparearse, es de por vida, aunque existen circunstancias atenuantes porque algunos saiyajin pasan por cambios tanto físicos como mentales."_

Una importante fiesta se estaba realizando esa noche en la Corporación Capsula, esta vez había una buena razón para hacerla, uno de los más recientes modelos de motocicletas voladoras creada por la compañía había sido todo un éxito en ventas y eso debía ser celebrado, para ello, Bulma invitó a Gokū, Chi-chi, Gohan, Goten y a los guerreros Z a participar en esa importante celebración, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era compartir su éxito con ellos, pero lo que ella no sabía, ni los guerreros Z sabían (a excepción de Vegeta) era que esa misma noche, Gohan y Trunks pasarían por un cambio que era inevitable para los saiyajin, sobre todo si dicho ADN poseía células humanas, dicho cambio se conocía como el ciclo de celo, era un ciclo muy especial en el que los saiyajin se desesperaban por querer cumplir sus necesidades sexuales más fuertes, necesidades que no podían ser apaciguadas por las mujeres terrícolas, pues ellas no estaban acostumbradas a ser tratadas con tanta violencia y brusquedad en la cama como en el caso de Chi-chi y Bulma.

Lamentablemente, Gohan y Trunks resultaban ser los más afectados, pues al no tener pareja, debían encontrar otra manera de calmar esta necesidad y no les quedaba otra alternativa que tener relaciones sexuales entre ellos pero eso era algo que no iba a pasar, menos esa noche o eso era lo que pensaban ellos.

Hacía calor esa noche y todos se encontraban sentados frente a una larga mesa que había sido colocada en la terraza de la Corporación Capsula, disfrutando de la cena que se había servido esa noche, pero no todos estaban concentrados en la cena como cierto saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, al que solo le interesó venir a la fiesta por la comida gratis, la mayoría de los presentes se dedicaban a hablar entre ellos, a excepción de Gohan y Trunks quienes estaban sentados uno junto al otro y se les hacía muy incómodo estar uno junto al otro o mirarse sin llegar al grado de sonrojarse, Gohan se movía nerviosamente en su silla mientras que Trunks hacía lo imposible por desviar la mirada más no era posible ya que cierto bulto ligeramente notorio en los pantalones de Gohan llamaba su atención.

-Oye, Gohan-dijo Bulma llamando la atención del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-¿te sientes bien? has estado actuando de forma extraña durante toda la cena-

-S-Sí, estoy bien, Bulma-respondió Gohan un poco nervioso e incómodo, Trunks aprovechó su descuido para dirigir su mano disimuladamente bajo la mesa, colocó su mano sobre su muslo y la deslizó lentamente hasta que la palma tocó la entrepierna de Gohan-nngh ¡d-de verdad! estoy muy… gggh-Trunks comienza a frotar la erección de Gohan y con ese simple toque su pene comenzó a endurecerse un poco más-bien, no hay nada… nngh… de que preocuparse-

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien? ¿no quieres ir al baño a echarte agua fría en la cara? te veo muy rojo, Gohan y eso no es normal en ti-respondió Bulma preocupada por el hijo de su mejor amigo.

-Ya lo dije a-antes, e-estoy bien… ¡ah! n-no te preocupes.

A la hora del postre, las cosas no fueron mucho mejores, el postre consistía en paletas heladas, no era lo mejor que Bulma tenía en mente para la fiesta, pero era lo más refrescante que podía ofrecer como postre.

Mientras todos disfrutaban de su postre helado, Trunks decidió molestar un poco a Gohan. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros estaba a punto de darle una mordida a su paleta helada cuando su mirada se giró para ver los labios de Trunks envolviendo el helado y chupándolo, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamerla para atrapar las gotas que estaban escurriendo de aquel postre helado, Gohan no lo pudo evitar, pero sintió que un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro y se excitaba aún más con el solo pensamiento de que Trunks hacía ese tipo de cosas que estaba haciendo con el helado con su propia erección... ¡maldito niño! ¿por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente provocador? ¿qué acaso quería hacerlo quedar mal frente a los otros invitados?

-¡Tengo que ir al baño!-exclamó Gohan un poco sobresaltado cuando se levantó de su silla, todos (a excepción de Vegeta) lo miraron un poco extrañados.

-Bueno, puedes ir al baño si quieres, Gohan-dijo Bulma amablemente-¿recuerdas dónde está?-

-Uh... sí, sí, recuerdo dónde está, no te preocupes-dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, después de decir esas palabras que se disculpó con todos, movió su silla a un lado y corrió hacia el interior del edificio en forma de domo.

Trunks se quedó en su silla mirando a Gohan corriendo dentro de su casa un poco confundido, mira hacia abajo a su paleta de helado, luego lo puso en un pequeño plato, se levantó y fue al edificio para ver qué le pasa a su amigo. Apenas entró en el edificio, cruzó la sala de estar, la cocina, el cuarto de juegos y llegó a uno de los pasillos que conducían a las numerosas habitaciones de la Corporación Capsula, comenzó a caminar por ese pasillo buscando a Gohan con la mirada creyendo que podría estar allí.

-¿Gohan? ¡Gohan! ¿estás aquí?-dijo Trunks llamando a su amigo mientras caminaba, de repente sintió una mano acercarse lentamente hacía el-¿Go…?-antes de que pudiera desviar la mirada siquiera, la mano que se acercó a él hace unos segundos, le cubrió la boca, lo rodeó por los hombros con la mitad de su brazo y lo arrastró hacia un armario cercano, la puerta se cerró detrás del niño dejando todo en completa oscuridad, al principio Trunks no podía ver nada, pero luego de unos segundos, la luz se encendió revelando a la persona que estaba allí adentro y que lo había traído hacia aquel armario-¿G-Gohan?-

Trunks no pudo seguir hablando, pues sintió como Gohan lo cargaba en sus brazos y lo acorralaba contra la pared más cercana para poder besarlo ferozmente, Trunks correspondía el beso lo mejor que podía pues Gohan lo besaba con mucha intensidad y le era difícil seguir el ritmo. Pero el beso no duró mucho, Gohan se separó bruscamente dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas, Trunks tenía la cabeza baja, los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente, levantó la cabeza abriendo los ojos lentamente para ver de frente al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, quien lo miraba con una ligera expresión de seriedad.

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?-le dijo Gohan un poco molesto por la actitud de su amigo-¿qué sucede contigo? ¿acaso quieres avergonzarme en frente de los demás?-

-¿Qué?-dijo Trunks un poco confundido-no es eso, nunca pensaría avergonzarte. Es solo que...-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas giró su mirada hacia el otro lado de ese armario con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, no sabía cómo decirle a Gohan lo que estaba pasado con él, pero afortunadamente no fue necesario porque el propio Gohan supo reconocer lo que estaba pasando con él y lo sabía porque él también tenía el mismo problema.

-Trunks tu... podría ser eso-dijo Gohan pensativo, Trunks lo miró sin entender de qué estaba hablando-dime, ¿es la primera vez que pasas por un cambio cómo este?-

-¿Sí? ¿por qué me preguntas eso?-dijo Trunks un poco inseguro.

-Porque sé lo que está pasando contigo-respondió Gohan-no te preocupes, no es tan grave, estás pasando por el ciclo de apareamiento-

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-dijo Trunks exaltado y con un profundo sonrojo en su rostro. Gohan se echó a reír, no podía creer que Trunks fuera tan inocente como para no saber sobre ese ciclo especial de los saiyajins.

-Bueno, para ser más breve, el ciclo de apareamiento es un ciclo especial donde los saiyajins tienden a satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales más fuertes y eso es algo que las mujeres que no son saiyajins no pueden satisfacer, así que...-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros guardó silencio por unos segundos pensando en lo que iba a decir-así que... tenemos que tener relaciones sexuales entre nosotros para satisfacer estas necesidades-

Ahora la expresión de Trunks se convirtió en una de shock ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Gohan le estaba proponiendo que tuvieran relaciones sexuales? ¡no! ¡absolutamente no! él nunca iba a hacer eso, prefería esperar a que el ciclo de apareamiento terminara antes que tener relaciones sexuales con su amigo.

-G-Gohan yo...-dijo Trunks con un nudo en la garganta-yo... ¡no puedo hacer eso! ¡no puedo tener sexo contigo!-

-Trunks, tenemos que hacerlo. es necesario si queremos satisfacer nuestras necesidades sexuales-dijo Gohan-créeme, no es la primera vez que paso por esto, he pasado por el ciclo de apareamiento antes y a veces, con solo tocarse o tratar de evitarlo no funciona-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, considerando que si tener sexo con Gohan era la mejor opción o no, entonces reconoció que no tenía otra opción más que tener sexo con él.

-Gohan... ¿qué debo hacer?-preguntó Trunks mirando a Gohan a los ojos, creyendo que podía encontrar una respuesta a través de ellos.

-Tendrás que soportarlo. Esto es algo que no puedes detener-respondió Gohan mientras colocaba una mano sobre la mejilla de Trunks, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas puso su mano sobre la de Gohan sosteniéndola suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir la sensación.

-Esto es... doloroso para ti, ¿no?

-No, porque ahora tú estás aquí.

Sin perder más tiempo, Gohan agarra la nuca de Trunks y le da un nuevo beso, pero esta vez, el beso fue más relajado y Trunks pudo seguir el ritmo del beso. De vez en cuando, se separaban para respirar y dejaban que sus lenguas se entrelazaran fuera de sus bocas, Gohan se arrodilló sin dejar de besar a Trunks, su mano se deslizó hasta sus pantalones y comenzó a desabotonarlos y puso su mano debajo de su ropa interior para tomar su pequeño pene y acariciarlo suavemente haciendo a Trunks gemir y temblar debajo de él.

-Ahh... G-Gohan-gimió Trunks al sentir que Gohan acariciaba su pene un poco más rápido-¡ahh! Gohan por favor, no-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gustó?-preguntó Gohan mientras detenía sus acciones para ver a Trunks a la cara.

-No, no es eso, pero...-dijo Trunks un poco excitado por los suaves toques que Gohan le dio a su miembro-quiero hacerlo con la ropa puesta-

-¿C-con la ropa puesta? pero... ¿cómo es eso posible? -No lo sé, pero creo que es una buena idea tratar de hacerlo con la ropa puesta.

-Ok, si tú lo dices... vamos a hacerlo con la ropa puesta.

Con esas últimas palabras, Gohan le dio a Trunks un beso en la mejilla izquierda, bajando sus besos hasta su cuello, donde comenzó a besarlo, chuparlo, succionarlo y morderlo haciendo que Trunks gimiera por el placer que estaba sintiendo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros llevó sus manos a la camisa de Trunks para levantarla dejando su pecho expuesto y sin quitarle la camisa, Gohan deslizo sus manos y comenzó a jugar con los pezones de Trunks pellizcándolos suavemente. Dirigió una de sus manos para tomar su necesitada erección comenzando a acariciarla nuevamente, viendo cómo el pre-semen comenzaba a gotear en la punta.

-¡Ah! Gohan... ¡aaah! maldición-exclamó Trunks entre gemidos. Gohan sujetó su nuca de nuevo para voltear su mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran y lo besó suavemente para relajarlo. Una vez que se separó del beso, el mestizo de pelo oscuro introdujo la polla de Trunks en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo y lamerlo mientras simulando embestidas con su boca. Trunks comenzó a gemir y estremecerse sintiendo que se estaba derritiendo dentro de la boca de Gohan que estaba tan jodidamente caliente.

-Parece que está a punto de llegar a su límite ¿no es así?-preguntó Gohan luego de que quitó el miembro de Trunks de su boca y con su dedo tocaba levemente la punta haciendo temblar al menor.

-G-Gohan… deja de perder el tiempo y termina de una vez-protestó Trunks golpeando los hombros del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros con sus puños, Gohan asintió y volvió a introducir el miembro de su ahora amante dentro de su boca, a veces lo sacaba para recorrer con su lengua toda la longitud, dejaba pequeños besos en la punta y volvía a introducirlo en su boca simulando embestidas, llegó un momento en que Trunks no resistió más y se corrió dentro de su boca y parte de su rostro-¡oh dioses! Gohan, lo siento... no... no pude evitarlo-se disculpó Trunks un poco avergonzado, Gohan no respondió, se llevó la mano a la cara para limpiar el semen y lo llevó a su boca, atrapándolo con su lengua y tragándolo.

-No te preocupes por eso. después de todo, fue tu primera vez-respondió Gohan sonriendo, acercó su mano al pequeño pene de Trunks notando que todavía estaba excitado-además, todavía tienes energía para más, puedes correrte unas cuantas veces más, si eso quieres-

Gohan tomó a Trunks por la cintura y lo giró poniéndolo frente a la pared del armario, tomó el borde de sus pantalones, bajándolos junto con su ropa interior a la altura de sus muslos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón, se desabotonó el pantalón y puso su mano dentro de su ropa interior para sacar su prominente erección pero Trunks lo detuvo.

-¡Oye! ¡Acordamos en que íbamos a hacerlo con la ropa puesta!-exclamó Trunks sin dejar su posición contra la pared del armario.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo penetrarte si aún estás usando tus pantalones y ropa interior-le respondió Gohan. Trunks no respondió ya que su amante tenía razón después de todo, Gohan sacó su erección y la colocó contra la entrada del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-bien, aquí vamos-

Gohan respiró profundo para calmarse, posicionó su erección contra la entrada de Trunks y la introdujo lentamente en su interior, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas lloró de dolor, no estaba acostumbrado a introducir algo en ese lugar y cuando Gohan introdujo su erección en su interior sintió que quemaba y dolía como mil infiernos.

-Ah ¡Ah!...- Trunks gimió en medio de su grito mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la intromisión-aaah... ¡aaaah!-

-Lo sé, sé que es doloroso, Trunks, pero tienes que soportarlo solo por un segundo-dijo Gohan mientras esperaba que Trunks se acostumbrara a la intromisión-si te duele o quieres que me detenga, dímelo claramente-

Trunks no respondió, solo se limitó a asentir, algo que Gohan tomó como un sí y un permiso para continuar. Una vez que Trunks se acostumbró a la intromisión, comenzó a mover su cintura y Gohan pudo comenzar a penetrarlo suave y lentamente.

* * *

Más tarde, Gohan y Trunks salieron de aquel armario acomodándose la ropa lo mejor que podían, ambos evitaban mantener contacto visual con el otro, no podían verse a la cara luego de lo que acababan de hacer o si no otra vez volverían a excitarse y querrían entrar de nuevo en el armario para volver a tener sexo allí adentro, Gohan se acomodó sus pantalones mientras Trunks intentaba peinarse su cabello lila que por mucho que lo arreglara, solo hacía que luzca más desordenado que de costumbre.

-B-Bien… su-supongo que eso fue todo ¿no?-dijo Trunks sin mirar a Gohan.

-S-Sí, creo que con eso fue más que suficiente-respondió Gohan-tendríamos que volver a la fiesta ¿no lo crees? los demás podrían sospechar nuestra "larga" ida al baño-

-Tienes razón, hay que volver-respondió Trunks ambos semi-saiyajin comenzaron a caminar juntos de regreso a la terraza pero antes de ir, Trunks tomó a Gohan de la muñeca haciendo que se detuviera y se volteara para verlo-por cierto, lo que pasó en el armario… se queda en el armario, nadie debe saber lo que hicimos-

-Entendido-dijo Gohan, Trunks soltó la muñeca de su "amigo" y volvieron a retomar su camino de regreso a la terraza de la Corporación Capsula donde se estaba realizando la fiesta.

* * *

Me disculpo por la demora, pero tengo he estado con un horrible bloqueo mental, tanto de escritora como de dibujante y no he podido hacer nada estas semanas. En lo único que puedo pensar es en el parcial de Historia del Arte que calculo yo, me lo darán este Lunes o quizás la semana que viene.

En fin, hasta que no se me pase el bloqueo no sé si podré seguir trabajando en este challenge u_u por ahora disfruten este one-shot, dejen reviews y nos veremos en la próxima actualización.

N3k00-Ch4N.


	14. One-shot XIV: Bajo el agua

One-shot XIV: Bajo el agua [+18]

Era un día muy caluroso en la Capital del Norte, los rayos del sol eran tan fuertes y tan calientes que por poco atravesaban la tierra, la mayoría de los habitantes de esa ciudad no podían salir de sus casas sin llevar protector solar o una sombrilla, muchos preferían estar encerrados con el ventilador o el aire acondicionado al máximo pero ni eso ayudaba a mejorar la condición climática que había afuera, uno de esos casos, ocurría en la semi-destruida Corporación Capsula, a pesar de que la mayoría de las habitaciones contaban con un gran sistema de ventilación, Bulma se vio obligada a abandonar su trabajo en el laboratorio y ahora se encontraba descansando sentada contra la pared, con la parte superior de su traje de mecánico color rosa desabrochado hasta la cintura, dejando expuesta una musculosa de algodón color blanca mientras se abanicaba con unas hojas para ver si con eso secaba su sudor.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Trunks, dos semi-saiyajin se encontraban acostados en la cama sobre las sábanas revueltas, respirando agitadamente y sudando mucho, hacía calor en aquella habitación a pesar de que el ventilador de techo estaba encendido y también el aire acondicionado. El semi-saiyajin acostado del lado derecho era nada más y nada menos que Gohan, quien usaba unos pantalones negros y una musculosa blanca, mientras que Trunks, quien estaba recostado a su lado, usaba una camiseta con el logo de la Corporación Capsula y unos pantalones de color azul. Ninguno tenía la fuerza suficiente como para levantarse de la cama con ese clima tan caluroso, y ahora ambos se encontraban encerrados en aquella habitación, aburridos, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Ahh! que calor... hace tanto calor...-protestó Gohan al sentir cómo el sudor comenzaba a humedecer su cabello oscuro.

-Sí, lo sé-respondió Trunks con un tono burlón en su voz-incluso después del entrenamiento que acabamos de hacer, era obvio que íbamos a tener calor-

-¡¿Por qué demonios hace tanto calor?!-preguntó Gohan mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Porque es verano y el aire acondicionado no es lo suficientemente potente como para refrescarnos-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas. Para un preadolescente como él era muy común tener calor durante el verano, pero para Gohan, que era un adulto de veintitrés años, era como una especie de tortura.

-¡Aaagh! ¡qué horrible calor!-dijo Gohan molesto por el caluroso clima.

-En efecto-respondió Trunks despreocupadamente, se acercó a Gohan y apoyó su sudorosa cabeza en su hombro.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás tan cerca de mí? estoy sudando-exclamó Gohan furioso, a Trunks no le importó, se levantó y le dio a Gohan un rápido pero ligero beso en los labios.

-Porque soy tu koi ¿no es así?-dijo Trunks sonriendo, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que tuvo una gran idea para combatir el clima caluroso-¡tengo una idea! vayamos a un lugar más fresco ¿qué te parece la playa? es un lugar donde podríamos pasar el día, mi mamá podría venir con nosotros y tú también podrías invitar a tu mamá-

-Sí, no es una mala idea, Trunks-dijo Gohan, aceptando la idea del preadolescente, rápidamente se levantó de la cama-¡de acuerdo! vamos a la playa, pero cuando iba a salir de la habitación se detuvo y volteó su mirada hacia Trunks-espera un momento... ¿por qué mi madre y Bulma tienen que venir con nosotros?-

-Porque supongo que tu mamá la debe estar pasando muy mal en su casa, incluso con este clima caluroso-dijo Trunks-así que si la invitamos, mi mamá estaría muy feliz porque va a tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo-

-Está bien, creo que no estaría mal que mi madre y Bulma se diviertan un poco en la playa, además, les vendría bien refrescarse con este horrible clima.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, poco antes de que el sol comenzara a asomarse en el horizonte, Gohan se ocupó de ir a buscar a su madre en su vieja casa en la Montaña Paoz y la llevó a la Corporación Capsula donde Bulma ya los estaba esperando para poder ir todos juntos a la playa, apenas llegó, Gohan aterrizó depositando a su madre en la entrada, Chi-chi fue corriendo hacia su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza, había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, no se habían visto desde el funeral de Vegeta, Gohan sonrió al ver lo feliz que estaba su madre por haberse reunido con Bulma, cuando dejaron de abrazarse, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tosió falsamente para llamar la atención de Bulma.

-Oye, Bulma ¿sabes dónde está, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan mirando a la científica de cabellos celestes.

-Oh, está en su habitación vistiéndose para ir a la playa con nosotros-respondió Bulma-¿serías tan amable de ir a buscarlo? Nosotras nos encargaremos de empacar lo necesario para este día-

-Está bien.

Gohan entró en la Corporación Capsula y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks, entró en ella, miró a su alrededor viendo que la habitación estaba vacía, con excepción de que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, pudo escuchar una voz familiar tarareando una canción desconocida para él, con lentitud se acercó a la puerta del baño y apoyó la mano y el oído suavemente contra esta solo para escuchar a Trunks cantando dulcemente del otro lado de la puerta, pero enseguida recordó la razón por la que había ido hasta allí así que golpeó suavemente la puerta haciendo que Trunks saliera de su trance.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas dentro del baño.

-Trunks, soy Gohan ¿estás listo? mi mamá y Bulma están esperándonos-respondió Gohan, la puerta del baño se abrió repentinamente obligando a Gohan a retroceder y se encontró con Trunks vestido con una camiseta amarillo claro con el logo de la Corporación Capsula en el pecho y unos shorts de color celeste claro.

-¡Ya estoy listo, Gohan!-exclamó Trunks una vez salió del baño-y ¿tú también estás listo? recuerda que va a ser un largo viaje-

-Sí, por supuesto que estoy listo, mejor salgamos ahora, nuestras mamás nos están esperando.

* * *

Después de un par de horas de viaje, por fin Gohan, Bulma, Chi-chi y Trunks llegaron a la playa. Bulma apagó el motor del auto, abrió la puerta y comenzó a desempacar las cosas que trajo para ese día en la playa. Afortunadamente, la Corporación Capsula contaba con una pequeña casa en la playa en caso de que los padres de Bulma decidieran ir a descansar un poco durante el fin de semana pero… luego de ellos que murieron a causa de los ataques de los androides, Bulma no encontró un propósito para usar esa casa hasta ese día. Gohan abrió la puerta izquierda del auto y ayudó a su madre a bajar. Cuando lo hizo, caminó hacia Bulma, que estaba desempacando una bolsa con un par de mantas y una enorme sombrilla para protegerse del sol.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Bulma?-preguntó Gohan preocupado.

-No, estoy bien, Gohan-respondió Bulma sonriendo-pero si quieres puedes ir al agua a jugar con Trunks-

-Está bien.

Gohan le sonrió a la científica de largos cabellos celestes, se despidió de su madre con su mano y corrió hacia el mar donde Trunks lo estaba esperando para jugar juntos, mientras corría, Gohan comenzó a quitarse la camiseta y cuando sus pies tocaron el agua, se sumergió en ella, Trunks giró su mirada hacia el horizonte, un poco asombrado, hasta que vio a Gohan salir a la superficie para respirar. El semi-saiyajin mayor volteó la cabeza para ver a Trunks, el preadolescente se sonrojó ligeramente con solo ver a Gohan siendo iluminado por el sol de verano, se veía tan malditamente atractivo, reaccionó al sentir que su cara se tornaba húmeda y fría, Gohan le había arrojado un poco de agua a la cara para ver si con eso lo hacía reaccionar.

-¡Hey! ¡no me mojes!-dijo Trunks molesto.

-Te estaba llamando para ver si querías nadar conmigo pero estabas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que no tuve más opción que echarte agua en la cara-respondió Gohan-¿qué dices? ¿quieres nadar conmigo o no?-

Trunks no respondió, simplemente se quitó su camiseta como lo hizo Gohan y rápidamente se zambulló en el agua, Gohan lo siguió después. Mientras ambos semi-saiyajin jugaban y tonteaban en el agua, Bulma y Chi-chi se encontraban sentadas en las mantas bajo la sombrilla conversando animadamente, no habían pasado informes sobre los ataques de los androides y eso las aliviaba un poco, porque así podían disfrutar tranquilas de su día en la playa sin tener que pensar que sus vidas podían correr peligro en cualquier momento, a pesar de haber perdido a sus esposos y a sus amigos, ambas mujeres se tenían la una a la otra para darse apoyo y compañía, de vez en cuando miraban a sus hijos jugar en el agua, por otro lado, Gohan y Trunks se aliviaban un poco al saber que no había señales de los androides desde hacía un par de días y tenían suerte de que pudieron ir a la playa, de ser así, probablemente estarían patrullando la ciudad en busca de los androides para enfrentarlos en una nueva batalla.

Aprovechando que sus madres estaban distraídas conversando, Gohan se sumergió en el agua, para cuando Trunks desvió la mirada para ver a su koi, este se había ido. Desesperado, comenzó a buscarlo mirando a su alrededor pero solo veía agua y las olas golpeaban violentamente contra su torso, salpicando su rostro hasta que sintió algo tomar su tobillo y lo sumergió precipitadamente en el agua, Trunks intentó luchar para salir a la superficie pero de repente sintió como las manos de Gohan tomaba su nuca y lo atraía hacia él para presionar suavemente sus labios contra los del preadolescente. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no pudo corresponder al beso, pues sintió que la falta de oxígeno estaba comenzando a aparecer en sus pulmones, apartó a Gohan poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y se alejó nadando rápidamente hacia una zona rocosa, apenas llegó, salió a la superficie y se aferró a una de las rocas respirando entrecortadamente, pudo sentir el ki de Gohan aproximarse nadando hacía él y vio como el semi-saiyajin se subía a una de las rocas quedando sentando en ella.

-Trunks ¿qué pasa? ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Gohan mirando a su koi mientras el agua caía de su cabello oscuro, mojando su espalda y sus hombros.

-¡Baka! ¡no vuelvas a hacer algo así! me asustaste, Gohan-respondió Trunks, acomodándose de forma que quedara sentado en su roca.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. No pude evitarlo-dijo Gohan levemente queriendo disculparse con el preadolescente, Trunks bajó apenas la mirada pudiendo notar que bajo el traje de baño que el semi-saiyajin mayor llevaba puesto, había una leve pero notoria erección.

-G-Gohan… tú…

-¿Eh?-Gohan miró hacia abajo y rápidamente cubrió la erección con las manos, lejos de la vista de Trunks-¡n-no te preocupes! e-esto es algo involuntario ¡ya se me pasará!-desvió la mirada hacia la orilla, viendo a su madre y a Bulma conversando y riéndose de quien sabe que-oye, Trunks ¿qué te parece si vamos a pescar algo? así sorprendemos a nuestras madres llevando algo para cenar-

-¡Seguro! ¡vamos, Gohan!

Sin perder más tiempo, se levantaron de las rocas donde estaban sentados, se zambulleron al agua y comenzaron a nadar alejándose cada vez más y más del lugar donde estaban Bulma y Chi-chi. Se sumergieron en el agua, nadando alrededor de las rocas con la esperanza de encontrar algo para poder comer esa noche, por suerte, lograron encontrar muchos cangrejos que merodeaban por aquellas rocas y sin pensarlo dos veces, mataron a unos cuantos con unas ráfagas de ki, los tomaron por las patas y comenzaron a nadar lo mejor que podían hasta que llegaron a una especie de gruta submarina. Al llegar a la gruta, ambos semi-saiyajin sacaron la cabeza del agua para poder respirar, viendo que ya se encontraban dentro de ésta, las paredes eran rocosas y desprendían un horrible hedor a humedad, sal marina y algas, Gohan reaccionó rápidamente y siguió nadando, Trunks lo siguió después. Luego de nadar por un corto túnel, llegaron a un inmenso lago que se formaba en el interior de la gruta, ambos semi-saiyajin se acercaron nadando hacia la orilla, dejaron los cangrejos que habían capturado en un rincón y se recostaron en la arena para poder descansar.

-Hemos nadado mucho y estamos demasiado lejos-comentó Trunks tendido en la arena a unos centímetros cerca de Gohan.

-¿Estás cansado, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan apoyándose sobre su espalda mirando a su koi.

-Hmm, un poco-respondió el preadolescente mirando el rocoso y húmedo techo de la gruta.

-Hmm, no puedo discutir eso pero tienes que admitir que aquí se está mucho mejor que con el calor de afuera-dijo Gohan recostándose en la arena solo para mirar el techo de la gruta como lo estaba haciendo su koi.

-Sí, pero incluso de alguna forma la brisa parece más fresca aquí.

Durante unos minutos, no hablaron, solo pasaron ese rato mirando el rocoso techo de la gruta hasta que Trunks se acercó a Gohan y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se sonrojara y su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente... ¡maldición! realmente podía llegar a sentirse débil cuando se trataba de ese niño, no podía evitarlo, quería hacer el amor con Trunks solo una vez más. De repente, Gohan salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que la cabeza de Trunks caía lentamente de su hombro, señal de que se estaba quedando dormido, Gohan comenzó a preocuparse porque no era el momento adecuado para dormir, tenía que ser rápido y follar a Trunks antes de que tuvieran que volver con sus madres.

-Hey, Trunks ¡Trunks! ¡despierta!-dijo Gohan moviendo su hombro para que el preadolescente despertara-¡no es hora de dormir! ¡despierta!-Trunks se despertó y Gohan no podía entender que había pasado con él, pero sintió como colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del semi-saiyajin mayor-¿T-Trunks? -

-Gohan...- dijo Trunks con un leve sonrojo en su rostro-Gohan... por favor... abrázame, por favor...-

-Trunks…

Muy bien, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, sin dudarlo siquiera, Gohan tomó Trunks por la cintura con su brazo y lo acercó más a él solo para besarlo con ternura y (con el paso de los segundos) pasión, pronto sus lenguas comenzaron a entrelazarse, jugar entre ellas y la saliva se escapaba por las comisuras del labio inferior de Trunks, algo que a Gohan no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del joven semi-saiyajin lentamente, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo suave y delicada que era su piel, quería seguir tocándolo y nunca parar.

Los labios de Gohan pasaron a besar tiernamente el cuello de Trunks el cual era suave y delicado como el resto de su cuerpo, logrando percibir una esencia muy agradable, una suave fragancia a fresas, canela y flores de Jazmín, supuso que esa era la esencia que caracterizaba al preadolescente, aquella esencia era tan dulce que lo tentaba a querer devorarlo en ese preciso instante pero a su vez, no quería herirlo, pues si lo hacía, lo más probable era que Trunks no querría que lo tocara por un tiempo. Gohan subió su camino de besos un poco más arriba y comenzó a mordisquear y succionar suavemente el lóbulo de su oído, haciendo que Trunks gimiera debajo de él; de pronto, sus manos llegaron a toparse con los pezones de Trunks, comenzó a jugar con ellos y los apretaba ligeramente haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se estremeciera y un pequeño pero notable bulto surgiera debajo de sus shorts, Gohan se percató de esto y su mano frotó con delicadeza aquel bulto que apareció en la entrepierna del preadolescente, Trunks soltó un profundo gemido e hizo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros elevara su rostro de nuevo para poder verlo a los ojos, pudo ver que un leve sonrojo había aparecido en el rostro de Trunks, se veía tan adorable.

-Gohan… Gohan por favor, no te detengas-le suplicó Trunks entre gemidos, el sonrojo no desaparecía de su rostro.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, debía estar soñando, sí, solo era un sueño pero…si se trataba de un sueño, no quería despertar nunca más y de ser un sueño, debía aprovecharlo antes de que despertara. Con cuidado, Gohan quitó lentamente los shorts de Trunks sin apartar sus ojos, cuando terminó, bajó la cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar y succionar la carne de sus muslos haciendo que Trunks gimiera y riera suavemente por las cosquillas que las succiones de Gohan hacían en sus propios muslos. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros levantó su mirada por un segundo y sonrió, le encantaba acariciar a Trunks de esa forma, su piel era tan jodidamente suave y olía tan bien, sus manos se movieron hacia el trasero del preadolescente y comenzó a masajearlo y apretarlo, haciendo que Trunks sacudiera la cintura instintivamente.

Gohan no podía resistir más, y sin perder más tiempo, introdujo en su boca el miembro Trunks, el cual aún no estaba tan desarrollado y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente.

-Ahhh... Gohan-gimió Trunks sintiendo que se estaba derritiendo dentro de la boca de Gohan, el semi-saiyajin mayor no lo escuchó y continuó chupando su miembro, Trunks llevó sus manos al oscuro cabello de Gohan y comenzó a jugar con él usando únicamente sus dedos.

Después de un par de minutos, Trunks sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca, pero Gohan sacó su miembro de su boca, impidiendo que se corriera dentro de su boca, no iba a permitir que eso pasara, en su lugar, tenía una idea mucho mejor que esa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se llevó dos dedos a su boca para comenzar a humedecerlos, pues tenía que preparar a Trunks si quería penetrarlo sin causar el mayor daño posible pero de pronto sintió que la mano de Trunks tomaba la suya propia y dirigía sus dedos a su propia boca, lamiéndolos como si su vida dependiera únicamente de esa acción, Gohan se sonrojó levemente ante las acciones del preadolescente y sintió que su erección comenzaba a hacer presión contra sus shorts y pensó que si no hacía algo pronto, probablemente iba a estallar. Cuando vio que sus dedos estaban completamente húmedos, Gohan los sacó de la boca del menor, se quitó sus shorts revelando su más que necesitada erección, de la cual salía un poco de líquido pre-seminal, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas tragó saliva al ver el tamaño de su erección y lo mucho que le dolería tener esa cosa dentro de él. Sin perder más tiempo, Gohan separó con cuidado las piernas del preadolescente dejando expuesta su entrada, acercó sus dedos humedecidos con la saliva del menor a aquella estrecha cavidad e introdujo el primer dígito haciendo que Trunks gimiera y arqueara la espalda bajo la fría y húmeda arena por la sensación, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzó a mover su dedo alrededor de la estrecha cavidad, queriendo expandirla para así introducir su miembro, pero notó que con un solo dedo no era suficiente por lo que introdujo el segundo dígito y comenzó a moverlos dentro, fuera y alrededor, abriéndolos como tijeras.

-Ahh! ¡Duele! Detente, por favor. Trunks gritó sintiendo los dedos de Gohan empujando dentro de él.

-Uh ... tienes que relajarte, dijo Trunks-Gohan sin quitar los dedos de la entrada del preadolescente. Si no te relajas, es más que obvio que te va a hacer daño, ¡así que relájate!

Trunks obedeció pero fue muy doloroso y se volvió difícil para él relajarse, Gohan se dio cuenta de eso, así que reclinó su rostro hasta que quedó unos centímetros de la cara de Trunks y lo besó suavemente para distraerlo y ayudarlo a relajarse mientras sus dedos se movían. Entró y salió de su entrada mientras Trunks gemía dentro de su boca. Una vez que Gohan notó que sus dedos entraban y salían fácilmente de la entrada de Trunks, los retiró, tomó su propia erección dolorosa con la mano y, lentamente, la introdujo en su interior.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó Trunks, no era la primera vez, pero dolía como si de verdad lo fuera-¡G-Gohan, duele!... ¡ugh!-

-No te preocupes, Trunks. no me moveré hasta que me lo digas-le respondió Gohan, se quedó quieto por unos segundos hasta que sintió cómo Trunks movía su cadera dándole una señal a su koi para que continuara, Gohan captó la señal y comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera lenta y suavemente. Los primeros minutos fueron realmente dolorosos, Trunks lloró, gritó y suplicó incluso con la suavidad del acto, pero Gohan secó sus lágrimas con su mano para consolarlo, hasta que se acostumbró a la intromisión y Gohan pudo penetrarlo más fuerte y más rápido, hasta que Trunks dejó de llorar y comenzó a gemir por el placer que sentía.

¡Uh! G-Gohan... nngh! ¡más por favor! ¡más! ¡aaah-gimió Trunks al sentir su koi penetrándolo.

-Trunks-dijo Gohan mientras continúa empujando-te amo, Trunks-

-Yo... ¡yo también te amo!-exclamó Trunks cuando se levantó de la arena húmeda para abrazar a Gohan y así mantenerlo cerca de él, cortó la distancia que los separaba con un apasionado beso, Gohan continuó moviéndose dentro de él hasta que sintió una ola de calor golpear su estómago, indicándole que el clímax llegaría pronto-¡ahhh! Gohan… ¡me voy a correr!-

-¡Hagámoslo juntos, Trunks!-dijo Gohan sosteniendo a la mano de Trunks con su mano izquierda apretándola con la suya propia. Después de un par de embestidas, Gohan besó a Trunks una vez más y se corrió dentro de él, llenando su interior con su cálida esencia y Trunks se corrió entre sus abdómenes.

* * *

La tarde caía lentamente en la playa, las olas ahora se movían con más calma que en la mañana, el sol se ocultaba tras el mar, reflejando sus dorados rayos en el agua, dentro de una gruta submarina, dos semi-saiyajin se encontraban durmiendo cómodamente en la húmeda y fría arena, abrazados uno junto al otro completamente desnudos, sus shorts y los cangrejos que habían capturado hace unas horas habían quedado olvidados en la arena. Hubieran permanecido en aquella posición unos minutos más pero Gohan despertó súbitamente, recordando algo importante: habían dejado a sus madres solas en la playa y de seguro ya llevaban un largo rato esperando a que volvieran.

-Trunks-susurró Gohan suavemente en el oído de su koi, Trunks solo sonrió y se movió en la arena-Trunks, despierta-

-Ugh... ¿qué?-dijo Trunks medio dormido mirando a Gohan mientras frotaba sus hermosos y brillantes ojos azules.

-Tenemos que volver, Bulma-san probablemente está preocupada por ti ahora-dijo Gohan.

-Ah, está bien- dijo Trunks un poco molesto.

Ambos semi-saiyajin se levantaron de la arena, tomaron sus shorts y comenzaron a vestirse, también tomaron los cangrejos que capturaron ese día para la cena, se zambulleron en el agua fría y comenzaron a nadar de regreso a la playa. Una vez que regresaron, pudieron ver a Bulma parada unos centímetros de la costa esperándolos, se había cambiado su traje de baño negro por un suéter azul marino de manga larga y una larga falda blanca, apenas vio a su hijo saliendo del agua, la mujer de cabellos celestes corrió hacia el

-¡Trunks!-exclamó Bulma abrazándolo con fuerza, tomó una toalla que traía consigo y comenzó a secar al preadolescente-estaba tan preocupada-

-Lo siento, nunca volveré a nadar tan lejos-dijo Trunks, correspondiendo el abrazo a su madre y ella se separó de él para caminar hacia Gohan.

-No te habría perdonado si fueras una chica...- Bulma dijo seriamente, Gohan la miró confundido-pasando la noche con un hombre-agregó guiñándole un ojo. Gohan y Trunks se sonrojaron fuertemente por lo que les dijo la mujer de cabellos celestes, si tan solo supiera lo que habían hecho esa tarde en la gruta-hmm, ¿por qué los dos están sonrojados? que sospechoso...-

-¡B-Bulma-san!-exclamó Gohan avergonzado.

-Jajaja, estoy bromeando ¡vamos! entremos a la casa antes de que oscurezca y haga más frío aquí- dijo Bulma ambos semi-saiyajin suspiraron aliviados y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa siguiendo a la mujer de cabellos celestes.


	15. One-shot XV: En la ducha

One-shot XV: En la ducha [+18]

Gohan y Trunks se encontraban entrenando en una zona desértica, árida pero a la vez rocosa, Trunks iba tomando ventaja en la pelea intentando atacar dándole golpes que el semi-saiyajin mayor esquivaba con facilidad, quiso darle un golpe certero en el rostro pero Gohan lo impidió a tiempo bloqueándolo con su brazo, de pronto, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se teletransportó desapareciendo de la vista de Gohan, quien comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada preguntándose donde podía estar, sus dudas fueron confirmadas al sentir el ki del menor aparecer detrás de él, se estremeció al sentir como Trunks sopló levemente en su oído provocando que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, aprovechando el estado de vulnerabilidad por parte de Gohan, Trunks se aferró con fuerza a él y se acercó para robarle un beso dejando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros en un completo estado de shock ¿desde cuándo Trunks se comportaba de esta manera durante los entrenamientos? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de ello, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como Trunks lo empujaba hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo, continuaron besándose sin importar que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que Gohan reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se separó del menor respirando entrecortadamente.

-Eh, escucha, Trunks. Este no es el lugar para que hagamos estas cosas-le dijo Gohan una vez que se separó de él.

-¿Por qué no? A veces cuando estoy cerca de ti y te toco me siento de esta manera, estas cosas pasan-respondió Trunks. Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿en qué rayos pensaba ese niño durante los entrenamientos? Definitivamente algo no estaba andando bien-¿no pasa lo mismo contigo, Gohan? Cuando te acercas a mi ¿tu corazón no late de la misma manera que el mío?-

-Ahora que lo dices… sí… pero…-dijo Gohan un poco avergonzado pero enseguida recupero su compostura volviendo a la seriedad que tenía antes-¡pero lo que sucede ahí con lo que sucede en los entrenamientos es algo completamente diferente! No confundas las cosas-

-Entonces ¿cuál es la diferencia? Explícamelo, solo quiero tocarte en cualquier momento y donde sea-le respondió Trunks, intentó acercarse otra vez a Gohan para besarlo pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se resistió, no quería llegar más lejos con el menor, no en un lugar donde se suponía que se dedicaban a entrenar y no a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Por mucho que Gohan intentara ocultarlo, Trunks no se daba por vencido y siempre estaba buscando una forma de avergonzarlo o hacer que se sintiera incómodo como en aquel momento, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la cálida lengua de Trunks recorrer su cuello provocando que se estremeciera debajo del menor, ya que al parecer se habían cambiado los roles y Trunks era quien tenía el control de la situación.

-Tr-Trunks, detente…-dijo Gohan entre gemidos, sabía que debía detenerlo y si continuaba provocándolo de esta manera no podría resistirse por más tiempo y terminaría por penetrarlo justo ahí, en ese desértico lugar donde solo se encontraban ellos dos.

Trunks descendió más hasta encontrarse con una leve erección por parte de Gohan, sonrió internamente, al parecer Gohan se sentía travieso y no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, con lentitud, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas desató la cinta azul que ajustaba los pantalones anaranjados del gi de Gohan, se la quito y bajo sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior revelando así su semi-erecto miembro. Con su lengua comenzó a recorrerlo con habilidad y lentitud, Gohan comenzó a gemir fuertemente sosteniendo la cabeza del menor con una mano mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, Trunks había estado mejorando mucho últimamente y lo estaba haciendo bien, condenadamente bien.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Gohan estaba acomodándose la ropa mientras Trunks le daba la espalda para no verlo vestirse, a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder, la expresión de Gohan era una de frustración y molestia.

-Trunks, tienes que abstenerte de hacer tales cosas… aún eres un niño-comentó Gohan terminando de acomodarse la parte superior de su gi naranja, Trunks lo vio disimuladamente y otra vez le dio la espalda como restándole importancia al asunto-entiendo que tienes las hormonas alborotadas pero creo que deberías ser paciente y esperar un poco más para volver a hacer algo así-

-¡Oye! Ya no soy un niño, he estado progresando mucho y ya puedo darte placer al máximo-respondió Trunks sin ni una pizca de vergüenza, esto solo molestó a Gohan quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo entrar en razón-¡auch! ¿ahora qué hice? ¿por qué me golpeas?-

-Te lo mereces por baka y por hablar de esa manera-dijo Gohan, pudo ver que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse proyectando la sombra de las rocas en el suelo, Trunks notó que la piel del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros estaba ligeramente húmeda por el sudor del entrenamiento, el calor y… bueno, ya saben que más-mejor volvamos a la Corporación Capsula, es tarde y no queremos hacer esperar tanto a Bulma-

Trunks asintió sabiendo lo preocupada que estaría su madre si él no llegaba a casa, enseguida ambos semi-saiyajines emprendieron vuelo hacia el edificio casi en ruinas, al llegar, Trunks llamó a su madre pero esta no respondió, volvió a intentar otra vez pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Bulma no está en casa?-preguntó Gohan.

-Probablemente haya salido de compras o algo así-respondió Trunks-Oh, bien, no importa, Gohan. Puedes ir a darte una ducha primero-

-De acuerdo-dijo Gohan, quien salió de la sala para ir al baño dejando solo a Trunks, pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas tenía otros planes. Una vez que Gohan se dirigió al baño, caminó por el pasillo del semi-destruido edificio y también fue hacia el baño, quería sorprender a su sensei tomando una ducha juntos, por otro lado, Gohan en lo único que pensaba era en que necesitaba una buena ducha de agua caliente.

* * *

El agua caliente caía como lluvia de la ducha y resbalaba por la piel de Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros suspiró relajado, no había sentido la experiencia de tener un baño de agua caliente durante mucho tiempo, no desde que tuvo que abandonar su casa en la Montaña Paoz y a su madre, Chi-chi para poder ir a entrenar por su cuenta para enfrentar a los androides. Tomó un frasco de shampoo que había por ahí cerca y se puso un poco en el cabello, masajeando su cabeza con las yemas de los dedos para poder esparcir toda la espuma, estaba tan relajado y tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que unos pasos se aproximaban al baño, Trunks acababa de entrar sin que Gohan se diera cuenta, cerró la puerta detrás de él, comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras caminaba hacia la ducha, cuando estuvo frente a ella corrió la puerta de cristal que estaba empañada por el vapor, revelando detrás de esta el cuerpo desnudo de Gohan, humedecido por el agua de la ducha.

Dentro de la ducha, Gohan esperaba a que todo el jabón se fuera de su cuerpo pero nunca imaginó que al abrir los ojos para cerrar la llave de la ducha se encontrara con Trunks detrás de él, sonriéndole de una forma un tanto aterradora desde la perspectiva del semi-saiyajin mayor.

-T-Trunks, ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Gohan un poco avergonzado.

-Sí, yo también voy a entrar-dijo Trunks sonriendo-deberíamos tomar una ducha juntos. Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso ese niño hablaba en serio?-¡está perfectamente bien! ¡ambos somos hombres!-el semi-saiyan de cabellos lilas miró alrededor de la ducha y tomó una barraa de jabón de la estantería en la esquina de la ducha-déjame frotarte la espalda por ti-

-¡Ah! esto es...-dijo Gohan avergonzado tratando de cubrirse con una toalla.

-Está bien, está bien-respondió Trunks tranquilizándolo-solo date la vuelta y te prometo que todo estará bien-

Sin decir nada más, Gohan se sentó en la bañera, Trunks se arrodilló detrás de él, cubrió el jabón con un paño, lo mojó y comenzó a frotar el paño alrededor de la espalda de Gohan. Gohan se sintió algo inseguro con el niño frotándose la espalda porque no lo hizo. Sabes lo que estaba planeando. De repente, Trunks deslizó la tela hasta los hombros de Gohan, frotándose allí y cuando terminó, dirigió sus manos hacia el pecho del semi-saiyajin mayor, más específicamente, hacia sus pezones y comenzó a provocarlos y pellizcarlos ligeramente haciendo que Gohan saltara un poco y ahogó un gemido que quería escapar de su garganta.

-¡E-Espera, Trunks!-exclamó Gohan, no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió cómo Trunks continuaba jugando con sus pezones haciéndolo gemir y estremecerse por el placer-¡Ah! ah ah...-

-Hmm, parece que estás disfrutando esto-dijo Trunks sonriendo, dejó de jugar con los pezones de Gohan y comenzó a deslizar por sus manos por los costados de su cintura hasta que una de ellas tomó su miembro, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros gimió un poco más fuerte cuando siente la mano del niño en su pene medio erecto, yo también... así que está bien...-

-¡Agh! ¡detente, Trunks!-dijo Gohan molesto, pero Trunks no tenía ninguna intención de detener sus acciones. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas continuó frotando el pene de Gohan con su mano y Gohan sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina-¡ah! ¡T-Trunks! nnnh-

Sus caricias hicieron que Gohan gimiera cada vez más fuerte pero, de repente, escucharon la puerta principal de la Corporación Capsula se abrirse y unos pasos caminaban por el pasillo hacia el baño.

-Trunks, ¿estás en casa?

-¡Maldición!-pensó Trunks en voz baja cuando sintió que el ki de su madre se acercaba al baño, rápidamente, cubrió la boca de Gohan para evitar que gimiera con Bulma cerca. Es mi madre... Gohan, no digas nada. Y no hagas ningún ruido-

-¡Oh, lo siento! estas en la ducha no tenía idea-dijo Bulma del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-Sí, estoy en la ducha, sudé mucho durante el entrenamiento-contestó Trunks dentro de la ducha mientras regresaba a su tarea de acariciar el miembro de Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzó a gemir bajo su mano que cubría su boca, un profundo rubor apareció en su rostro.

-Oh, está bien... no quiero molestarte-dijo Bulma, iba a salir del baño pero encontró una caja con el gi anaranjado de Gohan cerca de la ducha-¿hm? hey, Trunks, ¿está Gohan-kun aquí? -

-¡Eh!-Trunks no la escuchó porque estaba ocupado complaciendo a Gohan y al mismo tiempo, trataba de cubrir sus gemidos con la mano mientras lo hacía-n-no, él no está aquí... ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque...-dijo Bulma mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo para recoger el gi de Gohan de la caja- ¿no son estas las ropas de Gohan?

-Ah, ¿esas?-dijo Trunks desde la ducha-está sucio, así que le dije que lo lavaría para él-

-¡Oh dioses! ¡estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Trunks!-exclamó Bulma alegremente-¡te ves como una esposa perfectamente dedicada! pero... ¿por qué tengo que lavarlas yo? no es que realmente me moleste pero...-reaccionó cuando recordó la razón por la que había venido allí en primer lugar-aah, por cierto, volveré a salir pronto, tengo algunas investigaciones importantes en curso, así que no volveré esta noche ¡recuerda cerrar las ventanas adecuadamente!-

-Ya veo...- dijo Trunks-¡cuídate, mamá!-cuando Bulma salió del baño y camino por el pasillo, Trunks suspiró aliviado y sacó su mano de la boca de Gohan -lo siento, Gohan. pero ya se ha ido, así que puedes dejar salir tu voz ahora-

-Ah, T-Trunks…-dijo Gohan con la respiración entrecortada, de repente, sus pupilas se encogieron al sentir dos dedos sin lubricación previa siendo introducidos de forma algo brusca en su entrada, haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros gritara por la incomodidad y el dolor-nngh… ¡Trunks, detente! ¡sácalos! ¡e-es muy incómodo!-

-Sé que es incómodo al principio pero creeme, ya te acostumbraras-dijo Trunks burlonamente como aquella vez que Gohan lo folló contra la pared de su casa, el menor comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de la entrada de su sensei simulando embestidas y abriéndolos como si fueran tijeras para intentar expandir un poco más su entrada, Gohan no podía hacer nada excepto gemir y estremecerse debajo de Trunks.

Cuando Trunks vió que sus dedos entraban y salían con facilidad, con cuidado los removió de la entrada de Gohan, acercó su semi-desarrollado miembro a la entrada de Gohan y se introdujo en él de una sola embestida. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y gemía fuertemente por la sensación de ser penetrado otra vez por su uke, Trunks sonrió ante los sonidos que Gohan emitía y como sus expresiones se suavizaban al estar sometido al placer, sin esperar ni un segundo más, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de su amante, primero con suavidad y lentitud, luego sus embestidas pasaron a ser rudas y certeras al tiempo que se acercaba a su hombro para morderlo con fuerza, Gohan gritó por el dolor que la mordida estaba causando en él y algo de sangre brotó de la herida, sangre que el menor aprovechó para lamer hasta no dejar ni una gota.

-Con eso, ya eres mío-susurró Trunks en el oído de Gohan sin dejar de embestirlo, el agua tibia de la ducha humedecía sus cuerpos y eso le permitía a Trunks entrar y salir de Gohan con facilidad.

-Nnngh… Trunks ¡ah! ¡aaah! ¡Trunks!-gimió Gohan sintiendo que el clímax estaba cerca, Trunks acercó nuevamente su mano al miembro de Gohan y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas y para que así llegaran juntos al tan esperado orgasmo.

-¡Gohan! ah… y-ya no puedo más…-gimió Trunks acelerando las embestidas.

-T-Trunks… ggh ¡creo que voy a…!

Gohan no pudo terminar su frase, pues ambos semi-saiyajin habían llegado juntos al límite. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se corrió contra los azulejos de la ducha y Trunks se corrió dentro de Gohan, impregnando su interior con su cálida esencia, permanecieron en esa posición unos minutos más, intentando relajarse, con cuidado, Trunks sacó su miembro del interior de Gohan, el semi-saiyajin mayor aprovechó ese pequeño descanso para cerrar la llave del agua caliente y así poder salir de la ducha.

* * *

Más tarde, ambos semi-saiyajin se encontraban fuera de la ducha secándose con las toallas que había cerca de allí, la caja con el gi de Gohan ya no estaba en el baño, Gohan supuso que Bulma lo había llevado a lavar por él antes de salir de la Corporación Capsula para ir a trabajar en sus investigaciones. Trunks ya había terminado de secarse y ahora estaba vistiéndose con un conjunto de ropa limpia que quien sabe de donde lo había sacado, ambos semi-saiyajin no podían verse o hablarse, de hecho, después de lo que acababan de hacer, les era imposible mantener una conversación o un contacto visual normal, los segundos transcurrieron mientras Gohan se secaba en silencio, hasta que Trunks no lo soportó más y decidió hablar para romper esa burbuja de tensión.

-Hey, Gohan-dijo Trunks, Gohan se quitó la toalla de la cabeza para poder ver al menor quien le sonreía de forma un tanto ¿traviesa? ¿seductora? cualquiera que sea la sonrisa, a Gohan no le importaba-no creas que esto ha terminado-

-¿A-A qué te refieres con eso, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan confundido.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? mi mamá estará fuera de la ciudad hasta el día siguiente, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos lo que eso implica…-Trunks avanzó hasta quedar frente a Gohan, un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del semi-saiyajin mayor-que vamos a seguir con lo que nos quedó pendiente ahí en la ducha ¿de acuerdo?-

Gohan no respondió, solo se quedó boquiabierto observando como Trunks caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta del baño, apenas el menor puso un pie fuera del baño, se volteó para ver a su sensei, le sonrió despidiéndolo con una mano y luego salió cerrando la puerta tras él dejando a Gohan completamente solo.


	16. One-shot XVI: Fuera de casa

One-shot XVI: Fuera de casa [+18]

Una larga limosina voladora de color rojo brillante se aproximaba a las oficinas centrales de la Corporación Capsula, dentro de ella iba un joven de cabellos lilas que no tendría más de veintidós años aunque su aspecto físico dijera todo lo contrario, pues en contraste con su edad, aquel joven de cabellos lilas lucía más como un adolescente de dieciocho años que un hombre de veintidós. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando su teléfono, miró la hora sin mucho interés y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el asiento del hombre que estaba conduciendo la limosina voladora.

-Um…-Trunks se quedó pensativo por unos momentos pensando en que decirle al conductor hasta que la pregunta surgió de manera fugaz en su mente-d-disculpe ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos a la Corporación Capsula?-

-No se preocupe, señor Briefs. Llegaremos en unos minutos-respondió el conductor, miró disimuladamente por la ventana viendo que el edificio central de la Corporación Capsula no estaba muy lejos de su ubicación-de hecho, creo que llegaremos más temprano de lo habitual-

Trunks no dijo nada, solo volvió a acomodarse en su asiento con los brazos cruzados, desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, viendo como la limosina comenzaba a descender hasta aterrizar frente a la entrada principal de las oficinas centrales de la Corporación Capsula, una doble fila de hombres en trajes de color gris y negro esperaban al joven de cabellos lilas en la entrada principal, uno de ellos se acercó a la limosina roja voladora y abrió la puerta para dejarlo salir, apenas lo vieron, aquellos hombres (incluido el que le abrió la puerta de la limosina) se inclinaron frente a él de forma respetuosa ¿y por qué? sencillo, porque al ser el nuevo jefe de la Corporación Capsula, todos le guardaban cierta apreciación y respeto y la mayoría de aquellos hombres soñaban con ser como él aunque ese sueño resultara inalcanzable para muchos de ellos. El joven de cabellos lilas entró en aquella imponente edificación y caminó por los pasillos intentando aparentar normalidad pero eso no era posible, ya que se sentía intimidado y avergonzado de que todas las chicas que estaban trabajando en el sector donde caminaba lo estuvieran mirando atónitas, como si un dios estuviera pasando por ese lugar en ese preciso momento, la mayoría de aquellas chicas suspiraban como chicas de secundaria enamoradas del chico más popular de su escuela pero Trunks hacía lo posible por ignorarlas, algunas solo lo saludaban o le daban la bienvenida. El semi-saiyajin siguió caminando con un leve sonrojo invadiendo su rostro hasta que finalmente llegó al elevador, oprimió el botón para abrir y apenas entró en el elevador, oprimió el botón que lo llevaría hasta el piso superior donde se encontraba su oficina, la que alguna vez le perteneció a su madre, quien actualmente se había retirado de su cargo como presidenta de la Corporación Capsula y ahora a sus cincuenta y cuatro años, se dedicaba a ir a la Montaña Paoz a visitar a Chi-chi y a Goten con más frecuencia. Su hermana Bra, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo yendo de compras con su padre, Vegeta o con su mejor amiga, Pan, quien era la hija de su viejo amigo Gohan. No podía negar que estaba celoso de ella, porque siendo una niña de casi once años, Bra podía ir y venir a cualquier parte como se le diera la gana y sus padres no la regañaban, mientras que él debía cumplir con su trabajo en la Corporación Capsula, asistir a aburridas reuniones y ser obligado a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad por su padre, ya que según él, su nivel de poder había "descendido" esos últimos diez años.

El elevador continuó ascendiendo hasta llegar al último piso del edificio central de la Corporación Capsula, la puerta se abrió y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas salió de éste y caminó hacia su oficina, la cual no estaba muy lejos del elevador. Apenas entró, caminó hacia su escritorio que estaba ubicado en una enorme ventana con vista a toda Satan City y se sentó en su silla, necesitaba descansar un poco, esos hombres iban detrás de él como perritos falderos se tratase y sus halagos ya lo sofocaban, pero ese breve momento de relajación duró muy poco, pues escuchó como la puerta se abría y vio a un hombre entrar en su oficina, empujando la puerta con dificultad.

-Con permiso-dijo aquel hombre llevando una montaña de papeles y carpetas azules, se acercó al escritorio del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas y colocó aquella montaña de papeles con torpeza-daitōryō-san, tendría que revisar estos documentos ahora mismo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿tengo que revisar todo esto?! ¿acaso es una broma?-exclamó Trunks sin poder creerlo, hacer algo así le tomaría todo el día.

-Sí, daitōryō-san. Si fuera tan amable de revisarlos… se lo agradecería muchísimo-respondió aquel hombre, quien se retiró apresuradamente de allí, Trunks se llevó una mano a los ojos, refregándolos con cansancio, la puerta volvió a abrirse y una mujer de cabello corto negro, vestida de rojo entró en su oficina llevando lo que parecía ser una especie de agenda electrónica en la mano.

-Daitōryō-san, aquí tengo su agenda del día-le dijo aquella mujer que probablemente sería su asistente, sin perder más tiempo, encendió la agenda electrónica y con un señalador comenzó a marcar las actividades que Trunks tenía para ese día-a las 14:00 p.m tiene una reunión de planificación, a las 15:00 p.m tiene una reunión con los accionistas, de 16:00 a 20:00 p.m tiene entrevistas concentradas cada quince minutos…-

Mientras aquella mujer hablaba, Trunks aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse de su silla, pasó gateando el escritorio, miró disimuladamente dándose cuenta de que su asistente no le estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía, de hecho, parecía estar muy entretenida con la agenda electrónica. Finalmente, llegó a la ventana, la abrió con cuidado y salió de la oficina, el impulso que tomó para salir volando hizo que cayeran algunos papeles y sacara la asistente de su repaso de la agenda electrónica, la mujer miró alrededor de la oficina dándose cuenta de que Trunks no se encontraba allí pero pudo ver que la ventana estaba abierta.

-No puede ser, otra vez se volvió a escapar-exclamó la mujer llevándose una mano a la frente con frustración.

* * *

Ya afuera, Trunks se alejó volando alegremente de la oficina central de la Corporación Capsula, una vez que llegó a una altura determinada en el cielo, sacó una capsula de color rosa que guardaba en el bolsillo de su traje, oprimió un botón haciendo que aparezca un conjunto de ropa más cómoda y más apropiada para poder ir a entrenar. Se escondió entre las nubes para cambiarse rápidamente, cuando terminó, arrojó el traje lejos y el viento se encargó de que cayera en el mar, perdiéndose de vista. Aumento la velocidad de su vuelo con la intención de ir a las montañas para entrenar, necesitaba eso, estaba cansado de la rutina y necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, darse un respiro y un tiempo para sí mismo, estaba tan distraído volando, que no se dio cuenta de que un punto negro se dirigía volando en la misma dirección que él y cuando se dio cuenta y logró percibir su ki, ya era demasiado tarde, tanto el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas como aquella sombra misteriosa chocaron violentamente entre sí.

-¡Ouch! agh… eso sí que me dolió-exclamó Trunks cerrando los ojos mientras llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza para aliviar el dolor.

-Uhh, oye ¿cuál es tu maldito problema?-preguntó la persona que se había chocado con Trunks, al igual que él, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para aliviar el dolor-¡ten más cuidado! ¿quieres? ¿acaso no te fijas por donde vuelas?-

Cuando logró aliviar el dolor del golpe que se había dado, Trunks abrió los ojos para ver a la persona que le estaba gritando y al hacerlo se quedó en shock, la persona con la que se había chocado también hizo lo mismo, desvió la mirada encontrándose con Trunks frente suyo y también se quedó en shock. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, sin hablarse, sin saber que decir para romper esa burbuja de silencio, hasta que el joven de cabellos lilas se arriesgó a romper esa burbuja.

-¿G-Gohan?-dijo Trunks sin poder creer que su viejo amigo a quien consideraba un hermano mayor estaba allí, flotando frente a él.

-¿Trunks?-dijo Gohan, reaccionó al darse cuenta de que se había chocado con su viejo amigo y sintió que los colores le subían a la cara por la vergüenza y la pena que estaba viviendo en ese momento-oh dioses ¡dioses! lo siento, lo siento mucho, Trunks. no quise chocarme contigo… un segundo ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿no deberías estar trabajando?-

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿no deberías estar trabajando tu también?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas con cierto deje de sarcasmo-como sea ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Mi trabajo me estaba asfixiando, estaba cansando, no podía hacer nada más y de pronto pensé que quizás si me escapaba un momento para ir a relajarme estaría mejor-respondió Gohan, Trunks lo escuchó sin interrumpir, entendía a su amigo, había veces en las que él también necesitaba salir de las oficinas centrales de la Corporación Capsula para ir a entrenar y hoy era uno de esos días-por cierto ¿a dónde ibas?-

-Y-Yo… me dirigía a la Montaña Paoz, pensaba ir a ver a Goten y preguntarle si quería entrenar conmigo-respondió el joven de cabellos lilas.

-Odio desilusionarte y sabes que lo haré pero, Goten no está en casa, se acaba de ir a una cita hace unos minutos, en casa solo están mi mamá, Videl y Bulma-respondió Gohan, Trunks bufó por lo bajo porque su más grande amigo no estaba en casa para entrenar con él, lo había botado por una cita con chica ¿cuántas citas había tenido esa semana? ¿ocho? ¿nueve? no estaba seguro y no le interesaba, es más, le decepcionaba ver en la clase de persona que se había convertido su amigo esos diez años cuando tanto él como Goten le habían prometido a Gokū continuar entrenando para mantener la tierra a salvo de futuros enemigos pero Goten había roto su promesa y ahora se dedicaba a salir con cualquier chica que se le cruzara en el camino como si fueran pañuelos desechables-oye, ya que Goten no está disponible para entrenar ¿qué te parece si entrenas conmigo?-

-Pff… ¿qué? ¿entrenar yo? ¿y contigo? jajaja por favor, Gohan, sé que no has vuelto a entrenar desde hace mucho tiempo ¿cómo crees que podría entrenar contigo?-dijo Trunks con un tono de burla en su voz molestando a Gohan-ahora si me disculpas, ire a entrenar solo, no quiero perder el tiempo peleando contigo-

Sin dudarlo siquiera, Trunks volvió a emprende vuelo alejándose de Gohan. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se quedó allí, flotando, observando a Trunks alejarse de él, miró hacia abajo con rabia y cerró sus manos en forma de puño, levantó la mirada y la desvió hacia el joven de cabellos lilas.

-Puede que ya no tenga la misma fuerza que antes pero… quiero demostrar que sigo siendo buen oponente para los entrenamientos-exclamó Gohan, Trunks detuvo su vuelo en secó y desvió la mirada lentamente hacia él-dame una oportunidad ¡por favor! solo dame una oportunidad, sé que puedo probar que soy digno oponente para una pelea-

-Agh…-Trunks se acercó lentamente hacia Gohan, considerando si debía aceptar entrenar con él o no, se detuvo a escasos centímetros del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, Gohan se sonrojó levemente y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ¿qué estaba pasando con él? hacía tiempo que no sentía algo así ¿y justo ahora tenía que volver a sentir esa extraña sensación?-de acuerdo, te daré solo una oportunidad, si fallas, no volveré a entrenar contigo y tú nunca más volverás a buscarme para entrenar-

-Está bien, lo prometo.

-Perfecto, ahora, vámonos, hay que buscar un lugar donde podamos entrenar.

Ambos semi-saiyajin se alejaron volando de Satan City y se fueron a las montañas, donde Trunks tenía pensado ir a entrenar. Al llegar a la las montañas, ambos semi-saiyajin aterrizaron en un valle desprovisto de vegetación y de animales que rondaran cerca de allí, solo estaba rodeado de algunos riscos y una bandada de pájaros voló por el cielo pero no era nada de lo que hubiera que preocuparse, después de todo, allí no corrían riesgo de causar demasiados daños o destrucción. Gohan se puso en posición de ataque y Trunks imitó su acción, no sin antes quitarse la chaqueta marrón que había traído en la cápsula rosa para cambiarse su ropa de trabajo por una más adecuada para entrenar y volar con más comodidad.

-¿Estás listo, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks mirando a su amigo de forma desafiante, sin abandonar su posición de ataque.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Bien! ¿qué estás esperando? ¡ataca!-gritó Trunks pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues Gohan se dirigió volando velozmente hacia él y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo empujo lejos, estrellándose contra el risco más cercano. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, Trunks salió de entre las piedras que cayeron del risco y sin perder más tiempo, se acercó a Gohan para comenzar a atacarlo.

* * *

Estuvieron por un largo rato peleando entre ellos, lanzándose sus mejores ataques y técnicas junto con puños, patadas, diversos golpes y esferas de ki, hasta que llegó el atardecer, ahora Gohan y Trunks estaban descansando sentados en el suelo con la pared apoyada en uno de los riscos observando el sol ocultarse en el horizonte. Ambos semi-saiyajin tenían la ropa un poco rota y con manchas de polvo pero no era nada que no se pudiera solucionar, por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos semi-saiyajin habló, solo se dedicaron a observar el atardecer hasta que Trunks decidió romper la atmosfera silenciosa.

-Me equivoque respecto a lo que dije de ti, Gohan-dijo Trunks llamando la atención de su viejo amigo.

-¿Eh? ¿de qué hablas Trunks?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros un poco confundido.

-Me refiero a que te juzgue mal todo este tiempo, pensé que no tenías la altura para pelear conmigo pero veo que me equivoque, eres un buen oponente para una pelea-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

-Oh… b-bueno, supongo que ¿gracias? no sé qué decir-respondió Gohan ligeramente sonrojado, y ya empezamos otra vez ¿qué rayos le pasaba? ¿por qué se ponía así estando junto a Trunks? no podía entenderlo, acaso... ¿acaso estaba empezando a revivir esos sentimientos por Trunks que creyó haber olvidado? ¡imposible! Trunks era solo su amigo, alguien a quien consideraba su hermano pequeño, alguien a quien consolar cuando estaba triste o darle un consejo y nada más.

-¿Gohan? ¿te sientes bien? estás sonrojado y eso no es normal en ti-dijo Trunks preocupado, sacando a Gohan de sus pensamientos.

-¿Q-Qué? s-sí, e-estoy bien, no es nada, Trunks-respondió Gohan quien rápidamente desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo, Trunks no entendía bien que estaba pasando, pero por alguna razón, ver a Gohan sonrojado le pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo, espera ¿qué? enseguida desvió la mirada aferrando sus manos con fuerza a la tela de su bermuda blanca, Gohan lo notó y miró a su amigo con preocupación-Trunks ¿qué sucede?-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas lo miró por unos segundos y otra vez miró hacia abajo-sabes que si algo te está molestando puedes contármelo ¿sí? te prometo que no me enfadaré-

-Gohan…-dijo Trunks, se quedó callado por unos segundos formulando las palabras que quería decirle al semi-saiyajin mayor y cuando finalmente las tuvo, habló-yo… h-hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿Eh? ¿algo que quieras decirme?-dijo Gohan desviando su mirada para ver a Trunks-¿puedo saber qué es?-

-Gohan… esto es un poco difícil de explicar porque llevó mucho tiempo ocultándolo pero ya no resisto más-respondió Trunks-Gohan, tú me gustas, no, no solo me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti-

-¿Qué?

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se quedó perplejo ante las palabras que había dicho el joven de cabellos lilas, aquel joven a quien consideraba un hermano pequeño ¿estaba enamorado de él? pero, había algo que no entendía ¿cúando pasó eso? y ¿desde cuando llevaba ocultando esos sentimientos? necesitaba respuestas y no las iba a encontrar mirando a Trunks completamente atónito por su repentina confesión, no esperaba que luego de pasar una tarde entrenando le dijera algo así.

-Lo que oíste, Gohan-respondió Trunks volviendo a sacarlo de sus pensamientos-estoy enamorado de ti, te amo y siempre lo he hecho-

-Yo… Trunks, no…-Gohan miró sus manos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir-no sé que decir, esto… esto no esta pasando-se levantó inesperadamente del risco y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Trunks-¡esto no está pasando! ¡por supuesto que no! debo estar soñando, sí, estoy soñando-

-No, no, no-Trunks se levantó de su lugar en el risco, caminó hacia Gohan pero el semi-saiyajin mayor retrocedió queriendo alejarse de él, Trunks se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia y tomó su rostro entre sus manos-no estás soñando, Gohan y creeme que si esto fuera un sueño, no querría despertar nunca más porque finalmente pude confesarte lo que siento por ti. Además, prometiste que no te enfadarías-

-Todo esto es demasiado rápido… siento que mi cabeza va a estallar-exclamó Gohan apartando las manos del joven de cabellos lilas de su rostro-y no estoy enfadado, claro que no. Pero… hay algo que no puedo entender ¿hace cuánto tiempo estás enamorado de mi?-

-Llevo ocultando lo que siento por ti por doce años-respondió Trunks, Gohan sintió como todas las piezas del rompecabezas caían en su lugar, entonces ¿Trunks estaba enamorado de él desde que tenía diez años?-lo intenté, te juro que intenté confesarte mi amor por ti pero siempre que quería hacerlo, alguien aparecía y siempre arruinaba mi oportunidad, luego…-el joven de cabellos lilas bajó la mirada y aferró sus manos fuertemente a la tela de sus bermudas blancas-luego me rendí cuando conociste a Videl y al ver lo feliz que eras con ella, decidí dejarte ir, no quería que arruinaras tu felicidad para estar conmigo-

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes? de haber sabido que estabas enamorado de mi, hubiéramos sido felices juntos pero ahora ya es muy tarde para eso-dijo Gohan desviando la mirada hacia sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros también sentía algo por Trunks desde hacía mucho tiempo pero nunca se atrevió a confesarlo por miedo a que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas lo rechazara.

-Te equivocas-dijo Trunks, Gohan desvió la mirada, haciendo que sus orbes oscuras chocaran con las orbes azules del joven de cabellos lilas-aún no es tarde para hacerlo-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Tru…?-Gohan no pudo seguir hablando, pues sintió como Trunks lo empujaba hasta que ambos cayeron en el suelo. El joven de cabellos lilas quedó prácticamente arriba de Gohan y éste solo lo miraba ligeramente sonrojado, inesperadamente, Trunks cortó la escasa distancia que los separaba con un tierno beso, al principio Gohan no podía corresponderle, pues se hallaba en un estado de shock y mantenía los ojos bien abiertos sintiendo como Trunks lo besaba, esperando a que le correspondiera, finalmente cedió y correspondió al beso cerrando los ojos y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven para así profundizar más el beso. Se separaron para respirar dejando un delgado hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas, Trunks miró a Gohan y le sonrió, Gohan correspondió su sonrisa con otra parecida, ya que la suya era un poco más torpe, llevó su mano a la mejilla derecha del joven de cabellos lilas y la acarició tiernamente, Trunks cerró los ojos por el tacto y colocó una de sus manos sobre la mano de Gohan.

-No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo he querido hacer esto, Gohan-murmuró Trunks al tiempo que unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Tambien yo-dijo Gohan secando las lágrimas del joven de cabellos lilas con ternura y cuidado, volvieron a verse a los ojos y ambos pudieron ver las puertas del alma del otro-Trunks, quiero que seas mío-

Trunks siquiera respondió, simplemente se acercó a Gohan y lo besó con más intensidad y pasión que la primera vez, Gohan se pasó las manos por la parte posterior de la nuca de Trunks enredando los dedos en su suave cabello lila, cuando se separaron otra vez para respirar, el semi-saiyajin mayor colocó sus manos en la chaqueta marrón que usaba el joven de cabellos lilas y comenzó a quitársela con un poco de ayuda. Al mismo tiempo, Trunks estaba ocupado desabrochando el cierre del saco de Gohan, desanudo su llamativa corbata verde, alcanzó los botones de su camisa desabotonándolos uno por uno y abrió su camisa exponiendo su pálido pecho. El joven de cabellos lilas introdujo sus manos debajo de la camisa de Gohan y deslizó sus palmas desde su pecho hasta su ombligo; luego, Trunks bajó la cabeza hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de su ombligo, saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer y jugar con ella, dibujando húmedos círculos alrededor de su vientre.

-Trunks...-suspiró Gohan, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-¿Te gusta esto, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks mientras besando el vientre de Gohan-lo disfrutas ¿eh?-

Trunks dejó de lamer su ombligo, se acomodó encima de Gohan haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran juntas por debajo de sus pantalones. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, lo único que podía hacer era gemir debajo de su ahora amante, el joven comenzó a besar su cuello lenta y dolorosamente, Gohan llevó su mano a su cabeza acariciando su suave cabello mientras Trunks descendía sus besos más y más, recorriendo su pecho hasta que alcanzó el borde de su pantalón marrón oscuro, pero antes de tomarlos, el joven de pelo lavanda se quita el pañuelo azul claro y la camiseta negra de manga larga, exponiendo su pecho ligeramente bronceado, había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que Trunks había entrenado y era obvio que su piel iba a perder su color tan característico. Sus manos sujetaron el cinturón de Gohan, lo desabrochó, tomó el borde de sus pantalones, abrió la cremallera lentamente, sujetando su erección, la cual sacó de su ropa interior para comenzar a acariciarla suavemente, presionándola con firmeza, se inclinó para lamerla, comenzando por la base, extendiendo sus suaves besos alrededor y llegando a la punta, tocando la pequeña ranura con el pulgar, ábrela ligeramente para extender el pre-semen alrededor de aquella zona tan sensible.

-Ah... Trunks...-exclamó Gohan jadeando entrecortadamente. El joven de cabellos lilas comenzó a chupar su erecto pene, moviendo su lengua con movimientos rápidos, saboreando, disfrutando, Gohan gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se incorporaba para poder ver a su ahora amante moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, Gohan puso su mano en la nuca de Trunks y presionó su virilidad contra su garganta, oyendo como se atragantaba mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas por la presión.

Pero Trunks no se detuvo solo porque tenía la erección de Gohan en su garganta, continuó lamiéndo, pasando su lengua alrededor haciéndolo jadear y gemir un poco más alto hasta que sintió que el clímax estaba cerca, muy cerca. El joven de pelo lavanda piensó que era suficiente así que sacó su pene de su boca, Gohan iba a protestar pero Trunks lo interrumpió.

-No, no quiero que te corras-dijo Trunks mientras se acercaba al rostro de Gohan-no aún, tengo algo mucho mejor en mente-

Con esas últimas palabras, Trunks le dio a Gohan otro beso en los labios y comenzó a desabotonar sus bermudas blancas, bajándolas junto con su ropa interior y sus botas, quedando desnudo frente a su amante. El sonrojo de Gohan incrementó más cuando vio el miembro de Trunks completamente erecto, observó atentamente cómo Trunks introducía dos de sus dedos a su boca y comenzó a lamerlos, imaginando que estaba lamiendo el pene de Gohan, cuando el joven de cabellos lilas notó que sus dedos estaban completamente mojados, los introdujo en su entrada, poniendo una ligera expresión de dolor y molestia, ya estaba acostumbrado a introdcir sus dedos en su entrada debido a que, frecuentemente tenía sueños húmedos en los que Gohan le estaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos, se relajó y comenzó a mover el primer dígito alrededor de su entrada sintiendo que sus rodillas se aflojaban como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

-Trunks ¿estás bien? ¿no quieres parar?-preguntó Gohan preocupado por las expresiones que ponía el joven al auto-penetrarse con los dedos.

-N-No, e-estoy bien… ¡nngh!-respondió Trunks entre gemidos, su trasero subía y bajaba rozando el miembro de Gohan que comenzaba a ponerse más duro en cuestión de segundos, cuando Trunks sintió que sus dedos entraban y salían con facilidad de su entrada, los removió con cuidado, tomó el miembro de Gohan posicionándolo debajo de su entrada-bien…-cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para relajarse-aquí voy-

Sin perder más tiempo, Trunks introdujo la erección de Gohan que parecía que iba estallar en cualquier momento dentro de él, al hacerlo gimió de dolor, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y mordió su labio inferior queriendo retener un quejido que intentaba escapar de su garganta.

-Trunks, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, puedo detenerme-dijo Gohan.

-No, nngh, por favor no te detengas. Puedo hacerlo, es solo al principio… no te detengas-rogó el joven de cabellos lilas con deseo.

Gohan suspiró rendido ante la suplica de su amante, así que sin dudarlo, tomó al joven de cabellos lilas por su estrecha cintura y comenzó a penetrarlo con suavidad y lentitud, cuando vió que Trunks movía sus caderas incitándolo a más, Gohan aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras Trunks llevaba una mano a su propio miembro para comenzar a frotarlo al ritmo de las embestidas que Gohan ejercía dentro de él, pero el semi-saiyajin mayor quitó su mano de su erección impidiendo que continuara, pues había colocado su mano sobre su miembro y él mismo comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, logrando alcanzar aquel punto que hacía que Trunks gimiera alto por el placer, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros continuó penetrando al joven con intención de volver a tocar aquel punto, pues no faltaba mucho para que alcanzaran el clímax.

-¡Ah! T-Trunks… nnngh, ya no resisto más ¡ah! ¡me voy a correr!-gruñó Gohan sin dejar de penetrar a su amante.

-¡H-Hagamoslo juntos, Gohan!-exclamó Trunks, tras un par de embestidas más, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se corrió en la entrada de Trunks y éste se corrió, ensuciando el abdomen de Gohan con su escencia.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Gohan y Trunks se estaban bañando en una cascada luego de la intensa "actividad" que habían realizado justo cuando el sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, cuando terminaron de bañarse, ambos semi-saiyajin elevaron su ki para secarse más rápido y se acercaron a unas rocas donde habían dejado tendidas sus ropas para poder comenzar a vestirse. Trunks casi estaba lamentando tener que irse, pues debía volver al edificio central de la Corporación Capsula a terminar de revisar todos los contratos que le quedaron pendientes en la mañana y también debía volver a casa a arreglarse para una fiesta organizada en el Satan Club, desvió su mirada hacia Gohan quien estaba poniéndose su camisa y comenzaba a abrochar los botones uno por uno.

-Bueno… esto fue "divertido" en cierta forma pero tengo que volver a casa-dijo Gohan una vez que terminó de vestirse, se colocó sus aburridos lentes de marco grueso que desde el punto de vista de Trunks lo hacían ver menos atractivo y más nerd de lo que ya era-Videl debe estar esperándome y probablemente esté molesta conmigo porque no fui a buscar a Pan de la escuela-

-Si tu quieres, podríamos repetir esto más seguido-dijo Trunks colocándose su saco marrón sobre la playera de manga larga color negra-claro, sería después de entrenar o cuando pueda escapar del trabajo pero…-

-Lo siento, Trunks. odio desilusionarte pero esto fue algo que solo haremos una vez-respondió Gohan-lo hice para que saciaras tu necesidad de estar conmigo y finalmente puedas olvidar lo que sientes por mí, yo ya lo hice hace tiempo y creo que tu también deberías hacer lo mismo-

-Gohan dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse volando a casa para reunirse con su esposa y su hija, Trunks se quedó parado en su lugar, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza al grado de casi hacer sangrar sus palmas, abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia Gohan, quien ahora estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, se acercó corriendo hacia él y lo tomó de la muñeca.

-Trunks…-dijo Gohan viendo su muñeca siendo firmemente sostenida por el semi-saiyajin más joven.

-Tengo una idea, hay que huir de aquí, dejemos todo atrás-rogó Trunks, soltó la muñeca de Gohan y colocó su mano entre las suyas-podríamos ser felices juntos, te protegería siempre, cuidaría de ti, solo tienes que decirme "si"-

-Trunks, yo…-Gohan desvió la mirada un poco dudoso, muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que su respuesta era un sí, pero luego recordó que su familia era lo más importante en su vida, así que apartó su mano que estaba siendo sostenida por las manos de Trunks y retrocedió un poco-no puedo, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo irme contigo-Trunks iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Gohan-escucha, sabes que yo siempre te amaré sin importar que, eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida pero por mucho que quiera no puedo irme contigo, tengo una familia y responsabilidades aquí, tú también las tienes-

-Sí, tienes razón, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando dije eso-dijo Trunks un poco apenado, comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí, no sin antes girar su cabeza otra vez para ver a Gohan-pero… si llegas a cambiar de opinión, te estaré esperando aquí. No lo olvides-

Gohan no respondió, solo asintió tomando en cuenta la promesa de su amigo, ahora amante. Ambos semi-saiyajin se separaron y se alejaron volando por distintos caminos sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 _EPÍLOGO._

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde aquel encuentro, durante ese tiempo, Gohan se dedicó a considerar la propuesta de Trunks, su mente estaba dividida en dos: por un lado, la idea de escapar con Trunks y comenzar una nueva vida junto a él le llamaban la atención, además, no podía negar que lo amaba con todo su corazón, lo amaba desde que era solo un pequeño niño de ocho años y hace tres meses atrás pudo abrirse y expresar sus sentimientos hacia él, pero por otro lado, no podía irse con él, no quería abandonar a Videl y mucho menos a Pan, sabía que la niña era una guerrera saiyajin y podía cuidarse sola pero sentía que como su padre, debía estar presente en los mejores momentos de su vida.

- _Dioses, que decisión más difícil…_ -pensó Gohan, aferrando fuertemente sus manos en sus cabellos negros.

Finalmente, después de mucho considerarlo, Gohan tomo una desición: iba a escapar con Trunks, comenzarían una nueva vida juntos. No podía decirle esto a Videl en una conversación normal, quedaría devastada, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarle una carta a ella y a Pan explicando porque había decidido irse de casa. Cuando terminó de escribir la carta, empacó todas sus pertenencías, abrió la ventana de la habitación que alguna vez compartió con Videl y salió volando de allí.

Una hora más tarde, Gohan llegó al risco, aterrizó y miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar a Trunks pero no lo vió por ninguna parte, espero por diez minutos pero transcurrido ese lapso de tiempo, comenzó a preocuparse, pensando que el joven de cabellos lilas le había fallado a su promesa.

 _"Si llegas a cambiar de opinión, te estaré esperando aquí, no lo olvides"_

De pronto, Gohan salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Trunks llegar volando hacia el risco, el joven de cabellos lilas vió a su amor esperándolo y sonrió porque había ido hasta allí para reunirse con él otra vez, luego de estar tres largos meses sin verse.

-Veo que has cambiado de opinión-dijo Trunks aterrizando frente a Gohan con una mochila donde cargaba todas sus pertenencias.

-Sí, estoy aquí, le dejé una carta a Videl y a Pan explicando porque me fui-respondió Gohan-solo espero que no se enfaden conmigo por abandonarlas-

-No te preocupes, ellas lo entenderán, después de todo, mereces ser feliz-dijo Trunks, Gohan le sonrió, soltó su mochila por un segundo solo para acercarse a Trunks y besarlo tiernamente, cuando se separaron, volvió a hablar-y ¿ya nos vamos o prefieres quedarte aquí?-

-¿Qué? no, por supuesto que no-respondió Gohan, ambos semi-saiyajin tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron volando a la Corporación Capsula a buscar una nave espacial que Trunks había estado reservando para esa ocasión, la última nave espacial que su madre construyo antes de retirarse de su cargo como cientifíca y presidenta de la Corporación Capsula, con ella podrían viajar juntos a cualquier parte del universo y explorarían diversos planetas, por fin estarían juntos para siempre, como Trunks lo había soñado hace tanto tiempo atrás.


	17. One-shot XVII: Sudoroso y caliente

One-shot XVII: Sudoroso y caliente [18]

Luego de aquel "encuentro" que tuvieron previamente en la ducha, Trunks salió del baño ya vestido con la ropa que llevaba puesta anteriormente, Gohan tuvo que ir a la habitación que Bulma siempre le tenía preparada en caso de que quisiera pasar la noche en la Corporación Capsula a buscar ropa que ponerse, mientras tanto, Trunks entró en la cocina, tenía hambre y no había comido nada desde que llegó a casa, una vez que entró en la cocina comenzó a revisar los muebles (a excepción de la nevera) buscando algo de comer para él y para Gohan, pero para su mala suerte, no encontró nada.

-¿Será posible que mi mamá no se haya atrevido a ir a comprar comida hoy?-pensó Trunks sentado en la mesa, completamente aburrido y con mucha hambre, de pronto, escuchó unos pasos y el ki de Gohan aproximarse a la cocina.

-Hey, Trunks ¿qué tienes para la cena? Tengo hambre-dijo Gohan asomado a la puerta de la cocina pero al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro del menor se preocupo, caminó hasta quedar frente a él, se arrodillo y le tomó las manos-Trunks ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué estás tan triste?-

-No estoy triste, estoy decepcionado-respondió Trunks-yo también tengo hambre y no tenemos comida-

-¿Qué? eso no es posible ¿revisaste todos los muebles?-preguntó Gohan viendo a Trunks un poco incrédulo por las palabras del menor.

-Si lo hice y aún así…

-Vuelvo a repetir mi pregunta-lo interrumpió Gohan quien miró a Trunks fijamente a los ojos con seriedad-¿de verdad revistaste _**todos**_ los muebles de la cocina?-

Trunks abrió la boca para decir algo pero al ver la expresión tan severa de su sensei supo que no podía mentirle, desvió la mirada, cerró los ojos, apretó fuertemente los puños y volvió su mirada hacia Gohan, sus temerosos orbes azules se cruzaron con los serios orbes oscuros del semi-saiyajin mayor.

-No, no lo hice-respondió Trunks, se sentía un poco mal por haberle mentido a su sensei de esa manera.

-Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? revisemos los muebles otra vez y veamos si hay algo de comer.

Ambos semi-saiyajin se levantaron y comenzaron a revisar los muebles de la cocina buscando que podían comer esa noche pero no encontraban nada, ni siquiera un miserable grano de arroz, hasta que Trunks decidió abrir la nevera y dentro de ella encontró un bowl de fresas y dos frascos de crema batida en aerosol, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan, quien estaba buscando comida en la alacena.

-Gohan, creo que encontré algo de comer-dijo Trunks haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros detuviera su tarea y a causa de ello, se golpeó accidentalmente la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta de la alacena.

-¡Auch! ¿qué encontraste Trunks?-preguntó Gohan cerrando la puerta de la alacena, Trunks sacó el bowl de fresas junto con los frascos de crema batida en aerosol y los colocó sobre la mesa, ambos semi-saiyajin se sentaron uno frente al otro en aquella mesa, contemplando lo que tenían para comer, no era mucho pero debían conformarse con lo que tenían-bien, y ¿qué haremos con un bowl de fresas y crema batida?-Trunks no lo escuchaba, pues estaba concentrado abriendo la crema batida en aerosol-no creo que esto sirva mucho para una cena-de pronto, sintió algo frío sobre su mejilla, llevó su mano a ésta viendo que estaba manchada con crema batida-¡Oye!-

-Jajajaja, lo siento mucho, Gohan. ¡siempre he querido hacer eso!-exclamó Trunks riéndose, Gohan lo miró un poco molesto, se quitó la crema batida de la mejilla y la arrojó al suelo-hey, no está bien arrojar la comida al suelo-no pudo seguir regañando a Gohan, pues una idea fugaz había llegado a su mente-oye ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-preguntó en un tono sugestivo haciendo sonrojar a Gohan quien negó con la cabeza, lo que sea que estuviera pasando por la mente del menor, no le interesaba saberlo-¡no estaba pensando en eso, baka!-

-¿Ah no? entonces ¿en qué estabas pensando?-dijo Gohan confundido, como desearía poder leer la mente del menor para saber que estaría pensando.

-Estaba pensado en una…/ Oh, ya sé/ ¡guerra de comida!-exclamaron al unísono. Ambos semi-saiyajin agitaron los frascos de crema batida en aerosol y los posicionaron apuntándole al otro.

-Espero que estés listo, Gohan-dijo Trunks con un tono desafiante apoyando levemente el dedo en el rociador de la crema batida.

-Siempre lo estoy-respondió Gohan.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, Gohan y Trunks comenzaron su "guerra de comida", arrojándose crema batida y fresas el uno contra el otro mientras se reían porque les caía un poco de crema batida en alguna parte del cuerpo, más específicamente, en la ropa, ensuciándola. Tras varios minutos jugando, ambos semi-saiyajin habían empatado pero no se conformaban con eso, uno de ellos quería ganar a toda costa, se encontraban parados frente a frente sujetando los frascos de crema batida, la cocina terminó hecha un desastre entre la crema batida esparcida por los muebles, las fresas aplastadas y el jugo de fresa regado por el suelo volviéndolo pegajoso.

- _Dioses, este lugar es un desastre, mamá me matará cuando sepa que lo hemos hecho_ -pensó Trunks, aprovechando el descuido, Gohan oprimió el rociador de la crema batida y le arrojó un poco en la cara a Trunks, bloqueando completamente su visión-¡ah! ¿qué pasó? no puedo ver nada-

-Y con eso, creo que yo gane-dijo Gohan sonriendo dejando su crema batida en aerosol apoyada sobre la mesa pero su sonrisa se borró de repente al ver al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas intentando quitarse la gruesa capa de crema batida de su rostro pero solo empeoraba más la situación y algo de crema batida terminó ensuciando su cabello-Trunks, espera, no te muevas, yo te limpio-

Trunks abrió lentamente los ojos que estaban sucios por la crema batida y a duras penas, pudo ver como Gohan lo cargaba en sus brazos para luego sentarlo en la encimera de la cocina, sintió algo húmedo y calido recorrer su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que la lengua de su sensei estaba lamiendo su rostro, tratando de remover la crema batida de éste. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas sintió los colores subirle a la cara y rápidamente empujó a Gohan apartándolo de él.

-¡E-espera! ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Trunks con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

-¿Tú que crees que estoy haciendo? te estoy limpiando-respondió Gohan lamiendo levemente la punta de la nariz de Trunks para quitar la crema batida, dándole cosquillas al menor.

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros continuó removiendo la crema batida del rostro del menor con su lengua, cuando ésta llegó a rozar sus labios, se separó unos pocos centímetros de Trunks mirandolo fijamente para luego cortar aquella escasa distancia que los separaba con un tierno beso, un beso que Trunks no pudo rechazar, poco a poco los labios del meneor se fueron abriendo, dejando vía libre a la lengua de Gohan que se apoderaba de su boca de una manera tan suave y tierna, el beso se volvió húmedo y torpe pero aun así era intenso, con un ligero sabor a azúcar debido a la crema batida que había caído previamente en el rostro de Trunks. La falta de aire comenzaba a hacerse presente y muy a su pesar, tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

-G-Gohan…-la voz de Trunks sonaba tan débil en aquel momento que parecía que estuviera a punto de romper en llanto, aunque no hubiese razón alguna para hacerlo, sabía que las emociones podían con él, después de todo, no era orgulloso como su difunto padre, Vegeta, a quien jamás había conocido.

Gohan miró directamente a Trunks a los ojos, eso hermosos ojos azules que conocía desde hace tanto y recién se acababa de dar cuenta de que le pertenecían al amor de su vida. Trunks se quedó sin palabras y le sonrió a Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros correspondió la sonrisa con ternura y comenzó a deslizar lentamente su mano por encima de su camiseta sin tocar la piel del menor, mientras éste ahogaba los suspiros que pretendían salir de su boca colocando una mano sobre ésta y mordiendo levemente sus nudillos.

-No reprimas tus gemidos, dejalos salir. Después de todo, estamos solos aquí ¿recuerdas?-dijo Gohan sonriéndole al menor, quien hacía un esfuerzo por callar sus gemidos.

-N-No, Gohan… ¡ah!-gimió Trunks al sentir las manos de su sensei recorriendo su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, siguió moriendo sus nudillos en un intento por ahogar los gemidos que querían salir de sus labios.

-¿Aún te empeñas en contenerte?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, se acercó lentamente al cuello del menor dejando caer su aliento en él, haciendo que éste echara su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Agh! ¡detente, Gohan! por favor.

-Claro que voy a hacerlo, casi no puedes contenerte ¿verdad?-dijo Gohan con un tono sugestivo, deslizó una de sus manos dentro de los pantalones grises del menor y comenzó a frotar su no tan desarrollado miembro por debajo de la ropa interior-vamos, hazlo por mi. quiero oir tu voz-

-P-Pero es muy vergonzoso…-Trunks intentaba apartar la mirada pero sentía la extraña necesidad de mirar a Gohan, necesidad que acabó venciéndolo y su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de su sensei quien le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

-¿No confias en mí acaso? tu sabes que no voy a burlarme de ti, no seria capaz de hacer eso-dijo Gohan colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

Trunks sintió como Gohan bajaba sus pantalones grises junto con su ropa interior dejando expuesto su trasero y su semi-erecto miembro. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lentamente le subió la camiseta hasta dejar su estómago expuesto y le acarició la parte baja de la espalda suavemente en un intento de darle confianza, se acercó lentamente a su rostro y depositó un beso en esos suaves y adictivos labios. Subió las caricias en los costados del menor subiendo un poco más la camiseta en el proceso, dejando expuesto su pecho, siguió besándolo dulcemente para calmarlo y acarició uno de sus pezones con su pulgar logrando que se estremeciera un poco. Se separó del beso y descendió para besarle delicadamente la clavícula mientras acariciaba su pezón arrancándole unos suspiros ahogados, pero no tan retenidos como antes. De pronto, Gohan tuvo una idea, se levantó de su lugar arrodillado en el suelo, sostuvo el hombro del menor y lo recostó suavemente contra la mesa de la cocina, se apartó unos centímetros, caminó alejándose de él, abrió la alacena junto al microondas encontrándose con una botella de salsa de chocolate, abrió el microondas colocando la botella dentro y la puso a calentar unos segundos.

-¿G-Gohan? ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Trunks sin entender que estaba pasando, le hubiera gustado poder girar su cabeza para ver que era lo que Gohan estaba haciendo pero no podía hacerlo.

-Quitate la camiseta y esperame ahí, tengo una idea-respondió Gohan sin mirarlo, Trunks obdecedió y en cuestión de segundos (el tiempo que le tomaba al chocolate calentarse) se quitó su camiseta quedando completamente desnudo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Gohan se acercó a la mesa y colocó el bowl de fresas que había quedado olvidado en la encimera, la botella de chocolate y uno de los frascos de crema batida, volteó a Trunks haciendo que quedara boca arriba de forma que quedara en posición de penetración permanente.

Trunks desvío la mirada avergonzado al tiempo que Gohan abrió la botella echándole la salsa de chocolate encima de su pecho, agitó el frasco de crema batida en aerosol, oprimió el rociador para formar un pequeño montículo de crema en los pezones, en la punta de su miembro y en cada una de estas partes puso una fresa para completar aquella fantástica obra de arte.

-Gohan…-el menor se puso completamente rojo por la posición en la que se encontraba, además de que la crema batida se le resbalaba por su erección y lo hacía sentir tan... caliente que no pudo evitar gemir entre suspiros mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Decías algo?-comentó Gohan en un tono tan erótico y tan sensual que hacía que el miembro de Trunks se arqueara por la excitación que sentía-estaba admirando el delicioso postre que tengo frente a mi-

Lo miraba fascinado, su adorable rostro sonrojado era algo que lo excitaba en demasía, además de que cuando la crema se deslizó por la entrada de Trunks, éste soltó un gemido tan lascivo a los oídos del semi-saiyajin mayor que por poco cometía la estupidez de penetrar a Trunks pero se controló mientras se subía sobre el menor para empezar a degustar su banquete. Lo besó suavemente en los labios, rozandolos con la punta de su lengua, descendiendo hasta su pecho, saboreando el dulce chocolate que no hacía nada más que volver la cavidad bucal del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas aún más dulce y adictiva que el propio chocolate, y muy apetecible para Gohan, quien introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca del menor, buscando la lengua del contrario hambriento. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros siguió lamiendo la barbilla, el cuello y los pectorales del menor, lamió la crema batida alrededor de los pezones, comiéndose las fresas y cuando termino, los mordió y succionó haciéndolo gemir. Lamió su vientre cubierto de chocolate, su cadera, sus muslos y después se detuvo en su miembro, se comió la fresa, introdujo la punta en su boca para remover la crema batida, la sacó de su boca, lamió hacia abajo, haciendo que Trunks aumentara sus gemidos, besó suavemente los testículos y finalmente introdujo su miembro en su boca, comenzando a chuparlo lenta y tortuosamente.

-Aaah… ¡Gohan!-gimió Trunks aferrando sus manos a los bordes de la mesa.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-preguntó Gohan quitando de su boca el miembro erecto del menor.

-¡N-No! continua.

Gohan sonrió para sus adentros, estaba logrando dominar a Trunks luego de muchas semanas sin tenerlo bajo su control, por fin podría tener la oportunidad de penetrarlo y demostrarle quien era el seme en aquella relación, sacudió la cabeza disipando esos pensamientos, pues no pensaba dejar a su amor esperando mucho tiempo, volvió a introducir la erección de Trunks en su boca en un solo movimiento haciendo que éste soltara un gemido largo y muy sensual, Gohan movía su cabeza de arriba abajo logrando que Trunks se derritiera de placer debajo suyo y gimiera como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Go-Gohan… nngh… ¡Gohan! ¡ah! ¡aaah! ¡Gohan!-dijo Trunks entre gemidos. Gohan continuo lamiendo su miembro, sintiéndose débil antes los adorables sonidos que emitia y como el pre-adolescente decía su nombre, Trunks emitió un último gemido y se corrió en la boca de su sensei, quien se tragó toda su escencia, el dulzor del chocolate, el azúcar de la crema batida y el jugo de las fresas que se comió junto con el semen del menor, formaban una combinación deliciosa, un tanto extraña y agridulce a la vez. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas levanto su cabeza para dedicarle una mirada pervertida y lujuriosa a su sensei, Gohan acercó su mano al bowl de fresas, se acercó a Trunks y colocó la fresa sobre sus labios, incitando a comerla.

-Buen chico, te la has ganado-dijo Gohan, Trunks sin dudarlo siquiera abrió la boca y mordió la fresa, sabía tan dulce y más sabiendo que se la había ganado por haber complacido a su sensei. Gohan dejó de lado la fresa, la crema batida que había caído previamente en su entrada sirvió como una lubricación más que necesaria y sin pensarlo siquiera, introdujo un dedo en la entrada del menor haciendo que Trunks soltara un leve quejido, notando que su dedo entraba y salía con facilidad, Gohan introdujo el segundo dedo y empezó a simular penetraciones mientras se deleitaba con las expresiones que Trunks ponía.

Cuando vió que ambos dígitos se deslizaban fácilmente en la entrada previamente dilatada del menor, Gohan retiró sus dedos con cuidado, posicionó la punta de su erección en la entrada de Trunks, rozandola suavemente haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzara a impacientarse, quería sentir a Gohan dentro de él, quería volver a sentirse dominado y hacerle entender que era suyo y de nadie más.

-Ugh ¿q-qué estás esperando? ¡entra de una vez! ¡ah!-rogó Trunks con deseo y desesperación, Gohan asintió e introdujo su erección dentro del menor en una sola embestida, espero a que Trunks se acostumbrara a la intromisión, no menos de cinco segundos bastaron para que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzara a mover sus caderas indicándole a Gohan que podía continuar. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros captó la señal y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de él con suavidad y lentitud-G-Gohan, se siente bien… aaah. Más, por favor ¡quiero más!-

Gohan obedeció y comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza y rapidez hasta que sin previó aviso, removió su miembro de la entrada del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, Trunks iba a protestas pero sintió como Gohan lo tomó fuertemente de las caderas poscionandolo boca abajo, volvió a introducir su miembro dentro de él y comenzó a embestirlo otra vez con fuerza y rapidez pero también con un poco de rudeza, Trunks comenzó a gritar, gemir y jadear mientras aferraba sus manos con fuerza a los bordes de la mesa al grado de hacer que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. Los minutos y las horas pasaban, los cuerpos de ambos semi-saiyajin, no paraban de gemir, comenzaban a brillar por el sudor, pronto llegó el calor a la habitación la cual estaba intoxicada con el aroma a sexo, chocolate, azúcar y jugo de fresas. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros acercó su mano al miembro de Trunks comenzando a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, tanto Gohan como Trunks, sentían que el orgasmo estaba cerca.

-¡Aaaah! G-Gohan, m-me voy a…-dijo Trunks pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues sintió que había alcanzado el orgasmo y libero su esperma sobre la mesa de la cocina al tiempo que Gohan se corría dentro de él, impregnándolo con su cálida escencia.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de las posiciones en la que estaban, de hecho, ambos se miraban al uno al otro, intercambiando miradas cómplices, hasta que Gohan salió con cuidado del interior de Trunks, ayudo al menor a bajarse de la mesa y ambos se recostaron en el frío suelo que aliviaba un poco el calor de sus cuerpos. Trunks se acercó a su sensei, se acosto a su lado abrazandolo y apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Trunks… te amo-dijo Gohan, Trunks elevó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Gohan, quien le dio una nueva sonrisa sincera.

-Tambien te amo, Gohan-dijo Trunks, se acercó al rostro de su amor y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, Gohan lo abrazó por la cadera y así, abrazados, desnudos y juntos, se durmieron.

El sol se filtraba por las ventanas de la semi-destruida Corporación Capsula anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día, dos semi-saiyajin descansaban abrazados comodamente en el suelo de la cocina de la enorme edificación en forma de domo. La luz del sol encandiló el rostro de Gohan obligándolo a despertar, abrió los ojos con algo de cansancio, se incorporó y se estiró un poco para desperezarse, miró el desastre que había a su alrededor: los muebles de la cocina estaban manchados con pegotes de crema batida, jugo de fresas y había fresas aplastadas por todas partes, algunas terminaron regadas en el piso pero algo lo había hecho reaccionar completamente, pudo sentir el ki de Bulma y supo que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

- _Oh, Dioses. Bulma llegará en cualquier momento y verá el desastre que hicimos en la cocina_ -pensó Gohan preocupado, miró a Trunks quien dormía comodamente abrazado a su pecho, llevó su mano hacia su hombro y comenzó a sacudirlo con la intención de despertarlo. Al tocar su hombro, lo sintió pegajoso ¡claro! ¿cómo no iba a estarlo luego de que le echó salsa de chocolate y crema batida por todo su cuerpo?-Trunks, Trunks-

-Uh… ¿qué? no quiero levantarme-murmuró Trunks en sueños aferrándose más a Gohan-dénme cinco minutos más-

-Trunks, no voy a darte ni cinco minutos ni diez minutos, levantate ahora-dijo Gohan sacudiendo los hombros del menor. Trunks abrió lentamente los ojos, se separó de Gohan y comenzó a estirarse mientras reprimía un largo bostezo.

-¿Qué… qué pasó aquí? ¿por qué la cocina está tan sucia?-preguntó Trunks una vez se incorporó, observando el desastre a su alrededor-y ¿por qué estoy tan pegajoso?-

-No hay tiempo para responder eso, ve a bañarte y cuando termines quiero que me ayudes a limpiar esto-respondió Gohan.

-Está bien, mamá-dijo Trunks con un tono sarcástico, tomó su ropa del suelo y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha rápida para así poder ayudar a Gohan en la limpieza de la cocina.

Tomo un par de minutos pero ambos semi-saiyajin lograron que la cocina quedara limpia ¡y justo a tiempo! Escucharon la puerta principal de la semi-destruida edificación abrirse y los pasos cansinos de Bulma se aproximaron a la cocina.

-¡Chicos! ¿están aquí? Ya estoy en casa-dijo Bulma anunciando su llegada, apoyó la llave de su auto volador en la mesa de la cocina y miró a su alrededor, no había respuesta por parte de Gohan o Trunks-um… ¿chicos?-

-Hey ¡Hola mamá!-dijo Trunks asomandose a la puerta de la cocina, sin dudarlo siquiera, fue corriendo a abrazar a su madre, Bulma se alivió de ver a su hijo en casa y correspondió al abrazo. Gohan se asomó a la puerta de la cocina unos segundos después.

-B-Buenos días, Bulma-san-la saludó Gohan respetuosamente-¿cómo te ha ido con la investigación?-

-Me fue bien, gracias por preguntármelo, Gohan-respondió Bulma-¿les digo algo? ¿qué les parece si conversamos esto desayunando unos hotcakes?-

-Seguro, sí por supuesto ¿por qué no?... no es una mala idea-dijeron ambos semi-saiyajin al unísono. Bulma se rió de su respuesta, se dirigió a la nevera buscando los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno pero cuando abrió la nevera, se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba dentro de ella.

-Um… ¿chicos?-dijo Bulma volteando su mirada hacia Gohan y a su hijo quienes ya se iban de la cocina. Ambos semi-saiyajin detuvieron sus pasos para ver a la científica de cabellos celestes-¿se puede saber que pasó con mis fresas y la crema batida?-

Gohan y Trunks se miraron entre ellos sin saber que responder, sintieron que un fuerte sonrojo invadía sus mejillas con solo recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tarde o temprano deberían contarle a Bulma lo que habían hecho con las fresas, la salsa de chocolate y la crema batida, estaban casi seguros de que ella lo entendería.


	18. One-shot XVIII: Ruidoso y exagerado

One-shot XVIII: Ruidoso y exagerado [+18]

Era una tarde tranquila y pacífica en la Capital del Norte, habían pasado tres años desde la derrota de los androides y, sí, por suerte, Gohan estaba vivo y feliz de estar junto a Trunks. ambos semi-saiyajin habían logrado fortalecer un poco más su relación y decidieron irse a vivir juntos a un pequeño departamento en el centro de la Capital del Norte ya que Gohan había conseguido un trabajo como maestro en la universidad de la ciudad luego de que logró terminar sus estudios, a pesar de no tener más a su sensei para ayudarlo, Trunks continuaba entrenando en solitario después de la escuela, pues sí, Gohan no iba a permitir que el adolescente estuviera en casa todo el día, había decidido inscribirlo en una escuela para que pudiera aprender nuevas cosas y entablar amistad con otras personas. Trunks se negó al principio, pues no quería estar lejos de su querido sensei pero después de considerarlo, tuvo que aceptar que la idea de hacer otros amigos, además de Gohan, no era una mala idea, después de todo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas había pasado gran parte de su niñez y pre-adolescencia completamente solo, únicamente contaba con Gohan como su mejor amigo, confidente y ahora novio formalmente.

Ahora, ambos semi-saiyajin se encontraban encerrados en la habitación su pequeño departamento compartido, Trunks estaba recostado en la cama abrazando una almohada, mientras que Gohan estaba sentado frente a su escritorio tecleando rápidamente un informe en su computadora. Los minutos pasaban en aquella habitación y Trunks comenzaba a aburrirse, pero luego recordó algo importante: mañana era sábado, lo que significaba que tendría todo el fin de semana para estar con Gohan, las semanas anteriores no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos debido a que el semi-saiyajin mayor estaba sobrecargado de trabajo, pero supuso que quizás ese fin de semana podrían pasar algo de tiempo juntos sin que Gohan estuviera enfrascado en su trabajo como maestro en la universidad.

-Oye, Gohan. ¡Gohan!-lo llamó Trunks mirándolo, Gohan no desvió la mirada, estaba muy ocupado trabajando con su informe-estaba pensando que el próximo sábado podríamos...-

-Lo siento, Trunks-lo interrumpió Gohan sin alcanzar a escuchar lo que le iba a decir-tengo que completar y enviar este ensayo para mañana sin importar qué-

-Pero... estoy hablando de este sábado-dijo Trunks un poco decepcionado-creí que ibamos a pasar todo el fin de semana juntos-

-Tengo una reunión de la sociedad académica este fin de semana, así que no puedo pasar tiempo contigo-le dijo Gohan sin dejar su trabajo. Trunks solo lo miró con una gran desilusión, sintió que las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos azules, pero se contuvo y se tragó su dolor.

-Gohan... tú... ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-gritó Trunks, aventó la almohada que estaba abrazando a la cabeza de su koi, se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta del apartamento sonoramente, dejando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros completamente solo.

Gohan giró su mirada por un segundo solo para escuchar a Trunks alejarse del apartamento, cuando se fue, volvió su mirada hacia la computadora y continuó trabajando, se sentía un poco mal por haber herido a su koi de esa manera pero era cierto, ese fin de semana otra vez estaba bastante ocupado y no podía pasar tiempo con Trunks, aunque lo deseara con todo su corazón, sabía que su trabajo era realmente importante, si tan solo Trunks pudiera entenderlo.

* * *

Trunks caminaba de un lado a otro en su antiguo dormitorio de la Corporación Capsula, estaba aburrido y molesto, no estaba de humor para ver a Gohan en su apartamento compartido, no después de lo que le había dicho.

- _Estúpido Gohan_ -Trunks pensó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos detrás de la espalda- _solo quería pasar este fin de semana con él, pero ahora veo que prefiere su trabajo antes que a mi_ -

-Trunks-lo llamó su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿le harías compañía a esta chica por un tiempo?-

-¿Qué?

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas salió de su habitación, caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar y encontró a su madre hablando con una linda y linda chica de pelo largo y rizado. La niña volvió su mirada para ver a Trunks y ella sonrió amablemente.

-Hola-lo saludó esa chica alegremente, Trunks la mira un poco confundida.

-Disculpame pero... ¿quién eres?-dijo Trunks mirando a esa chica con detenimiento.

-Es tu prima segunda, pero esta es la primera vez que la conoces-le explicó Bulma-se está inscribiendo en una preparatoria en West City, así que por ahora está asistiendo a un curso de corta duración cerca de aquí, se quedará con nosotros por unos días-

-Un placer conocerte, soy Milfil-dijo la chica dándole la mano a su primo.

-Ah, soy Trunks-dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas estrechando la mano de la chica.

-Trata de llevarte bien con ella, Trunksie-dijo Bulma sonriéndole a su hijo.

-Sí, lo entiendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gohan todavía estaba en el apartamento que compartía con Trunks terminando su ensayo, solo tenía que escribir un par de párrafos y luego iba a ser libre. Terminó de escribir su ensayo, se reclinó en su silla y se relajó un poco, estaba bastante cansado y necesitaba un pequeño descanso.

-Oh vaya... ¡finalmente he acabado!-exclamó Gohan aliviado, miró alrededor de la habitación y pudo sentir cuán vacía y aburrida era sin Trunks. Decidido, se levantó de su silla y sacó su abrigo del armario-supongo que ahora voy a hacerle compañía a Trunks-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros salió del apartamento y caminó hacia la Corporación Cápsula, él sabía que cuando Trunks se enfadaba con él, iba a su antigua casa a pasar un par de días con su madre hasta que decidiera recapacitar y regresar con él. Cuando llegó al edificio con forma de domo, golpeó la puerta y Bulma apareció del otro lado.

-Oh, Gohan, no esperaba verte aquí-dijo Bulma feliz de ver al hijo de su difunto mejor amigo parado allí afuera-¿qué estás buscando?-

-Hola, Bulma. Estoy buscando a Trunks-respondió Gohan respondió-¿está en casa? me dijo que ibamos a pasar el fin de semana juntos-

-Trunks salió en una cita ¿estás buscando algo más? ¿debo dejarle un mensaje?-preguntó Bulma, Gohan guardó silencio incrédulo de que Trunks estaba en una cita, pero... ¿con quién? ¿y por qué haría algo así? de repente, supo por qué Trunks le haría algo así: por venganza.

-Eh... no-respondió Gohan una vez que salió de sus pensamientos-solo para estar seguro, ¿dijiste que estaba en una cita?-

-Sí, es su pariente lejana y estará bajo mi cuidado por un par de días-respondió Bulma-parece que se llevan bastante bien y tienen la misma edad aproximadamente-

Gohan se sorprendió ante las palabras de la científica de cabellos celestes, sintió que su corazón se destrozaba, le agradeció a Bulma por la información y salió de la Corporación Capsula dejando a la mujer de cabellos celestes completamente confundida respecto al reciente cambio de humor del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

Más tarde, ese día, Gohan estaba de regreso en su apartamento que compartía con Trunks caminando de un lado a otro, preocupado por su koi y de que algo malo podía llegar a pasarle, ya no podía resistirse más, así que tomó el teléfono y llamó a la Corporación Capsula, a la segunda llamada, alguien le atendió y ese alguien era Trunks.

-Corporación Capsula ¿quién habla?-preguntó la voz del adolescente del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Ah! Trunks, soy yo, Gohan-dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-escucha, sobre este sábado que viene...-

-Lo siento, ya tengo otros planes-dijo Trunks interrumpiéndolo, cortó la llamada dejando a Gohan con la palabra en la boca.

- _¡¿Qué rayos?!_ -pensó Gohan, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿iba a tener otra cita? ¿y con esa chica que Bulma dijo que era su pariente lejana? después de unos minutos pensando, llegó a una conclusión: estaba dispuesto a ir a la cita de Trunks y los iba a espiar para ver dónde iban a ir y qué iban a hacer.

* * *

El sábado finalmente llegó, Gohan decidío ejecutar su plan temprano en la mañana. Salió de su departamento y se dirigió a la Corporación Capsula, pudo ver a Trunks salir del edificio en forma de domo y esa chica salió del edificio detrás de él y abrazó su brazo apegándose más. Gohan sintió que su sangre comenzó a hervir al ver a esa chica estar tan cerca de su koi.

-Bueno, mamá, vamos a salir-le dijo Trunks a su madre.

-Está bien, diviértanse ustedes dos y no vuelvan tarde-les dijo Bulma, Trunks se rió un poco nervioso y avergonzado, Milfil se despidió de la científica de cabellos celestes y luego comenzaron a alejarse de la Corporación Capsula.

Gohan aprovechó la oportunidad de caminar para seguirlos por detrás, Trunks y esa chica no caminaron mucho, caminaron hacia una plaza que no estaba muy lejos de la Corporación Capsula. Después de un par de minutos caminando, el adolescente de cabello lavanda y su primo se sientan en uno de los bancos cuadrados, Gohan simplemente se esconde entre unos arbustos alrededor de ellos para escuchar su conversación.

-Ne, Trunksie-kun-dijo Milfil mirando a su primo-¿tienes a alguien que te guste?-

-Eh ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Trunks un poco confundido.

-Bueno, sucede que… me gustas mucho Trunksie-dijo Milfil un poco sonrojada, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas algo avergonzada-y... quiero convertirme en tu novia-

- _¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?_ -pensó Gohan al escuchar lo que esa chica había dicho. Trunks sintió el ki de Gohan detrás de ellos y sonrió, tuvo una idea, actuaría como el novio de su prima para que Gohan se pusiera celoso.

-Oh, eso es bueno-contestó Trunks-tener una chica linda como tú para que se convierta en mi novia, Milfil-

-T-Trunks, no...-susurró Gohan un poco triste desde su escondite, no estaba listo para perder a su koi.

-¿En serio? oh cielos ¡estoy tan feliz!-dijo Milfil en tono alegre, se acercó más a su primo hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban-Trunks, bésame-añadió mientras cerraba los ojos e hizo un pequeño beso con sus labios. El adolescente de cabellos lilas se rió, se veía tan inocente, es más que obvio que nunca había dado un beso antes. Con la intención de continuar con su actuación, Trunks tomó a la chica por sus hombros y se acercó lentamente, Gohan sintió que sus celos lo dominaban, así que salió de su escondite y se acercó a los dos adolescentes para separarlos.

-¡Espera un momento!-exclamó Gohan cuando separó a los dos adolescentes.

-¡Agh! ¿quién es este señor?-exclamó Milfil horrorizada.

-¿señor?-dijo Gohan un poco molesto, podía ver a Trunks abrazando a esa chica y reconfortala.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks mientras Milfil le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Esa... ¡esa debería ser mi línea, Trunks!

-¿Qué deberia ser?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? y... ¿qué es eso de las novias?-preguntó Gohan enojado.

-¿Qué pasa con ese hombre? volvamos a casa, Trunksie-dijo Milfil dándose la vuelta, el adolescente de cabellos lilas obedeció y caminó con la chica de largo cabello rizado colocando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Espera un minuto!-dijo Gohan, Trunks se detuvo y giró su mirada para ver a su koi, Milfil hizo lo mismo y ambos regresaron en sus propios pasos.

-No hay ninguna razón para esperar ¿verdad?-preguntó Trunks sonriendo burlonamente.

-Ya basta, deje de arruinar nuestra cita, anciano-dijo Milfil sin quitarle la mano del hombro a Trunks.

Iban a caminar otra vez para salir de la plaza cuando de pronto, Gohan cerró sus manos en forma de puños y sintió que la ira y los celos invadían su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y los abrió para ver a los dos adolescentes que estaban a punto de abandonar la plaza.

-¡Esperen!-exclamó Gohan haciendo que Trunks y Milfil se detuvieran para verlo otra vez-¡ya fue suficiente! ¡deja de jugar conmigo! ¡detente!-

-¡Hasta pronto! estoy en medio de una cita con esta chica encantadora, así que...-dijo Trunks quien continuando con su actuación, comenzó a caminar junto a Milfil mientras ambos se reían, Gohan se enojó mucho, podía sentir rabia recorriendo todo su cuerpo, volvió a cerrar sus manos en un puño, su expresión se volvió molesta e instantaneamente se convirtió en un súper saiyajin, caminó rápidmente hacia Trunks acercándose a él.

-Te dije que esperaras ¿no es así?

-Go-Gohan...-dijo Trunks con miedo en la voz.

-¡Agh! ese hombre ¡su cabello ha cambiado repentinamente!-exclamó Milfil, acercándose más a su primo-¡también lo hizo la expresión en sus ojos! ¡tengo miedo, Trunksie!-

Trunks no sabía qué hacer, sabía que su actuación hizo que Gohan se enojara demasiado, estaba... paralizado; de pronto, sintió cómo Gohan tomaba a su prima por el cuello y la acercaba a él mientras rodeaba su frágil cuello con su brazo.

-Cállate, me estás hartando-dijo Gohan agarrando a Milfil más cerca y más fuerte.

-¡Me duele!-gritó la chica de largo cabello rizado, Trunks reaccionó y llevó una mano al hombro de su koi, tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Estás empezando a actuar como un idiota, Gohan!-dijo Trunks intentando hacer que entrara en razón-¡deja de ser tan inmaduro!-Gohan sintió que su ira lo dominaba, tomó a Trunks del hombro y lo empujó recostándolo suelo y se posicionó encima de él. El adolescente de cabellos lilas miró a su koi ligeramente avergonzado con un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo su rostro, Gohan estaba realmente enojado, estaba arrepentido de haber hecho un acto así solo para hacer que se pusiera celoso-¡auch! Gohan, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-¡Detente! ¡no le hagas daño a Trunksie-kun, por favor!-le gritó Milfil observando lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, Gohan desvió la mirada hacia la chica de largo cabello rizado.

-¿Hacerle daño?-preguntó Gohan mirando a Milfil con una sonrisa maliciosa-no haré tal cosa-mira a Trunks que respiraba con dificultad debajo de suyo y luego miró a la chica de largo cabello rizado-en lugar de eso, te enseñaré cómo amar a este chico apropiadamente-

-¡Espera, Gohan! ¿qué vas a hacer frente a Milfil?-preguntó Trunks con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, pero ya no podía hablar porque siente cómo Gohan cierra la distancia entre ellos con un beso brusco pero apasionado, introduciendo su lengua inesperadamente jugando con la del adolescente. Trunks apenas podía corresponder el beso, en cambio, Milfil gritó por lo que estaba mirando. Una vez que se separaron para respirar, Gohan comenzó a bajar sus besos al cuello de Trunks, chupándolo y lamiendo con ternura-no, Gohan... no aquí por favor-

-Hoy te has puesto muy ruidoso-dijo Gohan mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Trunks exponiendo su pecho-¿no que siempre me dejas hacerte el amor en silencio?-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros volvió a besar y succionar el cuello de Trunks haciéndolo gemir y cerrar los ojos por el placer, Milfil no podía creer lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo a su "Trunksie-kun", ella cerró los ojos molesta y levantó sus manos.

-No ¡no! ¡no le hagas esas cosas a mi Trunksie-kun!-exclamó Milfil, Gohan detuvo sus acciones para ver a la chica parada detrás de él.

-¿Tuyo? entonces... ¿puedes hacer cosas que lo hagan sentir así?-le preguntó Gohan con un tono sugerente en la voz.

-¡P-por supuesto que puedo hacerlo!-respondió Milfil un poco ruborizada.

-¿Y que hay de esto?-preguntó Gohan desabrochando los pantalones de Trunks, bajándolos junto con su ropa interior dejanto expuesto su semi-erecto miembro-¿y esto?-el super saiyajin se lamió los labios con hambre, tomó el pene de su koi con su mano y lo introdujo en su boca, chupando y lamiendo tiernamente, haciendo que Trunks jadeara y se estremeciera por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Aah! Gohan ¡creo que es suficiente! ¡aaah!-dijo Trunks entre gemidos.

-Tienes el poder de detenerme-dijo Gohan sacando su lengua y lamiendo levemente la punta de la erección de Trunks-pero tu no quieres terminar esto-el súper saiyajin continuó chupando su pene mientras Trunks gimió sonoramente, estremeciéndose debajo de Gohan, éste elevó su vista encontrándose con la de Milfil-¿no lo entiendes? para poder amarlo, debes ser capaz de hacer estas cosas-

-Detente-gritó Milfil molesta-para, por favor ¡detente! ¡yo puedo hacer eso también!-

-Bueno... si puedes hacerlo, entonces dime sobre esto-sin lubricación previa, Gohan introdujo su pene erecto dentro de Trunks, quien comenzó a llorar y gritar mientras aferraba las manos en el suelo tratando de lidiar con el dolor. Cuando vio que Trunks se acostumbraba a la intromisión, Gohan comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de él más rápido y más fuerte-no puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? estas cosas... no estás capacitada para hacerle esto-

Milfil no pudo responder, lo único que podía hacer era cubrirse los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía, no podía creer que ese hombre estuviera haciendo ese tipo de cosas con su primo y no sabía que Trunks era gay, pensó que le gustaba, pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada todo este tiempo. Gohan continuó penetrando a Trunks, pero esta vez lo hizo lenta y tiernamente.

-¡Ah! ah ¿qué estás... nngh... qué estás haciendo Gohan?-gimió Trunks viendo como Gohan se movía dentro y fuera de él, Gohan se acercó a su rostro y sujetó su barbilla fimemente con sus dedos haciendo que lo vea de frente.

-¡Estás haciendo mucho ruido! guarda silencio y deja que te haga mío-dijo Gohan en voz baja, Trunks se quedó inmóvil, trató de permanecer en silencio mientras Gohan entraba y salía de él con más fuerza y rapidez. El adolescente de cabello lavanda ya no pudo evitar sus gemidos y los dejó escapar de sus labios mientras el miembro de Gohan rozaba ese punto que lo hacía jadear y delirar de placer. Milfil comenzó preocuparse, se acercó a ese hombre que estaba follando a su primo y estaba a punto de darle una bofetada en la mejilla, pero Gohan pudo evitarlo sujetando su muñeca-espera aquí y mira hasta el final. Te mostraré la mejor cara de este chico-

-¡Ah! Gohan-Trunks gimió mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás-tú... nngh, ¡eres un idiota! ahh... aaahh-

-Aquí, échale un buen vistazo -le dijo Gohan a Milfil mientras llevaba sus manos a las nalgas de Trunks, apretándolas- pon atención a su cara en el momento de su clímax-

Luego, después de un par de embestidas, Gohan y Trunks no pudieron soportarlo más, el súper saiyan se corrió dentro de su koi llenándolo con su cálida escencia y Trunks se corrió entre sus estómagos. La cara del adolescente de cabellos lilas era de puro placer y satisfacción, Milfil no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, rápidamente desvió la mirada, dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la plaza gritando; por otro lado, Gohan se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que se relajó y deshizo su transformación de súper saiyajin. Retiró su miembro con cuidado de la entrada de Trunks, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se quedó tendido en el suelo completamente molesto con su koi.

-Gk...- Trunks se quejó tratando de levantarse del suelo-¡realmente eres un idiota! ¡eso fue demasiado! ¿por qué hiciste eso, Gohan?-se incorporó y le dió una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla-¡eso fue realmente malo!-

-¿Sigues hablando por ella?-dijo Gohan mientras sollozaba su mejilla herida-¿acaso te gusta ella mucho más que yo?-

-¡Te odio!-gritó Trunks enojado-¡te odio! y odio cuando haces esas cosas-

-Estás equivocado-dijo Gohan dándole una bofetada a Trunks-tú no me odias, sé que me amas y te gustó lo que hicimos-antes de que Trunks pudiera levantarse del suelo, Gohan lo inmovilizó de nuevo en el suelo e introdujo su miembro dentro de Trunks haciéndole gritar de dolor-¡dilo! ¡di que me amas! di que te gusta que te folle-

Sin perder ningún segundo, Gohan comenzó a moverse otra vez dentro de Trunks.

-¡Aah! Gohan, te odio...- dijo Trunks entre gemidos-realmente... nnngh... te odio-

-Aún sigues mintiendome, ¿verdad?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-dime la verdad, di que me amas-

-¡Te odio, Gohan!-le gritó Trunks-te odio y nunca te perdonare... nngh-

-Eso no es cierto, me amas. ¿De acuerdo? -Dijo Gohan mientras continuaba empujándolo.

-¡No!

-Dilo ¡dime que me amas!

-Yo...-Trunks intentó decirselo pero con los gemidos le era muy difícil poder hablar-yo te...-

-¡Dimelo, Trunks!-gritó Gohan cuando alcanzó a rozar otra vez ese punto que hacía que Trunks gimiera más fuerte.

-¡Aaah! ¡te amo!-dijo Trunks entre gemidos-¡aaah! te amo gohan ¡te amo tanto!-

Trunks puso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Gohan mientras éste continuaba moviéndose dentro y fuera de él y tras un par de embestidas, Gohan se corrió otra vez dentro de Trunks, conservó la calma mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, cuidadosamente quitó su miembro del interior de su koi y cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que Trunks estaba tendido inconsciente en el suelo.

-No, no… Tr-Trunks-dijo Gohan preocupado, le dio unos suaves golpes a Trunks en las mejillas tratando de despertarlo, pero eso no ayudaba-Trunks, despierta, por favor ¡Trunks!-

* * *

Trunks despertó en la cama de su apartamento compartido con Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no podía permitirse llevar a su koi a un hospital, los médicos harían muchas preguntas sobre lo que pasó con él, cómo terminó inconsciente y ese era un riesgo que no quería correr. El adolescente de cabellos lilas abrió los ojos lentamente, notó que no estaba en su vieja habitación de la Corporación Capsula, sino que estaba recostado en la cama de su apartamento y el de Gohan, cuando abrió completamente los ojos pudo ver a Gohan sentado a su lado.

-¡Trunks!-exclamó Gohan aliviado-estás despierto-

-Gohan...-Trunks no pudo terminar su frase porque sintió como Gohan lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho-se disculpó Gohan sin romper su abrazo, Trunks permaneció en shock por unos segundos, pero se relajó y correspondió el abrazo de su koi. Luego de un par de segundos se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro-escucha, Trunks... sobre lo que pasó antes... yo...-

-No me importa-lo interrumpió Trunks volviendo a recostarse en la cama dándole la espalda a Gohan-ya fue suficiente, no puedo perdonarte-

-¡Pero admito que estaba equivocado!-dijo Gohan tratando de convencer a su koi.

-Gohan, no sé si lo que tenemos va a funcionar-dijo Trunks un poco enojado-pero si quieres que esta relación funcione, tienes que disculparte conmigo-

-De acuerdo, lo siento-Gohan se disculpó sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡No de esa manera! ¡hazlo sinceramente! si no lo haces, no te perdonaré y voy a romper contigo-le dijo Trunks bastante molesto.

-Entonces, si no puedo disculparme con palabras... ¿qué puedo hacer?-preguntó Gohan sin entender al joven adolescente.

-Quiero tenerte-respondió Trunks.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿p-por qué? ¡¿cómo puedes decir algo así?!

-Bueno, es posible ¿no es así?-dijo Trunks, Gohan consideró que no tenía otra opción más que dejar que Trunks lo follara.

-Esta bien-suspiró Gohan derrotado-ya lo capté-

Minutos después, Trunks estaba encima de Gohan moviéndose dentro y fuera de él, mientras Gohan mantenía los ojos cerrados y gemía debajo de él, se sentía raro pero bien al mismo tiempo. El adolescente de cabellos lilas suejtó las piernas de su koi y las colocó sobre sus hombros para poder penetrarlo más fácilmente.

-¿Te gusta? ¿se siente bien, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks mientras continuaba penetrando a Gohan.

-¡Nnngh! ¡maldición! si... agh ¡se siente tan jodidamente bien!-respondió Gohan sintiendo el pene de Trunks rasgando sus paredes internas-¿me... ¡ah! me perdonas ahora?-

-Sí-dijo Trunks sonriendo-te perdono-comenzó a moverse dentro de Gohan más rápido y más duro-¡ahhh! y sobre lo que pasó... ¡ah! la verdad es que solo quería ponerte celoso-

-¡Oh! ¿qué?-exclamó Gohan, pero su mente estaba tan nublada por el placer que ya no podía pensar.

-Es por eso que realmente lo hice y también lo hice para lastimar a esa chica, soy tan malo-dijo Trunks colocando su mano en la mejilla de su koi-pero nunca pensé que ibas a estar allí así que...-

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso-dijo Gohan-heriste los sentimientos de esa chica ¡eres tan cruel!-

-¿Oh si? ¿tengo que recordarte que ignorarme también es algo cruel?-Trunks continuó moviéndose dentro de Gohan llegando a tocar el punto que lo hacía gritar fuertemente por el placer-te has vuelto tan malditamente caliente-

-P-por favor, no más... ¡ugh! no digas esas cosas... ¡aahhh!

-Yo soy el único que conoce un lado tan adorable de ti-dijo Trunks tocando los labios de su koi con su dedo, Gohan solo se limitó a gemir sintiendo que el clímax vendría pronto-buen chico, Gohan. vamos a corrernos juntos-

Con unas cuantas embestidas más, Trunks se corrió dentro de Gohan llenándolo con su cálida escencia mientras que Gohan gimió aún más fuerte y se corrió entre sus estómagos.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Gohan y Trunks estaban recostados en la cama para reponer las energías que gastaron luego de una intensa ronda de sexo, Gohan estaba acostado en el lado derecho de la cama con las sábanas cubriendole las piernas y la cintura mientras Trunks estaba acostado junto a él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, observándolo. Por un momento, ambos semi-saiyajin no hablaron hasta que Gohan decidió hablar para romper esa tensión que había entre ellos.

-Oye, Trunks. Tengo una duda-le preguntó Gohan, Trunks lo miró un poco confundido-¿qué le pasó a esa chica después de lo que hicimos en la plaza?-

-Ah! Milfil ¿cómo debería explicartelo? espero que no haya quedado mentalmente conmocionada después de eso-respondió Trunks-parece que está bien, lo escuché de mi madre, esa chica es bastante inocente, ahora hace muchas actividades y recibe muchas propuestas, ya se acostumbrará-

-Las chicas son criaturas muy fuertes-comentó Gohan.

-En efecto.

-Entonces ¿eso significa que vas a volver aquí y quedarte conmigo?-preguntó Gohan, quien se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

-¡Por supuesto! voy a volver contigo, Gohan-dijo Trunks sonriendo-por un segundo recordé al Gohan que estaba totalmente abrumado por los celos.

-¡Ah!-Gohan sintió que los colores subieron a su rostro y un rubor profundo apareció repentinamente-y… ¡¿quién crees que tiene la culpa?!-

-Lo siento, lo siento ¡no lo volveré a hacer!-se disculpó Trunks-por favor, ¡perdóname!-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo one-shot.

Mil disculpas por la demora pero últimamente he estado sin muchas ideas para escribir y la falta de señal WiFi en mi casa me impide seguir trabajando, por lo que estoy usando el crédito de mi teléfono para poder conectarme esta semana. Prometo que apenas logren solucionar el problema de la señal volveré a seguir trabajando, hasta entonces, disfruten este one-shot, dejen reviews y nos veremos en la próxima publicación que de seguro no tardará en llegar.

N3k00-Ch4N.


	19. One-shot XIX: Con rasguños y arañazos

One-shot XIX: Con rasguños y arañazos [+18]

El sol se asomaba lentamente por el horizonte en las montañas, filtrándose por las ventanas de una pequeña casa donde una pareja de semi-saiyajin descansaba tranquilamente en su habitación pero apenas el sol se coló por la ventana de la habitación donde descansaban, un joven semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas despertó súbitamente, parpadeó un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del sol. A su lado, se encontraba Gohan durmiendo profundamente cubierto con las sábanas hasta los hombros, Trunks permaneció en su lado de la cama por unos segundos, admirando los hombros semi-desnudos de su sensei hasta que notó unas marcas rojizas en su espalda, lentamente, acercó su mano hacia la sábana y la movió un poco y sus pupilas se encogieron al ver que la hermosa y perfectamente trabajada espalda de su sensei estaba repleta de rasguños y arañazos ¿qué clase de animal le había hecho algo así? pero cuando miró sus manos, vió que tanto sus dedos como sus uñas estaban manchadas con sangre seca, a su mente llegó un recuerdo de que fue lo que sucedió la noche anterior y cómo Gohan terminó con rasguños y arañazos en la espalda.

 _Ayer por la noche…_

Todo comenzó con un enfrentamiento entre ambos semi-saiyajin, ya saben, lo habitual: patadas, puños, esferas y rágafas de ki. La pelea estaba tan bien coordinada que parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ganar, hasta que en un minuto de descuido por parte de Trunks, Gohan le propinó una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo envió a estrellarse contra el suelo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se levantó del suelo respirando agitadamente, sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa y cuerpo, elevó la mirada para ver a su sensei, quien descendió volando y aterrizó quedando de pie frente a él.

-Bien-dijo Gohan una vez que aterrizó frente a Trunks-nos detendremos aquí por hoy, volvamos a casa-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se volvió y comenzó a caminar alejandose de Trunks, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se quedó allí tratando de recuperar la respiración y cuando elevó la vista para ver a Gohan, pudo ver que se estaba alejando de él.

-¿Eh? pe-pero todavía puedo...-trató de decirle Trunks pero Gohan lo interrumpió.

-¿Crees que no note que tu condición física no está bien?-preguntó Gohan con incredulidad-no hay necesidad de seguir presionándote tan imprudentemente, un cuerpo descansado produce un mejor entrenamiento, recuerda eso, Trunks-nuevamente comenzó caminar a alejándose su aprendiz-vámonos-

-¡Ah! ¡d-de acuerdo!-dijo Trunks saliendo de sus pensamientos, se levantó y comenzó a caminar detrás de Gohan. Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a la casa de Gohan, la cual era una pequeña y vieja cabaña en medio del bosque, no pasaron muchos segundos desde que entraron cuando Trunks comenzó a sentirse mal, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se debilitó, un extraño calor comenzó a invadirlo y se sintió un poco mareado, trató de caminar unos pocos pasos, pero el vértigo lo venció y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-Oye, Trunks ¿tienes hambre? ¿qué quieres para...?-preguntó Gohan, pero cuando giró su mirada para ver a su aprendiz, vio que Trunks yacía inconsciente en el suelo-¡Trunks!-preocupado por el adolescente de cabellos lilas, Gohan dejó su tarea a un lado y corrió hacia Trunks que todavía estaba tendido en el suelo-¡Trunks, despierta! ¡Trunks!-

El adolescente de cabellos lilas no respondió, Gohan miró alrededor de la vieja cabaña, cargó a su aprendiz en sus brazos y lo llevó escaleras arriba a su habitación, una vez hecho esto, lo recostó en la cama, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se sentó en la cama observándolo con preocupación, sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo de Trunks con detenimiento y notó que sus mejillas estaban muy enrojecidas, temiendo lo peor, Gohan llevó su mano derecha a la frente de su aprendiz y estaba muy calurosa, oh no, era mucho peor de lo que pensaba, estaba teniendo el ciclo de apareamiento y era la primera vez que lo tenía, pero... si Trunks estaba atravesando el ciclo de apareamiento, eso solo significaba que se avecinaba una noche de luna llena. ¡Maldición! Si iba haber noche de luna llena, Gohan no podía permitirse llevar a Trunks a patrullar la Capital del Este con él, no estando en esa condición, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar a Trunks encerrado en la cabaña mientras se iba a patrullar hasta que se le pasara el ciclo de apareamiento.

Trunks daba vueltas en la cama en la habitación de Gohan tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para descansar pero no podía hacerlo, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía extraño, su cuerpo se sentía tembloroso y mareado mucho más de lo que debería estar, pensó que solo necesitaba una noche de descanso para recuperarse pero la fiebre aún estaba ardiendo, podía sentirla en su rostro y sus mejillas. Tomó una manta cerca de sus pies y se cubrió con ella hasta la cabeza, quizás sudando se le quitaría la fiebre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gohan estaba ocupado trazando unas rutas en un mapa, buscaba los atajos más seguros para poder ir volando a la Capital del Este sin llegar a ser descubierto o visto por los androides, si lo atrapaban sería muy peligroso y probablemente su cuerpo no resistiría otra batalla contra ellos, debía alejarse de los androides por un tiempo, Trunks no estaba listo para enfrentarlos y debía entrenar un poco más para poder obtener la fuerza necesaria para derrotarlos en su próxima batalla. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada por un segundo hacia la ventana contemplando el paisaje nocturno, la luna apenas estaba cubierta por las nubes pero pudo intuir que pronto aparecería la luna llena y el ciclo de apareamiento por el que atravesaba su aprendiz sería mucho más fuerte que antes, empujó la silla a un lado, se levanto y salió de la cabaña, aprovecharía unos minutos para ir a refrescarse en la cascada que no estaba muy lejos de la cabaña antes de ir a patrullar la Capital del Este. Volvió a la cabaña una vez que terminó de refrescarse, caminó a la cocina y buscó algo para comer en la nevera para él y para Trunks, colocó las cosas del adolescente de cabellos lilas en una bandeja, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, apenas entró dejó la bandeja con comida en la mesita de noche y se sentó en una esquina de la cama cerca del adolescente de cabellos lilas, quien dormía con una manta cubriéndolo hasta la cabeza.

-No sirve de nada salir-dijo Gohan mientras acariciaba el suave cabello lila de Trunks-sé bueno y tómate el día libre-

-P-pero... eso no es justo-se quejó Trunks mientras se incorporaba para ver a su sensei-hoy íbamos a patrullar en la Capital del Este-

-No me importa-lo interrumpió Gohan, tomó la bandeja de comida y se la dio a Trunks-ahora come, necesitas ser más fuerte y recuperar energías, vas a estar castigado solo por esta noche-se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación-voy a explorar el área solo-se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miró a Trunks-¿lo entiendiste? ¡sé bueno y compórtate, Trunks!-

-Sí-murmuró Trunks entre dientes, Gohan sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, dejando al adolescente solo.

Gohan salió de la cabaña donde vivía y comenzó a alejarse, tomando impulso para poder volar a la Capital del Este, pero mientras caminaba, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y a temblar, estaba atravesando el ciclo de celo, totalmente diferente a lo que Trunks estaba atravesando en ese momento, esto era malo, si atravesaba el ciclo de celo definitivamente no podría salir esa noche. Por otro lado, Trunks ya había terminado de cenar, no había comido mucho, solo había comido unas cucharadas del curry que le sirvió Gohan, un poco del bollo de arroz que acompañaba el curry y medio trozo de pan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no tenía mucha hambre, solo quería descansar pero por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente se encontraba pensando en Gohan y no quería que fuera a patrullar a la Capital del Este por su cuenta, los androides podrían encontrarlo y quizás herirlo gravemente, decidido, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, pensaba ir a patrullar a la Capital del Este lo quisiera Gohan o no. Bajo las escaleras que conducían a la habitación y se asomó al pequeño comedor de la vieja cabaña, donde Gohan se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa revisando unos papeles, por unos segundos no se movió, se mantuvo en su lugar hasta que se armó de valor y se acercó a la mesa, apenas notó su sombra en los papeles, Gohan elevó su mirada topándose con Trunks frente a él.

-Gohan...-dijo Trunks un poco nervioso, pero contuvo la respiración profundamente y finalmente le dijo a su sensei lo que le iba a decir-pensé que podría ir a patrullar contigo esta noche, una cosa es durante el día pero durante la noche es demasiado peligroso ir solo-

-¡NO PUEDES!-exclamó Gohan totalmente irritado-¡no puedes salir afuera!-

-Yo... lo entiendo-dijo Trunks bajando la cabeza un poco triste.

-Lo siento, Trunks. No quise gritarte pero tampoco voy a salir a patrullar esta noche, así que no te preocupes. Todavía te sientes mal ¿verdad? date prisa y vete a dormir.

Trunks iba a protestar, pero se limitó a obedecer, reconociendo que no tiene otra opción más que la de irse a dormir, dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Gohan, mientras que el semi-saiyan de cabellos oscuros permaneció sentado frente al la mesa mirando su mano temblorosa, se la llevó a la frente y pudo sentirla húmeda, estaba sudando.

- _Ugh... ya no puedo soportarlo más_ -pensó Gohan mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello- _es tan difícil... ¿por qué tengo que pasar por esto? tal vez, ¿podría... podría estar respondiendo ante Trunks?_ -

Trunks estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Gohan tratando de dormir cómodamente pero no podía hacerlo, su cuerpo se calentaba más de lo normal, la fiebre empeoraba, pasó una hora y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda pero le era imposible.

-Gohan...-pronunció Trunks con un tono débil en su voz, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo con una manta cubría su cuerpo-G-Gohan, medicina por favor...-bajó las escaleras caminó a la sala de estar y descubríó que su sensei no estaba durmiendo en el sofá-agua... quiero agua... por favor, Gohan. no puedo soportarlo más, esto es horrible-el semi-saiyan de cabello lilas comenzó a mirar alrededor de la cabaña hasta que pudo ver una jarra de cerámica en un rincón de la sala de estar, tomó la jarra con su mano libre, con la otra abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, olvidando la manta en el piso, el viento estaba fresco afuera y le ayudaba un poco para refrescar su cuerpo hirviente-supongo que tendre que ir a buscar agua por mi cuenta-mira hacia al cielo y pudo ver la luna que brillaba maravillosamente esa noche-oh, parece que hay luna llena hoy-

¡Ojala nunca hubiera levantado su cabeza hacia el cielo para contemplar la luna! Apenas la luz de la luna tocó sus ojos, Trunks sintió su cuerpo temblar, soltó la jarra de cerámica repleta de agua volcando su contenido en la tierra y sus rodillas flaquearon como si fueran de gelatina haciendo que quedara arrodillado en el suelo, aferró sus manos con fuerza a su pecho intentando controlar esa extraña sensación que lo estaba dominando, necesitaba ayuda, no podía seguir peleando contra esta enfermedad solo, sin pensarlo siquiera, gritó el nombre de Gohan pensando que quizás lo escucharía. Puede que Gohan no lo haya escuchado pero pudo sentir el ki del adolescente de cabellos lilas, subió corriendo las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación descansando como le había ordenado hace una hora, eso solo podía significar que lo había desobedecido y había salido afuera, apretó los puños con ira, salió de la cabaña y comenzó a correr por el bosque buscando al joven semi-saiyajin.

- _¡Maldición! ¿porqué este chico no me hace caso? le dije que se quedara en la habitación y descansara_ -pensó Gohan mientras corría por aquel oscuro sendero, se detuvo al ver una jarra de cerámica en el suelo, se arrodilló para levantar la jarra viendo que contenía un poco de agua en su interior, supuso que el adolescente de cabellos lilas había ido a la cascada a buscar agua y sin perder más tiempo, corrió hacia allí.

* * *

Trunks caminó con dificultad de regreso a la cascada para poder refrescarse, el calor en su cuerpo era insoportable y ya no podía resistirlo, se apoyó contra un árbol cerca de la cascada para descansar un poco y sin quitarse la ropa siquiera, el semi-sayajin de cabellos lilas sumergió los pies en el estanque que se formaba bajo la cascada. Se inclino para juntar agua haciendo un cuenco con las manos y comenzó a mojar su cara varias veces para aliviar el intenso calor que sentía en su cuerpo pero no pudo matenerse de pie por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo comenzó a fallarle y cayó de rodillas en el agua respirando aceleradamente. El adolescente dirigió sus manos hacia sus pantalones negros, desabrochando su cinturón e introdujo su mano colándola dentro de su ropa interior para comenzar a frotar su miembro de forma frenética y desesperada, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos azules, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, gritó, soltó su semi-erección y sus manos golpearon con fuerza el agua salpicando por todas partes, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, estaba temblando y parecía que nunca se iba a detener. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la cascada, algunos chapoteos en el agua y pudo sentir el ki de Gohan detrás de él.

-¿Uh?-Trunks volvió su mirada lentamente levemente sonrojado al encontrarse con los orbes oscuros de Gohan frente a él, se levantó del agua al instante y corrió hacia él-G-Gohan...-

El adolescente de cabello lavanda corrió tan rápido como pudo, salió de la cascada, pero mientras corría tropezó con un guijarro y casi iba a caerse si Gohan no evitaba que lo sujetara por la muñeca. Trunks podía sentir cómo Gohan pasaba su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura lentamente y con la mano que sostenía su muñeca, lo recostó sobre el césped mirándose el uno al otro, el adolescente sintió un ligero rubor aparecer en su rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos otra vez.

-¿Por qué corres, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan-¿por qué me desobedeciste? se suponía que ibas a dormir-

-¡Por favor, detente!-exclamó Trunks cerrando los ojos y girando su cabeza hacia otro lado, Gohan soltó su cintura y su muñeca dejando a Trunks debajo de él, mirándolo seriamente. El adolescente de cabellos lilas tragó saliva nerviosamente-¿Gohan?-

Gohan no respondió, solo lo tomó por las muñecas y colocó sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza con brusquedad, Trunks se quejó por el dolor, abrió los ojos y pudo ver cómo su sensei se acercaba a él hasta que su rostro se quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-le preguntó Gohan, su aliento cálido chocó contra el rostro de Trunks, lo que lo hizo sonrojar más de lo habitual-deberías entender tu propio cuerpo-cortó la distancia que los separaba con un beso feroz en el que entrelazaron sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas. Haciendo que la saliva comenzara a deslizarse por los labios de Trunks humedeciendo su barbilla, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros podía escuchar la voz de adolescente en su cabeza.

 _"Supongo... supongo que si eres tú... entonces estará bien"_

-¿Eh?-dijo Gohan que una vez que se separó de Trunks, quizás podían comunicarse con sus pensamientos debido al ciclo de apareamiento por el que estaba atravesando el adolescente. Miró a Trunks totalmente confundido-Trunks, dijiste... ¿dijiste algo?-

-N-No-respondió Trunks-solo dije que estaba bien-siguió hablando pero notó que su sensei no lo escuchaba, solo se dedicaba a mirarlo ligeramente sorprendido-¿Gohan? ¡Gohan! ¿acaso escuchaste lo que dije?-

-Uh ¿q-qué?-preguntó Gohan saliendo de su trance encontrándose con Trunks mirándolo un poco molesto porque su sensei no le estaba prestando atención.

-¡No juegues conmigo! ¡tú sabes qué tipo de enfermedad tengo!-exclamó Trunks molesto-¡por favor, dime! ¿qué está pasando con mi cuerpo? ¡Gohan, ayúdame!-sintió que sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar mientras hacia un esfuerzo para poder hablar-p-por favor... ayúdame... no sé qué hacer...-

Gohan tomó una de las manos del adolescente de cabellos lilas, se la llevó a los labios y la besó suavemente, haciendo que el adolescente se sonrojara un poco sin entender por qué Gohan hizo eso.

-Trunks... no es una enfermedad-respondió Gohan una vez que apartó la mano del adolescente a unos centímetros de sus labios-en nuestros cuerpos, hay un ciclo estándar en el que el deseo sexual desenfrenado despierta. Estoy seguro de que esto... se debe a la sangre de sayiajin que fluye por nuestras venas-Gohan envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de Trunks en un estrecho abrazo que el adolescente no pudo rechazar, puso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de su sensei en un intento por corresponder su abrazo-por eso para evitar que la especie se extinga, un instinto de apareamiento como este no es extraño. La mitad de lo que fluye a través de nuestros cuerpos es sangre saiyajin... incluso para mi... después de que pasó un año de esa "batalla" también me impactó, los saiyajin son una especie en peligro de extinción. Le pregunté a tu padre sobre eso. Sin embargo... también soy mitad terrícola como tú, lo que me dejó inestable-el semi-saiyan de cabellos oscuros llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y la aferró sobre la tela de su gi fuertemente-en ese momento, el tormento era horrible. Apenas me daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor... pasé por eso tantas veces, es un ciclo sin sentido que responde ante la luna-Trunks únicamente guardó silencio mirando a su sensei con una mirada de incredulidad en sus ojos azules, pudo sentir que Gohan se acercó más a él hasta que sus rostros están tan solo unos centímetros lejos del otro-nuestros cuerpos son consumidos por el deseo más vehemente... especialmente en la noche... de luna llena-Gohan se inclinó solo para darle un suave beso en los labios pero no conforme con ello, profundizó el beso haciéndolo más intenso y pasional al grado de hacer que sus lenguas se rozaran entre ellas fuera de sus bocas-además, es importante evitar… bañarse bajo la luz de la luna-

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos antes de besarse nuevamente, mientras se besaban, las manos de Gohan se deslizaron por la cintura de Trunks hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón negro, los bajó hasta las rodillas junto con su ropa interior revelando su flácido miembro. Se separaron unos segundos después, dejando un fino hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas. Trunks entreabrió sus ojos mirando a Gohan, respirando aceleradamente, el ligero sonrojo no desaparecía de su rostro.

-Pero Gohan...-trató de decir Trunks pero no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió como Gohan comenzaba a besar su cuello, chupándolo tiernamente y dejando marcas rojas en la levemente bronceada piel haciendo que el adolescente gimiera por la sensación. El semi-saiyan mayor deslizó sus manos por debajo de la musculosa negra que Trunks usaba y comenzó a acariciar su cálida piel haciéndolo jadear y estremecerse debajo de él, se sentía extraño pero tan bien a su vez, como si hubiera estado esperando ese contacto durante mucho tiempo.

Gohan sacó sus manos que se encontraban debajo de la musculosa de Trunks, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos húmedos y suaves en su vientre hasta que llegó a su flácido miembro. Antes de que el adolescente de cabellos lilas pudiera decir algo, Gohan tomó su miembro con la mano y comenzó a acariciarlo hasta ponerlo duro como una piedra. Trunks cerró los ojos y jadeó cuando sintió a Gohan introduciendo su miembro dentro de su boca, lamiéndolo y chupándolo. El de cabellos lilas se llevó una mano a la boca en un intento por mantener sus jadeos y gemidos dentro de su garganta, un profundo sonrojo cubrió su rostro mientras Gohan succionaba su miembro, podía sentir que el clímax estaba llegando pero, de repente, el semi-saiyajin mayor sacó su miembro de su boca y apartó su mirada para poder ver al adolescente de cabello lavanda, y con sus manos terminó de quitarse la ropa, dejando solo a Trunks con su camiseta negra sin mangas y sus botas. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros posicionó su cabeza entre las piernas de Trunks lamiendo y besando sus muslos hasta que su boca alcanzó su pene semi-erecto, introduciéndolo nuevamente dentro de su cálida y húmeda cavidad.

-¿Gohan?-dijo Trunks sin entender porque Gohan se había detenido, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros llevó una de sus manos a la muñeca derecha del adolescente, dirigió dos de sus dedos a su boca comenzando a lamerlos lentamente haciendo de la situación una dulce pero terrible tortura-Gohan ¿q-qué estás haciendo?-su sensei no respondió, únicamente se concentraba en lamer sus dedos, meterlos y sacarlos de su boca como había estado haciendo anteriormente con su miembro-¡e-espera! Gohan, no ¡déjame ir! Gohan…-

Gohan no respondió, solo se dedicaba a mirar a Trunks con sus pupilas oscuras completamente dilatadas por la excitación pero al ver la mirada suplicante de Trunks, entendío que lo que decía era en serio así que sacó sus dedos de su boca, la saliva con la que habían sido humedecidos se había secado instantáneamente, acercó una de sus manos a los labios del adolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Tienes que hacerme esto a mí también, Trunks-dijo Gohan presionando suavemente su labio inferior con su pulgar, esto obligó a Trunks a abrir un poco la boca permitiendo que Gohan introdujera su pulgar dentro de aquella caliente cavidad. Inconscientemente, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros presionó su rodilla contra la entrepierna de su aprendiz al tiempo que este chupaba el dedo de su sensei, ahogando sus gemidos-eso es, usa tu lengua si quieres-Trunks obedeció y con su lengua comenzó a lamer alrededor del pulgar de Gohan humedeciéndolo-perfecto, eres un buen chico ¿lo sabías?-

-Mph... nh... ¡ghh!-Trunks no podía responderle debido a que tenía su dedo dentro de su boca, una vez que Gohan vio que su pulgar estaba completamente humedo, lo sacó de la boca de Trunks dejando que respirara con normalidad-Gohan... tú... no puedo soportarlo más, ayúdame... por favor-

-Entonces, en ese caso...-respondió Gohan mientras lamía dos dedos más- haz lo que te digo, Trunks-

Cuidadosamente, el semi-saiyajin mayor tomó las piernas de su aprendiz obligándolas a separarse revelando su estrecha entrada, lentamente, Gohan introdujo el primer dedo dentro de Trunks, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se estremeció debajo de él sintiendo lo incómodo que era.

-¡Ah! ¡G-Gohan! ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!-le preguntó Trunks, no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió cómo Gohan comenzó a mover su dedo alrededor de sus paredes internas-¡yah! ngh... ¡Go... han!-

-¡Trunks! Quédate quieto-le ordenó Gohan sin dejar de mover su dedo húmedecido con su propia saliva dentro de él-no puedes gritar tan fuerte, vas a hacer mucho ruido, así que por ahora solo concéntrate en guardar silencio-

Trunks obedeció y mantuvo su boca cerrada en un intento por querer guardar silencio, cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo Gohan introducía un segundo dedo dentro de él con facilidad, comenzando a moverlos alrededor de su entrada, estirándola, abriéndo sus dedos como si fueran tijeras. El adolescente de cabellos lilas no pudo evitar que algunos jadeos escaparan de sus labios, Gohan comprendió que Trunks no tenía intención alguna en guardar silencio por lo que tuvo que usar otro método, cuando sintió que sus dedos entraban y salían de su entrada con facilidad, los removió cuidadosamente, llevó sus manos a la cinta que ajustaba a su gi, la desanudo y la sostuvo con fuerza entre sus manos.

-Gohan, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Trunks recostado en el suelo, mirándolo un poco confundido.

-Toma, muerde esto-respondió Gohan mientras empujaba el trozo de tela dentro de la boca de Trunks-esto te ayudará a guardar silencio, ahora abre las piernas un poco más-

Trunks mira a Gohan un poco aturdido, pero él solo asintió y hizo lo que su sensei le dijo, se llevó las manos a los muslos, extendió las piernas un poco más y expandió su entrada más de lo que podía. Podía sentir que sus dedos ya no podían sostener sus muslos y comenzaron a deslizarse desde allí, así que Gohan colocó sus manos en ambas piernas reemplazándolas.

-Está bien-dijo Gohan acercándose a él- ahora relaja tu cuerpo, la primera vez puede ser muy doloroso, pero debería mejorar- el mestizo de pelo oscuro se bajó el pantalón de Gi con su ropa interior revelando su polla completamente erecta, Lo toma con una mano y lo coloca frente a la entrada de Trunks. Después, te diré cuándo puedes moverte.

Sin perder más tiempo, Gohan introdujo su miembro bruscamente dentro de Trunks y sin esperar una respuesta del adolescente de cabellos lilas, Gohan comenzó a moverse con brusquedad y rapidez, haciéndo que Trunks llorara, gritara y se quejara por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Gohan llevó una mano a la tela que había introducido previamente dentro de su boca y la quitó para que pudiera escuchar a su aprendiz gemir y llorar libremente debajo de él.

-¡Ah!... gh... ¡ahh! ahh... ¡G-Gohan! duele... ¡duele!-exclamó Trunks adolorido, Gohan no lo escuchaba, solo se concentraba en penetrar violentamente a su aprendiz al tiempo que tomaba sus piernas para poder posicionarlas sobre sus hombros-¡ugh! ah ¡ah! detente, por favor ¡detente! ¡ah!-

-¿Q-qué?-Gohan reaccionó al escuchar a Trunks gritarle que se detuviera, sus oscuras pupilas perdieron su dilatación, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro saliendo del trance en el que había quedado atrapado por el ciclo de celo, abrió los ojos y miró a Trunks, quien lo observaba con los ojos brillosos. Al instante la culpa invadió todo su cuerpo y sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago-¡oh dioses! Trunks… yo… lo siento, lo siento tanto, no sé que me pasó-respiró profundo para calmarse y así controlar sus nervios-no te preocupes, empezaré de nuevo, lo haré más despacio esta vez-

-Está bien, confio en ti-dijo Trunks sonriéndole levemente, Gohan correspondió la sonrisa y otra vez comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera, esta vez con más suavidad y lentitud, Trunks gemía y jadeaba suavemente mientras sentía a Gohan penetrarlo a un ritmo preciso y moderado pero luego de un rato sintió que eso no le era suficiente por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas incitando a su sensei a moverse más rápido-aah… aah, Gohan… nngh ¡más rapido! por favor ¡ah! ¡más!-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros obedeció y comenzó a penetrar a Trunks con más rudeza, más fuerza y más rapidez haciendo que el joven semi-saiyajin gritara de placer y gimiera su nombre. Gohan sacó su erección de su entrada, retiró sus botas dejando sus pies descalzos, con cuidado lo volteó posicionándolo boca abajo e introdujo su miembro nuevamente dentro de él, volviendo a penentrarlo con un ritmo preciso y certero, al tiempo que dirigía su mano a la erección de Trunks para comenzar a masturbarlo acorde a sus embestidas. Ambos semi-saiyajin no dejaban de gemir y pronunciar el nombre del otro en aquel acto sexual, Gohan tomó una de las piernas del adolescente posicionándola sobre su hombro para poder penetrarlo con más comidad. Finalmente, tras un par de embestidas más, el climax llegó y Gohan se corrió dentro de Trunks y este liberó su escencia sobre la tierra en la que estaba arrodillado.

* * *

Más tarde, Trunks estaba sumergido hasta la cintura en el agua del pequeño estanque que se formó en la cascada refrescándose luego de lo que había pasado con Gohan. Por suerte, para él, el ciclo de apareamiento por el que estaba atravesando se había regulado y el calor de su cuerpo se había desvanecido un poco, junto agua con el cuenco de su mano izquierda y la dejó caer en una pequeña cascada que al chocar contra el agua produjo un pequeño "splash" pero eso no duró mucho, sintió una ligera punzada invadir su pecho y su respiración se torno agitada.

-Ugh…-se quejó Trunks adolorido llevando una mano a su pecho, al hacerlo, la punzada volvío más fuerte que antes-me duele el pecho-sus ojos se posaron en la luna llena, la cual resplandecía cada vez más esa noche-esta necesidad ¿realmente surge por los efectos de la luna? ¿o será porque…?-

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a la cascada, volteó su mirada y pudo ver a Gohan completamente desnudo quien se había asomado detrás de los árboles, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros caminó lentamente hacia la cascada y puso sus pies en el agua quedando frente a Trunks. El adolescente de cabellos lilas tragó saliva relamiéndose sus labios secos. Gohan llevó una mano a la barbilla de Trunks, sujetándola para que pudieran mirarse el uno al otro, Trunks iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un inesperado beso, el semi-saiyajin más joven trató de separarse pero al final cedió y correspondió el beso. Una vez que se separaron para respirar, Gohan tomó su pene completamente erecto con una mano y con la otra empujó la cabeza de Trunks hacia éste.

-Hazlo-dijo Gohan con un tono serio en su voz, Trunks lo miró con sus brillantes ojos azules y supo que Gohan no estaba bromeando, así que abrió la boca e introdujo la erección de su sensei-ah... uh... nh-

Gohan presionó la cabeza de Trunks contra su pene marcando su propio ritmo, penetrando su cálida y húmeda cavidad, podía escucharlo asfixiarse mientras trataba de lamer su erección lo mejor que podía. Cuando sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba, Gohan apartó a Trunks, se arrodilló frente a él y lo besó nuevamente pero esta vez fue más feroz y apasionado, el adolescente de cabellos lilas puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su sensei correspondiendo el beso, haciéndole probar su propia escencia dentro de su boca. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros cargó a su aprendiz en sus brazos y lo acorraló contra una roca cerca de la orilla, deslizó sus manos por sus muslos hasta que alcanzó sus tobillos, levantó su pierna colocándola en su hombro, tomó su pene erecto y lo introdujo dentro de Trunks por segunda vez.

-¡Agh!-gimió Trunks al sentir sus paredes internas siendo invadidas por segunda vez, el semi-saiyajin cabellos oscuros continuó moviendose dentro y fuera de él con más fuerza y más rapidez-¡ah!... ¡ah! ¡Gohan!-

-Gggh, Trunks... aaah-gruñó Gohan abrazando al semi-saiyajin, atrayéndolo cerca de él, Trunks puso sus manos en la espalda de su sensei clavando sus uñas en su espalda arañándola al grado de hacerla a sangrar.

-Aah... Gohan, más por favor ¡más!-exclamó Trunks cerrando los ojos por el placer, Gohan siguió moviendose dentro y fuera de él hasta que alcanzó al punto que hizo que Trunks se acercara al orgasmo-¡ah!-

El semi-saiyajin mayor llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Trunks y lo atrajo hacia él en un nuevo beso, sus lenguas empezaron a rozarse entre sí dentro y fuera de sus bocas, finalmente, tras un par de embestidas, Gohan se corrió dentro de Trunks por segunda vez y éste se corrió entre sus vientres mientras compartían aquel feroz pero apasionado beso.

* * *

 _Trunks, Trunks… ¡Trunks!_

-¿Qué?-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de Gohan llamándolo, desvió su mirada hacia él y notó que ya no estaba acostado dándole la espalda, ahora se había acomodado de forma que quedara frente a Trunks-¿sucede algo, Gohan? no te escuche-

-Te estaba preguntando si quieres que yo prepare el desayuno-dijo Gohan quedando sentado en la cama.

-Eh…-Trunks se quedó en silencio por unos segundos formulando una respuesta para Gohan y después de mucho pensarlo, encontró la respuesta indicada-no ¿sabes qué? descansa un poco más o mejor aún, ve a ducharte mientras yo preparo el desayuno-

-¿Está bien? como digas. has estado actuando muy extraño hoy ¿se puede saber qué te sucede?-dijo Gohan algo sorprendido por la reciente actitud de su aprendiz, Trunks únicamente le sonrió como respuesta, se levantó de la cama y caminó dispuesto a salir de la habitación, mientras se alejaba, Gohan pudo notar unas leves marcas de uñas en la ligeramente bronceada piel del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, abrió la boca para decirle algo pero enseguida la cerro, considero que lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntarle por aquellas marcas más tarde, quizás él se las había hecho la noche anterior cuando pasaban por el ciclo de apareamiento.


	20. One-shot XX: Con vendas

One-shot XX: Con vendas

Gohan y Trunks se encontraban en la sala de estar de la semi-destruida Corporación Capsula, Trunks estaba sentado en la mesa mientras Gohan se encargaba de cuidar sus heridas. Por suerte, no había sido gravemente herido durante la batalla, por lo que agradeció a los dioses por ello. Los androides habían destruido la mayor parte del planeta Tierra, pero su mundo no valdría nada si llegaba a perder a Gohan. El pre-adolescente se quejó de dolor con los dientes apretados cuando Gohan quitó las tiras de tela. Las vendas improvisadas habían cerrado una muy desagradable herida en los costados y la frente de Gohan se frunció con preocupación. El corte no era superficial, comenzaba en las costillas debajo del brazo derecho y trazando una línea que descendía cada vez más hasta terminar cerca de su ombligo pero trató de no inmutarse. Gohan solo estaba tratando de ayudar a Trunks a sentirse mejor.

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros que estaba tratando sus heridas era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Lo era todo para Trunks: era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Gohan comenzó a entrenarlo cuando era niño, y ahora, con tan solo trece años, era casi tan fuerte como su sensei... la única desventaja era que todavía no era un súper saiyajin.

-Aaah ¡duele! por favor sácalo de allí-gritó Trunks adolorido al sentir como Gohan pasaba un trozo de algodón humedecido en alcohol por el corte que el menor tenía en su costado.

-Trunks, relájate-dijo Gohan sin quitar el algodón húmedo de aquel corte, el semi-saiyajin menor solo apartó la mirada, cerró los ojos y apretó las manos contra la mesa tratando de lidiar con el dolor.

-Lo siento-respondió Trunks mientras Gohan le pasaba el trozo de algodón a su corte, se sintió un poco molesto porque no podía alcanzar la transformación de súper saiyajin, durante mucho tiempo, Gohan lo había estado entrenando para alcanzar dicha transformación, fallando cada ocasión pero eso no lo detuvo, Trunks no se rendiría, estaba decidido a convertirse en un súper saiyajin, enorgullecer a Gohan y ayudarlo a deshacerse de esos androides de la tierra, pero realmente duele y solo quiero destruir esas piezas de basura... sabes de quienes estoy hablando, estoy hablando de #17 y #18-

Gohan entendió lo que Trunks estaba sintiendo en ese momento y tenía razón, si Trunks se hubiera convertido en un súper saiyajin, no hubiera terminado con un corte en los costados. Puso el algodón sucio en la mesa, tomó un poco de desinfectante y lo frotó en la herida, al principio hizo una mueca de dolor, pero pudo lidiar con el ardor del líquido ligeramente salado.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, solo duele por un breve minuto-dijo Gohan acercando su mano izquierda a la mejilla de Trunks acariciándola suavemente.

-Ya no soy un niño, deja de tratarme así-dijo Trunks algo molesto por su actitud condescendiente, sabía que lo que decía era por su bien, pero no le gustaba la forma en que Gohan lo estaba tratando.

-Lo sé, ya no eres un niño, ya no pero...-respondió Gohan mirando al preadolescente, luego sonrió-no puedo dejar de verte como un niño, después de todo, eres mi niño. Pero si eres tan estúpido como para chocar contra un edificio y cortarte con un vidrio en los costados, trataré de curar tus heridas lo mejor que pueda-

-¡No es mi culpa! #18 me hirió allí-protestó Trunks, enojado por la encantadora chispa que su sensei tenía en sus orbes oscuros, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se congeló con solo pensar eso. ¿Acababa de pensar que los ojos de Gohan eran "encantadores"? solo estaba imaginando cosas, ¿no es así? rápidamente, Trunks negó con la cabeza para disipar ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Entonces, la próxima vez que te voy a enseñar cómo aprender a caer "con gracia"-se burló Gohan, esta vez no estaba imaginando cosas, tenía todas las razones para reconocer que los ojos de su sensei eran un poco encantadores y si las miradas mataran, Trunks probablemente estaría a dos metros bajo tierra. Ese simple pensamiento hizo que Trunks se sonrojara y se excitara al mismo tiempo, por mucho que intentara disiparlo de su cabeza, el pensamiento se mantenía allí sin importar el esfuerzo que ponía, pudo escuchar a Gohan riendose suavemente de su propia broma.

- _Oh dioses, nunca me di cuenta de lo jodidamente tierna que podía ser su risa_ -pensó Trunks con un tono enamorado en su voz- _¿qué? ¡no! para ¡para! ¡no pienses en cosas así! ¡contrólate, Trunks!_ -

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que ya no sentía dolor, en cambio, su mirada se enfocó en Gohan, quien estaba ocupado colocando una venda alrededor de su torso para cubrir el corte en su costado. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que solo eran las hormonas, después de todo, solo era casi un adolescente, un niño desde el punto de vista de Gohan y no había tiempo para enamorarse, no con los androides destruyendo el mundo y matando personas que intentaban sobrevivir día tras día. Luego consideró que, con el mundo en esa situación, no había muchas oportunidades para conocer chicas o salir con alguien, Gohan era la única persona que estuvo a su lado todo este tiempo, tal vez era normal que sintiera ese tipo de apego emocional pero al mismo tiempo, Trunks comenzó a tener la sensación de que estaba equivocado, no pudo evitar soñar con Gohan encima de él, acariciándolo, amándolo, cuidándolo de manera romántica... ¡maldición! ¡lo estaba haciendo otra vez! Gohan era solo su amigo, ¡su amigo! ¡su sensei! no podía pensar en él de esa manera, ¡no tenía que pensar cosas así! y menos con su mejor amigo.

-¿Trunks? Trunks, ¿estás ahí? ¡Trunks!

-¡Aaah!-dijo Trunks saliendo inconscientemente de sus fantasías, cuando regresó a la realidad pudo ver a Gohan mirándolo directamente, un profundo sonrojo cubrió su rostro como señal de vergüenza-lo siento, estaba... estaba perdido en mis pensamientos-

-Hm, supongo que eran interesantes debido a la expresión que pusiste antes en tu cara-comentó Gohan- entonces, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿estabas pensando en una chica?-el preadolescente suspiró aliviado porque Gohan no se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en él, pudo ver cómo el semi-saiyajin mayor se levantaba de su lugar en el piso-bueno, he terminado de vendar tu corte. tengo que volver a casa antes de que oscurezca-comenzó a caminar para salir de la Corporación Capsula-descansa, Trunks. te veré mañana para entrenar juntos-

Con esas últimas palabras, Gohan se despidió de él y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal de la Corporación Capsula. Trunks permaneció sentado en la mesa, apretando sus manos con fuerza sobre sus pantalones grises, enseguida reaccionó, se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia Gohan quien había abierto la puerta principal del edificio en forma de domo.

-¡Gohan, espera!-dijo Trunks, Gohan detuvo sus pasos y volteó su mirada para ver a Trunks que estaba de pie detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan mirando con preocupación a su aprendiz.

-Uh, yo... yo...-dijo Trunks desviando la mirada al piso un poco sonrojado-d-descansa-

-Gracias-respndió Gohan sonriendo, salío y cerró lentamente la puerta tras él-buenas noches-

Cuando Gohan se fue, Trunks fue corriendo a la sala de estar y se asomó a la ventana para ver a su sensei alejarse caminando de allí, por un segundo pudo sentir la mirada de su sensei clavarse en él por lo que se volteó quedando con la espalda apoyada contra la pared respirando agitadamente, llevó una mano a su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza como si intentara escapar de éste.

- _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿p-porqué mi corazón late de esta manera?_ -pensó Trunks aferrando su mano en su playera con el lógo de la Corporación Capsula. Al final, optó por restarle importancia al asunto y se dirigió a su habitación para ir a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Trunks se levantó de su cama con algo de dificultad debido a que el corte en su costado no había sanado completamente, tomó la ropa que usaba la noche anterior y se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse y lavarse los dientes antes de ir a desayunar. Cuando terminó de bañarse, se cambió la venda que llevaba puesta, la cual estaba manchada de sangre por una venda limpia, no podía ir a entrenar con una venda sucia, de lo contrario Gohan lo notaría y se enfadaría con él por no cambiarse la venda, además de que le diría que la herida podía infectarse y no quería que eso pasara. Después de vendar su herida, Trunks salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la cocina, encontrándose con su madre quien estaba ocupada preparando el desayuno.

-Oh, Trunks-dijo Bulma quien estaba cocinando unos hotcakes en la sartén-estás despierto, no es normal que te despiertes tan temprano-con la espátula en mano, volteó los hotcakes y los puso en un plato que llevó a la mesa-¿pasa algo, cariño? ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?-

-Mamá yo...-dijo Trunks, pero enseguida se calló, no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea contarle a su madre sus sentimientos hacia Gohan, pero ... ella era su madre después de todo, y tal vez si él le contaba sobre eso, ella probablemente iba a ayudarlo, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Bulma preocupada captando la vacilación en la voz de su hijo-puedes decirme lo que quieras, te prometo que no me voy a enfadar-

La científica de cabellos celestes miró a su hijo, técnicamente podía leer la expresión en el rostro del preadolescente, después de un momento de vacilación, caminó lentamente y se sentó frente a la mesa donde estaba su madre.

-Mamá yo... creo que me enamoré de Gohan-cuando Trunks lo dijo, lo hizo en voz baja pero Bulma podía escuchar cada palabra.

-Oh, cielos...-exclamó Bulma cubriéndose la boca con las manos en señal de asombro pero luego salió de su trance y miró a su hijo-lo sé, Trunks. Lo supe todo el tiempo, veo lo importante que es para ti, vi que siempre se han apoyado el uno al otro y nunca tuvieron a alguien más que los apoyara. Ambos se complementan, se necesitan mutuamente-

-Pero mamá ¿no te molesta lo que te dije?-preguntó Trunks un poco confundido por la repentina afirmación de su madre.

-¿Cómo podría estar enfadada con eso? Trunks, eres mi hijo y siempre te amaré tal como eres-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes sonriendo, Trunks correspondió su sonrisa-¿sabes algo? deberías decirle a Gohan lo que sientes por él, y si él no siente lo mismo por ti, por lo menos ya le dijiste lo que sentías y podrán seguir siendo amigos, nada cambiara entre ustedes. Pero ahora come antes de que el desayuno se enfríe-

Después de desayunar y despedirse de su madre, Trunks salió de la Corporación Capsula y fue volando a reunirse con Gohan en las montañas para comenzar a entrenar, la conversación que había tenido con su madre lo había motivado a por fin decirle a su sensei de una vez por todas lo que sentía por él, ya casi estaba llegando a las montañas pero de repente se detuvo al ver a su sensei tan pensativo sentado en una roca con una mano posada sobre su barbilla. Velozmente, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se ocultó tras un árbol evitando que su sensei lo viera, solo para estar seguro escondió su ki para que éste no lo percibiera detrás del árbol, asomó su cabeza viendo a Gohan llevar ambas manos a la cabeza despeinando sus cabellos oscuros y lo escuchó suspirar con cansancio y frustración ¿en qué estaría pensando?

Por otro lado, Gohan estaba sentado en la roca pensando en el preadolescente de cabellos lilas y sintiendo pena por él, era imposible sacarlo de su mente, al mismo tiempo, Gohan tenía miedo de perderlo, miedo de quedarse solo y volverse loco, no quería perder a Trunks, no a él, había perdido a su padre, a sus amigos y a su sensei a temprana edad y no quería ver morir a ese niño.

-No, no pienses en él como un niño, te dijo que no lo trataras así-pensó Gohan, de repente salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un crujido proveniente las ramas de los árboles. El semi-saiyajin mayor volteó su mirada encontrándose con Trunks de pie junto al árbol-Trunks, no te vi venir hasta aquí-

-Hey, Gohan. vine porque me dijiste que querías entrenar conmigo-dijo Trunks un poco avergonzado, evitando la mirada de su sensei.

-Sí, lo sé, yo lo dije pero no estoy muy seguro... ¿cómo está tu corte?-preguntó Gohan, Trunks levantó un poco su camiseta de mangas largas para mostrarle el vendaje a Gohan-veo que has cambiado el vendaje-

-Así es, mi corte está bien, no me arde tanto como ayer-dijo Trunks cubriendo el vendaje con su camiseta otra vez-así que ¿qué dices? ¿podemos comenzar a entrenar?-

-Por supuesto.

El preadolescente se puso en posición de ataque antes que su sensei, Gohan imitó la acción y rápidamente el menor se dirigió hacia él dispuesto a atacarlo. Entrenaron intensamente hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse tras las montañas proyectando la sombra de las rocas en el suelo, ambos semi-saiyajin se sentaron a descansar cerca de un acantilado, permanecieron allí en lo que parecía ser toda una vida (aunque no pasaron más de cinco minutos) lo único que se podía escuchar en ese lugar era el sonido del suave viento, el cual despeinaba sus cabellos, Trunks miró a Gohan por unos segundos pensando en si debía decirle lo que sentía o no, desvió la mirada hacia sus manos las cuales se encontraban aferradas a la tela de su pantalón gris, sintió su corazón latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho, estaba indeciso, no sabía que hacer, por un segundo pensó en darse por vencido y vivir con ese sentimiento dentro de él hasta que muriera pero de pronto, escuchó la voz de Gohan llamarlo, lo que hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos para volver a verlo.

-Hey, Trunks. ahora que lo recuerdo, no me dijiste en que estabas pensando anoche-dijo Gohan viendo al menor fijamente a los ojos-ya que estamos solos ¿podrías decirmelo?-

-Yo… eh, n-no… no puedo, no puedo decírtelo, lo siento-respondió Trunks sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada de su sensei.

-¿Por qué no puedes decirmelo? ¿acaso tienes miedo?-preguntó Gohan.

-No es por eso, no puedo decírtelo porque… porque…-dijo Trunks, se quedó callado por unos segundos, no sabía que hacer ¿debía decirle a Gohan la verdad o simplemente debía huir? de pronto, las palabras que su madre le había dicho esa mañana volvieron a su mente, motivándolo a decir la verdad-lo cierto es que, la persona en la que pensaba anoche, eras tú-

Ahora quien se quedó en silencio fue Gohan, Trunks lo había tomado por sorpresa, tal vez estaba empezando a fallarle la cabeza, pero honestamente eso no lo había visto venir ni a un kilómetro de distancia. Solo miró a Trunks que lo mira esperando una respuesta de él, una reacción, algo. Trunks era su mejor y único amigo, el único en quien podía confiar, el único a quien podía soportar, podía escuchar su propio pulso martillando en sus oídos, salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió las manos de Trunks sujetando sus propias manos entre las suyas..

-Gohan ¿estás bien? lo siento, no quería asustarte-dijo Trunks-pero lo que dije es verdad, estuve pensando en ti anoche y la razón por la que lo hice es porque me gustas-

-Y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? tú también me gustas, Trunks-respondió Gohan.

-No, no lo entiendes, Gohan. No me gustas como un hermano o un amigo, me gustas como a un chico le gusta una chica-dijo Trunks, después de lo que había dicho, volvió su mirada hacia otro lado-pero tal vez el "me gustas" que tienes para mí probablemente sea muy diferente de la forma en que tú me gus...-

Trunks no pudo terminar su frase porque sintió cómo Gohan lo tomaba por el cuello de su playera tirándolo de él y cortó la distancia que los separaba, presionando sus labios suavemente contra los de Trunks. Trunks se quedó allí con los ojos bien abiertos, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si corresponder el beso o simplemente apartarlo de él, al ver que no correspondía el beso, Gohan desvió la mirada sintiéndose un poco mal por lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento, no tendría que haber hecho eso si no estabas listo-dijo Gohan cabizbajo, de pronto sintió las manos de Trunks sujetándolo suavemente por las mejillas, levantó su cabeza para que pudiera verlo y luego cortó la distancia que los separaba con un nuevo beso, ese beso fue más completo, fue su primer beso juntos. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse uno contra el otro como si estuvieran hechos para encajar perfectamente, pero desafortunadamente tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

-Gohan, te amo-le dijo Trunks una vez que se separaron del beso-¿me amas?-

-Por supuesto que lo hago, incluso si eres un poco joven para mí-dijo Gohan burlándose de él, Trunks rió suavemente y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su sensei abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo, Gohan acercó al preadolescente y se acostó en el suelo, con su hermoso ángel de cabellos lilas descansando en el hueco de su hombro, podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra su propio pecho, era tan... relajante. Sin embargo, este momento de relajación fue interrumpido por algunas explosiones que provenían de la Capital del Norte, Gohan se levantó rápidamente del suelo, Trunks hizo lo mismo y se acercaron al acantilado para ver de dónde provenían las explosiones, otra explosión se escuchó pero esta vez provenía del centro de la ciudad.

-No, no puede ser...-murmuró Trunks enojado mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡Los androides! maldición, finalmente lograron venir hasta aquí-dijo Gohan molesto, aumentó su ki y su ira convirtiéndose en un super saiyan-quédate aquí, Trunks, voy a luchar contra los androides solo-

Gohan se alejó listo para tomar vuelo para ir a la ciudad, pero Trunks corrió detrás de él y sujetó su muñeca con fuerza.

-¡No!-exclamó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas sin soltar la muñeca de su sensei-¡no quiero te vayas! no me dejes, Gohan ¡no me dejes!-

-Trunks, la vida de miles de personas está en peligro. todos tienen personas importantes en sus vidas, para ser honesto, quiero protegerlos a todos pero con mi poder todavía no puedo protegerlos-le dijo Gohan mientras apartaba la mano de su aprendiz de su muñeca, giró sus propios pasos listos para volar a la ciudad pero Trunks lo detuvo de nuevo, esta vez sosteniendo la parte superior de su gi.

-¡No te vayas! si tú... si tú vas a pelear contra los androides ¡entonces llévame contigo!-exclamó Trunks con un pequeño hilo de miedo en su voz.

-Si no quieres ver personas asesinadas por los androides, no te rindas, hazte lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a todos con tus propias manos.

-¡No te burles de...! -Trunks no pudo terminar su frase porque cayó inconsciente en el suelo por un golpe que Gohan le dio en la nuca.

-Eres nuestra única esperanza, Trunks. Así que, por favor, no te mueras-dijo Gohan, caminó hasta el borde del acantilado y voló rápidamente a la Capital del Norte para tener su última batalla con los androides.

Para cuando Trunks despertó y llegó a la semi-destruida ciudad, se encontró con que Gohan estaba muerto, los androides lo habían asesinado, se habían llevado a su querido sensei pero tuvo que reconocer que si no lo hubieran matado. Probablemente nunca se hubiera convertido en un súper saiyajin.

 _Tres años despues... (año 767, línea de tiempo actual, período de entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo)_

-¡Ouch! ¡ouch! duele, Trunks ¡por favor, quítalo!-exclamó Chibi Gohan quejándose del ardor que sentía en sus nudillos.

-Trata de soportarlo, Gohan-le dijo adolescente de cabellos lilas mientras colocaba un trozo de algodón humedecido en alcohol en los nudillos heridos de Chibi Gohan, limpiando la sangre que salía de ellos.

-Pero realmente duele, Trunks, no sé si podré soportarlo un minuto más-dijo Chibi Gohan con sus ojos oscuros humedecidos por las lágrimas, el adolescente de cabellos lilas miró al niño y cuando lo vio, su mente lo llevó a uno de sus recuerdos más preciados con su querido sensei Gohan.

- _Su expresión me recuerda cuando me lastimaba después de luchar contra los androides y Gohan tenía que atender mis heridas_ -pensó Trunks mientras colocaba la pinza con el trozo de algodón sucio en la mesa, sacó algunas vendas y tijeras, comenzó a cortar trozos cortos de vendas y las envolvió alrededor de los pequeños dedos de Chibi Gohan-he terminado de curar tus nudillos. Ahora necesito cubrir tus heridas con una venda y luego te sentirás mejor-

-E-Está bien-dijo Chibi Gohan asintiendo lentamente, Trunks continuó cortando trozos de venda y envolvió los dedos de Chibi Gohan con ellas para evitar un riesgo de infección. Cuando terminó, tomó la mano derecha de Chibi Gohan con la suya propia y admiró su trabajo, se veía perfecto, había tratado las heridas de Gohan casi de la misma forma en la que su sensei Gohan lo hacía cuando era solo un niño. Inconscientemente, Trunks llevó la mano de Chibi Gohan a los labios y besó sus nudillos suavemente, el niño de once años lo notó y no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo llegara a su rostro-¿T-Trunks? ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-Lo siento, yo... solo lo hice para que te sintieras mejor-le respondió Trunks mientras separaba la mano de Chibi Gohan a unos centímetros de su rostro-por cierto, tus heridas se curarán pronto y te pondrás a tener algunas cicatrices alrededor de tus nudillos, pero no es nada serio, no te preocupes por eso-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices...-dijo Chibi Gohan sonriendo, el adolescente de cabellos lilas correspondio su sonrisa.

Quizás no pudieron estar juntos en su línea de tiempo, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, Gohan y Trunks podrían ser felices juntos en aquella línea de tiempo, solo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia hasta que el Trunks de esa línea de tiempo descubriera sus sentimientos por Chibi Gohan.


	21. One-shot XXI: Juego de rol

One-shot XXI: Juego de rol

La nube voladora Kintō Un se elevó lo suficiente como para pasar por encima de la barandilla del balcón y descendió para que Trunks pudiera bajar. Gohan fue bajado al otro lado del balcón, el joven de cabellos oscuros suspiró, deseaba haber estado un poco más con su adorable príncipe pero desafortunadamente tenía que llevarlo de regreso al palacio antes de que alguien notara que no estaban ahí.

-Buenas noches-dijo Gohan sosteniendo la mano de Trunks y besandola suavemente.

-Buenas noches a ti también-dijo Trunks, inclinándose sobre la barandilla con una chispa en sus ojos azules, encantado por el hecho de que la flor que el joven de cabellos oscuros le obsequió aún permanecía acunada en su mano.

No podía soportarlo más, Gohan se aferró la gruesa barandilla con una mano y se inclinó para darle un beso de buenas noches a su príncipe de cabellos lilas, la mano libre de Trunks sostenía la nuca de Gohan, los ojos del joven príncipe se cerraron y acortaron más la distancia entre ellos pero Kintō Un salto saltó un poco, la fuerza en el brazo de Gohan cedió y tuvo que caer al suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿para qué fue eso?-preguntó Gohan mientras acomodaba su ropa un poco molesto.

-¡Corte!-dijo el director un poco molesto, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a mirar alrededor del set-¿quién fue el responsable de mover a Kintō un e hizo que Gohan cayera al suelo?-nadie respondió, todos los productores y los miembros del staff se miraron sin saber qué decir-¡muy bien! hagámoslo de nuevo... ¡acción!-

El director golpeó la claqueta, Gohan bajó del balcón donde Trunks estaba parado, acomodó su ropa otra vez y se posicionó en Kintō Un, el pequeño de cabellos lilas saltó del balcón y Gohan lo atrapó en sus brazos. Las luces se encendieron y la escena comenzó a rodar otra vez, Kintō Un se levantó lo suficiente como para pasar por encima de la barandilla del balcón y descendió para que Trunks pudiera bajar. Gohan fue bajado al otro lado del balcón, el joven de cabellos oscuros suspiró, deseaba haber estado un poco más con su adorable príncipe pero desafortunadamente tenía que llevarlo de regreso al palacio antes de que alguien notara que no estaban ahí.

-Buenas noches-dijo Gohan sosteniendo la mano de Trunks y besandola suavemente.

-Buenas noches a ti también-dijo Trunks, inclinándose sobre la barandilla con una chispa en sus ojos azules, encantado por el hecho de que la flor que el joven de cabellos oscuros le obsequió aún permanecía acunada en su mano.

No podía soportarlo más, Gohan se aferró la gruesa barandilla con una mano y se inclinó para darle un beso de buenas noches a su príncipe de cabellos lilas, la mano libre de Trunks sostenía la nuca de Gohan, los ojos del joven príncipe se cerraron y acortaron más la distancia entre ellos pero el brazo de Gohan cedió y tuvo que caer sentado sobre Kintō Un.

-¡Corte!-dijo el director, miró a Gohan quien aún estaba sentado en Kintō Un-Gohan, ¿qué sucede ahora?-

-Yo no lo sé... tal vez me mareé un poco-respondió Gohan sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Está bien, si te sientes mareado, ve a buscar un poco de agua-contestó el director-y luego volvemos a retomar la grabación otra vez-

Gohan asintió, bajó de la nube Kintō Un, caminó unos pasos lejos del set donde se estaba grabando la película, salió por la puerta del set a un pasillo donde había otros cuartos y a unos pocos metros más adelante vió un dispenser de agua fría y caliente. El adolescente de cabellos oscuros se acercó al dispenser, tomó un pequeño vaso desechable, lo llenó hasta el borde con agua fría y sin pensarlo dos veces lo llevó directamente a sus labios, bebiendo su contenido de un trago.

-¿Gohan?

El adolescente escupió un poco del agua que estaba bebiendo, tosió levemente, volteó su mirada mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta de papel, encontrándose con Trunks parado detrás de él mirándolo con preocupación.

-Trunks ¿qué sucede? pensé que aún estabas en el set-respondió Gohan desechando la servilleta y el vaso de agua a un cesto de basura que había por ahí cerca.

-¿Estás bien? te caíste dos veces desde que comenzamos a grabar esta escena y no es algo propio de ti, siempre estás preparado para todo y hoy no te veo así-dijo Trunks-¿pasa algo? sabes que puedes contármelo, trabajamos juntos desde hace tiempo-

-Estoy bien eso solo que…-dijo Gohan, enseguida se detuvo pensando en lo que iba a decir y luego de unos segundos en silencio, volvió a hablar-estoy un poco nervioso, nunc antes me había pasado pero… no solo estoy nervioso, también tengo miedo ¿qué pasa si vuelvo a cometer un error en la siguiente toma? ¿y si vuelvo a sentirme mareado y me caigo pero esta vez fuera de la nube en la que debo ir parado? no quiero que vuelva a pasar, no quiero…-

-Shhh, Gohan-Trunks tomó el rostro del adolescente de cabellos oscuros entre sus manos para que lo mirara, con sus pulgares acarició sus mejillas con ternura queriendo reconfortarlo-relajate, respira hondo, no te alteres-Gohan miró a Trunks y asintió al tiempo que unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus oscuras orbes, lágrimas que el menor secó con el dorso de su mano derecha, se acercó al adolescente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-todo va a salir bien ¿de acuerdo? y ¿qué importa si la siguiente toma sale mal? podemos repetirla cuantas veces queramos hasta que salga bien, después de todo, ese es nuestro trabajo ¿no?-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Todo va a salir…

-¡Gohan! ¡Trunks! ¿qué están haciendo aquí? ¡apresúrense! el director lleva un largo rato esperándolos, sobretodo a ti, Gohan-dijo una de las chicas del staff quien había salido del set para ir a buscar a Gohan y a Trunks-dijiste que solo irías a tomar agua, tu descanso ya terminó, regresen al set ahora-

-S-Sí, lo siento. De hecho, ya estábamos camino de regreso al set.

Una vez que ambos actores volvieron al set, volvieron a tomar sus posiciones, las luces y las cámaras se encendieron dando comienzo a la grabación de una nueva toma. La nube voladora Kintō Un se elevó lo suficiente como para pasar por encima de la barandilla del balcón y descendió para que Trunks pudiera bajar. Gohan fue bajado al otro lado del balcón, el joven de cabellos oscuros suspiró, deseaba haber estado un poco más con su adorable príncipe pero desafortunadamente tenía que llevarlo de regreso al palacio antes de que alguien notara que no estaban ahí.

-Buenas noches-dijo Gohan sosteniendo la mano de Trunks y besandola suavemente.

-Buenas noches a ti también-dijo Trunks, inclinándose sobre la barandilla con una chispa en sus ojos azules, encantado por el hecho de que la flor que el joven de cabellos oscuros le obsequió aún permanecía acunada en su mano.

No podía soportarlo más, Gohan aferró el grueso pasamanos con una mano y se inclinó para darle un beso de buenas noches a su príncipe de cabellos lilas, la mano libre de Trunks sujetando la parte posterior del cuello de Gohan, los ojos del joven príncipe cerrados y acortaron la distancia entre ellos con un hermoso pero mágico beso, una vez que se separaron, Trunks miró a Gohan, quien ya se había alejado de la barandilla y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre Kintō Un.

-Cuando vuelva a ver a mi padre-la voz de Trunks se quedó sin aliento, como si acabara de correr-le voy a decir que te escogí-

La boca de Gohan se abrió por la sorpresa, pero no encontraba palabras adecuadas para hablar. Trunks solo sonrió con satisfacción antes de girarse sobre sus talones caminando de regreso a su habitación, Gohan miró cómo se cerraron las cortinas de la habitación.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Gohan feliz quien cayó de nuevo sobre Kintō Un, ésta, siguiendo sus emociones, aterrizó perezosamente en el suelo. El adolescente de cabellos oscuros no separó sus ojos ni un segundo del balcón- esta noche no podría ser más perfecta-

De pronto, cinco manos enormes lo sujetaron, lo arrojaron fuera de Kintō Un y lo tiraron al suelo. Tenía la boca amordazada y las manos firmemente colocadas detrás de la espalda antes de que pudiera poner a alguien en evidencia o pedir ayuda.

-Y... ¡corte!-dijo el director una vez que terminaron con esa escena-¡perfecto! ¡sabía que podías hacerlo, Gohan! espero que puedas dar lo mejor de ti para la próxima escena-

-Muchas Gracias, director-dijo Gohan mientras se inclinaba frente al hombre como un gesto de agradecimiento-pero si Trunks no me hubiera ayudado a calmarme, probablemente nunca hubiera hecho bien esta escena-

Trunks, quien acababa de salir de la falsa habitación, apretó las manos sobre la gruesa barandilla del balcón, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a Gohan diciendo esas cosas de él. Gohan se dio cuenta de que el pequeño de cabellos lilas le estaba sonriendo y él le correspondió la sonrisa.

* * *

No sé si esto cuenta como "juego de rol" como dice el Challenge pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no he estado con mucha inspiración últimamente y en lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en los exámenes finales de la escuela de arte que, por cierto, son la semana que viene u_u

En fin, hasta que no regrese mi inspiración no podré seguir trabajando con este Challenge, así que por ahora disfruten de este one-shot y los que he trabajado anteriormente. Por cierto para aquellos que se preguntan que pasó con mi fanfic _"Gravity Falls: Otro verano de misterios [La película]"_ pues... lo borré, tengo pensado actualizarlo y volver a subir el fanfic, ahora corregido. No sé cuando será, pero les promento que pronto subiré el fanfic, solo ármense de paciencia y esperen ¿de acuerdo?

Bien, un saludo virtual y un abrazo telepático para todos, nos veremos en la próxima actualización.

N3k00-Ch4N.


	22. One-shot XXII: Cosplay

One-shot XXII: Cosplay

-¡Vamos chicos! ¿qué están esperando? ¡hay que llegar temprano antes de que la fila se haga más larga y tengamos que esperar más tiempo afuera!

Goten estaba más impaciente que de costumbre esa mañana ¿y cuál era la razón? Fácil, ese fin de semana se organizaba una convención de películas, cómics y videojuegos en Satan City. Goten había llamado a la Corporación Capsula un día antes para invitar a Trunks y que fuera con él a la convención, Bulma estuvo de acuerdo con que ambos niños semi-saiyajin fueran juntos a la convención y se divirtieran pero Chi-chi se opuso rotundamente, si Goten iba a ir a Satan City no podía ir solo, tanto él como Trunks tenían que ir con un adulto responsable y no había alguien más responsable que Gohan, él podía cuidarlos mientras se divertían en la convención. Ambos niños protestaron e incluso le pidieron a Chi-chi que los dejara ir solos, pues ya eran demasiado "maduros" como para ser vigilados por un "niñero", si es que Gohan contaba como uno, pero la mujer de cabellos oscuros se negó a dejarlos ir sin supervisión adulta, Gohan estaba un poco molesto con su madre, pues gracias a ella tuvo que cancelar una cita con Videl para poder llevar a ambos niños a la convención en Satan City.

Ahora, Gohan estaba en su habitación, observando el disfraz colocado sobre su cama que su madre le había confeccionado, tomó el chaleco azul perteneciente al disfraz, desvió su mirada hacia el espejo, volvió a mirar hacia el disfraz que yacía sobre la cama sin ser tocado y suspiro desganado.

- _No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…_ -pensó Gohan, sin dudas, aquello era muy diferente a cuando se disfrazaba del "Gran Saiyaman" para ir a Satan City a pelear contra los criminales. Rápidamente tomó el disfraz que había colocado sobre la cama y comenzó a vestirse, cuando terminó, se miró en el espejo que tenía dentro del armario, respiró profundo para calmarse pero ese momento de calma le duró poco, pues escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Onii-chan! ¿ya estás listo? apresúrate ¡Trunks y yo te estamos esperando abajo!-le dijo Goten del otro lado de la puerta un poco impaciente, Gohan salió de su trance y miró hacia la puerta de su habitación la cual, por fortuna, estaba cerrada.

-S-Sí, ya voy, Goten-respondió Gohan, se miró por última vez en el espejo, se acomodó el cinturón que formaba parte de su disfraz y salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras que conducían a su habitación y a la de su hermanito, caminó hacia la cocina encontrándose con su madre hablando con Goten y Trunks ya vestidos y listos para ir a la convención, Trunks estaba vestido con una chaqueta roja estilo medieval con detalles blancos, un frac de color negro, pantalones rojos y botas marrones con una funda blanca, en su cintura llevaba atada una espada de juguete, mientras que Goten usaba el traje de "Gran Saiyaman jr." que Gohan había hecho para él y que se había negado a usar.

-Bien niños, diviértanse mucho, no se pierdan y traten de no meter en problemas a Gohan-les dijo Chi-chi mientras acomodaba los hombros de la chaqueta roja con detalles blancos perteneciente al disfraz de Trunks.

-Sí, mamá-respondió Goten, desvió su mirada de los ojos de su madre hacia la cocina viendo a Gohan parado en el umbral de la puerta, con los ojos perdidos en alguna parte, más bien, estaban perdidos en Trunks y el disfraz que estaba usando, no podía ver su cabello lila porque había sido escondido bajo una peluca plateada. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros pensó que Trunks se veía bien con ese disfraz, parecía una especie de caballero medieval, un caballero muy adorable, sonrió torpemente ante dicho pensamiento, Trunks se dio cuenta de que Gohan lo estaba mirando de forma extraña y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

-¿Uh? ¿por qué me miras tanto, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks al tiempo que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué? n-no, solo… pensaba en lo bien que luces con ese disfraz-respondió Gohan haciendo que el sonrojo en el rostro del niño de cabellos lilas se incrementara más-y… ¿nos vamos ya?-

-¡Sí, claro!-dijeron ambos niños semi-saiyajin mirándose entre ellos y al unísono.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, los tres semi-saiyajin estaban en el centro de Satan City haciendo fila para entrar en la convención, les hubiera gustado mucho ir volando hacia el lugar donde se organizaba el evento Chi-chi le había dicho a Gohan que llevara a los niños en un autobús. Fue incomodo esperar unos minutos en la calle vistiendo esos extraños disfraces pero finalmente llegaron a la puerta principal del salón donde se llevaba a cabo el evento, Gohan, Goten y Trunks pagaron sus entradas y caminaron al interior del salón. Al entrar, Goten y Trunks quedaron completamente asombrados por la cantidad de puestos, actividades y artículos que había en exhibición para que las personas pudieran comprar o coleccionar, ya que la mayoría se moría por conseguirlos y conservarlos en sus casas como si de valiosos tesoros se tratara. Goten y Trunks aprovecharon que Gohan estaba distraído para ir por caminos separados a recorrer y explorar el lugar, para cuando el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros salió de su trance, vió que su hermanito y Trunks se habían ido, molesto porque habían desobedecido la orden de Chi-chi de no meterlo en problemas y no perderse, Gohan caminó por el salón buscando a ambos niños pero mientras iba caminando, chocó accidentalmente con una chica haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-Oh, l-lo siento, lo siento mucho yo… no veía por donde caminaba-dijo Gohan tomando la mano de la chica para ayudarla a incorporarse pero apenas ella volteó su mirada, Gohan reconocío aquel par de ojos azul claro que lo miraban extrañado-¡¿Videl-chan?!-

-¿Gohan? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? dijiste que tenías que cancelar nuestra cita porque debías hacer "algo importante" según tú-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros poniéndose de pie-pero veo que al parecer terminamos encontrándonos aquí-

-Lamento mucho haberte mentido, Videl-chan pero tenía que acompañar a Goten y Trunks a este lugar, mi madre me obligo a ir con ellos, no podía dejar que fueran solos-respondió Gohan-ahora se perdieron y no sé dónde pueden estar-

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos-sugirió Videl-el lugar es grande y te tomaría un largo tiempo buscarlos tu solo-

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a buscar a Goten y Trunks por el enorme salón, perdiéndose de vez en cuando entre la multitud de frikis y personas disfrazadas. Finalmente encontraron a los niños haciendo fila para inscribirse en lo que parecía ser un concurso de cosplay, Gohan vió como Goten y Trunks se peleaban por tener el bolígrafo para poder anotar sus nombres en el listado del concurso, se rió un poco ante la pelea, pues le resultaba gracioso verlos pelear por un simple bolígrafo, notó como escribían sus nombres en el listado y cuando dieron la vuelta para ir a otra parte, se chocaron con Gohan apenas caminaron unos pasos para salir de la fila.

-¡Gohan!-exclamó Trunks feliz de ver a su amigo, no supo si fue por la alegría de volver a verlo o por impulso, solo supo que de un momento a otro se encontraba abrazandoló-estabamos preocupados, nos fuimos y te perdimos de vista, no sabíamos dónde estabas-

-Te estuvimos buscando, Onii-chan-dijo Goten, Gohan lo miró seriamente sin creer lo que su hermanito le estaba diciendo-¡no me mires así! ¡estoy hablando en serio, Onii-chan! te buscamos por todos lados pero vimos que estaban haciendo un concurso de Cosplay y queríamos participar-

-Está bien que quieran participar en un concurso de Cosplay pero por favor no vuelvan a separarse ¿de acuerdo?-les dijo Gohan, ambos niños se miraron entre ellos, miraron al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros y asintieron mientras sonreían-perfecto-

-Oye, Gohan ¿por qué mejor no te anotas y participas con nosotros?-preguntó Trunks-este concurso no es solo para niños, los adultos también participan-

-Um, no lo sé, no creo que sea una buena idea-respondió Gohan inseguro.

-Oh, vamos, Gohan-kun. Hazlo ¡será divertido!-dijo Videl aferrándose al brazo de su amigo mientras le sonreía, Gohan se sonrojó levemente, se sentía un poco incómodo por tener a Videl tan cerca en un evento público.

-Por favor, Onii-chan ¡ven a competir con nosotros!-le suplicó Goten aferrándose a la tela de su chaleco azul que formaba parte de su disfraz, Gohan miró a Goten, miró a Videl y por último miró a Trunks quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, de acuerdo, lo haré-dijo Gohan quien suspiró derrotado, Goten y Trunks gritaron y saltaron de la emoción al saber que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros participaría en el concurso de Cosplay con ellos, pero ese momento de felicidad fue interrumpido al escuchar un sonido provenir de los altavoces que estaban instalados en cada rincón del salón.

- _Atención por favor, en diez minutos iniciaremos con el concurso de Cosplay. Aquellas personas que se registraron para participar, se les solicita dirigirse a los vestuarios asignados para el concurso para que puedan arreglarse_ -dijo una voz por los altavoces instalados en el salón.

Gohan, Trunks, Goten y Videl caminaron juntos hacia los vestuarios, una vez allí, Gohan fue a los vestuarios para adultos mientras que Trunks y Goten fueron a arreglar sus disfraces en los vestuarios para niños, al entrar al vestuario ambos niños caminaron esquivando a niños que corrían de un lado para otro con partes faltantes de sus disfraces, jugaban a las escondidas, se perseguían entre ellos o simplemente huían de sus madres, quienes los habían traído de forma obligatoria al concurso solo para ver lo adorables que lucían y también para ganar el dinero que entregaban como premio. Después de caminar por el vestuario por unos minutos, Goten y Trunks encontraron un pequeño espacio apartado, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas miró hacia ambos lados pero no vió otro lugar disponible, todos estaban ocupados.

-Oye Trunks ¿qué haremos ahora? ¿quieres arreglarte y te espero?-preguntó Goten viendo a su amigo.

-No, está bien, Goten. ve a arreglarte tú, yo lo haré después-respondió Trunks, Goten asintió y entró al pequeño espacio que tenía como vestuario para arreglar su disfraz. Trunks volteó su mirada hacia atrás, miró al pequeño vestuario donde se encontraba Goten, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir del vestuario de niños mientras se acomodaba el cinturón donde tenía atada la espada de plástico.

* * *

Gohan se encontraba frente al espejo de su sector del vestuario de adultos revisando si su disfraz tenía algún desperfecto o si estaba muy desalineado. Estaba nervioso, nunca antes había entrado en un concurso de Cosplay y no tenía idea de que era lo que debía hacer, respiró profundo para calmarse, tal vez si imitaba alguna de sus clásicas poses del "Gran Saiyaman", probablemente no ganaría el premio que ofrecían en el primer lugar pero al menos lograría dar una buena impresión y asombrar a los jueces del concurso. Mientras practicaba sus clásicas (y obviamente ridículas) poses de superhéroe, no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado al sector del vestuario donde había estado acomodando su disfraz, desvió la mirada hacia abajo en el reflejo del espejo encontrándose con Trunks detrás de él.

-¡Trunks!-exclamó Gohan, quien se sobresaltó al ver al semi-saiyajin menor detrás de él-¿qué estás haciendo aquí? deberías estar en…-Trunks no lo dejó terminar de hablar, se acercó al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, colocó sus manos en el cuello de su camiseta azul y lo jaló hacia él uniendo sus labios en un beso, Gohan permaneció con los ojos abiertos por la repentina acción del menor y no supo si apartarlo o corresponder al beso, al final, optó por la segunda opción, cerró los ojos lentamente y correspondió al beso dejándose llevar por la calidez, la dulzura y suavidad que los labios de Trunks poseían, de vez en cuando se separaban para respirar y sus lenguas se entrelazaban de manera juguetona dentro y fuera de sus bocas, sin embargo; Gohan recordó que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, él estaba saliendo con Videl, ella era su novia y no podía herirla de esa manera, por lo que rápidamente se separó del menor dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas-Trunks…-fue interrumpido por un pequeño beso en sus labios-Trunks…-el menor depositó un suave beso en su mejilla-Trunks, escúchame. Esto… nosotros… esto que estamos haciendo, no está bien-

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué dijiste que lo que estamos haciendo está mal?-preguntó Trunks.

-Bueno, ya sabes que...-dijo Gohan pero se quedó en silencio por unos segundos pensando en lo que iba a decir-sabes que estoy saliendo con Videl, ahora soy su novio y no quiero engañarla-

-Y... ¿qué hay de malo con eso? te amo Gohan ¡y siempre te amé! Y creo que tú también sientes algo por mí.

-Trunks, esto no puede volver a repetirse ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Gohan con un tono de voz grave-lo que hicimos... no está bien, las personas nunca lo entenderían-

-No me importa lo que piensen las personas y lo que dije es en serio, Gohan. Realmente te amo, ¿tú me amas?-le preguntó Trunks mirándolo a través de sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

-Yo... no lo sé...

-¿Tú… me amas?-preguntó Trunks, mirando a Gohan con seriedad, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros volvió a guardar silencio. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer, solo observó a Trunks mientras pensaba internamente, Gohan miró los chispeantes ojos azules del niño y ahí fue cuando el sentimiento que consideraba sepultado en lo más profundo de su corazón volvió a la vida. ¡Sí! ¡si! él también amaba a Trunks, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego? su corazón latía más rápido dentro de su pecho pero no porque estaba asustado o nervioso sino porque sabía que estaba con su verdadero amor.

-Sí...-dijo Gohan lentamente mientras besaba la frente de Trunks-sí, te amo, Trunks-

El semi-saiyajin menor sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Gohan otra vez, Gohan correspondió el beso. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron para respirar.

-Así que, Gohan ¿esto significa que ahora tú y yo somos amantes?-preguntó Trunks con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto que sí, claro, a menos que tu no quieras serlo-respondió Gohan colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza del menor, enredando sus dedos en los mechones plateados de su peluca, abrazó su frágil cuerpo y lo besó suavemente en los labios pero sorpresivamente las manos de Gohan sujetaron su nuca y jaló suavemente a Trunks acercándolo más a él en un beso aún más profundo. El semi-saiyajin menor abrió un poco la boca y correspondió al beso lo mejor que pudo, su respiración se tornó más cálida a medida que el beso se prolongaba más y más. Cuando se separaron para respirar, las diminutas manos de Trunks comenzaron a deslizarse bajo la camisa azul de manga larga y se abrieron paso debajo de ella, recorriendo del torso de Gohan hasta que alcanzó sus pectorales, donde se detuvo y comenzó a acariciarlos con las yemas de los dedos-T-Trunks…-comenzó a gemir suavemente al sentir cómo su joven amante deslizaba sus manos arriba y abajo por sus costados, tocando cada centímetro de piel que tenía para ofrecerle, apretándolo mientras sus besos se trasnformaban en unos llenos de lujuria y deseo, Gohan se quedó sin aliento ante las sensaciones que sentía, se sientía completamente diferente de lo que Videl hacía con él cuando estaban a solas, el semi-saiyan disfrazado pasó sus dedos por el cinturón de su cosplay y se las ingenió para intentar quitárselo, pero Gohan pone una mano sobre la suya deteniéndolo-no, no aquí... estamos en un lugar público-

Trunks miró a su amante, su pequeño cuerpo se relajó y le sonrió.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.

El semi-saiyan de cabellos oscuros correspondió su sonrisa, se levantó, se acomodó el cinturón que pertenecía a su cosplay, abrío la puerta del pequeño espacio que tenía como vestuario y salió de allí con Trunks caminando detrás de él, probablemente Goten y Videl los estaban esperando fuera de los vestuarios para que pudieran ir al concurso de cosplay. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de los vestuarios, vieron que Goten y Videl ya estaban allí esperándolos, la chica de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño chillido al ver a Gohan y Trunks tan cerca uno del otro y tomados de las manos.

-¡Aaaaw! ¡se ven tan adorables! Déjenme tomarles una foto-exclamó Videl entusiasmada, buscó una cámara dentro de su bolso, ajustó la lente para enfocar bien la imagen y tomó una foto de ambos semi-saiyajin tomados de la mano.

-¡Yo también quiero tener una foto con Trunks y Gohan!-dijo Goten sonriendo, enseguida se acercó corriendo a su Onii-chan y a su amigo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados cargó a su amigo colocando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, sujetándolas firmemente para que no se cayera, más no les era posible mantener el equilibrio ya que nunca antes habían hecho algo así.

-Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres tomo la foto ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Videl sosteniendo la cámara, apoyando su dedo levemente en el botón del flash-uno… dos…-Goten y Trunks ya no podían mantenerse mucho tiempo en esa posición, Gohan notó esto y se acercó a ayudarlos-¡tres!-

Videl oprimió el botón del flash de la cámara y tomó una fotografía de Goten cargando a Trunks sobre sus hombros y Gohan acercandose a ellos con una expresión de pánico y preocupación en el rostro, algo que hizo reír un poco a la chica de cabellos oscuros por lo gracioso que los tres semi-saiyajin lucían en aquella segunda foto que tomó con su cámara.


	23. One-shot XXIII: Con juguetes

One-shot XXIII: Con juguetes [+18]

Gohan estaba sentado en el sofá observando fijamente a Trunks, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas estaba concentrado en su tarea de lavar y secar los platos, por lo tanto, no se dio cuenta de que Gohan se dedicaba a observarlo de pies a cabeza como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo, como si de un tesoro se tratase. El adolescente terminó de secar los platos y ahora los estaba poniendo en un escurridor para que se fuera el agua que no había podido secar con el paño que tenía en la mano, Gohan no pudo evitar que se veía lindo, demasiado lindo, su ligeramente bronceada piel brillaba bajo los rayos del sol que se asomaban por la ventana de aquel día, rebotando en sus suaves cabellos lilas, y qué decir de sus hermosos ojos azules que con solo mirarlos, sentías que podías ver el interior de su alma.

-Trunks ¿ya casi terminaste de ordenar?-preguntó Gohan sin dejar de verlo desde su posición en el sofá.

-Oh, s-sí, ya casi termino-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas sonriendo, Gohan se incorporó y aprovechó un descuido por parte del menor para abrazarlo por detrás.

-Muy bien-dijo Gohan abrazándolo-buen trabajo, Trunks-

-Gohan, n-no, no me abraces aquí, es algo incómodo-Trunks se percató de ello e intentó apartar a Gohan pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no planeaba dejarlo ir, solo aplicó más fuerza en el agarre.

Trunks no tuvo más opción que ceder y colocó sus brazos sobre los de Gohan. se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, pero ese momento no duró mucho, pues el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros cortó la distancia que los separaba con un beso, primero fue tierno y Trunks no tuvo mucha dificultar en corresponderle pero luego el beso se tornó más intenso y apasionado, haciendo que Gohan introdujera su lengua en la boca del adolescente sin previo aviso. Trunks cerró los ojos y su lengua se encontró con la de Gohan, comenzando a jugar con ella, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros llevó una de sus manos a la cintura del menor mientras que la otra se aferraba a sus cabellos lilas en un intento por profundizar más el beso, por otro lado, Trunks colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su sensei para acercarlo más a él si es que eso era posible.

-Gohan…-gimió Trunks una vez que rompieron el beso, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas permaneció allí con los ojos cerrados esperando que Gohan volviera a besarlo; sin embargo, eso nunca pasó, en su lugar, Gohan se acercó y lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia él, llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza, más específicamente, a su nuca, acariciando sus cabellos, el adolescente no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante dicho acto ¿qué le estaba pasando a Gohan? ¿por qué actuaba de forma tan extraña con él?-um… ¿Gohan? ¿qué es esto? ¿por qué haces esto?-

-¿Mhn? Oh, no te preocupes, no es nada. Pero, bueno, no importa, no es nada…-respondió Gohan despreocupadamente.

-¿En serio? bueno, si tu lo dices...-dijo Trunks encogiéndose de hombros, Gohan le sonrió y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas correspondió su sonrisa pero aún así, tenía una duda rondando por su mente. Algo no andaba bien con Gohan- _realmente no es nada. Solo pensé que eso fue algo repentino ¿qué diría él?_ -

-Trunks, hay algo que tengo que hacer-dijo Gohan separándose de él, caminó alejándose de allí-quédate aquí, cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo lo diga, es una sorpresa, volveré enseguida-

Trunks obedeció y cerró los ojos, Gohan permaneció unos segundos verificando que Trunks no abriera los ojos y cuando vio que no lo hizo, se alejó de allí dejando al adolescente de cabellos lilas parado en medio de la sala de estar de aquella casa en la que convivían juntos. Gohan entró en su habitación y la de Trunks, una vez allí comenzó a remover los cajones del armario y las mesitas de noche hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando: una venda de seda negra, un pomo de crema espermicida y un consolador de goma color negro que hacía juego con la venda y que vibraba al presionarlo un poco. Salió de la habitación y regresó al lugar donde Trunks lo estaba esperando, se alivió al ver que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas seguía con los ojos cerrados, aguardando su sorpresa, rápidamente, Gohan se colocó detrás de él, extendió la venda de seda cubriendo los ojos de su novio.

-Gohan ¿estás ahí? ¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?-preguntó Trunks impaciente por conocer su sorpresa.

-Sí, ya puedes abrirlos, amor-respondió Gohan, Trunks abrió los ojos y al hacerlo no vio nada más que absoluta oscuridad, no entendía nada, podía escuchar la voz de su amado pero no podía verlo ¿qué clase de sorpresa era esa si no podía ver nada?

-Uhm… ¿Gohan? ¿qué es esto?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos lilas llevando ciegamente sus manos a su rostro hasta toparse con la venda de seda negra que los cubría-¿por qué me pusiste un antifaz?-

-Eso no es un antifaz, que yo sepa, tampoco es la sorpresa que tengo preparada para ti-respondió Gohan.

-Entonces ¿cómo sabré cual es mi sorpresa si me cubres los ojos con esto?-Trunks intentó sin éxito alguno remover el nudo de la venda que estaba ubicado detrás de su cabeza pero Gohan se percató de esto y rápidamente le dio un manotazo impidiendo que desatara la venda-¡hey! eso me dolió, pero en serio ¿por qué me pusiste una venda?-

-¡Oh! Ya lo recuerdo-dijo Gohan-el otro día fui a la casa del Maestro Roshi…-

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Gohan aterrizó en la pequeña playa de Kame House, donde vivía el Maestro Roshi. Apenas llegó, entró en la casa pintada de rosa y vio que el Maestro Roshi estaba viendo la televisión, Oolong y Puar, jugaban a las cartas en un rincón de la casa, el anciano notó que Gohan había llegado y se volteó de su lugar en el sofá para ver al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros._

 _-¡Hey, Gohan! ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi aquí!-dijo Roshi cuando vio a Gohan parado allí-¿qué te hizo venir hasta aquí?-_

 _-H-Hola, el Maestro Roshi-lo saludó Gohan un poco nervioso, no sabía cómo decirle que necesita ayuda con técnicas sexuales para usarlas en Trunks-uh... esto es algo difícil de explicar, pero... necesito ayuda con algo realmente personal-_

 _-¡Oh! ¡ya sé lo que me estás diciendo! no hables más. tengo la solución para tu problema-le dijo el pervertido anciano, se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar un libro específico para ayudar a Gohan con su problema, después de un par de minutos buscando en algunas cajas y estanterías con revistas hentai y eechi, encontró un libro sobre técnicas sexuales homeróticas. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no podía creer que el Maestro Roshi leyera cosas así, pero eso no podía discutirlo porque sabía que era un pervertido de primera clase. El anciano regresó con el libro cargándolo lo mejor que pudo y lo puso sobre la mesa de café donde había un vaso de jugo, abrió el libro y Gohan caminó para ver qué contenía ese libro con algo de inseguridad. Después de un par de minutos leyendo ese libro, Roshi encontró un breve párrafo que podría ayudar a Gohan-debes aprender esto para tu amante. Estoy seguro de que le va a gustar-_

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-Y ¿qué decía el párrafo de aquel libro?-preguntó Trunks con curiosidad, aún con los ojos vendados.

-Decía que "cuando los ojos están vendados, los otros sentidos se agudizan y se tornan más sensibles" y quería intentarlo-respondió Gohan, Trunks tragó saliva un poco temeroso, no tenía ni idea a que se refería Gohan cuando dijo que "quería intentar", de pronto, escuchó los pasos de Gohan acercarse a él, sintió sus fuertes brazos rodear su cintura con delicadeza y lo cargó a la habitación para depositarlo con cuidado en la cama. Trunks desvió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando un punto fijo en la habitación pero no podía encontrarlo debido a que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por aquella venda de seda negra.

Una vez que depositó a Trunks con cuidado en la cama, Gohan se posicionó encima de él, colocando sus piernas a los costados de su cintura, sonrió al ver lo vulnerable y dócil que se veía el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, Trunks tragó saliva sin entender que estaba sucediendo hasta que sintió algo frío deslizarse por debajo de su musculosa color negro y supo que Gohan había colado sus manos debajo de ella para acariciar su torso con más facilidad, se estremeció al sentir los fríos dedos del semi-saiyajin mayor rozar la aureola de sus pezones, Gohan no perdió el tiempo, se relamió los labios y con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a jugar con los pezones de Trunks pellizcándolos levemente mientras el adolescente de cabellos lilas hacía todo lo posible para contener sus gemidos, aquello no le estaba gustando para nada.

Al ver que Trunks hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener sus gemidos, Gohan decidió ir un poco más allá, se inclinó hacia el pecho del adolescente, acercó su boca a sus pezones y comenzó a lamerlos y succionarlos tiernamente, como si fuera un bebé alimentándose de la leche de su madre, Trunks únicamente podía gemir mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás ante las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, Gohan no podía creer lo suaves y sensibles que los pezones de Trunks podían llegar a ser.

-¿Cómo es eso...? Trunks...

-¿Qué?-preguntó el adolescente de cabello lilas aún con los ojos vendados.

-No importa…-respondió Gohan, no quería avergonzar al adolescente haciéndole una pregunta como "¿Cómo es posible? ¿Desde cuándo tus pezones son tan sensibles?" permaneció en su posición, pensando en lo que podía hacer ahora. De repente, vio un ligero bulto debajo de los pantalones negros de Trunks, decidido, desabrochó su cinturón amarillo, bajo la cremallera de sus pantalones e introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa interior, exponiendo su pene erecto, lo contempló detenidamente como si lo estuviera analizando, acercó un dedo y comenzó a tocarlo, haciendo que Trunks se estremeciera y sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba, como si estuviera hecho de gelatina.

-¡¿G-Gohan?!-preguntó Trunks, no pudo terminar su pregunta porque sintió cómo Gohan comenzó a lamer su erección haciéndolo jadear y gemir-¡G-Gohan! nngh-

-Parece que está más sensible de lo normal ¿verdad?-dijo Gohan que sin dejar de lamer su polla, Trunks no pudo responder, solo gimió cuando las sensaciones que Gohan le estaba dando.

-Pero eso es...-Trunks emitió un fuerte gemido cuando siente que Gohan le besa la polla y luego se la introduce en la boca y comienza a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo-¡ah! Gohan ¡Gohan! ¡aaah! -

Gohan continuó chupando su pene haciendo que el adolescente gimiera con fuerza por el placer, éste guió ciegamente una mano hacia la cabeza de su amante, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello oscuro, se sentía extraño pero bien al mismo tiempo, su corazón latía con fuerza mil veces por segundo

- _Interesante, no está reprimiendo su voz como suele hacerlo_ -pensó Gohan, moviendo la cabeza a su propio ritmo. Trunks continuó gimiendo sintiendo que el orgasmo se acercaba pronto, finalmente, después de unas cuantas lamidas más, el adolescente de cabello lila se corrió en la boca de Gohan- _tan lindo..._ -

-¡Aaaah!-exclamó Trunks mientras enviaba chorros de su cálido semen dentro de la boca de su amante, quien se lo tragó gustoso. Cuando terminó, Gohan sacó el miembro de Trunks de su boca, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se quedó sin aliento y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sintió cómo Gohan se incorporaba, lo tomó por debajo de sus axilas y lo puso en su regazo-¿qué? uh... ¿Gohan?-

-No te preocupes, no haré nada que tu no quieras-respondió Gohan, puso su mano detrás de él y encontró un tubo de lubricación y un consolador negro, dejó esas cosas a un lado, se sacó su cinturón azul y sus pantalones anaranjados, liberando excitado pene, tocando con este la espalda baja de Trunks haciéndolo estremecerse.

-Uh... Gohan, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó Trunks un poco inseguro, podía escuchar a Gohan abriendo el tubo de lubricante, vertió un poco en el miembro erecto de Trunks haciéndolo jadear por la sensación de tener esa sustancia fría en su erección, pudo escuchar a Gohan verter lubricante en el consolador que estaba encendido para lo que venía a continuación. Con cuidado, Gohan colocó el consolador debajo de la entrada de Trunks, introduciendo la punta al principio.

-¡Ack! Gohan-dijo Trunks asustado por lo que Gohan estaba haciendo allí, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzó a introducir la mitad del consolador en su entrada-¡¿Gohan?!-

-Está bien, está bien-le dijo Gohan tratando de relajarlo, cuando vio que Trunks se relajaba un poco, el semi-saiyajin mayor puso el resto del consolador dentro de él haciéndolo saltar un poco debido a la intromisión.

-¡Ah! aaah... ¡aaah!-gritó Trunks cuando sintió el consolador dentro de él, era realmente incómodo-¡es demasiado grande! sácalo, por favor-

-Sólo relájate, Trunks. Prometo que todo estaría bien-le dijo Gohan, cuando terminó esa frase, comenzó a mover el consolador dentro y fuera de Trunks. El adolescente de cabellos lilas gimió y jadeó al sentir el consolador invadir su entrada, expandiéndola, lubricandola, vibrando dentro de él, cuando Gohan se dió cuenta de que el consolador entraba y salía fácilmente de su entrada luego de unas cuantas embestidas, retiró el consolador cuidadosamente y expandió ese estrecho agujero con sus dedos más de lo que podía. Mientras hacía eso, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tomó su necesitada erección que muy pronto iba a explotar y la posicionó frente a la entrada de Trunks-Trunks ¿puedo ponerlo?-

-¡Ah! ¡espera! antes de eso...-Trunks giró su cabeza y ciegamente puso sus manos en los hombros de Gohan-por favor, quitame esto... quiero ver tu rostro-

-Lo entiendo, mi amor-dijo Gohan sonriendo, tomó la barbilla de Trunks con sus dedos-a veces dices las cosas más lindas ¿sabes?-

Besó a Trunks una vez más, cuando se separaron, desató la venda de seda negra, exponiendo los ojos de Trunks a la luz. El adolescente de cabellos lilas abrió los ojos y pudo ver el hermoso rostro de su amante una vez más.

-Luces más hermoso de lo que recuerdo-dijo Trunks sonriendo mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla de Gohan. Gohan correspondió su sonrisa, puso una mano en el hombro de Trunks y lo recostó en la cama, tomó su pene erecto con su mano izquierda y se colocó frente a la entrada del adolescente de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero necesito hacer esto, no puedo esperar más.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Gohan se introdujo dentro de Trunks, el adolescente de cabellos lilas comenzó a gemir y quejarse debido al dolor y la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento, el semi-saiyajin mayor esperó pacientemente a que Trunks se acostumbre a la intromisión, cuando el adolescente de cabello lavanda se acostumbra a la intromisión, Gohan comenzó a empujarlo dentro de él lentamente y con ternura, tratando de no lastimar al adolescente, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, Gohan se excitó más y comenzó a empujar a Trunks profundamente, más o menos rápido.

-¡Ah ah! ¡Gohan! ¡aah! ¡gah!-gimió Trunks sintiendo como Gohan entraba y salía con rapidez-¡aaah! ¡G-Gohan!-

-Trunks...-dijo Gohan mientras penetraba a su joven amante, Trunks puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo y mantener a Gohan más cerca de él mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Gohan llevó sus manos al culo de Trunks y su agarre sigue firmemente mientras continúa dándole un golpe más profundo que antes.

-¡Aaah! ¡Gohan! ¡me voy a correr!

-Sólo… ¡hagamoslo juntos, Trunks!

Gohan sigue penetrando a Trunks, el adolescente de cabello lila lo mira fijamente a los ojos y unen sus labios en un beso apasionado mientras se corren al mismo tiempo, Trunks se corre entre sus estómagos y Gohan se corre dentro de su joven amante, llenándolo con su esencia.

* * *

Más tarde, Gohan y Trunks estaban descansando luego de la larga ronda de sexo que habían tenido. Gohan estaba sentado en la cama bebiendo una botella de agua mientras que Trunks yacía a su lado, cubierto con las sábanas de la cama, se sentía cansado y adolorido, nunca imaginó que Gohan introduciría un consolador en su interior.

-Gohan...-lo llamó Trunks haciendo que Gohan desviara su mirada al adolescente de cabellos lilas que estaba acostado en la cama con las sábanas cubriéndolo hasta la cabeza-no agregues más conocimientos extraños, por favor-

-Lo siento, Trunks. Pero es que tuve cierta curiosidad y quería poner en práctica estas nuevas técnicas contigo-dijo Gohan quien se sentía un poco mal porque al haber usado esa clase de técnicas, había herido accidentalmente al amor de su vida.

-Entiendo que querías aprender algo nuevo, pero-Trunks se dio la vuelta para poder ver a Gohan que estaba sentado a su lado-prométeme que nunca más volverás a hacer algo así-

-Está bien, te prometo que nunca lo volveré a hacer-dijo Gohan, Trunks le sonrió, se levantó lo mejor que pudo y le dio a Gohan un suave beso en los labios.

-Sé que vas a cumplir con tu promesa-respondió Trunks felizmente, Gohan permaneció con la boca abierta pero enseguida le sonrió a su joven amante.


	24. One-shot XXIV: Sadomasoquismo

One-shot XXIV: Sadomasoquismo

Una cena por víspera de Navidad se estaba llevando a cabo en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma había invitado a los pocos amigos que aún conservaba luego de que los androides destruyeran la mitad del mundo y mataran a muchas personas inocentes. Todos estaban pasando un buen rato juntos, disfrutando de la cena, conversando animadamente y bebiendo sidra, incluso Trunks estaba bebiendo, Gohan estaba preocupado por su aprendiz porque era demasiado joven para beber sidra, después de todo tenía trece años pero Bulma le dijo que necesitaba relajarse y que no se preocupara por eso, después de todo, era víspera de Navidad y Trunks podía hacer lo que quisiera hasta la medianoche.

Gohan aprovechó que una de las camareras trajo más copas de sidra para verter un polvo afrodisíaco en la bebida alcohólica, la camarera continuó su camino hacia Chi-chi, Bulma y el Maestro Roshi que hablaban y se reían sobre quien sabe qué, se acercó a ellos y les ofreció más sidra, sidra que ellos rechazaron pero Trunks tomó una última copa y la bebió de un trago. Gohan sonrío ante la escena, Trunks no se dio cuenta de que había bebido la copa de sidra que contenía el afrodisíaco. Al llegar la medianoche, todos salieron al casi desértico jardín de la Corporación Capsula para contemplar los fuegos artificiales, aunque el espectáculo no duraría mucho pues no podían llamar la atención de los androides, Trunks tuvo dificultades para llegar al jardín, su visión había comenzado a tornarse borrosa, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía caminar bien, a duras penas logró llegar a la puerta, se apoyó contra ésta, buscó a Gohan con su mirada y lo encontró parado junto a su madre, levantó su tembloroso brazo izquierdo hacia Gohan, sus ojos estaban comenzando a entrecerrarse.

-Gohan…-dijo Trunks en voz baja extendiendo su brazo hacia el semi-saiyajin mayor-Gohan… ¡Gohan!-

-¿Eh?-Gohan desvió la mirada y vió a Trunks apoyado contra la puerta que daba al jardín de la Corporación Capsula, giró su mirada hacia el cielo, el show de fuegos artificiales ya había comenzado, podía escuchar a Bulma, a su madre y al Maestro Roshi festejando a la distancia, volvió a desviar la mirada hacia Trunks pero éste ya había perdido sus fuerzas y cayó inconsciente en el suelo-Trunks… ¡Trunks! ¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien? ¡respóndeme!-

-Gohan ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Trunks?-preguntó Bulma quien se acercó corriendo al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-No lo sé, supongo que se desmayó por la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió, no está acostumbrado a beber tanto-respondió Gohan con un inconsciente Trunks en sus brazos.

-Llevalo a su habitación a descansar, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora. Mañana le daré una medicina para la resaca-le dijo Bulma, Gohan asintió, se incorporó cargando a Trunks en sus brazos, entró en la semi-destruida edificación con forma de domo y caminó por el pasillo a la habitación del menor para llevarlo a descansar pero en realidad tenía otros planes.

* * *

Trunks sintió un zumbido dentro de su cabeza, era realmente molesto e hizo que le doliera mucho la cabeza. Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo la habitación borrosa al principio, así que cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, viendo todo con mayor claridad. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo porque sus manos estaban atadas alrededor de una silla, sus ojos azules viajaron alrededor de la habitación tratando de encontrar a Gohan y finalmente pudo ver su sombra de pie a unos metros en la oscuridad con los brazos cruzados.

-Es aburrido tener relaciones sexuales y más cuando siempre se hace de la misma manera ¿no?-preguntó Gohan desde la oscuridad, caminó lentamente hasta que estuvo unos centímetros delante de Trunks quien lo miró con los ojos vidriosos-por esa razón, decidí poner una dosis de esto en tu vaso-le mostró al preadolescente un pequeño tubo con una pequeña cantidad de polvo blanco en su interior-es un afrodisíaco-

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Y qué quieres decir con "por esa razón"?-preguntó Trunks molesto por lo que Gohan había hecho con él.

-Tomalo como una venganza por lo que me hiciste esa vez-dijo Gohan acercándose a Trunks desafiante. Trunks tragó saliva recordando el momento en que drogó a Gohan solo porque no le había prestado atención.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _-¿Trunks? tu… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Gohan sin entender porque el menor había venido de forma tan repentina a visitarlo luego de pasar varios días sin verlo, creyó que estaba enfadado con él o algo así pero estaba equivocado._

 _-Hey, Gohan. te he traído algo de comida._

 _-Uh no tenías que hacer eso._

 _Ahora era el turno de Trunks para permanecer en completo silencio, ¡maldición! ¿ahora qué haría? Gohan probablemente había descubierto su plan y ahora no podía sacar información sobre ese hombre de la foto que vio hace unos días._

 _-Eh... pero mamá dijo que un hombre que vive solo es inútil-dijo Trunks, no era una mentira, pero tampoco resultaba ser una verdad._

 _-Ya veo...-dijo Gohan tomando la bolsa con la comida que Trunks había traído-gracias-por unos segundos hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos hasta que Gohan volvió a hablar, así que... ¿quieres pasar?-_

 _-¡S-sí!-dijo Trunks saliendo de sus pensamientos, ambos semi-saiyajin entraron en la casa, Gohan cerró la puerta detrás de él y puso la bolsa de comida en la barra de la cocina-¿está todo bien?-_

 _-Sí, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Gohan-¿por qué no viniste a visitarme estos últimos días? pensé que estabas enojado conmigo-_

 _-¿Qué? N-no, no estoy enojado contigo-respondió Trunks._

 _-De todos modos, el otro día...-Gohan no pudo hablar porque Trunks lo besó repentinamente como aquel día, el semi-saiyajin de cabello oscuro quedó en estado de shock hasta que sintió la lengua de Trunks dentro de su boca dándole un líquido dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo._

 _-Porque tú eres el que está equivocado-dijo Trunks sonriendo._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Gohan un poco sorprendido, tocándose sus labios húmedos._

 _-Está actuando rápido, por lo que entrará en vigencia pronto. Eso creo-respondió Trunks, de pronto Gohan sintió un dolor horrible en su pecho, se llevó una mano a su camisa para aliviar el dolor, pero su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse débil y cayó al suelo sin ninguna posibilidad de levantarse otra vez-es solo una droga que adormecerá tus extremidades-_

 _-¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan tendido en el suelo._

 _-¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a tu propio corazón?_

 _Sin dudarlo siquiera, Trunks comenzó a desvestir a Gohan, dejándolo completamente desnudo, Gohan se siente vulnerable ante las acciones de Trunks y sintió un sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas sacó algunas cuerdas y las ató alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos de Gohan._

 _-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Trunks?!-preguntó Gohan algo asustado por lo que planeaba hacer._

 _-¡Este es tu castigo por haberme descuidado todo este tiempo!-exclamó Trunks-y por no decirme quién era el hombre en la foto que vi ese día-_

 _-¡Pero! eso fue porque..._

 _-Sí, lo sé, dijiste que estabas ocupado-respondió Trunks sosteniendo el rostro de Gohan con sus manos mientras se colocaba encima de él-pero también me he sentido solo... ¡TÚ NO TIENES IDEA DE LO SOLO QUE ME HE SENTIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!-_

 _*Fin flashback*_

* * *

Trunks permaneció estático por un breve segundo hasta que movió la cabeza disipando sus recuerdos, entrecerró los ojos y cerró las manos atadas alrededor de la silla en forma de puños.

-¡Demonio! ¡pervertido! ¡llegaste demasiado lejos!-le gritó Trunks enojado.

-Esta droga es bastante efectiva-murmuró Gohan mirando el tubo con el polvo afrodisíaco hipnotizado. Trunks se enfado más porque Gohan no estaba escuchando lo que dijo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se dio cuenta de que su aprendiz estaba enfadado y volteó su mirada hacia él-por si no lo sabes, escuché lo que dijiste. Un menor de edad no puede poner sus manos en el alcohol después de todo, es algo peligroso...-

-Pero mamá dijo que podía hacer lo que quería ¡nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos!-se quejó Trunks. Gohan llevó su mano a la barbilla de Trunks y colocó sus dedos debajo de ella, giró su cabeza lentamente para que pudiera mirarlo apropiadamente.

-Honestamente, aún no te das cuenta de la posición en la que estás-dijo Gohan y luego sonrió-pero no importa, está bien-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros dirigió su mano hacia los botones de la camisa de Trunks y comenzó a desabotonarla lentamente, pero el preadolescente se sacudió en su lugar y mordió la mano de Gohan haciendo que el semi-saiyajin mayor retrocediera unos centímetros de él. Trunks lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, su rostro ligeramente sonrojado y algo de sangre manchaba sus labios. Gohan dirigió su mirada hacia su mano derecha, que estaba herida y sangraba un poco, cerró su mano herida en un puño y miró a Trunks un poco molesto.

-No vas a deshacerte de esto tan fácilmente-dijo Gohan mientras se llevaba las manos al pantalón y comenzaba a desabrocharse el cinturón-así que... recibirás un castigo por morderme-

Gohan terminó de desabrocharse el cinturón y lo sostuvo con fuerza entre sus manos, Trunks solo lo observó un poco asustado, no tenía idea de lo que vendría a continuación. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros balanceó su cinturón y comenzó a dar latigazos en la espalda baja de Trunks por encima de la tela de su camisa, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzó a quejarse por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Gohan continuó dándole latigazos a Trunks en su espalda baja con su cinturón pero esta vez lo hizo con más intensidad haciendo que el preadolescente gritara y llorara de dolor, los latigazos le quemaban la piel y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar.

-¡Gohan! no...- Trunks gritó cuando sintió que el cinturón de Gohan seguía golpeando su espalda baja, por favor... ¡detente! ¡ah! ¡detente!-

-¿Uh?-de repente, Gohan detuvo su acción cuando escuchó otro tipo de sonido saliendo de los labios de Trunks ¿acaso estaba gimiendo?-Trunks, tú... ¿tú gemiste?-

-¿Qué? ¡n-no!-mintió Trunks bajando la cabeza en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo pero Gohan pudo notarlo.

-Estás mintiendo, gemiste... te gusta lo que estoy haciendo, ¿no es así? nunca pensé que serías un pequeño sadomasoquista.

-¡C-cállate! ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas de mí? ¡No soy un sadomasoqusita!-exclamó Trunks molesto, Gohan solo suspiró frustrado.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender? Después de todos los problemas por los que tuve que pasar solo por ti, Trunks-dijo Gohan, Trunks miró a Gohan sin creer lo que estaba diciendo. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros llevó su mano a la mejilla derecha del menor y lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba-¿cuánto tiempo podría continuar con esto? Quizás podría continuar hasta que empieces a sentirte bien-

-Ah...- Trunks no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió cómo Gohan se acercó a él y cortó la distancia que los separaba con un beso feroz. Trunks se congela en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizado por la sensación que estaba atravesando. Finalmente, se dio por vencido y correspondió el beso de Gohan entrelazando sus lenguas fogosamente dentro y fuera de sus bocas. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se separó de él dejando un fino hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la silla donde las manos de Trunks estaban atadas, deshizo los nudos desatando sus manos, cargó al preadolescente en sus brazos, se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y sentó a Trunks sobre sus piernas haciendo que quedara frente a él, con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué te gustaría más? puedo imaginar algunas cosas por mí mismo-susurró Gohan al oído de Trunks mientras comenzaba a desvestirlo. Deslizó sus manos hasta el culo de Trunks, masajeando y acariciando sus nalgas haciéndolo gemir y estremecerse por el toque, Gohan dejó de masajear el culo de Trunks y comenzó a abofetearlo haciendo que Trunks gritara y saltara un poco.

-¡Ah! ¡Gohan no!-exclamó Trunks entre gemidos, podía sentir una leve ola de calor en su estómago y su no tan desarrollado miembro se estaba excitando y mojando solo con sentir los leves toques de Gohan.

-¿Oh? Te estás excitando para alguien que dijo que no al principio-comentó Gohan burlonamente mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro. Trunks se sonrojó mucho más que antes mientras cerraba los ojos completamente avergonzado.

-¡No puedo más! Gohan... tú... ¡eres un estúpido! ¡eres un pervertido!-gritó Trunks entre molesto y avergonzado.

-¿Uh? será mejor que cierres esa bonita boca tuya, es irrespetuoso hablarle de esa manera con tus superiores-le dijo Gohan.

-¿De qué estás hablando? tú sabes que soy el hijo de Vegeta y eso me convierte en tu nuevo príncipe saiyajin-le recriminó Trunks molesto-por lo tanto ¡eres tú quien tiene que obedecerme! los saiyanjin de élite son más poderosos que tú-

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Gohan, no le importaba si Trunks era un príncipe y él solo era un soldado de clase baja, las reglas de la tierra eran muy diferentes a las del extinto planeta natal de sus padres-pero recuerda que también eres mitad terrícola como yo, soy mucho mayor que tú y soy tu sensei-bajó su cabeza al oído izquierdo del menor y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente. El preadolescente aferró sus manos con fuerza contra la camisa de Gohan-me temo que voy a tener que castigarte otra vez-

Sin perder más tiempo, Gohan empujó a Trunks que lo tendió en la cama y se colocó sobre el preadolescente, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo medio desnudo de Trunks, su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos vidriosos y luego su parada en las muñecas del menor atadas. Deshizo los nudos de sus muñecas, se colocó las manos sobre la cabeza y ató las cuerdas que rodeaban sus cinturas a la cabecera de la cama.

-G-Gohan...-dijo Trunks pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros le puso una mano en la boca impidiéndole hablar.

-Shhh... cállate-le dijo Gohan en voz baja, Trunks lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos-creo que tendré que ser un poco más serio-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros puso una mano en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y tomó dos pinzas para pezones, Trunks las miro y tragó secamente-nada bueno saldrá de esto aunque me pongas esa cara-Gohan dirigió sus manos a la camisa de Trunks desabotonándolos uno a uno, apartó la tela dejando expuesto su ligeramente bronceado pecho, abrió una de las pinzas para pezones y la acercó lentamente al pezón derecho del menor rozando el frío metal contra la sensible protuberancia, haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas echara su cabeza hacia atrás por la sensación.

-¡Hya! ¡está frío!-exclamó Trunks estremeciéndose.

-Interesante, esta parte de ti no rechazó ese contacto-dijo Gohan, abrió la pinza y la colocó en el pezón derecho de Trunks creando una leve pero dolorosa presión en la sensible piel, después hizo lo mismo con el pezón izquierdo.

-¡Ahh! Gohan, detente ¡no volveré a beber otra vez! ¡por favor, sácame estas cosas!-le rogó Trunks mirando a Gohan con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no parecía querer cambiar de opinión.

-Lo siento, pero no podrás convencerme esta vez-dijo Gohan acercando la mano derecha de Trunks a sus labios y la besó suavemente-después de todos los problemas por los que pasé para conseguir el afrodisíaco y hacerte más sensible y docil que de costumbre... no te daré la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás ahora. Te prometo que lo disfrutarás mucho y más aún con esto-

Gohan sacó un anillo para pene elástico lubricado y lo colocó a su lado, llevó las manos al semi-erecto miembro de Trunks y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.

-¡Aah! G-Gohan... ¡nngh!-gimió Trunks cerrando los ojos y desviando la cabeza hacia otro lado. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros continuó acariciando su miembro hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había excitado totalmente, tomó el anillo para el pene y lo deslizó hasta llegar a la base.

-Con esto no vas a correrte hasta que yo lo decida-dijo Gohan, acto seguido llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca de Trunks y presionó sus labios ligeramente contra ellos, la semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas captó la señal, por lo que abrió la boca y comenzó a lamer y chupar los dedos de su sensei-vamos a divertirnos mucho de aquí en adelante-

Cuando Gohan notó que sus dedos estaban completamente húmedos, los sacó de la boca de Trunks y cuidadosamente introdujo ambos dedos en su entrada.

-¡Ugh!... ah... ¡ah!-gimió Trunks por el dolor y la incomodidad que sentía pero después de un par de minutos el preadolescente de cabellos lilas comenzó a gemir de placer, Gohan sonrió satisfecho por su cometido y continuó moviendo sus dedos dentro de Trunks, simulando embestidas, abriendo su entrada moviendo sus dedos a su alrededor y expandiendola. El miembro de Trunks comenzó a temblar por la estimulación y algo de pre-semen salía de la punta.

-Se siente bien, ¿no?-le preguntó Gohan a Trunks penetrándolo sus dedos.

-¡Suficiente! No más... por favor... no más... ¡agh!-susurró Trunks mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Eso no está bien, creo que habrás querido decir "se siente bien, Gohan" ¿no?-preguntó Gohan con su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de Trunks, selló la distancia que había entre ellos con un nuevo beso, Trunks correspondió el beso lo mejor que pudo y cuando se separaron, Gohan quitó los dedos de su entrada de aprendiz, extendió las piernas y expandió su entrada un poco más. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se desabrochó el pantalón y los bajó con la ropa interior revelando su miembro erecto el cual estaba goteando un poco de líquido pre-seminal en la punta roja y sensible, sin esperar un segundo más, tomó su erección con una mano posicionándola frente a la entrada de Trunks pero antes de introducirla, decidió molestar un poco al menor rozando la punta de su erección contra su entrada haciéndolo gemir y temblar de desesperación.

-¡Guh! Gohan... ¡yah! por favor...-exclamó Trunks apretando las sábanas debajo de él con fuerza-Go... han ¡deja de molestarme y solo hazlo de una vez!-

-Oye, no olvides que esto es un castigo-le dijo Gohan un poco molesto por la impaciencia del semi-saiyaijn más joven, introdujo su erección lentamente dentro de Trunks, su pene estaba pulsando y estaba necesitando atención desde que comenzó el castigo-hasta el límite, ¿verdad? una dosis de estos polvo es extremadamente efectiva, esto es incluso más emocionante de lo que esperaba.

Gohan comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de Trunks haciendo que el preadolescente comenzara a gemir, gimiendo y estremeciéndose debajo de él, apretó los dientes tratando de ahogar esos sonidos mientras sostenía sus manos firmemente en las sábanas.

-¡Agh! ¡Gohan, eres un hombre pervertido!-dijo Trunks enojado, Gohan no lo escuchó, comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de Trunks con dureza y rápidez-¡ah! ¡no! ¡aaah!-

-Trunks-dijo Gohan mientras acercaba una mano a la cara del menor acariciando su mejilla derecha, limpiando sus lágrimas con su pulgar-¿sabes por qué estoy haciendo esto?-Trunks solo lo mira sin encontrar una respuesta apropiada para él-¿lo sabes?-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas negó con la cabeza-hago esto porque te amo más que a nadie y nada en este mundo-

-¡Aah!-Trunks trató de buscar una manera de responderle a Gohan, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a los gemidos y su mente estaba totalmente empañada por el placer-¡ay! ah! Gohan... uh...-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Gohan mientras éste seguía penetrandolo, miembro se humedeció cada vez más y estaba comenzando a dolerle. Gohan lo notó y continuó moviéndose dentro y fuera a Trunks rozando ese punto que lo hacía gemir en voz alta y echar su cabeza hacia atrás, no tomaría mucho tiempo para que ambos semi-saiyajin alcanzaran el clímax.

-¡Uh! ¿sabes algo Tunks? si no querías hacer esto, solo tenías que decirmelo...-le dijo Gohan bajando su mirada hacia el miembro de Trunks, el cual estaba siendo aprisionado por el anillo para pene que colocó alrededor de éste.

-Gohan...-dijo Trunks en voz baja mirando a su sensei con los ojos húmedos y llenos de súplica-por favor... quitame esto-

-Voy a hacerlo, solo tienes que intentar lidiar con ello por un par de segundos-dijo Gohan sin dejar de penetrar a Trunks volviendo a tocar ese punto que lo volvía loco por el placer.

Pero todas las cosas buenas tienen que terminar, después de un par de embestidas, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se corrió dentro de su aprendiz llenando sus paredes internas con su esencia. Permaneció en esa posición tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando se tranquilizó, sacó su miembro cuidadosamente de la entrada de Trunks y después retiró el anillo para pene que se encontraba presionando el miembro del menor, éste al sentirse liberado de la presión que el anillo le ejercía, se corrió abundantemente entre sus estómagos, ensuciando un poco el rostro del menor, quien no pudo evitar cerrar uno de sus ojos para evitar que su propia escencia cayera sobre éste. Gohan acercó su mano hacia el vientre del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, el cual estaba manchado con su escencia, recogió un poco con sus dedos y sin pensarlo siquiera se la llevó a la boca para probar aquel dulce sabor que caracterizaba al menor.

-¡No puedo creerlo Gohan! ¿por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Trunks molesto.

-¡Jajaja! lo siento, pienso que a veces es divertido hacerlo como se ve en los videos de adultos... ¿sabes?-respondió Gohan riéndose nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a un niño? ¡estoy todo pegajoso!-se quejó Trunks, llevando sus manos a su rostro, extrayendo su propio semen-incluso me drogaste para que pudieras tener sexo conmigo-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, parte de ese semen es tuyo-dijo Gohan un poco molesto-y también lo probé, si me amas deberías probar el mío, Trunks-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿qué estas diciendo?! ¿estás loco?!-exclamó Trunks con una ligera expresión de shock, Gohan miró su miembro y notó que algo de semen goteaba de la punta, lo limpió con sus dedos y frotó la sustancia pegajosa entre ellos, acomodó su miembro dentro de su ropa interior, miró a Trunks y se acercó lentamente hacia él-¿Gohan? ¿qué estás...?-Trunks no pudo terminar su pregunta porque sintió que algo cálido, pegajoso y salado invadía su boca... ¡Gohan había metido su propio semen dentro de su boca! el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas apartó a Gohan de él y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de eliminar ese desagradable sabor-¡agh! ¡eso es tan asqueroso! ¿por qué rayos me enamoré de un chico como tú, Gohan? esto tiene un muy mal sabor-

-Bueno, lo siento pero tú te lo buscaste-dijo Gohan-tenías que ser castigado. Después de todo, eres tan malo...-

Trunks se mantuvo callado y obstinado después de lo que Gohan dijo y luego su expresión se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa que se plasmó en su rostro, sus ojos azules miran a Gohan de manera pervertida.

-Bien... si tú lo dices, sí, soy realmente malo-Trunks se acercó a Gohan, se apoyó en su regazo y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, levantó la mirada haciendo que sus ojos azules se encontraran con los ojos oscuros de Gohan-tal vez, tendrías que considerar castigarme otra vez ¿no... has pensado en eso?-

Gohan no respondió, solo lo miró y le sonrió con perversión, Trunks correspondió su sonrisa. Algo les decía que su siguiente ronda de sexo estaba por comenzar.


	25. One-shot XXV: Futanari

One-shot XXV: Futanari

El timbre de la puerta principal de la casa sonaba insistentemente, Gohan estaba ocupado con su trabajo doméstico por lo que no notó que alguien estaba tocando el timbre de su casa, cuando fue a la cocina a preparar la cena para él y para Trunks, el timbre sonó por última vez esa tarde. El niño de once años dejó sus tareas en la cocina a un lado, se limpió las manos con una toalla pequeña y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Ya voy! ¡ya voy!... espera un minuto-dijo Gohan, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta principal de la casa, la abrió y vio a Trunks afuera parado en el umbral-Trunks, eres tú. Bienvenido a casa-

-Sí, volví temprano-le dijo Trunks sonriendo-hoy no tenía mucho trabajo-

Probablemente se estarán preguntando "¿por qué viven juntos en la misma casa?" bueno, eso es fácil de responder, Gohan y Trunks se mudaron y decidieron irse a vivir juntos como si fueran una pareja casada. Incluso si no estaban casados legalmente, Trunks disfrutaba mucho el hecho de llamar "tsuma" a su joven amante haciendo que Gohan se sonrojara por el apodo que su pareja le dio.

Volviendo a la situación actual, Gohan salió de sus pensamientos cuando recordó que estaba preparando la cena para él y para Trunks en caso de que este último regresara más tarde del trabajo.

-¡Oh, dioses! Has regresado bastante temprano y la cena aún no está lista-dijo Gohan volviendo sobre sus pasos para ir directo a la cocina y así seguir preparando la cena-espera en el comedor, la cena estará lista muy pronto...-

No podía seguir caminando porque Trunks lo tomó firmemente por el cuello de su suéter blanco y lo acercó a él, abrazándolo con ternura desde atrás. Gohan sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir ligeramente dentro de su pecho y un profundo rubor apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿No recuerdas lo que prometiste cuando llegué a casa?-preguntó Trunks sin deshacer su abrazo, Gohan se sonrojó cada vez más, tornandose más oscuro que antes y sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho.

-Ugh...-el niño de cabellos oscuros se dio la vuelta, se acercó a Trunks y le dio un suave pero tierno beso en su mejilla ligeramente bronceada.

-¡Aaaah! Gohan es tan adorable-exclamó Trunks en voz alta, Gohan simplemente huyó de allí hacia la cocina completamente avergonzado. Una vez que llegó allí, sacó un poco de pescado de la nevera y comenzó a cortarlo en trozos para poder freírlo para la cena de esta noche. Trunks solo lo miraba desde su asiento en el comedor, se veía tan lindo con su delantal azul claro cortando el pescado para la cena. La rutina de una joven pareja que comienza a hacer una vida juntos siempre está llena de amor, especialmente en las vidas de Trunks y Gohan, Gohan siempre fue inocente y tierno con su pareja, incluso podría decir que nunca tuvieron relaciones sexuales antes, nunca habían llegado más alla de besarse, acurrucarse en el sofá viendo películas durante las noches de tormenta, ducharse juntos o caminar juntos tomados de las manos.

Gohan terminó de freír los trozos de pescado, los puso en un plato entre otros platos y cuencos llenos de ensalada, arroz, patatas y panecillos, tomó todo lo mejor que pudo y lo llevó a la mesa del comedor donde Trunks lo estaba esperando para empezar a comer juntos.

* * *

Cuando la cena terminó, Trunks le propuso a Gohan ver una película acurrucados en el sofá, incluso si no era una noche tormentosa. Gohan no pudo rechazar la propuesta de su pareja, así que después de la cena, el niño de cabellos oscuros sacó algunas mantas y almohadas, las colocó en el sofá e invitó a Trunks a sentarse junto a él. El joven de cabellos lilas sonrió suavemente, se acercó a Gohan y se sentó a su lado, encendió la televisión y la película comenzó. A mitad de la película, Trunks aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su brazo lentamente alrededor de la espalda de Gohan y colocar su mano en su brazo, sujetándolo con fuerza y acercando al niño hacia él.

-Uhm... ¿T-Trunks?-preguntó Gohan levemente sonrojado por la repentina acción por parte de Trunks, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no respondió, tomó la barbilla de Gohan bajo sus dedos y la miró para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse, Trunks se acercó más a Gohan hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia-¡espera un segundo!-

El niño apartó a Trunks de él y éste se molesta un poco.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks totalmente molesto, él había arruinado su momento perfecto y su oportunidad de tener sexo con Gohan.

-Trunks... yo...-dijo Gohan un poco avergonzado-sé que quieres hacerlo pero... no me siento preparado para eso-

-Gohan-dijo Trunks tomando su barbilla con sus dedos nuevamente haciendo que mirara fijamente sus ojos azules-sé que te sientes inseguro y es normal que pienses que solo te estoy usando, pero... tienes que entender que realmente te amo y que nunca te voy a hacer algo así, ni te haré daño ¿confías en mí?-

-Sí, confío en ti-dijo Gohan sonriendo-¿sabes qué? quiero prepararme... así que cuenta hasta diez-

-¿Oh? Ah si, ok. Si tú lo dices.

Trunks cerró los ojos lentamente y respiró hondo, estaba tan emocionado que no sabía qué tipo de sorpresa había hecho Gohan para él, pero luego recordó que el chico era inocente, no perverso.

-¿Cerraste los ojos, Trunks?-le preguntó Gohan a su pareja.

-Sí.

-Muy bien, entonces cuenta hasta diez y cuando termines puede abrir los ojos.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Trunks, Gohan esperó un breve segundo y luego escuchó a su amante comenzar a contar- uno, dos, tres-Gohan comenzó lentamente a quitarse el sweater blanco con sus pantalones cortos negros, arrojándolos al suelo-cuatro, cinco, seis-se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y los arrojó a un rincón de la habitación pero cuando iba a sacarse la ropa interior, se detuvo repentinamente, dudando si esto era una buena idea-siete, ocho, nueve... ¡diez!-

Cuando Trunks abrió los ojos, pudo ver a Gohan totalmente desnudo y ligeramente sonrojado frente a él, el joven de cabellos lilas recorrió con su mirada del cuerpo de su joven amante pero luego encontró algo que no era normal para él: Gohan... Gohan no solo tenía pene ¡también tenía una vagina! era hermafrodita.

-¿G-Gohan? t-tú...- dijo Trunks, no pudo encontrar palabras para lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Por esta razón dije que no estaba listo para hacerlo contigo!-dijo Gohan avergonzado-no quería que supieras que soy un futanari-el niño de cabellos oscuros descubrío su rostro y miró a su pareja dándose cuenta de que se había quedado sin habla-¿Trunks? Trunks, por favor di algo, dime que me tienes asco o lo que sea ¡por favor dime algo!-

* * *

Trunks despertó subitamente, parpadeó un par de veces y se llevó una mano a sus cabellos lilas, despeinándolo que de costumbre. Salió de su estado de somnolencia al escuchar un golpe en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Q-Quién está ahí?-preguntó Trunks sin dejar su lugar en la cama-¿quién está tocando la puerta?-

-Trunks, ¿sigues durmiendo?-preguntó Gohan desde el otro lado de la puerta, había ido temprano a la Corporación Capsula solo para jugar con su mejor amigo de un futuro alternativo-vine aquí para...-

-¿Gohan?-dijo Trunks cuando escuchó la voz del chico del otro lado de la puerta.

-Trunks, no te preocupes, si aún sigues durmiendo, regresaré más tarde-dijo Gohan que se había girado y estaba listo para salir del pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Trunks, pero de repente, escuchó que la puerta se abría y pudo ver a Trunks envolviendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor del niño, acercándolo más a él y abrazándolo con fuerza-¿Trunks?-

-Gohan... oh dioses, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí-exclamó Trunks abrazando al niño con fuerza haciendo que se sonrojara, de repente deshizo el abrazo y comenzó a palpar la ropa de Gohan buscando algo extraño en su cuerpo.

-Uh... T-Trunks ¿a qué clase de juego estamos jugando?-preguntó Gohan confundido. Trunks dejó de palpar la ropa de Gohan y se separó solo para mirarlo, notó que el niño lo estaba mirando confundido y ligeramente sonrojado, reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza-lo siento, lo estaba... solo estaba comprobando si tú…-dejó de hablar cuando se dío cuenta de que Gohan cambió su expresión confusa por una sorprendida-n-nada, solo olvídalo-

-¿Está bien? entonces... Trunks ¿vamos a jugar juntos o no?-preguntó Gohan con sus pequeñas manos sosteniendo los fuertes brazos de Trunks.

-S-sí, solo déjame cambiarme de ropa y vamos a jugar juntos después de que tome mi desayuno-respondió Trunks, se alejó rápidamente de Gohan, se levantó y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse su pijama por una ropa más cómoda.


	26. One-shot XXVI: Furry

One-shot XXVI: Furry

 _¿Uh? ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué me pasó? abrí los ojos lentamente viendo todo borroso, la cabeza me duele y me da vueltas, aquí no puedo ver nada más que oscuridad ¿acaso me pusieron en una bolsa o algo así? No importa, donde sea que esté, sería bueno salir e investigar un poco…_

Gohan intentó quitar la capa roja de su disfraz de "Gran Saiyaman" el cual hace unos segundos se le había caído encima, como no pudo hacerlo, tuvo que comenzar a "gatear" para salir de allí, apenas lo hizo intentó pararse pero sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y cayó de nueva cuenta al suelo, golpeándose la barbilla, el dolor hizo que soltara un ¿bufido? Hm, que extraño… al no poder pararse comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas hacia un lago que había allí para saber que le había pasado y gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que en aquel lago no se reflejaba él mismo si no un gato negro con una pequeña pero suave melena en puntas y grandes ojos negros. Enseguida Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, desvió la mirada del lago y miró a donde deberían estar sus manos encontrándose con que estas habían sido transformadas en patitas peludas de color negro.

- _Oh, no. dioses ¡dioses! esto es malo ¡m-me convirtieron en un gato!_ -pensó Gohan, obviamente no podía comunicarse hablando porque de su boca, mejor dicho, hocico, solo salían maullidos _-¿cómo voy a explicarle esto a Videl-chan, a mi madre o a Goten? ¡Videl-chan! ¡el torneo! ella dijo que me estaría esperando allí, tengo que volver antes de que sea muy tarde_ -

A toda la velocidad que le permitían sus cuatro patas, Gohan comenzó a correr hacia el torneo de Artes Marciales convertido en un gato, pronto buscaría la forma de explicarle a Videl y a su familia lo ocurrido, ahora debía enfocarse en volver a la arena donde se estaba organizando el torneo antes de que fuera tarde, mientras corría lo más veloz que podía, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de la batalla que tuvo previamente con Babidi, Dabura y el resto de sus hombres, quienes se habían infiltrado en el torneo buscando energía para cumplir con su misión de despertar a Majin Buu. Durante un largo rato, Gohan intentó detenerlos y peleó contra ellos lo mejor que pudo pero no esperaba a que el malvado hechicero Babidi lanzara un hechizo que lo convirtiera en un gato, haciendo que en esa forma le fuera imposible seguir peleando ¡maldito Babidi! no estaba seguro de cuando ni donde lo haría, pero Gohan juró que en algún momento se vengaría por haberlo convertido en un gato, además, no había podido concluir su batalla contra el sujeto que hirió gravemente a su amiga Videl y que por poco la asesinaba, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para borrar sus pensamientos y continuo corriendo hacia el torneo.

Mientras tanto, en la arena del 25º Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales, el presentador del torneo esperaba a Gohan de brazos cruzados, golpeteando el suelo del cuadrilátero con una expresión molesta en el rostro, se notaba que al hombre no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar tanto, ya había pasado una hora y Gohan aún no regresaba para entrar a competir, Videl estaba preocupada por su amigo, pero más lo estaba Chi-chi ¿por qué Gohan aún no había regresado? La mujer de cabellos oscuros comenzó a temer que a su hijo le hubiera pasado algo malo.

-Hmmm… ¿dónde podrá estar ese chico? Ya ha pasado más de una hora y no ha vuelto-murmuró el presentador del torneo, Videl estaba parada a una distancia segura escuchando lo que ese hombre decía-si no aparece en cinco minutos voy a tener que descalificarlo-

-¡¿Qué?!-Videl no podía creer lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo, corrió hacia él pensando que si podía convencerlo, le daría más tiempo a Gohan para llegar al torneo y poder competir-¡no! por favor, no lo haga ¡esperemos un poco más! estoy segura de que Gohan va a llegar a tiempo-

-Lo siento, señorita, pero hay límite de tiempo para la presentación de los participantes, si Son Gohan no aparece en menos de cinco minutos, tendré que descalificarlo-le respondió el presentador. Goten, quien estaba asomado en la puerta del sector de descanso no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, desvió su mirada hacia Trunks, quien estaba reclinado contra la pared como suele hacer su padre, Vegeta cuando se quiere aislar de todo y de todos, esperando la oportunidad para seguir entrenando a solas.

-¿Oíste eso, Trunks?-dijo Goten acercándose a su amigo-ese señor dijo que Gohan podía quedar fuera del torneo si no llega a tiempo-

-No te preocupes por eso, Goten. Gohan ya va a aparecer-respondió Trunks indiferente ante la situación.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿no te importa que Gohan haya desaparecido? Él también es tu mejor amigo ¡deberías mostrar algo de preocupación por él!

-¡Y lo estoy haciendo! Pero no por eso voy a dejar que la impaciencia me consuma-respondió Trunks-mi papá dice que las emociones son lo que hacen débiles a los saiyajin y yo no quiero ser débil-

A partir de ese punto, Goten había dejado de escuchar a Trunks y otra vez desvió la mirada hacia el cuadrilátero y hacia la entrada de la arena con la esperanza de ver a Gohan entrar por allí, cerró los ojos, rogando que su onii-chan apareciera por esa entrada para seguir compitiendo en el torneo, no quería que lo eliminaran, él quería que se presentara de nuevo en el torneo y que ganara.

Requirió mucha fuerza, velocidad y energía pero el gatito Gohan finalmente había logrado llegar al torneo de Artes Marciales. Caminó hacia la entrada y asomó la cabecita para ver a su madre en la tribuna con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, vio a Bulma intentando tranquilizarla y después sus ojos se desviaron a Videl quien tenía la misma expresión de preocupación como su madre, aunque ésta era menos notoria, decidido, Gohan puso sus patas delanteras y camino un poco, entrando otra vez al torneo, lástima que esta vez lo hiciera convertido en un gato, detrás del cuadrilátero escuchó a Videl tratando de convencer al presentador de que esperaran un poco más, pues Gohan no tardaría en llegar pero el hombre se negaba a cambiar de opinión. El gatito Gohan subió de un salto en el cuadrilátero y se acercó corriendo hacia su amiga.

- ** _¡Videl-chan! ¡Videl-chan!_** -dijo Gohan, parándose cerca de ella- ** _¡soy Gohan! ¡ya estoy aquí!_** -

-¿Uh? ¿qué?-Videl reaccionó al escuchar unos maullidos, bajó la mirada encontrándose con un pequeño gatito de color negro, el presentador movió su cabeza a un lado viendo a aquel gatito detrás de Videl.

-¡Oigan! ¿quién dejo entrar a este gato? ¡no se permiten animales aquí!-dijo el hombre, se acercó al gatito Gohan y lo sujetó por la piel del cogote como hacen las gatas cuando cargan a sus crías-¡piérdete, gato! no puedes estar aquí-sin ningún tipo de cuidado, el hombre arrojo al gatito Gohan fuera del cuadrilátero haciendo que el pobre chico convertido en un felino cayera con un golpe brusco en el césped. El gatito Gohan se incorporó, giró su cabeza hacia el presentador mandándole una mirada asesina y comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí, debía buscar a alguien que lo escuchara y se diera cuenta de que había sido convertido en un gato, de pronto, se detuvo al escuchar la voz del presentador-queridos espectadores, lamento mucho informarles que el límite de tiempo se ha terminado, no podemos seguir esperando a Son Gohan, por lo tanto queda automáticamente eliminado del 25º Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no! eso no es cierto ¡¿cómo pueden hacer algo así?!-gritó Chi-chi molesta al escuchar que su hijo había sido eliminado del torneo-¡no pueden eliminar a mi hijo del torneo! ¡él ya va a aparecer! ¡vendrá y les dará una lección a todos ustedes!-

-Chi-chi, cálmate, Gohan no tiene la culpa de no haber llegado a tiempo al torneo-le dijo Bulma intentando tranquilizar a su amiga, quien estaba llorando por el hecho de que su hijo no se había presentado en el torneo-no te preocupes, tendrá otra oportunidad el año próximo-

El gatito Gohan vio a su madre llorando y su expresión cambió a una de pena, se sentía muy mal por ella, que haya sido convertido en un gato no implicaba que hayan borrado sus emociones y sentimientos humanos, se acercó hacia su madre y como era incapaz de abrazarla con sus patas, comenzó a caminar alrededor de sus piernas, frotando su cabeza contra ellas como cualquier gato haría.

- ** _Mamá, no llores, ¡mírame! estoy aquí, estoy bien_** -dijo Gohan, pero Chi-chi tampoco lo escuchaba, todo lo que ella podía escuchar eran maullidos, la mujer de cabellos oscuros dejó de llorar y al desviar la mirada hacia abajo se encontró con el gatito Gohan entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡fuera! no molestes ahora, gato inservible-dijo Chi-chi, con la punta de su bota empujó al gatito Gohan lejos de ella, éste volteó su triste mirada hacia su madre creyendo que volvería a verlo pero no lo hizo.

De un salto de bajó de la tribuna y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la arena, decir que estaba triste era poco, estaba deprimido y adolorido, sentía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, había sido eliminado del torneo de Artes Marciales, su madre no lo reconocía estando convertido en un gato y mucho menos Videl ¿qué podía hacer ahora? Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la arena donde se realizaba el torneo, Gohan se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol pensando en cómo podía hacer para solucionar este problema, cómo podía revertir el hechizo que Babidi arrojó sobre él haciendo que lo convirtieran en un gato, y de pronto, supo que debía hacer: debía ir a la Corporación Capsula e intentar contarle a Bulma lo que pasó, quizás ella podía ayudarlo a recuperar su forma original.

Sus orejitas se levantaron instintivamente al escuchar a los niños participantes de la categoría junior salir de la arena, entre ellos, estaban Trunks y Goten ¡perfecto! podía seguir a Trunks hasta la Corporación Capsula sin que él se diera cuenta y una vez allí, iría al laboratorio de Bulma a buscar una solución para su problema. No había tiempo que perder, el gatito Gohan se levanto del césped donde estaba sentado, salió de su escondite en el árbol y comenzó a caminar detrás de Trunks pero su plan se había echado a perder debido a que Goten había notado su presencia y ahora lo estaba viendo caminar detrás de ellos.

-Trunks, hay un gato detrás de ti-le dijo Goten viendo a su onii-chan convertido en un gato caminando detrás de ellos.

-¿Estás seguro, Goten? la última vez que dijiste eso me quistaste mi helado-le dijo Trunks molesto, no volvería a caer en esa broma otra vez.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio! Hay un gato negro detrás de ti, Trunks ¿crees que yo te mentiría con algo así?-dijo Goten, Trunks solo rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, ignorando a su amigo y al supuesto gato que estaba detrás de él, Goten se cansó de la actitud de su amigo, tomó su muñeca y lo hizo girar quedando frente a frente con aquel gato-¡ahí está! ¿lo ves? te lo dije, no estaba inventando nada-

Trunks miró al gato que estaba frente a él y por alguna razón que desconocía, el gato se le hacía familiar, no solo por su pequeña y alborotada melena en puntas si no porque sus ojos, sus ojos reflejaban confusión y además inclinó su cabeza de lado como lo hizo el menor, casi parecía un ser humano, ambos estuvieron en ese trance por unos minutos hasta que Goten tomó a su amigo de los hombros y lo sacudió haciéndolo reaccionar.

-¿Qué? ¿qué quieres, Goten?-preguntó Trunks mirando a Goten.

-¿Paso algo? vi que estabas muy perdido en los ojos de ese gato ¿acaso hay algo en él que te llama la atención?

-¡N-No!-exclamó Trunks levemente sonrojado, desvió la mirada hacia el gato quien observaba a ambos amigos sentado en el suelo-¿qué rayos te pasa, Goten? no hay nada de ese gato que me llame la atención-el gato no se movía de su lugar, solo lo miraba fijamente-¿y tú que me estás mirando? ¡vete! ¡vuelve a casa o donde sea que vives!-

-¿Trunks? ¿dónde estás? ¡hay que irnos a casa!-dijo Bulma llamándolo.

-Tengo que irme, Goten. mi mamá me está llamando.

Ambos amigos dieron la vuelta y fueron corriendo con Bulma y Chi-chi, dejando al gatito Gohan atrás, pero el gatito Gohan no se iba a dar por vencido, iría a la Corporación Capsula aunque le tomara toda la tarde llegar hasta allí. Gohan llegó a la Corporación Capsula cuando ya casi era de noche, se asomó por la puerta que llevaba al jardín trasero, pudo ver que la familia Briefs ya había terminado de cenar y ahora Bulma estaba ocupada lavando los platos en el fregadero de la cocina, su estómago comenzó a rugir, tenía mucha hambre, había estado corriendo todo el día y no había comido nada desde hacía un largo rato, caminó al interior de la casa solo para encontrarse con Trunks detrás de él, quien al parecer estaba hablando con su madre.

- ** _Trunks, soy yo, Gohan. tengo hambre ¿tienes algo de comer?_** -preguntó el pequeño gatito negro, pero al igual que las veces anteriores, Trunks solo escuchó maullidos.

-¿Qué? ¿otra vez tú?-dijo Trunks viendo al gatito Gohan maullando detrás de él-¿qué haces aquí? vete a tu casa-

-Trunks ¿a quién le estás hablando?-preguntó Bulma asomada a la puerta, Trunks empujó al gatito Gohan con su pie escondiéndolo detrás de él.

-A-A nadie, mamá, no estaba hablando con nadie-respondió Trunks pero Bulma no creyó esa mentira, era obvio que ella quería saber con quién estaba hablando su hijo, camino hasta quedar frente a él y lo movió a un lado encontrándose con un pequeño gatito negro sentado en el suelo mirando a Bulma con sus grandes y brillantes ojos negros.

-Aaaaw, Trunks ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías traído un gatito a casa?-preguntó Bulma, se puso en cuclillas para tomar al gatito Gohan en sus manos, lo cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo, el gatito comenzó a ronronear ante el tacto de la científica de cabellos celestes.

-¡Yo no lo traje! ¡e-él me siguió!-dijo Trunks queriendo justificar lo sucedido.

-¿Qué pasa, gatito? ¿acaso estás solito? ¿te perdiste? ¿no tienes dueño?-preguntó Bulma sin soltar al pequeño gatito, Gohan rodó los ojos mentalmente, ahí estaba la Bulma de siempre, bombardeando a todos con sus preguntas, nunca iba a cambiar.

-No debe tener dueño, si lo tuviera llevaría un collar-respondió Trunks.

-Entonces, si no tiene dueño, nos lo quedaremos-dijo Bulma, sus padres ya tenían demasiados animales en casa, quizás no les molestaría convivir con un gato más. Gohan comenzó a ronronear, frotando su cabeza contra el pecho de Bulma.

-Mamá, creo que tiene hambre-dijo Trunks, Bulma reaccionó, dejó al gatito Gohan en el suelo, fue a la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos volvió a la sala con un pequeño tazón de porcelana que tenía paté de salmón en él, colocó la comida frente al gato y Gohan no pudo resistirse al aroma del salmón y rápidamente se lanzó a comer lo que tenía en frente-¡o-oye! despacio, gatito, no queremos que te ahogues-

-Es bueno que te preocupes por él porque a partir de ahora va a ser tú responsabilidad-dijo Bulma colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Ah? ¿qué? ¿por qué tengo que cuidarlo? Si fuiste tú la que decidió adoptarlo primero-protestó Trunks.

-Porque yo estoy muy ocupada trabajando en el laboratorio como para hacerme cargo de un gatito, además, tus abuelos ya están ocupados con los demás animales de la Corporación Capsula, así que no me queda otra opción más que dejártelo a ti-respondió Bulma-y ya que ese gatito es ahora tú responsabilidad, tú te ocuparas de ponerle un nombre-

-Ya pensaré en algo…

Bulma sonrió, se retiró de la sala y Trunks se fue por otro pasillo a su habitación para poder descansar, el gatito Gohan terminó de cenar y caminó al pasillo por el que Trunks había ido a su habitación para descansar, se detuvo a mitad de trayecto para poder sentir el ki del menor pero al ser un gato le era imposible usar sus poderes de saiyajin para poder encontrarlo, así que no le quedó otra opción más que escuchar los sonidos que hacía, oyó sus pisadas subir las escaleras al segundo piso del enorme edificio con forma de domo, rápidamente subió las escaleras y se detuvo tan solo unos centímetros, viendo como el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas abría la puerta de su habitación, entró en ella dejándola entreabierta por accidente.

- _Esta es mi oportunidad_ -pensó Gohan, corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación y entró en ella, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando, de pronto, la puerta se volvió a entreabrir y Trunks sacó al gatito Gohan de su habitación.

-Estás muy equivocado si crees que te dejaré dormir aquí, puedes dormir en el pasillo o donde quieras pero no en mi habitación-dijo Trunks, quien cerró la puerta fuertemente y por poco dejaba sordo al pobre gatito Gohan. El pequeño felino de pelaje negro sacudió la cabeza por instinto y aceptando el hecho, no tuvo otra opción más que ir a buscar otro lugar donde poder dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el gatito Gohan se despertó con los pasos cansinos de Trunks yendo hacia la cocina, bajó de un salto del sofá y caminó detrás de él, asomando su cabecita por la puerta de la cocina donde pudo ver a Bulma preparando el desayuno, vistiendo nada más una bata de dormir color rosa claro y unas pantuflas blancas, le llamó un poco la atención ver a la científica de cabellos celestes vestida de esa manera, normalmente cuando él iba a visitarla, ella usaba algun vestido corto ajustado con un pañuelo alrededor del cuello y zapatos de tacón negros, pero hoy había visto una faceta diferente de ella, y también de Trunks, quien se estaba quedando dormido en la mesa de la cocina, su cabello lila estaba despeinado y la expresión en su rostro era de puro cansancio.

-Y ¿ya pensaste que nombre ponerle al gatito?-preguntó Bulma colocando un bowl con cereales frente a su hijo, vertió un poco de leche en el tazón donde Gohan había cenado anoche y fue a dejar la botella en la mesa de la cocina, el gatito Gohan se acercó hacia su tazón y comenzó a beber la leche.

-No, aún no-respondió Trunks medio dormido, con su cabeza apoyada entre las manos.

-Oh, vamos, Trunks. ya se te ocurrirá algo ¿sabes qué? puedes pensar en un nombre para el gatito mientras voy al centro de la ciudad a comprarle un collar con una plaquita-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes, Trunks miró al gatito Gohan quien estaba concentrado bebiendo su leche del tazón y luego miró a su madre.

-Está bien ¿qué te parece si lo llamamos "torpe"? no he visto a ningún gato con un nombre así-respondió Trunks, quien se rió de su propia broma, Gohan dejó de beber su leche y le lanzó una mirada molesta al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

- _No soy torpe, tú lo eres_ -pensó Gohan molesto tras la broma que hizo Trunks.

-¡Trunks! eso fue muy grosero de tu parte-dijo Bulma molesta, a ella tampoco le había gustado la broma que hizo su hijo, se levanto de su silla, se acercó a al gatito negro y lo cargó en sus brazos-no lo escuches, está jugando contigo, no eres un torpe, eres adorable ¿no es así?-

- ** _Tienes razón, Bulma. no soy torpe, soy adorable_** -dijo Gohan ronroneando por las caricias que Bulma le daba en la cabecita, abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a Trunks- ** _no finjas que no te agrado, Trunks, pronto me vas a querer_** -

-Bien, ya es tarde, debo ir a comprar el collar para el gatito-dijo Bulma depositando al gatito Gohan en el suelo, tras terminar su café se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina-mientras no estoy, quiero que pienses en un buen nombre para el gatito, nada de bromas ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, mamá-respondió Trunks con sarcasmo, Bulma se retiró de la cocina y el pequeño semi-saiyajin empezó a desayunar, cuando terminó, guardó la leche en la nevera, dejó el bowl de cereales en el fregadero para lavar y se acercó al gatito Gohan-acompáñame, tengo que pensar en un nombre para ti, bola de pelos-cargó al gatito Gohan bajó su brazo como si de una bolsa de azúcar se tratara y caminó con él a la sala, una vez allí, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se sentó en el sofá con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas contra el respaldo, Gohan se acercó y se sentó sobre su abdomen-bien, mamá dijo que debía pensar en un nombre para ti así que… iré diciéndote nombres, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro para no y una vez para decirme que sí ¿de acuerdo?-

- _Esto nos tomará un largo rato_ -pensó Gohan rodando los ojos, solo esperaba que fuera rápido, le sorprendía que Trunks no haya sido capaz de darse cuenta que el gatito que Bulma había adoptado anoche era él.

-Um ¿por dónde empezamos?-dijo Trunks viendo al gatito negro sentado en su abdomen-¿qué te parece Orochi?-el gatito negó con la cabeza-¿no? ¿Kisho?-el gatito volvió a negar con la cabeza-¿Kenji?-

Y así, ambos pasaron los primeros minutos de la mañana eligiendo nombres pero al pequeño felino no le gustaba ninguno de los que Trunks le sugería y ya se estaba dando por vencido.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Kuma? ¿Hayato? ¿Kichiro? ya me estoy quedando sin opciones…-Trunks suspiró rendido, se les estaban acabando las ideas hasta que de repente, surgió un nombre en su mente, un nombre muy conocido y que le recordaba mucho a alguien-y… que tal… ¿Gohan?-

- ** _¡Sí, sí! ¡Gohan! ¡me gusta ese! después de todo, así es como me llamo_** -exclamó Gohan emocionado, pero, como siempre, Trunks solo podía escuchar maullidos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿no te gusta Gohan?-preguntó Trunks confundido, el gatito maulló y asintió con la cabeza-¿te gusta ese nombre? ¿Gohan?-el gatito volvió a asentir-muy bien, entonces te llamare Gohan-

-¿Trunks? ¿estás ahí?-preguntó Bulma desde el pasillo, al parecer ya había vuelto del centro de la ciudad luego de comprar el collar para el gatito.

-¡Sí, mamá!-respondió Trunks, se levantó del sofá, Gohan imitó su acción y ambos fueron corriendo con Bulma, la encontraron a mitad del pasilló con una bolsa en las manos, el gatito notó que ahora la científica de cabellos celestes llevaba la ropa con la que suele verla todos los días-mamá ¿qué más compraste? creí que solo habías ido a comprarle un collar-

-Eso hice pero además, compré un talco anti-pulgas, un ratón de juguete, un cepillo y golosinas para gatos-respondió Bulma-oh, y lo más importante, tengo el collar justo aquí adentro-metió su mano dentro de la bolsa y sacó un collar de diamantina azul con un pequeño cascabel y una plaquita ovalada-¿ya decidiste que nombre ponerle al gatito?-

-Sí, se va a llamar Gohan-respondió Trunks mirando al gatito-no se porque, pero siento que me recuerda a Gohan, después de todo, guarda cierto parecido con Gohan, es difícil de comprender como Gohan y tiene ojos negros y brillantes como Gohan-

- _Exacto, porque soy Gohan_ , _tontos_ -pensó Gohan con cierta obviedad.

-Está bien, si a ti te gusta llamarlo Gohan, pues se llamara Gohan pero ¿no crees que habrá cierta confusión entre ellos? sabes que Gohan también es el hermano de Goten-dijo Bulma.

-Lo sé, pero él desapareció ya hace dos días y no he vuelto a saber nada de él-dijo Trunks-además, teniendo este gatito cerca, no tendré que pensar mucho en él-

Gohan bajó la cabeza junto con sus orejitas, pensando que Trunks no lo quería cerca como persona, que solo lo prefería como un gato y eso le dolió un poco.

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices-dijo Bulma comenzando a caminar a la cocina-voy a dejar estas cosas en la cocina, si me necesitas estaré trabajando en el laboratorio-apenas dio unos pasos, se detuvo y se volteo su mirada hacia su hijo-y Trunks, debes reconocer que Gohan es un gato simpático y muy cariñoso, pronto lo vas a terminar queriendo mucho-

- _Concuerdo contigo, Bulma_ -pensó Gohan al escuchar las palabras de la científica de cabellos celestes- _llegará un día en que Trunks no querrá separarse de mi_ -

Durante todo el día, Gohan no hizo nada en especial a excepción de comer, dormir y jugar un poco con Trunks como cualquier gatito lo haría. Al caer la noche, después de la cena, Trunks estaba en su habitación haciendo las tareas que le quedaron pendientes de la escuela antes de ir a dormir, o eso era lo que intentaba hacer, ya que su nuevo gatito no le dejaba hacer nada tranquilo: caminaba alrededor de sus piernas frotando su cabecita contra ellas, se trepaba a la silla, saltaba a la mesa y se recostaba junto al cuaderno en el que estaba haciendo sus tareas, le quitaba el lápiz con la pata, etc.

-¡Ah! ¡qué molesto eres! ¿podrías dejarme hacer la tarea?-dijo Trunks molesto, cargó a Gohan bajo su brazo como aquella mañana y lo colocó sobre la cama-esperame sentado ahí y no te muevas-

Aunque Trunks le había dicho que se quedara quieto, Gohan no pensaba quedarse quieto en la cama observando como Trunks hacía la tarea, bajó de un salto de la cama y se acercó otra vez al escritorio en su afán de distraer al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas e intentar "hablar" con él pero no había caso, no había forma de que lo entendiera ¡Trunks no podía hablar con los animales!, finalmente se hicieron las 23:30 p.m y Trunks dio un suspiro agotado por no haber podido acabar toda su tarea, se levanto de su silla, estirándose para quitar algo del cansancio y el estrés que la tarea le había producido y a paso de tortuga se dirigió al cuarto de baño que tenía en su habitación para asearse y preparase para dormir, se quedó sentado frente a la puerta del baño, escuchando los sonidos que se producían allí adentro: la llave del agua abrirse, el agua correr, los pasos de Trunks yendo y viniendo por el baño, la llave del agua cerrarse. Finalmente la luz se apagó y salió un agotado Trunks vistiendo su pijama, que no era nada más que una vieja playera verde con el logo de la Corporación Capsula que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, se estiró nuevamente, bostezando por el cansacio, caminó a pasos lentos hacia su cama y sin mover las sábanas siquiera, se recostó en ella abrazando la almohada, Gohan se acercó a la cama de Trunks, se quedó sentado frente a él observándolo dormir, se veía tan adorable, tan pacífico; de pronto, él también comenzó a bostezar, se sentía cansado y eso que había dormido durante la tarde. Comenzó a caminar en círculos a su alrededor, volvió a sentarse y se recostó en el piso, cruzando sus patas delanteras para usarlas como si fueran una almohada improvisada, apoyó su cabecita en ellas, poco a poco cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido cerca de la cama.

* * *

El despertador sonaba incesantemente aquella mañana en la Corporación Capsula, Trunks se removió en su cama con pereza y lo apagó ignorándolo completamente con un "diez minutos más, por favor" y le dejó programado los diez minutos para que el despertador sonara, pero apenas los diez minutos concluyeron, el despertador volvió a sonar obligando a Gohan a despertarse, se estiró dando un silencioso bostezo, sacudió su cabecita y se preguntó porque el despertador sonaba continuamente y al girar la vista a la cama de Trunks, encontró la respuesta: Trunks se había quedado dormido cuando en realidad tendría que haber ido a la escuela… miró el reloj despertador para chequear cuanto tiempo había pasado y las clases habían comenzado ¡¿hace una hora?! Debía hacer algo, debía despertar a Trunks pero ¿cómo? de un salto se subió en la cama del menor, se colocó encima de él y comenzó a tocar su nariz con su pata para despertarlo.

- ** _¡Trunks, despierta! El despertador ha estado sonando por casi una hora ¡tienes que ir a la escuela!_** -exclamó Gohan intentando despertar a Trunks maullando, tocando su nariz con su pata pero todo lo que hacía era darle cosquillas al menor, haciendo que éste se riera por las cosquillas que el gatito le daba. Gohan rodó los ojos fastidiado, sacó sus pequeñas garras y le dio un arañazo.

-¡Ouch!-dijo Trunks quejándose por el dolor, llevó su mano a la mejilla adolorida y miró a su nueva mascota un poco molesto, luego miró el despertador dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era-¡dioses! ¡ya es muy tarde!-se levantó de un salto de la cama, corrió hacia su armario y comenzó a buscar un conjunto de ropa para poder vestirse-¿porqué no me despertaste, Gohan? ¡la maestra me regañará por llegar tarde a clases!-

Gohan miró como Trunks tiraba su ropa fuera del armario, una de sus playeras cayó sobre el pequeño gatito, que comenzó a mover su cuerpo con intención de quitarse esa estorbosa prenda de encima pero solo logró asomar su cabeza por el hueco de una de las mangas, vió a Trunks salir ya vestido de su armario, tomó su mochila, rápidamente se la colocó en la espalda y salió de la habitación, Gohan salió después de él y bajó corriendo las escaleras, ambos llegaron a la cocina encontrándose con Bulma en su típica bata rosa preparando el desayuno como todas las mañanas.

-Trunks, buenos días, pensé que no ibas a despertar para ir a la escuela ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Bulma quien, con espátula en mano, sacó unos hotcakes que se estaban cocinando en la hornalla y los colocó en un plato.

-Lo siento, mamá, no puedo hablar ahora-respondió Trunks se acercó a la mesa, subió a una de las sillas y tomó una tostada que había allí cerca-no tengo tiempo, llego tarde a clases-se bajó de un salto de la silla, se metió la tostada en la boca y salió de la cocina-¡nos vemos después!-

Trunks salió de la cocina comiéndose la tostada que tomó de la mesa, Gohan iba a seguirlo pero sintió unas manos tomarlo por los costados, desvió la mirada y vió que Bulma lo había cargado en sus brazos y lo acomodaba contra su pecho como si fuera un bebé.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ni creas que vas a salir al jardín sin desayunar primero, además, no puedes ir con Trunks, los gatos no van a la escuela-dijo Bulma dándole un suave golpe con su dedo al gatito en la nariz, Gohan cerró los ojos por un segundo y arrugó la nariz moviéndola de un lado a otro, la científica de cabellos celestes depositó al semi-saiyajin convertido en un pequeño gatito en el suelo y fue a buscar su comida en la despensa de la cocina.

* * *

Después de desayunar, Gohan esperó a que Bulma saliera de la cocina para ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, una vez que la científica de cabellos celestes se retiró de la cocina a cambiarse para poder comenzar a trabajar en su laboratorio, el gatito negro dio un salto a la encimera de la cocina, caminó con cuidado, evitando los recipientes y electrodomésticos que se encontraban por allí, finalmente llegó a la ventana la cual estaba apenas abierta pero eso no era problema para él, pues con su tamaño pudo salir fácilmente, bajó de un salto al suelo y ya fuera de la Corporación Capsula comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela para poder estar con Trunks. Caminó unas pocas cuadras de la Corporación Capsula, dobló en una esquina, cruzó la calle corriendo lo más rápido que sus cuatro patas le permitían evitando que un auto lo atropellara en el proceso, cuando terminó de cruzar la calle se detuvo por unos segundos para recuperar la respiración, al ser convertido en un gatito, Gohan se agotaba más de lo normal. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la escuela pero para su mala suerte, la puerta principal estaba cerrada.

- _No puede ser, esto no está pasando ¿ahora cómo haré para entrar?_ -pensó Gohan, comenzó a caminar alrededor de la escuela buscando otra forma de entrar y así poder estar con Trunks, entró por un agujero que había en el pequeño enrejado que protegía el patio y vió que la ventana del salón de clases de Trunks estaba abierta, se acercó corriendo a la ventana, se sentó cerca de ella, tomó impulso y dio un salto logrando así entrar al salón de clases.

Una vez dentro del salón de clases comenzó a caminar por entre los escritorios buscando a Trunks y a su vez, evitando ser visto por los demás niños pero accidentalmente uno de los niños pisó su cola haciendo que maullara de dolor, gracias a ello, todos lo oyeron, incluída la maestra, inmediatamente las miradas de todos los niños se posaron sobre Gohan con excepción de Trunks, quien se encogió en su asiento y fingió que nunca antes había visto a ese gatito.

-¡Aaaw! pero que gatito tan lindo-exclamó una de las niñas arrodillandose frente a Gohan, acercó su mano y comenzó a acariciar su cabecita.

-Sí, es un gatito muy adorable-comentó otra niña acercandose al grupo para contemplar al gatito Gohan, todos los niños se acercaron en un pequeño grupo y comenzaron a jugar con el gatito Gohan, Trunks, cansado de escuchar a los niños hablar sobre lo adorable que era aquel gatito, se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el grupo de niños, apartó a algunos viendo que su gatito de alguna forma u otra se había colado en su salón de clases.

-Tú… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Trunks molesto, de pronto una sombra se acercó haciendo que los niños se apartaran y volvieran a sus lugares dejando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas y al pequeño gatito solos. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas notó que la sombra de su maestra estaba detrás de él, desvió la mirada lentamente y rápidamente escondió al gatito Gohan dentro de la camisa negra que usaba sobre su playera con el logo de la Corporación Capsula color rojo.

-Trunks Briefs ¿acaso ese gato es tuyo?-preguntó la maestra con los brazos cruzados, el gatito comenzó a moverse debajo de la camisa de Trunks y éste lo apegó a su cuerpo en un intento de mantenerlo oculto dentro de la camisa pero fue inútil, el gatito asomó la cabeza por la abertura de la camisa que Trunks llevaba puesta.

-Sí maestra, pero yo no lo he traído conmigo ¡él me siguió hasta aquí!-dijo Trunks queriendo explicar la repentina aparición de su gatito, todos se rieron por la "patética excusa" que estaba dando el menor y ocultó su mirada intentando disimular su sonrojo. Gohan sólo observaba con preocupación.

-Pues usted debería saber mejor que todos que las mascotas están prohibidas en la escuela, por favor vete con tu gato a la oficina del director-le ordenó la maestra, Trunks solo obedeció, recogió sus cosas lo mejor que pudo al igual que su mochila y salió del salón de clases llevándose a su gato con él a la oficina del director. Minutos más tarde, Trunks estaba sentado en una silla del pasillo frente a la puerta de la oficina del director, esperando a que lo llamaran para entrar, Gohan se encontraba sentado junto a él, sus ojos reflejaban lastima, su amigo se había metido en problemas y todo fue por su culpa.

- _Lo siento tanto, Trunks. si no hubiera escapado de la Corporación Capsula para estar contigo no estarías en esta situación_ -pensó Gohan con las orejitas gachas por la tristeza.

La puerta se abrió y el director puso una expresión de asombro al ver a uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela sentado en una silla frente a su oficina con un gatito negro a su lado pero le restó importancia y lo dejo pasar. Al entrar, Trunks estuvo un rato explicándole al director lo sucedido, éste considero que lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar a su madre para que viniera a por él y por el gatito, también decidió suspenderlo lo que restaba de la semana escolar por el incidente con el gatito.

Cuando llegó a casa un poco molesto con Gohan por haberlo metido en problemas, su madre le preguntó que había pasado y porque había vuelto tan temprano de la escuela. Trunks le contó lo que había sucedido y su madre solo se limitó a escucharlo sin interrumpir ¿adivinen que fue lo que hizo ella cuando terminó de escuchar lo que le había contado su hijo? Sencillo, solo se echó a reír ya que encontraba muy divertida la situación, pero Trunks no le encontraba lo divertido al asunto, dejó al gatito Gohan en el suelo y miró a su madre completamente molesto.

-¡Mamá! ya basta ¡esto no es gracioso!-le dijo un muy molesto Trunks.

-¿Por qué no va a ser gracioso? por supuesto que lo es, Trunks-comentó Bulma sin dejar de reírse-es evidente que el gatito se ha encariñado contigo y no quiere separarse de tí-

-Meow-dijo Gohan frotando su cabecita contra la pierna del menor al tiempo que ronroneaba por la agradable sensación. De repente, el teléfono en la cocina sonó y Bulma fue corriendo a atender la llamada, entró a la cocina, tomó el telefóno, se aseguró de que nadie apareciera por allí y una vez que vió que el pasillo estaba completamente despejado, cerró la puerta de la cocina y acercó el teléfono a su oído.

-Corporación Capsula ¿qué necesita?-preguntó Bulma apenas contestó la llamada.

-Bulma, que bueno que al fin atiendes mi llamada. Soy Chi-chi-respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Chi-chi! no sabía que ibas a llamar, estaba ocupada hablando con Trunks ¿qué sucede?

Trunks aún estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor esperando a su madre, no sabía de qué estaba hablando por teléfono y no es que le interesara saberlo pero estaban hablando de algo importante hasta que el teléfono los interrumpió. Reaccionó con un sobresalto al sentir a su gatito estirando las patas sobre la tela de su pantalón, desvio la mirada, tomó al gatito Gohan con sus manos y lo acomodó en su regazo de forma que quedara viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, esos brillantes y hermosos ojos negros que por alguna razón le recordaban a alguien.

-Entiendo que me extrañaste pero no vuelvas a seguirme hasta la escuela para la próxima vez-dijo Trunks viendo fijamente al gatito-solo quedate en casa y esperame hasta que vuelva ¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo prometo-dijo Gohan, acto seguido, sacó su áspera lengua y lamió levemente la punta de la nariz del menor dándole cosquillas, Trunks soltó al gatito negro y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano justo cuando su madre acababa de entrar otra vez en el comedor.

-Chi-chi me llamó, me dijo que Goten le contó tu incidente con el gato en la escuela y que te suspendieron lo que queda de la semana. Ella me preguntó si Goten podía venir a pasar la noche aquí para animarte un poco, ya que según él, debes estar triste porque no pudiste quedarte para las últimas horas de clase-dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

-Seguro, Goten puede venir esta noche, no me vendría mal algo de compañía-respondió Trunks feliz de que su amigo se quedaría con él esa noche.

- ** _Hey ¿y qué hay de mi? ¿acaso estoy pintado o qué?_** -preguntó Gohan molesto, pero en lugar de hablar, soltó un pequeño bufido señal de que estaba molesto por lo que dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

-Aaaaw, no te enojes, pequeño gatito, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo y Vegeta esta noche-dijo Bulma, Gohan puso una ligera expresión de shock al imaginar las clases de cosas que harían Bulma y el príncipe saiyajin por las noches, cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro-oh, bueno. Creo que prefiere estar contigo antes que conmigo-

-Está bien, que se quede conmigo pero que no me meta en problemas otra vez-dijo Trunks molesto al tiempo que tomaba al gatito Gohan de los brazos de su madre, abrazandolo contra su pecho.

- _Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a caer por mi_ -pensó Gohan entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una sonrisa casi tan siniestra como la del gato de Chesire.

* * *

A la tarde, Chi-chi fue con Goten a la Corporación Capsula. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados soltó la mano de su madre y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amigo, Chi-chi dejó la mochila con las cosas que Goten necesitaba para dormir en el sofá de la sala y fue a la cocina a conversar con Bulma, ambos niños semi-saiyajin fueron corriendo a la habitación de Trunks a jugar pasando a un lado de Gohan, el semi-saiyajin convertido en gatito fue corriendo detrás de ellos y logró entrar antes de que Goten cerrara la puerta. Ya dentro de la habitación, Gohan caminó sigilosamente y se escondió bajo la cama de Trunks, pudo ver los pies de ambos niños colgando en el borde de la cama y el sonido tan característico de los videojuegos que ambos solían jugar cada vez que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros llevaba a su hermanito a la Corporación Capsula para ver a Trunks.

-Oye, Trunks ¿cómo vamos a llamar esto a partir de ahora?-preguntó Goten.

-¿A qué te refieres, Goten?

-Me refiero a… ¿no crees que somos un poco "grandes" para tener pijamadas? Deberíamos cambiar el nombre-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos alborotados.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo llamemos? ¿noche de chicos?-preguntó Trunks encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hmm, no está mal, me gusta eso de noche de chicos aunque…-respondió Goten quien recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que al bajar la cabeza para mirar bajo la cama, encontró al gatito Gohan escondido debajo de ella-digamos que no todos somos chicos aquí-

-Está bien, podemos hacer una excepción con el pequeño Gohan-dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas viendo al gatito negro escondido debajo de la cama al igual que su amigo.

- _No se preocupen, pueden confíar en mi. No diré nada de lo que ustedes han hecho esta noche_ -pensó Gohan entrecerrando los ojos mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa con su hocico.

Y así, Goten y Trunks pasaron lo que restaba de la tarde jugando videojuegos, a las escondidas con el gatito Gohan, perseguir al gatito por toda la casa, tomarse fotos con una cámara ya sea de ellos dos o abrazando a Gohan. Hasta que finalmente cayó la noche, después de la cena, Goten y Trunks fueron al baño a lavarse los dientes y luego entraron en la habitación a prepararse para dormir, Gohan estaba descansando en la cama del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas o eso era lo que pretendía hacer, ya que apenas abrió un ojo se encontró con lo que sería la mejor imagen que alguna vez haya visto: su hermanito y Trunks comenzaron a quitarse la ropa dándose la espalda el uno al otro hasta quedar en ropa interior, Gohan sintió que un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en su rostro obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, desviando la mirada hacia otra parte y que en cualquier momento se le iba a escapar una hemorragia nasal.

-Oye, Trunks ¿tú crees que Gohan estará bien?-preguntó Goten viendo a su amigo una vez que termino de ponerse su pijama.

-¿P-Por qué preguntas eso?-dijo Trunks con un ligero nudo de nervios en la voz.

-Lo digo porque ya han pasado dos días desde que terminó el torneo y desde que Gohan desapareció misteriosamente. Estoy preocupado por él, Trunks y mi mamá también lo está, solo espero que esté bien, lo extraño mucho, quiero que vuelva a casa-dijo Goten sintiendo que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, Trunks se sintió mal por su amigo pero lo entendía, si él tuviera un hermano o hermana mayor y éste desapareciera misteriosamente, él también se preocuparía.

-No llores, Goten. no estés triste, yo también estoy preocupado por Gohan pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora, no sabemos donde está-le dijo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas abrazandolo a modo de consuelo. Gohan, quien aún estaba acostado en la cama del menor, vió a ambos niños con tristeza y desvió la mirada hacia sus patitas negras mientras tenía las orejas gachas.

- _Aw, Goten, si tan solo pudiera decirles a ti y a mamá que estoy aquí y que estoy bien…_ -pensó Gohan apenado, de pronto, sus orejas de gato se levantaron por instinto, señal de que tuvo una idea- _¡eso es! ¡ya sé lo que debo hacer! Puedo escribirles una nota diciéndoles que estoy bien pero… ¿cómo hare para escribirla? Ya no tengo mis manos, solo estás inútiles garras… hmmm, ya se me ocurrirá algo_ -

* * *

Más tarde, Gohan descansba acurrucado en el pecho del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, Goten dormía en un colchón que había sido colocado junto a la cama de Trunks, tenía la pierna izquierda fuera del colchón y las sabanas enredadas por su pequeño cuerpo, se veía tan gracioso, lastima que Gohan no estuviera despierto para verlo. El pequeño gatito negro intentó acurrucarse más contra el pecho del menor buscando más cálidez, si es que eso era posible, los segundo y minutos pasaron hasta que el reloj despertador en la mesita de noche marcó las 1:00 a.m, Gohan despertó súbitamente, sintió su cuerpo temblar y estremecerse, sintió que el pelaje de sus patas desaparecía lentamente dando paso a unos brazos humanos, su hocico comenzaba a cambiar de forma dejando una nariz, boca y barbilla en su lugar, el resto de su cuerpo comenzó a estirarse más y más hasta cambiar de forma al igual que su cabeza y sus orejas de gato, las cuales desaparecieron para dar paso a unas orejas más firmes y rosadas.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Gohan pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca con las manos pues Goten y Trunks aún estaban durmiendo y no quería despertarlos, lentamente retiró sus manos de su boca y comenzó a recorrer la habitación de Trunks con la mirada-¿qué me pasó? ¿sera posible que…?-se levantó de la cama del menor, caminó con cuidado de no aplastar a su hermanito con su pie mientras éste dormía y se dirigió al baño que había en la habitación con algo de dificultad, pues al haber pasado dos días caminando en cuatro patas, había perdido la hablidad de caminar derecho, se sujetó en el marco de la puerta y avanzó aferrándose a lo que podía hasta quedar de pie frente al espejo del lavamanos-oh dioses ¡esto no está pasando! ¡volví a la normalidad!-desvió la mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta del baño que conducía a la habitación-no hay tiempo que perder, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para escribirle la nota a Goten y a mi mamá antes de que sea tarde-

Gohan abrió la puerta del baño, la luz apenas iluminaba a Goten y Trunks, quienes aún estaban sumidos en el mundo de los sueños, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros suspiró aliviado al saber que no habían notado su presencia en ningún momento, salió del baño cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de él, avanzó a pasos lentos y sigilosos hacia el escritorio del menor, prendió la lámpara, tomó un papel, un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir su nota para Goten y su madre.

 _"Hola Goten, hola mamá._

 _Soy Gohan, les escribo esta nota para decirles que no quiero que se preocupen por mi. Ambos saben que son lo más importante en mi vida después de papá y lo menos que quiero para ustedes, es verlos sufrir._

 _Sé que han estado como locos buscándome y que no piensan descansar hasta que vuelva pero puedo asegurarles que estoy bien. Estoy con alguien que me encontró en el bosque y ahora me está cuidando, intentaré volver lo más pronto posible y si puedo, les volveré a escribir una nueva nota._

 _Los quiere mucho, Son Gohan."_

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros escuchó un sonido y pudo sentir el ki de Trunks que se removía en la cama buscando una posición cómoda para dormir, lentamente, Gohan apagó la luz del escritorio y fue a depositar la nota bajo la almohada donde descansaba Goten. Apenas lo hizo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas llevó su mano hacia la luz de su mesita de noche y la encendió, la luz lo encandiló obligándolo a abrir los ojos y se encontró con Gohan colocando una nota bajo la almohada de Goten, al principio creyó que estaba soñando así que se refregó los ojos con la esperanza de que aquel espejismo se fuera pero nada sucedio.

-¿Gohan?-preguntó un semi-dormido Trunks, Gohan se acercó velozmente y le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Shhh…-susurró Gohan-silencio, Goten está durmiendo. Te espero en el techo para hablar-

-Uh… ¿está bien?

* * *

Trunks subió al techo de la Corporación Capsula y para su buena suerte, se encontró con Gohan sentado a unos pocos centímetros del menor, esperándolo. Gohan desvió la mirada y sus orbes oscuras se chocaron con las orbes azules de Trunks, sonrió, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos correspondió su sonrisa, se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

-Lamento haber hecho que vinieras aquí pero… necesitaba estar en un sitio más cómodo para hablar-le dijo Gohan un poco apenado.

-¿Y el techo era lo mejor que podías ofrecer para que hablaramos con más comodidad?-preguntó Trunks con cierto tono sarcástico en la voz.

-Ese no es el punto, vine a verte porque quería hablar contigo, he pasado por muchas cosas estos dos días y…-respondió Gohan pero no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió como Trunks se abalanzaba a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza al tiempo que unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos humedeciendo su camiseta. Gohan correspondió el abrazo con ternura-no llores, Trunks. estoy aquí y estoy bien, no me gusta que llores-

-T-Te extrañé mucho, Gohan. Luego de tu desaparición todos han estado preocupados por ti, tu madre no para de llorar y Goten me preguntó si estabas bien y no supe que responderle-dijo Trunks sin dejar de llorar y abrazar a Gohan.

-Lo sé, sé que todos están preocupados por mi y lo menos que quiero es que sufran por mi desaparición pero estoy bien. Voy a volver, lo prometo, no sé cuando lo haré pero voy a volver-dijo Gohan secando las lágrimas del menor con su mano derecha.

Ambos semi-saiyajin se dedicaron a conversar por un par de horas, hasta que llegó el amanecer y Gohan tuvo que despedirse de Trunks con un último abrazo antes de que el menor se fuera a dormir y Gohan bajara de un salto del techo de la Corporación Capsula, tan solo dio unos pasos cuando sintió que su cuerpo cambiaba de forma otra vez, se arrodilló en el suelo llevando sus manos a su estómago gritando de dolor, el pelaje negro comenzaba a reaparecer en su cuerpo, cubriendo su espalda, hombros y brazos. Su cola de gato salío por un hueco que hizo en sus pantalones naranjas, su voz se ahogo transformándose en maullidos de dolor al tiempo que cambiaba de forma tomando el aspecto de un hocico peludo de color negro, unas orejitas de gato salieron en su cabeza y se encogió más y más hasta que tomó la forma de un gatito negro. Cuando abrió los ojos, vió que un gato gris que pasaba por allí cerca lo miraba con una expresión de confusión y la cabeza ladeada, Gohan lo miró molesto ¿qué nunca antes había visto a un semi-saiyajin transformarse en un gato apenas llegaba el amanecer?

-Oí unos ruidos muy extraños aquí afuera ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó Bulma quien al parecer se había levantado temprano esa mañana, salió al jardín delantero de la Corporación Capsula y se encontró con el gatito Gohan enfrentándose a un gato gris que pasaba por ahí-¿qué crees que estás haciendo? vamos ¡vete de aquí!-rapidamente se sacó una de sus pantuflas y la arrojó espantando al gato gris, se acercó a Gohan y lo cargó en sus brazos-pobrecito Gohan, no te preocupes, ese gato no volverá a molestarte-

- _No me importa, ni siquiera me estaba molestando_ -pensó Gohan en los brazos de Bulma. La científica de cabellos celestes entró a la enorme edificación con forma de domo con el gatito Gohan, no entendía como había logrado salir durante la noche pero se alegraba de que ese horrible gato gris no lo hubiera lastimado.

* * *

Sé que este one-shot no cuenta como Truhan pero... creánme, hice todo lo posible por compensar la falta de actualización en el challenge estos meses pero lamentablemente no pude escribir más u_u

Si hay alguien que esté dispuesto a continuar trabajando con este one-shot se lo agradecería de corazón. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews y nos veremos en el próximo one-shot que no se cuando voy a escribir.

N3k00-Ch4N.


	27. One-shot XXVII: Tu fetiche

One-shot XXVII: Tu fetiche [+18]

Gohan abrió los ojos lentamente viendo borroso al principio, le dolía la cabeza y podía sentir que sus oídos zumbaban, así que cerró los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver el área con más claridad, no era ningún lugar en el que hubiera estado antes, ese lugar era extraño, púrpura y cálido en un cierto sentido, se levantó lentamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para aliviar el dolor ¡maldición! pelear contra Kid Buu lo había dejado más herido de lo habitual, apenas puso sus pies en aquel raro suelo, notó que el suelo se hundió como si estuviera hecho de gelatina pero cuando puso su mano pudo sentirlo húmedo y carnoso.

- _¿Dónde estoy?_ -pensó Gohan mientras miraba el techo de ese lugar que era del mismo color que el piso, con la diferencia de que era morado claro y tenía cuerdas rosadas y carnosas que venían de diferentes direcciones _-¿qué es este lugar y? ¿dónde están Trunks y Goten? tengo que encontrarlos y salir de aquí_ -

De repente, salió de sus propias dudas cuando escuchó un grito venir de la distancia. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y pudo escuchar los gritos que salían de un oscuro tunel, reconoció esos gritos... ¡era Trunks! ¡estaba en peligro! sintiendo que sus fuerzas volvían, Gohan comenzó a correr siguiendo los gritos del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, si Trunks estaba allí, puede que quizás Goten estuviera con él. Al llegar al final del tunel, Gohan vió que tanto el techo como las paredes de aquel carnoso lugar estaban repletas de capullos compuestos por la misma materia que el suelo ¿acaso Kid Buu había encerrado a las victimas en capullos para absorber su energía? comenzó a mirar alrededor buscando a Goten y a Trunks. Finalmente encontró a Trunks siendo aprisonado contra la pared por unos tentáculos gruesos y rosados, al parecer ya se había agotado el tiempo de la fusión que había formado con Goten, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas abrió lentamente los ojos y al hacerlo se encontró con el hermano de su mejor amigo frente a él.

-¡Gohan! ayúdame, por favor ayúdame-rogó Trunks intentando escapar de aquellos tentaculos que lo mantenían prisionero pero era imposible, no tenía fuerzas ni para escapar de allí.

-Trunks, tranquilo. No tengas miedo, te sacaré de allí ¿dónde está Goten?-preguntó Gohan intentando quitar los tentáculos del cuerpo del menor.

-Goten está por allá…-respondió Trunks girando la cabeza hacia la derecha, Gohan imitó su acción y al hacerlo se encontró con un capullo de color celeste violáceo y desde un hueco se asomaba el rostro de Goten, parecía que estaba dormido pero cuando Gohan se acercó más, notó que su rostro estaba del mismo color que el capullo.

-¡Goten!-exclamó Gohan, se acercó volando hacia Goten e intentó liberarlo jalando de la liana que sostenía el capullo pero se vió obligado a detener su acción al escuchar una voz sonar en el interior de aquel túnel.

-No creas que te llevarás a mis prisioneros, no pueden escapar de aquí.

-Majin Buu-murmuró Gohan entre dientes al reconocer aquella voz, bajó de un salto del capullo donde Goten estaba prisionero y aterrizó en el suelo-¡sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a hablar! Ahora sal de tu escondite y ven a enfrentarme-

Desvió la mirada al ver que unos tentáculos de color rosa se asomaban en el lugar donde estaba parado, uno de los tentáculos rozó su brazo derechó y enseguida se hizo a un lado evitando ser tocado por aquellos tentáculos húmedos y viscosos.

-Gohan ¡ayúdame, por favor!-exclamó Trunks, sus orbes azules se desviaron al ver un tentáculo salir de la pared, se acercó al pequeño semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas y comenzó a rozar su barbilla humedeciéndola en el proceso, provocando que el menor hiciera una mueca de disgusto, Gohan intentó acercarse a Trunks pero Kid Buu apareció frente a él bloqueando su camino.

-No voy a permitir que te lleves mi fuente de poder-dijo Kid Buu, Gohan lo miró con ira, lanzó su puño hacia la criatura rosada pero apenas lo golpeo con su puño desapareció y reapareció detrás de él, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se lanzó hacia él dispuesto a atraperlo pero nuevamente desapareció y reapareció en otro rincón-apuesto que no puedes atraparme-

Gohan apretó los puños molesto y se acercó hacia Kid Buu, arrojó una patada pero éste desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, escuchó la malvada risa de Kid Buu resonar por todo el lugar. Los tentáculos que mantenían a Trunks aprisonado se aflojaron y volvieron a meterse en la pared y surgieron más tentáculos rodeando los pequeños brazos y piernas del menor separándolas bruscamente haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas emitiera un quejido de dolor, otros tentáculos se ocuparon de rasgar su gi verde hasta dejar al menor completamente desnudo, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-¡Gohan! ¡por favor, haz algo!-exclamó Trunks intentando liberarse de los tentáculos sin mucho éxito.

-¡Grita todo lo que puedas! pero no te vas a deshacer de esto, pronto serás absorbido, así que abre bien los ojos-exclamó Kid Buu, un par de tentáculos se acercaron a los pezones de Trunks y comenzaron a pellizcarlos y humedecerlos haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se estremeciera.

-Nnnh... ¡n-no! déjame ir por favor ¡déjame ir!-dijo Trunks cuando sintió que otro tentáculo estaba tocando su pierna, deslizándose lentamente por su muslo hasta que llegó a su pequeño pene.

-¡Trunks! ¡no!-dijo Gohan tratando de deshacerse de los tentáculos para ir a ayudarlo pero otro tentáculo apareció detrás de él y se coló bajo su gi, enviando escalofríos a la espalda del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-ggh-

Gohan cayó de rodillas al sentir cómo cientos de tentáculos recorrían su cuerpo, algunos de ellos comenzaron a desgarrar su gi naranja muy similar al de su padre hasta que lo dejaron casi desnudo y arrodillado frente a Trunks. Por un breve momento, los dos semi-saiyajin no hablaron, solo se miraron respirando entrecortadamente hasta que Kid Buu habló para romper esa burbuja de tensión entre ellos.

-Um... parece que te queda algo de energía, ¿eh?-dijo la criatura rosada cuando notó que los miembros de Trunks y Gohan están completamente erectos-¿qué tal si intentamos esto?-un par de tentáculos se envolvieron alrededor de sus penes y comenzaron a acariciarlos con brusquedad haciendo gemir los semi-saiyajin inclinando sus cabezas hacia atrás al tiempo que sus cuerpos temblaban-tal vez, con esto podré eliminar toda tu energía-

-Ah... d-detente... aaah-Trunks gimió al sentir cómo frotaban su pequeño pene más rápido y más fuerte-¡G-Gohan! ¡hyaaa!-

-T-Trunks...-gimió Gohan entre dientes mientras su pene era acariciado firmemente por esos tentáculos rosados-s-sé fuerte... ggh... ¡i-intenta resistir! p-por favor... nngh-

Con el paso de los segundos, ambos medio saiyans comenzaron a gemir cada vez más fuerte, sus gemidos están llenando cada esquina de ese túnel. Los tentáculos envuelven sus pollas, continúan acariciándolas más rápido y con más fuerza, otro tentáculo surgió del suelo carnoso y comienza a frotar la entrada de Gohan y Trunks, estirándola, mojándola y simulando empujes dentro de ellos.

-¡Uuh!-gimió Trunks mientras el tentáculo continuaba moviendose dentro y fuera de él lentamente.

-Ups... ese era el lugar correcto ¿no?-preguntó Kid Buu con un tono malvado en su voz-puedo sentir que su poder se está debilitando-

Los tentáculos comenzaron a penetrar la entrada de Gohan y Trunks más rápido y más profundo, alcanzando el punto que hizo que ambos semi-saiyajin gimieran de placer, no podían dejar de gemir el nombre del otro, un profundo sonrojo cubrió sus rostros y sus cuerpos estaban húmedos por el sudor y la sustancia húmeda que los tentáculos esparcieron sobre ellos. Ambos semi-saiyajin cerraron los ojos sintiendo que el clímax se acercaba y después de un par de embestidas, sus penes finalmente llegaron a su límite, esparciendo su semen por todo el carnoso suelo.

-Ah... ah...-dijo Trunks respirando entrecortadamente, sus ojos medio abiertos estaban enfocados en Gohan quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo carnoso sin moverse-¿Gohan?-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no respondió, solo permanecía en su posición-Gohan ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan!-

-No puede escucharte-dijo Kid Buu, Trunks vio cómo los brazos de Gohan estaban envueltos por los tentáculos que lo habían tocado previamente y lo habían encadenado al carnoso suelo-ha perdido toda su energía tratando de luchar con mis pegajosos amigos...-más tentáculos comenzaron a envolver a Trunks mientras movía su cabeza intentando evitarlos-ahora escucha lo que voy a decir porque no lo voy a repetir... si alguno de ustedes intenta planear una manera de escapar ¡ambos sufrirán como nunca antes lo habían hecho!-

Trunks guardó silencio tratando de procesar las palabras de Kid Buu en su mente, miró a Gohan que era envuelto por el material con el que estaban hechos los capullos. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver en el capullo quedando de esa forma, atrapados en aquella extraña prisión de la que no podían escapar por más que lo intentaran, y si lo hacían, Kid Buu los atormentaría. Ahora no les quedaba otra opción más que esperar a que sus padres fueran absorbidos por Kid Buu y puedan sacarlos de allí.


	28. One-shot XXVIII: Apasionado y romántico

One-shot XXVIII: Apasionado y romántico.

El verano, valió la pena esperar varios meses pero por fin había llegado. Comenzaba el primer día de verano por lo tanto los niños no tenían que ir a la escuela, no les quedaba otra opción salvo jugar con sus amigos y divertirse, al menos para el pequeño Trunks, quien estaba solo y no tenía amigos con los cuales divertirse ese verano, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aburrirse en casa hasta que terminaran las vacaciones y tuviera que volver a la rutina escolar, o al menos eso era lo que creía, ya que ese día ocurriría algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Era la primera mañana de verano, el sol se asomaba en el horizonte iluminando Satan City con sus abrasadores rayos, hacía tanto calor que era imposible salir afuera sin llevar consigo una sombrilla o protector solar. Ese día, Trunks salió temprano de la Corporación Capsula, se despidió de su madre y se dirigió volando a las montañas con el propósito de encontrar un río o un lago para poder refrescarse, el viaje no duró mucho, solo le tomó quince minutos volar desde su casa hacia las montañas, hacía mucho calor y no quería desperdiciar horas de vuelo solo para encontrar un lugar donde refrescarse.

Aterrizó a pocos metros de un río que estaba cerca de las montañas, miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba viendo, cuando vió que todo estaba despejado y no había nadie más allí excepto él, comenzó a caminar hacia el río, se detuvó poco antes de llegar a la orilla, asomó un poco el cuerpo viendo su reflejo en el agua cristalina. Sin perder un segundo más, comenzó a quitarse la camiseta seguida por las botas, los pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior. Se sentó en la orilla del río y sumergió un pie en el agua, al hacerlo, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, estaba muy fría y como su cuerpo estaba caliente no estaba acostumbrado a bañarse con agua tan helada, cuando vió que el agua comenzaba a entibiarse un poco, se sumergió al río de una sola zambullida y empezó a nadar boca arriba despreocupadamente, por un segundo el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas sintió que nada le importaba y que solo se encontraba él en aquel lugar, estuvo nadando por un buen rato, sumergiendo la cabeza en el agua para refrescarse y mojar su cabello lila, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ayúdame-dijo una voz débilmente, Trunks miró a su alrededor pero no vió nada-por favor… necesito que alguien me ayude-

- _¿Quién está ahí? y ¿por qué está pidiendo ayuda?_ -pensó Trunks, volvió a registrar el lugar con la mirada y se topó con un chico de cabellos oscuros atrapado bajo una enorme y pesada red de pesca, se notaba a simple vista que el pobre chico estaba herido y no traía ropa puesta- _no puede ser, tal vez ese chico se perdió y cayó al río, tengo que ir a ayudarlo_ -

Trunks nadó contra la corriente haciendo uso de sus fuerzas hasta que llegó al punto donde se encontraba aquel chico atrapado en una red de pesca. El niño de cabellos lilas se aproximó a él y acercó sus manos a la red de pesca intentando quitársela de encima pero le era difícil debido a que aún se encontraba en el agua y hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse a flote y liberar a aquel chico de cabellos oscuros al mismo tiempo.

-Ayúdame, no sé cuanto tiempo más resistiré teniendo esta red encima-dijo aquel chico con la voz débil.

-Solo espera un momento, no puedo quitarte la red y nadar al mismo tiempo-respondió Trunks-¡tengo una idea!-salió del agua y subió a la orilla de un salto, acercó ambas manos a la red tomando los extremos de ésta con firmeza-bien, aférrate fuertemente a la orilla, a la cuenta de tres, te quitaré la red-separó un poco las piernas y cerró sus manos alrededor de los extremos de la red-uno, dos… ¡tres!-

Haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrenatural, Trunks jaló de la red hasta que logró quitársela al chico de cabellos oscuros, tomó la red con la mano derecha y la lanzó lejos para evitar que otra persona u animal quedara atrapado en ella.

-Oh, vaya. Muchas gracias por ayudarme-exclamó aquel chico de cabellos oscuros sonriéndole-llevaba un largo tiempo esperando a que alguien viniera a quitarme esa red-

-Oye, hay algo que no entiendo ¿cómo fue que quedaste atrapado en una red en primer lugar?-preguntó Trunks ligeramente confundido.

-Bueno, es difícil de explicar. Estaba nadando tranquilamente en el río, tan solo ocupándome de mis pensamientos cuando de un momento a otro, una tormenta se desató, traté de nadar para escapar y encontrar un refugio pero la corriente era muy fuerte y me arrastró haciendo que me golpeara contra unas rocas y raíces que sobresalían del lodo y la arena, quedé herido y sin fuerzas para moverme y cuando desperté tenía una red de pesca cubriéndome-respondió el chico.

Trunks se volvió a sentar en la orilla del río, se quedó viendo por unos segundos al chico tratando de procesar la información que acababa de darle. Movio su cabeza a ambos lados para reaccionar y así volverse a meter en el agua.

-Entiendo pero... aparte de eso... te ves muy mál, estás muy herido-dijo para luego acercarse a él y extenderle su mano-ven, te ayudo- -Um, no creo que sea buena idea-dijo el chico mientras se alejaba nadando de él.

-¿Por qué no? oh vamos, ambos somos hombres, no tienes nada que yo no haya visto-respondió Trunks haciendo que aquel chico se sonrojara levemente-déjame ayudarte, te llevaré a mi casa y mi mamá te curará tus heridas-

Cuando Trunks se acercó para ayudar al chico a salir del río y sentarse en la orilla, notó que por donde debían estar sus piernas, había una enorme y larga cola de pez con escamas de color aguamarina. Al principio, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no supo que responder, pero luego de unos segundos reaccionó y retrocedió al ver el aspecto que tenía aquel chico de cabellos oscuros, éste, por otro lado, desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado y apenado por la situación.

-Lo siento, yo te dije que no era una buena idea-exclamó el chico avergonzado-no quería que me vieras así y entraras en pánico-

-¿Qué? ¡no! por supuesto que no, no estoy en pánico-respondió Trunks queriendo tranquilizarlo-solo… estoy… sorprendido ¡no puedo creer que seas un tritón! Creí que esas cosas solo pasaban en los cuentos de hadas que me leía mi madre cuando era pequeño o en la mitología-

-Sí, es extraño que los humanos nos vean porque somos pocos los que habitamos en lugares como estos. Normalmente estamos en el fondo del mar-respondió el chico de cabellos oscuros-pero yo soy el único que vive aquí ¿sabes? he estado solo mucho tiempo y no tengo a nadie con quien jugar-

-Oh, te entiendo. Debe ser triste tener que estar escondido bajo el agua sin que nadie te vea-dijo Trunks, de pronto, tuvo una idea-oye, ya que ambos estamos solos y no tenemos amigos con quienes jugar ¿qué te parece si juegas conmigo?-

-¿En serio vas a jugar conmigo? ¡eso sería increíble! porque… eres el primer amigo que tengo después de todo-respondió aquel chico tritón.

-¡¿De verdad?!... yo que creí que tenías otros amigos que eran tritones al igual que tú-comentó el niño de cabellos para luego sonreírle-¿a qué te gustaría jugar?-ladeó la cabeza a un lado viéndolo con algo de curiosidad.

Trunks y el chico tritón estuvieron jugando en el agua por el resto de la tarde, haciendo carreras entre ellos, salpicándose agua, Trunks creó olas en el agua para que su nuevo amigo mejorara más su resistencia al nadar y no terminara herido la próxima vez que tuviera que nadar contra la corriente en plena tormenta. Luego de un rato, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y un viento helado sopló en el bosque meciendo las hojas de los árboles, Trunks salió del agua y creó una ligera ráfaga de ki alrededor de su cuerpo para secarse y así poder vestirse sin tanta dificultad. El chico tritón se quedó sorprendido por la ráfaga de luz que surgió en el cuerpo de su amigo para secarse sin necesidad de usar una toalla, salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Trunks había terminado de colocarse su camiseta y estaba por irse volando pero su nuevo amigo tomó la tela de su pantalón gris con su mano impidiendo que se vaya.

-¡E-Espera! no te vayas, por favor quédate-le rogó el chico tritón esperando que su amigo cediera y pasara la noche en el bosque cerca del río.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme, tengo que ir a casa a cenar o mi mamá se enfadará conmigo si no llego-le respondió Trunks-pero… puedo volver mañana, después de todo, el verano aún no termina-

-Entiendo… bien, nos veremos mañana. Trunks se alejó volando de allí pero apenas voló unos centímetros cuando recordó algo importante, lo que lo obligó a regresar al rió, apenas aterrizó, el joven tritón de cabellos oscuros sonrió con alegría al ver que su amigo había vuelto.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ibas a regresar…

-No, escucha, ya te dije que no pienso quedarme. Voy a volver mañana, lo prometo, pero…-dijo Trunks interrumpiéndolo-necesito saber tu nombre ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Yo…-el chico se puso nervioso, nunca antes le habían pedido que le dijera su nombre-me llamo Gohan-

-Bien, entonces… nos vemos mañana, Gohan.

* * *

Trunks cumplió su palabra y regresó al río al día siguiente para jugar con Gohan y también lo hizo al día siguiente, y al que siguió después de ese. Durante todo el verano, Gohan y Trunks fueron amigos inseparables, pasaban tardes increíbles nadando en el río o simplemente conversando, incluso Trunks llegó a quedarse más de una noche acampando cerca del río para estar con Gohan contemplando las estrellas o escuchar al chico de cabellos oscuros contarle historias fantásticas como cuando él era pequeño y su madre le contaba esas historias para poder dormir. Lamentablemente, todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin, en la última semana de verano, Trunks no pudo ir al río porque tuvo que prepararse para volver a la escuela, así que paso esos últimos días comprando cosas con su madre y en la última tarde de la semana, fue volando al río, pero no para jugar con Gohan si no para despedirse de él, ya que al día siguiente comenzaría de nuevo las clases. Gohan se sentía mal por tener que dejar ir a su amigo, se habían divertido mucho juntos ese verano y no quería perderlo, a fin de cuentas, Trunks era el único amigo que tenía, el niño de cabellos lilas también estaba triste por tener que despedirse de su único amigo pero le prometío que volvería a visitarlo los fines de semana. Al regresar a clases, Trunks no podía concentrarse en sus tareas o en las actividades impartidas por los maestros, solo podía pensar en Gohan y en su inquebrantable amistad con el chico tritón. Más de una vez llegó a fantasear con las aguas cristalinas del río en donde él vivía, hasta que la maestra tuvo que aplaudir varias veces para poder traerlo de regreso a la realidad. Pero toda la espera valió la pena, luego de soportar otra tediosa semana de clases, llegó el fin de semana y a Trunks se le ocurrió proponerle a su madre que tuvieran un picnic en el bosque, cerca del río, pues había quedado con un amigo encontrarse allí para jugar juntos.

-¿Un amigo?-preguntó Bulma no muy convencida con lo que su hijo acababa de decir. -Sí, mamá. Quedé visitar a un amigo que conocí allí durante el verano-respondió Trunks.

-Awww, no puedo creerlo, mi pequeño Trunks tiene un amigo. Pensé que esto jamás pasaría-dijo Bulma emocionada.

-Mamá, basta. Me estás avergonzando-dijo Trunks ligeramente sonrojado por lo que había dicho su madre-¿qué tiene de extraño que haya hecho un amigo?-

-No tiene nada de malo, solo me alegra que hayas conocido a alguien este verano-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes mientras guardaba un frasco de mermelada de fresas en la canasta-¿creés que a tu amigo le guste la mermelada de fresa?-

-No lo sé, él es un poco… especial en cuanto a la comida pero estoy seguro de que le gustara-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

-Bien, ya empaque todo para el picnic ¿estás listo para volver a ver a tu amigo?-preguntó Bulma entusiasmada.

-¡Por supuesto!

Minutos más tarde, Bulma y Trunks iban de camino al río con uno de los autos de la Corporación Capsula, Trunks hubiera preferido ir al río volando como lo había hecho durante todo el verano pero luego recordó que su madre no era saiyajin y por lo tanto, no podía volar. Al llegar al bosque, Bulma condujo por un sendero de tierra poco transitable que los llevó al río, al parecer eran los primeros en cruzar por ese sendero hacia el río, nadie más lo conocía, Bulma detuvo el auto a unos pocos metros del río, apagó el motor del vehículo, abrió la puerta y Trunks se bajó de un salto seguido por su madre, quien cargaba la canasta y la manta para el picnic a la orilla del río. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzó a correr hacia el río seguido por su madre, la emoción se dibujaba en su rostro y se reflejaba en sus ojos azules.

-¡Apresúrate, mamá! no quiero hacer esperar más a mi amigo-exclamó Trunks entusiasmado mientras veía a su madre caminar detrás de él.

-Camino lo más rápido que puedo, Trunks. No puedo correr si estoy llevando una canasta conmigo-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas rodó los ojos, caminó hacia la orilla del río y se arrodillo allí observando su reflejo en el agua cristalina-Trunks ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Estoy llamando a mi amigo-respondió Trunks sin apartar la mirada del río-Gohan, soy yo, Trunks ¿estás ahí?-

-Trunks ¿estás seguro de que lo que dijiste respecto a tu amigo era verdad?-preguntó Bulma preocupada por su hijo, el niño de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada para ver a su madre.

-Shhh… sí, mamá. estoy seguro de lo que dije y lo que estoy haciendo, ahora guarda silencio o lo asustarás, es un poco tímido-le dijo Trunks, volteó su mirada otra vez hacia el agua cristalina del río-Gohan ¿estás ahí? sal del agua, vine a verte, justo como lo prometí-

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no ocurría nada, solo había absoluto silencio en el bosque, el viento soplaba ligeramente, volando algunas hojas de los árboles que caían ese mediodía otoñal y las aves volaban en bandadas por el cielo. Bulma y Trunks se quedaron sentados cerca de la orilla del río esperando a que Gohan apareciera, por un momento, el niño de cabellos lilas pensó que Gohan no se atrevería a aparecer y que había roto su promesa pero estaba equivocado, vió unas burbujas salir del agua, asomó su rostro al agua para ver mejor pero rápidamente se alejó al ver que Gohan había salido a la superficie, bueno, solo parte de él, su cola de pez aún estaba sumergida en el agua.

-¡Trunks! ¡estás aquí!-dijo Gohan, se acercó como pudo y abrazó al niño de cabellos lilas-sabía que vendrías otra vez-Trunks correspondió al abrazo con cuidado, pues Gohan estaba húmedo y no quería estropear su ropa. El tritón de cabellos oscuros vió a Bulma detrás de ellos y enseguida apartó a Trunks y lo volteó para ver a su madre-um, Trunks ¿quién es ella?-

-Gohan, te presento a mi mamá, Bulma-dijo Trunks, se levantó de la orilla, caminó hacia su madre y tomó su mano para guiarla hacia el chico tritón-mamá, él es Gohan… es… es un tritón, lo conocí este verano cuando fui a nadar al río-

-Oh, eso es… fascinante, Trunks. nunca me mencionaste que tu amigo era un tritón-dijo Bulma asombrada, se acercó a Gohan, se arrodillo cerca de la orilla y extendió su mano-un gusto conocerte, Gohan-

-El gusto es mio, señora-dijo Gohan, quien estrechó la mano de Bulma sonriendo.

El picnic transcurrió con normalidad, después de comer, Trunks estuvo todo el tiempo junto a Gohan jugando con él mientras Bulma solo los observaba y sonreía, le hacía feliz saber que su hijo por fin había encontrado un amigo, aunque este no fuera humano como ella pero ¿qué importaba eso? siendo una científica, debía tener la mente abierta a ver y experimentar cosas nuevas y quería que su hijo hiciera lo mismo. Al atardecer, Bulma y Trunks empacaron las cosas que usaron en el picnic, pues la científica de cabellos celestes había dejado trabajo pendiente en el laboratorio, recogieron la basura y los platos de plástico para desecharlos en casa más tarde. Trunks estaba a punto de ir al auto con su madre pero Gohan otra vez lo detuvo tomando la tela de su pantalón con su mano húmeda.

-Volverás la próxima semana ¿verdad?-preguntó Gohan viendo a Trunks con ojos de suplica, ojos a los que el menor no se podía resistir.

-Sí, volveré la próxima semana-respondió el niño de cabellos lilas, se incorporó dispuesto a volver con su madre pero Gohan sacó su cuerpo del agua y tomó la muñeca del menor impidiendo que se vaya.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Gohan queriendo detener a su amigo.

¡Ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho! Accidentalmente hizo que Trunks tropezara con una piedra que estaba oculta en el césped y eso hizo que el niño de cabellos lilas cayera encima de él, con sus brazos colocados alrededor del cuello del chico tritón y sus labios se unieron en un sorpresivo beso. Trunks abrió bien grandes los ojos por el shock que estaba viviendo en ese momento, un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, por otro lado, Gohan se encontraba igual o peor, ninguno de los dos se apartó de la posición en la que estaban, hasta que Trunks reaccionó y se separó de Gohan respirando entrecortadamente.

-L-Lo siento, Y-yo m-me tropecé y no me dí cuenta-dijo Trunks con la mirada baja tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que aún mantenían sus bronceadas mejillas. Gohan tomó la barbilla del pequeño niño para que éste lo vea directamente a los ojos y corrió algunos mechones de su cabello lila que le cubrían su rostro.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa-le sonrió de manera nerviosa, sintiéndose algo incómodo por lo que había ocurrido.

-B-bueno-Trunks sonrió de la misma manera que Gohan, incorporándose del suelo.

-Entonces ¿no te desagrado el beso?-preguntó Gohan con curiosidad.

-Y-Yo… n-no, digo, ¡si!, digo… no lo sé, no estoy seguro-respondió Trunks sintiéndose incómodo-necesito tiempo para pensar en lo que pasó, estoy algo confundido-

-Está bien, toma todo el tiempo que necesites-dijo Gohan-yo esperaré- Trunks volvió a sonreír pero ese breve momento de felicidad duró poco, escuchó a su madre llamarlo asomada por la ventanilla del auto, desvió la mirada hacia ella y luego miró a Gohan.

-Ya debo irme, es muy tarde y debemos ir a casa-dijo Trunks comenzó a caminar alejándose del chico tritón pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando se detuvo y volvió a verlo-sobre lo que dije antes, creo que no iré a verte por tiempo, necesito un momento para reflexionar respecto a… ya sabes… el beso-

* * *

Pasaron los días y las semanas hasta convertirse en dos meses enteros, al igual que cuando una ráfaga de viento sopla un poco de polvo, el otoño llegó y pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pronto llegó el invierno, hacía mucho frío como para salir a la calle, aunque algunos niños no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de ir a jugar con la nieve, deslizarse en trineo o atrapar copos de nieve con la lengua solo para sentir como se derretían con el calor de sus bocas. Gohan estaba sentado en el fondo del río pensando en Trunks, en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron y desde ese día, el niño de cabellos lilas no había vuelto al río para jugar, verlo o simplemente hablar con él. Dudaba mucho que pudiera salir de su casa con ese clíma, cuando de pronto, escuchó unas risas junto con un grito que reconoció enseguida… ¡era Trunks! ¿sería posible que había regresado después de tanto tiempo? Emocionado, se acercó nadando en dirección a los gritos, salió a la superficie y se escondió detrás de una roca, solo para ver como Trunks estaba siendo agredido por unos niños que él no conocía.

-¡Ya basta! Devuelvame ese libro, no es mio, lo pedí prestado a la maestra-dijo Trunks queriendo arrebatarle el libro de las manos a uno de los niños, Gohan no entendía de que estaba hablando pero al ver la portada con simbología antigua en el libro, supo que probablemente el pequeño de cabellos lilas había estado investigando un poco más sobre su especie (los tritones) y su orígen.

-Aw, el pequeño niño cree que los tritones existen y quiere saber más sobre ellos en este tonto libro-comentó aquel niño con sarcasmo-pues te diré algo, esas criaturas no son reales, solo aparecen en los cuentos de hadas-

-¡Si son reales! Y lo se porque mi mejor amigo es un tritón-le dijo Trunks enfadado, aquel niño solo río a carcajadas por las palabras del menor, Gohan solo observaba todo escondido detrás de la roca.

-Sí, lo que digas. A ver si tu "amigo" tritón viene a salvar tu libro y también a ti.

Sin perder más tiempo, el niño arrojó el libro hacia el río el cual fue arrastrado por la corriente, miró a Trunks y lo empujó con violencia haciendo que cayera al agua casi congelada, Gohan vió a Trunks caer al agua, vió a esos niños alejarse mientras se reían, cerro las manos en puños con fuerza hasta casi hacer sangrar sus palmas y comenzó a nadar velozmente hacia Trunks.

-Ayúdenme *cof cof* a-ayúdenme por favor *cof cof*-gritó Trunks haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse a flote y poder nadar hacia la orilla. Gohan nadaba en las profundidades del río siguiendo la corriente y tratando de alcanzar a Trunks, aunque el pequeño ya se encontraba a más de diez centímetros de distancia, se detuvo bruscamente al ver que a unos metros más abajo, terminando el río, había una cascada.

- _¡Dioses! si no me apresuro y salvo a Trunks, caerá por la cascada y…_ -pensó Gohan, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza- _no, no quiero imaginar lo que sucedería si él cae por la cascada, tengo que salvarlo y pronto_ -

El tritón de cabellos oscuros volvió a retomar su nado lo más veloz que podía para alcanzar a Trunks, se lo debía, él le había salvado la vida la primera vez que se conocieron y ahora él haría lo mismo. Mientras tanto, en la superficie, Trunks sintió que ya no podía seguir luchando contra la corriente, sus pequeños brazos se congelaron, sus piernas comenzaban a entumecerse y ya no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el insoportable frío del agua, Gohan salió a la superficie viendo que el menor estaba a punto de caer por la cascada, comenzó a nadar dando algunos saltos como los delfines para poder alcanzarlo. Al llegar a la cascada, Gohan salió del agua con un último salto, abrazó al niño con fuerza y ambos cayeron gritando al final de la cascada.

* * *

Gohan abrió los ojos lentamente viendo todo borroso, así que cerró los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar su visión, cuando vió todo con más claridad, pudo ver que se encontraba recostado boca abajo en la orilla rocosa de un estanque; de pronto, sintió algo subir por su garganta y escupió agua en aquella orilla rocosa. Miró hacia abajo, sus manos estaban heridas pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo que más le importaba, era saber dónde estaba Trunks.

-¿T-Trunks?-dijo Gohan débilmente, miró a su alrededor sin poder encontrar al niño hasta que pudo ver un bulto azul con cabellos lilas a unos pocos centímetros de distancia-¡Trunks!-el tritón se incorporó lo mejor que pudo, pues sus brazos temblaban y se sentía débil, así que aferró sus manos a las rocas y arena que había en la orilla y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas restantes, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia donde se encontraba el menor-T-Trunks, r-resiste… ya voy a ayudarte…-finalmente, el tritón de cabellos oscuros llegó al lugar donde se encontraba el niño. Con su mano tomó la manga de su abrigo y lo jaló hasta dejar al niño de cabellos lilas boca arriba, vió que tenía los ojos cerrados y no respiraba, su ropa y cabellos estaban completamente mojados-no… no… esto no está pasando-solo por esa vez, Gohan sacó su cuerpo por completo del agua y se sentó en la orilla cerca de Trunks, apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y acercó su cabeza a su pecho para escuchar su corazón, no estaba latiendo, el tríton de cabellos oscuros temió lo peor así que aferro sus manos a los hombros del menor y comenzó a sacudirlo con la firme intención de despertarlo-Trunks, despierta. Por favor, despierta, no me asustes así… ¡tienes que despertar! ¡por favor!-no hubo caso,el niño de cabellos lilas no reaccionaba, Gohan sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-Trunks… tienes que abrir los ojos… por favor, mi niño, abre los ojos por mi. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir y no solo como tu mejor amigo-llevó una de sus manos hacia la fría mejilla del niño y la acarició con ternura-¿acaso ya no volveré a escucharte reír? ¿nunca más te contaré mis historias? te necesito, Trunks. No quiero que te vayas-

El tritón de cabellos oscuros colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del niño y lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza sin dejar de llorar. Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron en los húmedos cabellos de Trunks, de pronto, un aura de luz blanca rodeó el cuerpo del menor, Gohan abrió lentamente los ojos y al ver aquella luz rodear al pequeño, rápidamente se apartó un poco asustado, pues no tenía idea de que estaba pasando. Vio como su cuerpo cambiaba de forma y sus pequeñas piernas desaparecieron para darle paso a una cola de pez con escamas lilas y moradas que hacían juego con su cabello, cuando la luz se disipó, Gohan se acercó a Trunks, éste abrió los ojos sorpresivamente y comenzó a toser agua, escupiéndola en la orilla, llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza queriendo aliviar el dolor.

-¿Q-qué pasó?-dijo Trunks, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan quien estaba sentado cerca de él-¿Gohan? ¿qué nos pasó? un momento-miró hacia abajo notando que tenía una cola de pez en lugar de piernas-¡¿qué sucedió con mis piernas?! ¿dónde están?-

-Tranquilo, siguen ahí-respondió Gohan queriendo calmar al menor-solo que fueron reemplazadas por una cola de pez. Ahora eres un tritón como yo-

-Gohan yo… escuché todo lo que dijiste-dijo Trunks, el tritón de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¡que verguenza! nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que el niño de cabellos lilas podía escuchar sus palabras-¿es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿tú me amas?-

-Claro que sí, te amo, Trunks. Te amo desde la primera vez que nos conocimos en el primer día de verano y desde entonces he querido decírtelo-respondió Gohan, Trunks sonrió por las palabras del joven tritón pero de pronto sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones-¡Trunks! ¿qué sucede? háblame, dime algo-

-A-agua-pronunció Trunks débilmente señalando el estanque-necesito agua… n-no puedo… respirar-

Gohan asintió entendiendo lo que el niño de cabellos lilas quería decirle, después de todo, él también necesitaba agua para respirar, ahora ambos eran tritones y la necesidad de respirar aire había quedado atrás. Como pudo cargó a Trunks y enseguida se zambulló de cabeza al agua con el menor en sus brazos, comenzó a nadar lejos de la orilla sin soltar a Trunks, éste, por otro lado, se aferraba al cuello de Gohan con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Estuvo nadando por unos minutos hasta que entraron en una caverna submarina, una vez allí, depositó a Trunks cuidadosamente en una roca que había por allí cerca.

-Lo siento. No es el lugar más bonito para estar juntos, pero aquí podemos estar solos y nadie vendría a molestarnos-dijo Gohan.

-No me importa, mientras estemos juntos, cualquier lugar es perfecto para mí-dijo Trunks, Gohan llevó sus dedos a la barbilla del niño y levantó su mirada hacia él-¿Gohan?-

-Te prometo, Trunks, te prometo que de ahora en adelante, nada nos va a separar-dijo Gohan -porque te amo demasiado y no podría soportar ni un segundo más sin que estés en mi vida-

-Gohan...-dijo Trunks asombrado por las palabras de Gohan, sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con seriedad-Gohan sólo... cállate y bésame-

El tritón de cabellos oscuros cerró la distancia que había entre ellos con un nuevo beso, solo que a diferencia del primero, Trunks estaba correspondiendo el beso. El tritón más joven puso sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan para profundizar el beso, podía sentir la cálida lengua de Gohan rozando sus labios, pidiendo entrar a su boca, no pudo negarlo y permitió que introduciera su lengua dentro de su boca, Trunks jadeó dentro del beso, era una sensación nueva para él, completamente desconocida.

-Mmm...-Gohan se separó después de unos minutos besando a su mejor amigo, ahora amante-Trunks, sabes tan bien. Podría hacer esto contigo para siempre-

Gohan se apartó de Trunks y condujo sus labios hacia el cuello del tritón de cabellos lilas, el cual chupó, besó y lamió lentamente haciendo que Trunks gimiera y cerrara los ojos ante la nueva sensación desconocida. El tritón de cabellos oscuros sonrió ante las sensaciones que estaba provocando en el menor y bajó sus besos al vientre de Trunks.

-Aahhh... oh, mierda. Por favor, no te detengas, Gohan-Trunks exclamó entre gemidos, algo dentro de su cola de pez estaba despertando debido a los besos y toques que Gohan le daba a su cuerpo. Gohan continuó besando su vientre hasta que su barbilla rozó el diminuto miembro de Trunks que estaba escondido bajo sus escamas lila, lo tomó con los dedos y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad y ternura, haciendo que el niño gimiera y se estremeciera debajo de él, dejó de acariciar ese pequeño trozo de carne y en lugar de acariciarlo, lo introdujo dentro de su boca y lo sacó solo para sacar su lengua y comenzar a lamer la punta suavemente –G-Gohan... ¡ah!-Gohan continúa chupando, besando y lamiendo su erección con cuidado como si estuviera hecha de un material frágil... oh, maldición, Gohan ¡sí! más... nngh... ¡quiero más!-

Trunks sintió que estaba a punto de correrse pero Gohan dejó de chuparlo antes de que se corriera dentro de su boca, el tritón de cabellos lilas lo miró un poco molesto ¿por qué se había detenido?

-Lo siento, Trunks. sé cuánto quieres correrte dentro de mi boca pero... ¿podemos intentar algo? ¡asi ambos podemos sentirnos bien!-sugirió Gohan.

-Ah... Ok-dijo Trunks un poco inseguro, Gohan sonrió, nadó hasta quedar tendido en el suelo de la cueva, Trunks hizo lo mismo pero poniendo su cola de pez frente a Gohan y su rostro estaba unos centímetros de la cola de pez de Gohan. Trunks llevó sus manos la cola de pez de Gohan y con sus dedos abrió una especie de agujero escondido dentro de sus escamas de donde salió su pene erecto. Se lamió los labios con hambre y luego tomó la erección de Gohan con la mano y se la llevó a la boca, comenzando a chuparla y lamerla con ternura y cuidado al mismo tiempo. Gohan, por otro lado, puso la pequeña erección de Trunks dentro de su boca y comenzó a chuparla otra vez, ambos hicieron lo que se conocía como "posición 69" hasta que Gohan decidió ir más lejos, llevó sus manos a las nalgas de Trunks, separándolas para mostrar su pequeña entrada, sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamerla lentamente-¡aaah! G-Gohan... ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?-

-Sabes muy bien aquí, Trunks-dijo Gohan mientras continuaba lamiendo e introduciendo su lengua en el agujero de Trunks preparándolo para lo que vendría después, si iba a hacer el amor con él, se aseguraría de que tuviera todas las instrucciones necesarias para prepararlo si no quería terminar lastimando al menor. Cuando vió que la entrada del niño de cabellos lilas estaba lo suficientemente lubricada, Gohan se posicionó detrás de él, rozando su erección contra sus nalgas, enviando unas pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por toda su espina dorsal-oh, si. he querido hacer esto por un largo tiempo, apenas puedo esperar para hacerlo-

Sin dudarlo, Gohan tomó su erección con la mano derecha y empujó la punta lentamente dentro del pequeño agujero de Trunks, empujándolo con cuidado, tratando de no lastimar al joven. Trunks gimió y se quejó por la incómoda sensación de tener una polla dentro de él por primera vez en toda su vida. Una vez que estuvo dentro de Trunks, Gohan comenzó a empujarlo dentro y fuera de él lentamente para acostumbrarlo a la intromisión.

-Ahhh! ¡Gohan!-Trunks gimió cuando sintió cómo la polla de Gohan estiraba sus vírgenes paredes internas, rompiéndolas-ghh... ooh... nnngh-

-T-Trunks, te sientes tan caliente y estrecho-dijo Gohan mientras continuaba penetrando al niño debajo de él, oh, dioses. Eres tan increíble-

-G-Gohan por favor, disminuye un poco la velocidad-dijo Trunks mientras apretaba las manos en el suelo de la caverna, pero Gohan parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de disminuir la velocidad, comenzó a moverse dentro de Trunks con un ritmo rápido y preciso-G-Gohan... por favor-

-Oh, maldición, Trunks. Estoy tan dentro de ti-dijo Gohan mientras tomaba las del tritón de cabellos lilas, masajeándolas y extendiéndolas para expandir su pequeña entrada un poco más-esto se siente increíble... nngh... es tan bueno. No puedo dejar de mover mis caderas ¡aah! Trunks, voy a hacer el amor contigo, voy a hacerte mío todos los días ¡nadie te alejará de mí! ¡ahora me perteneces!-se acercó a su oído-¿eso te parece bien, mi amor?-

-Ahhh... ¡sí! ¡si, Gohan! te pertenezco a ti y solo a ti-exclamó Trunks mientras su amante continuaba penetrándolo, ambos tritónes podían sentir que llegarían al orgasmo muy pronto.

-¡Trunks! ¡me voy a correr!-exclamó Gohan.

-Gggh... y-yo también, Gohan-dijo Trunks-dame con todo lo que tengas... ¡te necesito! lléname con todo lo que tengas-

Finalmente, después de un par de embestidas, Gohan se corrío abundantemente dentro de la diminuta entrada de Trunks, llenando todo lo que pudo con su semen. Ambos tritones permanecieron en esa posición, tratando de recuperar la respiración, cuando se calmaron, Gohan removió su pene de la pequeña entrada de Trunks con cuidado y se tendió a su lado.

-Lo siento, Trunks. Creo que mi instinto de apareamiento salió a la luz y no quería ir tan rápido contigo-dijo Gohan.

-No te preocupes, nada de esto es tu culpa. De hecho, me gustó pero... necesito algo de tiempo para recuperarme antes de hacerlo otra vez-le dijo Trunks mientras abrazaba a Gohan con fuerza.

-Está bien, entonces podemos hacer lo que tu quieras-dijo Gohan mientras le correspondía el abrazo-¿qué quieres hacer ahora?-

-Sólo quiero acurrucarme contigo y besarte-dijo Trunks, Gohan accedió, acercó más a Trunks si es que eso era posible y comenzó a frotar su rostro contra su cuello mientras lo besa suavemente haciendo que el niño sonríera y ronroneara ante la agradable sensación.


End file.
